The Games We Play
by imadecookies
Summary: On a mission the boys fall prey to the seductions of their hormones. One night affairs soon prove too much for them to handle back home when their past actions catch up with them. NaruHina and SasuSaku. STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT!
1. Play A Game With Me

_**A****N WARNING: ****VERY EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT****. Mature content for mature audiences, not just for sex but situations as well. MATURE SITUATIONS! Very angst drama, not for young readers what so ever! **_

**CHAPTER ONE**

**"Play A Game With Me"**

* * *

_6 months ago._

Naruto looked at his glass of the alcoholic beverage the very scantily dressed waitresses and brought him. He told the girl he didn't drink but she had flashed him a perfect white smile and said the first one was on the house. Sasuke sat across from him also scanning the bar. After spending the day investigating they ended up here at this bar, where the girls came by the hand full all with pretty smiling faces and racy out fits reveling their stomachs, thighs, and most of their chest.

Naruto was actually contemplating on drinking his complimentary drink when girl dressed in blue with long thick black hair came up to their table. Her skirt was short and her boots went to her knee reviling quite an eyeful of thigh to be seen. Her flat stomach was exposed and her top covered only her breasts and at the same time pushed them up under her chin.

"Uchiha Sasuke of Konoha?" She asked her voice low and sensual it actually gave Naruto goose bumps.

Sasuke did not respond by a yes or no, he simply stared hard at the beautiful woman with captivating dark eyes.

"Master Tanako requests your company." She said bowing to him and giving him full view of her very healthy bosom.

"It's about time." Sasuke said lowly getting up; Naruto got up to follow but the girl turned on him.

"I'm sorry; he requests only Uchiha-sama's presence." She said and before Naruto could protest that he was his team mate Sasuke raised his hand.

"It's okay Naruto just wait for me, I shouldn't be too long."

"Whatever." Naruto said in a huff and sat back down. He watched Sasuke follow the girl in blue up the stairs and out of sight.

He took an angry swig of his drink and downed in one gulp before slamming it back on the table. Why the hell did they ask for only Sasuke? They were both sent out here to get that stupid scroll together!

"Care for another one?" Asked a light voice from next to him, he looked up to see a girl with light brown hair and round dark green eyes dressed in a similar get up as the girl in blue only she wore red.

"No thanks, I'm not much a drinker." Naruto responded politely despite his anger from being left out.

"Could have fooled me." She said with a smile on her full lips and something inside Naruto smiled back. "Why did you come to a bar if you are not a drinker?"

Her brown eyes locked on his and she extended her hand.

"Misa." She said and Naruto accepted it now giving her a trade mark grin.

"Naruto."

"Was that your friend leaving you Naruto?" She asked nodding up the stairs.

"You could say that." Naruto answered his voice still showing his anger.

"Would you mind if I joined you until he returns? After all there's nothing more pathetic then sitting at a bar and not drinking then doing it alone."

He hesitated. They were on a mission not on a night out at the bars back home. One could not afford distractions on a mission.

He looked Misa up and down again. She looked innocent and sweet, he wanted to ask what such a pretty girl like here was doing here dressed like a waitress in a bar like this. And if he asked her that she would probably answer, and it wasn't like they were on enemy territory after all. And they did only request Sasuke-bastard's presence only, and Naruto was never one to like being lonely. He pushed out the chair Sasuke was sitting in.

"I would be honored for you to join me Misa."

The girl happily took her seat and Naruto noticed her breasted jiggled slightly when her bottom hit the seat.

"May I ask what brings you to our small and humble town Naruto?" She folded her slender arms and fingers under her chin, her emerald like eyes locking on his.

"Business." Naruto answered truthfully. She smiled and looked sideways at him.

"Business? What business does a ninja have in a small village like ours?"

Naruto looked at her closely. How did she know he was a ninja? He wasn't wearing his headband, Sasuke said it might be a good idea not to wear them if people weren't used to seeing ninja in the mountain villages. So how did she know? Maybe she wasn't really a waitress.

"Are you really a waitress Misa?"

She laughed and it sounded like bells in Naruto's ears.

"If I was a waitress do you think I would be able to sit here with you?"

"You're not? Sorry I just assumed because you're dressed like the others."

She held out a slender finger and leaned in closer to him, Naruto fought the urge to glance down her chest.

"Look closer." She said nodding toward the girls waiting on the tables. "They wear black and a one piece outfit with a diamond cut out on their stomachs. I'm wearing two separate pieces and red."

"You're wearing the same as another girl though,"

"Because I do work here, just not a waitress."

"Then what do you do?"

Her emerald eyes looked up at the ceiling coyly before looking back at him.

"I," She said a smile back on her pouting lips. "Entertain our guests."

"Entertain?" Naruto repeated looking at her closely. He put the pieces together in his head.

She was a whore? Well that made better sense on how she knew he was a ninja. Local whores were surprisingly well informed in a village.

"Sorry," Naruto said putting his hands up. "I'm not looking for any company tonight nor am I willing to pay for it."

There was a moment of silence between them, Naruto waited for her to smile and nod and be on her way when she realized she would not get business from him tonight, that's what they all did when he declined their invitations. Instead, suddenly Misa threw her head back and laughed loudly.

"You think I'm a whore?" She said through her laughter and Naruto was confused.

"You said you entertained?" Naruto asked still confused. Did they have different definitions for a prostitute in these small mountain villages?

"That I do," She said regaining her composure. "I talk to our customers who come here alone like you, I have a drink with them. I offer my presence so people do not sit alone, or they have someone to talk to. You'd be surprised how much people prefer company rather then a sex partner for the night."

"So, am I supposed to pay you for sitting here with me?" He asked again confused but Misa only laughed again. Which was okay, he liked her laughter.

"No, I get a paycheck for my job. But you never answered my question Naruto, what business does a ninja have here?"

"How did you know I'm a ninja?"

"We get a few every now and again; you all would be surprised how much you stick out in a village where there are no ninja. You are too observant and cautious, you don't even accept a free drink when offered, and only ninja refuse our complimentary first drinks."

"Wow, talk about dead give a ways." Naruto said impressed, he didn't know anyone who wasn't a ninja to pay attention that much.

"So?" She asked leaning closer. "What are you doing here ninja?" Naruto noticed her voice was lower and some how with out him knowing it she had even moved her chair closer to him

"Like I said, business."

"And what business is that?"

"That," Blue met green and pouty lips curled into a smirk to match his own. "Is confidential information Misa."

"Are all ninja's so secretive?" She asked tilting her pretty face to the side.

"Some more then others." Naruto answered and found him self smiling at her. She was quiet for some few moments just staring at him, he actually started feeling a little uncomfortable when she scooted closer and spoke lower at him.

"Would you like to play a game with me Naruto?"

"What sort of game? I told you I'm not much of a drinker."

"It's not that sort of game."

Naruto contemplated this. Misa looked at him with a strange expression, it wasn't dark but she also wasn't smiling. She was grinning but it wasn't a cheerful smile, it was a smirk, like she had a secret she was about to tell him.

"What sort of game is it then?" Naruto asked.

"We can't play here, will you come somewhere with me?"

"I'm sorry," Naruto said not sure why he really did feel sorry. "But I can not go anywhere with you, I need to wait here."

"For your friend?"

"Yes."

She looked back up the stairs and then back at him, this time with a wider smirk then before.

"I promise you will be back in time." She said standing up and extending her hand. Naruto did not accept it, he only watched her admiring her body once more. He had momentarily forgotten what it looked like while she was sitting down.

"I did not peg you for someone to decline a woman's invitation Naruto." She said her hand still extended but her voice was softer now.

He hesitated for a second longer, looking back at the stairs and then back at the beautiful girl in front of him. Well if he wasn't back in time Sasuke should have said they were a team to begin with. He reached up and accepted it and allowed her to pull him out of the bar.

"Where are you taking me?" Naruto asked putting his defenses up. He did not feel threatened by this girl in the least but it never hurt to be prepared for anything.

"Don't worry its not far." She said still holding his hand leading him around the corner and behind the bar.

They were in an alley way that smelled of stale water and wood when she stopped and turned to him. Suddenly Naruto did not feel as easy as he did in the bar full of people, what had made him accept this girls invitation? Maybe this was one hell of a stupid mistake.

"Kiss me Naruto."

"What?" Naruto wasn't sure he heard her right. No there was no way he heard her right, girls weren't like that. They didn't just ask someone they knew for a whole five minutes to kiss them.

"Kiss me, but you can not touch me and I can not touch you. The first person who fails to do that looses, that's the game."

"Looses?" Naruto asked looking at her very confused. He took in his surroundings. He was in a dark ally way with a very pretty very scantily dressed girl who worked a the bar, or so she claimed. Life experiences had taught him someone walking in on them would not at him as the innocent one.

"And if you loose I get to do anything I want to you." She stepped closer to him. "And if I loose you can do what you want to me." She was so close to him she almost touched him. She was really truly beautiful though. Her skin so pale under the street lights, her eyes strangely bright.

"You said you wanted to play my game Naruto."

"But I didn't..."

"Don't be afraid of me, I can't hurt a ninja like you."

And before Naruto could think of a proper or polite way to reject to play her game, soft pouting lips crushed into his with surprising force he could only kiss her back.

Her head moved to kiss him harder; her tongue pushed its way between his lips and teeth until it mixed with his own. He tasted her; she was warm and sweet, like she had just eaten some sort of candy before kissing him. He felt her move closer to him, his legs stumbled back until his back hit the wall behind him. She continued to push and almost demand a forceful kiss.

Naruto was getting lost, getting lost in her taste and her force. Her scent surrounded him, the smell of her skin, the shampoo in her hair. He was getting lost in the presence of this woman, her mouth was warm her lips were soft, her tongue was wet and massaging.

His hands went to her hips to pull her into him and taste more of her. When his fingers touched the soft skin on her exposed back she pulled away and giggled.

"You loose Naruto." She purred at him grabbing his hands away from her hips.

"What?" Naruto asked he had forgotten why he was here in the first place.

"You loose," She repeated and placed his hands behind his back. She pressed her body up against his trapping his hands behind his back. "And I win. As the winner I get to do what ever I want to you." Her lips brushed his and he moved to kiss her again but she pulled away.

Her emerald eyes burned into his as her lips bypassed his entirely and met with the skin on his neck. Then under his ear, then a small nibble on his ear lobe and Naruto let out a small quiver of a breath. He had kissed girls before, but none of them had ever made him feel quite like this.

"Is that what your going to do?" He asked his break shaky and husky, and when she giggled he wanted nothing more but crush his mouth on hers once more.

"No," She said and her lips traveled back to his neck and down to his shirt collar. "Keep your hands behind you're back." She ordered and he felt her teeth nip his skin when her hands moved his collar to get to the skin under his shirt.

Her hands then traveled down the front his jacket unzipping it as she went. When she reached the hem of his shirt her slender fingers went under his shirt to graze the skin on his stomach.

Surprised, Naruto moved and let out a shaky noise. He did not expect that. She giggled and kissed him, her hands traveling up his chest, her touch on his skin sent chills through him. He liked her touching him. When her hands traveled back down his chest and stomach, he thought she was going to stop and he almost made a move to stop her from stopping, but when her fingers found the waist of his pants and the button that kept them closed he stopped her instead.

"Whoa," He said holding her wrists. This sure as hell never happened before. Girls didn't act like this, did they?

"Naruto," She said her eyes narrowing. "You said you'd play now you lost and you must do what I say."

"Yeah but," He tried to say something but when her lips crushed his he forgot what he was going to say. "Keep your hands behind your back like I told you." She whispered into his ear before biting his ear lobe again and he agreed.

While she planted kisses on his jaw, neck and under his ears he was very much aware of her hands around his groin area. And when her fingers found his most prized part of his anatomy and squeezed hard he let out a surprised gasp mixed with a pleasured groan.

"I think you like this Naruto." She teased and kissed him again.

While the lips crushed and bruised each other and their tongue danced with each other her hands undid his pants and she pulled down the zipper. Then before he could stop her from doing anything else her small hand was wrapped forcefully around him.

"Wait," He tried again buts he ignored him.

"You'll like this Naruto. Trust me." She said kissing him again her hand beginning to move up and down his erection. Naruto shut his eyes as she went down to nibble and kiss his neck.

Yes he did like it, he liked it very much. He liked it so much he wanted more; he wanted her to go a little faster, to squeeze a little tighter. His breath began to quicken and grow louder, his chest heaved. He was liking this very much indeed.

He didn't notice when she stopped kissing him. He didn't notice when her face left his neck, he didn't notice when she began to kneel. He didn't notice anything until he felt something warm and wet surround him.

It was amazing.

He looked down at her, partly to see what she was really doing and partly to see if it was really happening. Her mouth covered him completely, he could feel himself touching the back of her throat. Her tongue swirled around him, the deeper she went and each time she pulled out. She sucked on him and gave a tiny but pleasurable nip at his head before taking him completely in her mouth again.

"Shit…" Naruto breathed as he felt the tension in his body begin to grow at the work of her wonderful warm wet mouth. As if his word was a clue, Misa began to go down faster, taking him completely until he reached deep down her throat. She sucked harder and used her hand to squeeze him, she went faster.

His body reacted before he could register what he was doing. His hips thrusted forward into her mouth, he felt himself go even deeper down her throat and he let out a low grown. He was getting really close now.

"Almost there?" She asked pulling him out of her mouth. He bit his lip nodding silently begging her not to stop.

She smiled and took him into her mouth again, she let him plunge deep into her throat. She let him thrust in and out, she sucked on him and let her teeth skim every so slightly on it.

"Shit!" Naruto said louder and his world went white.

He came surprisingly hard and fast into her mouth. He shut his eyes feeling only his cum and her mouth around him.

When he was done he looked at her and she had swallowed everything he had given her. She stood up and helped him tuck himself back into his pants.

"I think you should go now, you're friend might be waiting for you."

He could not form words. He could only nod.

In a haze of the aftermath of what had just happened in the dark alley behind the bar Naruto went back to his seat and waited. His head felt light and his legs were even a bit shaky. He didn't see Misa back in the bar, he vaguely wondered where she was before he saw Sasuke coming back down the stairs and over to his table.

"Mission complete." Sasuke said and Naruto stood up.

He followed him back to their inn silently. He looked around often, wondering where it was that Misa had gone. Sasuke wondered why it was Naruto was being so quiet.

* * *

Sasuke readied for bed. He put his clothes hanging over the chair at the desk, he put his weapons close to his bed in case of emergency, and he put his back under his bed out of view completely. He dressed in his boxers and pulled the covers back from his soft looking twin bed.

All in all it had been a very weird day and Sasuke was tired of it. From arriving that day and seeing all those damn potential fan girls and then the being led to the bar with all those girls and hookers. Then Naruto going from upset of being left out to being very strangely quiet and not explaining why; not to mention that one hell of weird meeting with that damn Tanako guy. What the hell Tsunade wanted his said alliance for was beyond him, but the woman could make her own mistakes he just needed to follow orders.

Just as Sasuke was about to turn off his light there was a light nock it his door. Annoyed and sleepy he had half a mind to just ignore it thinking it could be Naruto. But if it was Naruto he would not have knocked, the stupid blond didn't even know the meaning of the word knock. Meaning it was someone else, someone from the front desk maybe? Did they have a message for him? Well if it was, then it was worth investigating.

He grabbed a kunai and hid it behind his back going to the door. He opened it just enough to expose only an eye of his looking at his intruder.

It was the girl who had escorted him Tanaka back at the bar. Yuna was the name she had used to introduce herself.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked the girl with the wavy mass of dark long hair. She wore a blue silk robe…and it looked like not much else.

"Uchiha-sama," She said her dark eyes meeting his. "May I come in?"

"What do you want?" Sasuke repeated. As pretty as this girl was he was sure not going to fall for some sad seducing just so some stupid fan girl could get into his pants.

"You Uchiha-sama." She said stepping closer to the door and to his surprise and amusement went right a head and pushed it open.

She pushed past him until she was inside the room; she shut the door behind her but stayed there until he invited her further.

"Did Tanaka send you to thank Konoha for their aid?"

"Tanako?" She asked her dark eyes frowning.

"What are you? Some whore he sends around?"

"You think I'm a whore?" She asked tilting her head. Sasuke shrugged, even if she wasn't she sure as hell was acting like one. And if Tanaka really did send her, that just meant Sasuke wouldn't have to pay to get her to leave.

"Whatever, I'm not in for paid sex so if you would just go the way you came so I can get some sleep."

"You can do what you want me with me Uchiha-sama." Yuna walked away from the door and closer toward him where he stood by the bed. She even proceeded the bold move of uniting her robe, and she indeed was wearing nothing underneath it.

Sasuke saw the glimpse of her flat stomach and the tuff of hair down below that between her legs. When she was right under him, her almost exposed chest touching his own bare one, her eyes met his in that same intense expression.

"I am not a whore Uchiha-sama, I was not sent by anyone. I found you, I want you."

Sasuke said nothing. She was beautiful. Her dark long hair, her long features and slender tight body. She was just like he liked his woman, strong assertive, amazing beautiful. It wasn't the first time a woman had thrown themselves at him, but it was the first time Sasuke contemplated taking advantage of the situation.

When she let her robe fall completely off her slender shoulders and down to her feet giving Sasuke a full view of her bare body, what ever reservation Sasuke had left flew out the window upon seeing a beautiful naked woman before him. He leaned down to kiss her but she surprisingly pulled away.

"You don't kiss a whore Uchiha-sama." She smiled coyly at him and surprisingly Sasuke smiled back.

"You don't play games with an Uchiha." He said lowly and saw her visibly shiver.

With out even giving her warning he grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her down forcefully on his bed. In and instant he was on top of her, she gaped at him but her surprised turned into a dark seducing look. She wrapped her leg around his own and thrusted her hips forward into his growing erection.

Sasuke had to give it to her, unlike other sorry excuses; this one was really sexy and seemed to have the seducing act down pretty good.

He kissed her neck and collar bone, tasting her skin while her hands went behind his head and into his hair. His own hands felt her stomach and up to her chest. Biting her neck he grabbed a breast in his hand. He heard her let out a gasp only a woman can do and he smiled into her flesh.

He took it further, taking his lips down her chest and onto her breasts. He pinched one very erect nipple of hers and landed the other one in-between his teeth. She arched her back and wrapped her leg tighter around him.

"Sasuke…" She whispered and Sasuke stopped and looked at her.

"Uchiha-sama." He corrected her; her dark eyes were glazed over. His hand went down her tight stomach and in-between her legs where she was already moist and ready for him. "A whore is not allowed to use first name." He growled and bit down on her shoulder as a finger slid inside her.

She gasped and moaned her hips arching up into his hand. She was so hot and he could tell so very tight. Only one finger in and he could feel the tightness of her walls, it made him grow harder. He slid in a second finger and she moaned again.

"Take me Uchiha-sama, take me please." She begged bucking her hips and Sasuke smirked. He always loved to hear them beg.

He removed his boxers and moved to hover over her. Her chest rose and fell, her breathing was loud, but she looked at him and begged again and he complied.

In one full thrust he was inside her. Her back was arched up off the sheets and she opened her mouth in a silent scream, Sasuke groaned with her he underestimated how tight she really was. But it didn't stop him, he pulled out and plunged in again earning him a delightful moan of approval from the woman underneath him.

He pulled out and trusted in again, and again; each time getting a high pitched moan and a breath from the shivering girl. She clawed his back her back arching high above the sheets.

"Oh god…" She whispered and he plunged in filling her up to her very core. She was so tight, and so hot; he needed more. He needed all of her, his body needed her to fulfill him completely.

He got her leg and put it over his shoulder.

"Fuck your tight." He growled at her thrusting into her, moaned again and scratched his back, then pulled his hair.

"Oh…Uchiha-sama…oh god!"

"Shit." Sasuke cursed thrusting hard into her, feeling her hot tightness convulse around his hard member. She felt so good, so tight, so hot. Squeezing him, warming him, surrounding him.

"Sas- Uchiha-sama…" She breathed clawing harder at him. "I'm gonna come Uchiha-sama!"

"Shit," Sasuke cursed again into her neck, he felt himself getting close too. He wanted her to come first, she had to come first. He moved him self and pushed harder and upward into her hitting that special spot in girls that drives them over the edge.

And drive her over the edge it did. She squirmed and whimpered, her body convulsed and she squeezed tightly around him. He felt her pulse around him and he thrusted into her faster and harder until he felt his own much needed release.

"Uchiha-sama…" Yuna said her hands stroking the back of his head while he regained his strength to move laying on top of her. "Thank you." She said to him and Sasuke could only manage a shrug of a response.

He didn't know weather to tell her to leave or to stay. She felt really good, and if she really wanted to just have sex with him, he could defiantly go along with that until he had to leave.

He rolled off of her and instead didn't tell her anything. It seems as though Yuna however, did not need to be told to do anything. She sat up as soon as Sasuke was on his back and took his no limp manhood in her hands. Sasuke watched her interested and amused.

She stroked up gently until she felt the blood returning to it and it began to stiffen. When it did she stroked it harder, watching Sasuke close his eyes slowly and enjoy the pleasure she gave him. When she felt him grow harder in her hands she bent down and took him in her mouth, when she heard him suck in a breath she smiled. She loved making men react like that.

Sasuke allowed Yuna to spend the night with him. In the morning she was asleep naked in his bed and didn't stir when he moved to get dressed or even wake up when he opened the door to leave. Sasuke contemplated on waking her up but shrugged it off, she would wake up eventually and he had to leave after all.

Outside Naruto met him in the lobby and was back to his normal annoyingly cheerful self.

"Morning Sasuke-bastard!" He cheered and several heads turned to look at him. God sometimes he could seriously punch Naruto in the face. "Read to head home?"

"Yeah," Sasuke agreed and went to the check out desk. The two boys checked out and paid their bill for their nights at the inn. When Naruto turned his back Sasuke told the check out clerk there was still someone in his room, the man nodded as if it was something that happened often around here and turned away.

Deciding that was all that needed to be said on the subject Sasuke followed Naruto out the doors and the week long journey back home.

* * *

**TBC- Who are these mysterious women who can seduce men so easily? And what about Sakura and Hinata? Why was this entire chapter set six months ago? Whats happens six months after that?**

**Till next time then! **


	2. Hello Again

**CHAPTER TWO**

**"Hello Again"**

* * *

The sweet smell of his woman was the first thing Sasuke noticed when he woke up to the blinding sun invading his bed room. He rolled over only to see a mess of pink hair on his other pillow with the owner of the pink hair in an awkward and somewhat uncomfortable position in her sleep. Sakura hand covering her face, and the other arm hanging off the bed, Sasuke also took to notice it looked like her body was also twisted in a way only flexible Sakura could do.

He smirked at her sleeping soundly. Well since he was awake, it was time to wake her up too. He leaned over and placed a very gentle and un-Sasuke like kiss on her lips. She moved instantly on guard and actually pushing him away.

"Wha- Oh, Sasuke…" Her sea green eyes blinked several times at the daylight in the room and she looked around groaning. Sakura had never been a morning person. "What time is it?" She asked turning over and pulling the covers over her head.

"After seven." Sasuke answered and his girlfriend of almost six months gave another annoyed groan.

"Too early…sleep more…" Sakura said under the covers and Sasuke only smirked again.

"Since we're both up Sakura," He started taking down the covers from covering her face. She had her eyes closed acting like she was sleeping.

He moved and nuzzled in her neck, he nipped at her skin and she faltered giving out a giggle.

"Sasuke!" she whined, "It's too early for this!" She protested but didn't stop him when he wrapped his arms around her and continued to nip at her ears and neck.

When he found her lips she returned each kiss with as much passion and love only his Sakura could provide. Their kisses were deep, both of them just wanting to be apart of each other, wanting to mold their bodies into one another.

Sasuke's hands rubbed the back of her small and very smooth back down to her sweet small ass. His hand traveled around her small bump and up her thigh picking her leg up and making her wrap her leg around him. He was already hard for her, and already wanting her.

"Do you want me Sakura?" He asked into her ear his hands running over her body again.

"Yes." Sakura breathed her answer in a sweet innocent like moan. "I want you Sasuke."

Sasuke rolled over and was now completely on top of her. Sakura wasted no time in wrapping her legs around his waist while she continued to assault his lips with her own. She didn't have to wait long before all of Sasuke's glory was plunged inside her small hole.

She hissed arching her back up. She grabbed his shoulders for support digging his nails into his flesh. Sasuke loved it when Sakura played rough with him; he loved it when she showed how strong she really was.

He moved inside her savoring her tight hole and wonderful wet warmth around him. She was so tight, so amazingly tight. It really surprised Sasuke how this was possible considering they had sex almost every night and morning they were together.

"Oh… Sasuke…" Sakura moaned his name, her eyes shut closed while he rocked in and out of her. He filled her up completely and only to withdraw and make her want more and then pushing back in so deep inside her she would quiver.

"Harder Sasuke," She begged and he did as he was told.

He repositioned himself; he got her leg and put it over his shoulder. Prepared Sakura placed her hands on the head bored of his bed, and when Sasuke pushed hard inside her, she pushed against the head bored to give her leverage to push against him to get him even deeper.

She groaned loudly and rocked her hips with his. She thanked the heavens and even cursed while praising the Uchiha clan.

"Shit!" Sakura cried one hand still on the headboard of his bed and the other now clawing at his back. Sasuke repeated her curse words, she was so tight around him now, and he could tell she was close.

"Harder, oh god hard Sasuke, don't stop! Don't stop!" She cried and he used more of his strength in his well rested body to push even harder rocking her hips off the bed. He watched her face contort from pain to pleasure and then he heard her let out a small squeal and watched her body quiver and convulse until her arms went limp and could not hold herself anymore.

Sasuke continued to move inside her until he reached his climax. Even though Sakura had just had a very intense orgasm it wasn't very long until she had yet another wave of pure pleasure run through her.

In the aftermath Sasuke still steadied him self on top of her and was still inside her while they caught their breath. Sakura breathed heavily under him until her breath was caught and she smiled lazily up at him.

"How am I supposed to get up for work after something like that?" She asked wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him down to her.

He took her in his arms and pulled her close, inhaling her smell and savoring her warmth.

"Then call in sick," He suggested breathing her in, he felt her giggle.

"If only I could but I can't today."

"Only today?"

"Yeah," She looked up at him neither of them having any real intent to actually get out of bed. "Tsunade's having some people come in and we have to greet them."

"People?"

"Some new foreign relations she wants to start up or something, I don't know. I just know they have a lot of cash and Tsunade wants in on the cash."

Sasuke nodded in understanding but made no movement to let her go.

"Sasuke," Sakura started once Sasuke's eyes were now closed.

"Hn?" Sasuke voiced but still not opening his eyes.

"Sasuke you need to let me go some time." She said but was making no attempt to move either.

"Hn." Sasuke answered and snuggled his head deeper into the crook of her neck only to receive a sweet giggle from the girl.

* * *

The tower was a buzz of new visitors soon to arrive. People ran around getting this prepared and some of the woman even dressed nicer then usual. Naruto however, couldn't care less about some pompous money hoarder coming to their village; he only cared about turning his mission report and going to the one face that had haunted his dreams while he was away.

He handed Tsunade his report who was too busy talking about making more preparations for their visitors to pay any attention to him and dismissed him with a wave of her hand. Naruto bowed and all but ran out of the office and out the doors.

And there she was. Waiting ever so patiently for him like she always did. She was talking to Ten-Ten who seemed to be coming back from buying more weapons. Her long black hair swayed behind her, her beautiful pale angelic face was lit up in a smile. It was harder to tell when Hinata looked cutest; so far it was a draw between when she giggled and when she blushed right before he kissed her.

He ran up to her and snuck up behind her. She let out a small gasp in surprise when his hands covered her eyes from behind.

"Guess who Hinata-chan!" Naruto said in her ear and heard her giggle. Her soft hands went to his and she removed them turning around.

"Naruto-kun!" She said her face alive in her wonderful smile and he wrapped his arms around his official girlfriend of four months.

She smelled just how he remembered, a mixture of sweet vanilla and dirt. He loved her smell, he loved everything about her, he loved how she was so happy to see him, loved how she made him feel like the most important person in the world to her.

"Talk to you later Hinata!" Ten-Ten said taking her leave, Hinata called good bye to her and turned her attention back to her man who then planted a wonderful kiss on her chaste lips.

Hinata burned red; she wasn't used to such affection in public. But how could Naruto resist her, he had been away from her for three whole weeks! He then took her hand and led her away to his also much missed ramen bar where they would have their ceremonial lunch on his return.

When they took a seat Hinata was still blushing lightly but her smile could blind anyone.

"How was your mission Naruto-kun?"

"A success!" Naruto said proud. And Hinata smiled again saying she was glad for him, she always did that; praised him when ever she could always making him feel so good.

"Have you heard what happening in Konoha today?" She asked changing the subject while they waited for their food.

"Yeah, something about visitors?"

"Not just any visitors," Hinata said explaining. "Some man Tsunade wants to get on her good side for Konoha. He has a lot of money and Tsunade wants him to aid us." Hinata worked at the Hokage tower when they weren't on missions, she always had the inside scoop to anything that was happening in Konoha.

"So Tsunade wants to make a good impression so he'll spend money on us?"

"Sort of, she wants him to become a permanent supporter for us. The money he can give us will help us out a lot around here, she said the missions bring in enough to cover the bare minimum of the town but there are things she wished she could fix but we just don't have the funds."

"Like what?"

"Well, like repairs to the school and new equipment to the hospital for one. And she could remodel the training areas for an even better training area, not to mention our equipment for the missions. Konoha is a little behind on the technology."

"I never noticed anything." Naruto said rubbing his chin.

And true he didn't, as far as he knew Konoha was the greatest village in all the land. But then again the school did leak when it rained and many of what he saw in the hospital and old broken equipment could improve.

"Do you know who it is?" He asked and their meals were brought out to them. Naruto's mouth watered and he wasted no time diving into his large bowl of steaming hot ramen.

"Some one by the name of Tanako." Hinata said and a vivid memory of a girl with light brown hair and dancing emerald eyes with her mouth around him flew into his head and he coughed.

"Naruto! Are you okay!" Hinata voice was worried her hand was on his shoulder. Naruto coughed again to breath and whipped his mouth.

"Yeah, it's just really hot!" He said laughing and she giggled with him.

"Be careful." She warned smiling her sweet smile and they ate in silence.

Why did he remember her so suddenly? That girl from six months back, he hadn't even thought of her after they left the mountain village. Hinata said the mans name was Tanaka, the same name of the man they went to the village where Naruto met her and she…well who's to say she had any relation to him was so ever? Still if he really thought about it, it was strange how after six month and suddenly such a vivid memory still existed.

After their lunch Naruto took Hinata's hand and they strolled the streets. Where they were headed didn't matter to either of them, they were together that's all they cared about. Naruto was telling her a new training technique he came up with while on his mission when Kiba and Ino came running towards them.

"Hey love birds!" Kiba yelled causing Naruto to look up annoyed and Hinata to blush deep red.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked annoyed Kiba had interrupted his very special time with Hinata. Their time was limited, they were both working ninja after all.

"Just thought you two would want to join us in welcoming our guests." Kiba answered his grin in place.

"They're here?" Hinata asked looking surprised. "Already?"

"Yeah, Tsunade flipped out when she was told they would be here this fast." Ino laughed. "Sakura is with her at the west gate; want to come with us to sneak a look? That's where we're headed."

"The west gate?" Naruto asked confused. No one ever used the west gate.

"Tsunade wants their entry to be secret, after what everyone been saying she's afraid they'll be mobbed in the streets." Ino answered and took Hinata's hand leading her away.

The four followed Kiba to a special hiding spot only the ninja could get to in view of the west gate. When they got there they saw Shizune standing next to Sakura who stood behind an obviously aggravated Tsunade.

"Are you sure they're coming?" Naruto asked after he had been crouching long enough to cause some long term back problems.

"That's what Sakura told me." Ino answered.

"There!" Hinata said pointing to a carriage arriving at the west gate.

"Who the hell rides a carriage around?" Naruto asked.

"Obviously, the obscenely rich." Kiba answered.

The four young adults sat in silence watching the visitors who they would have to bend over backwards to impress. Well three of them did, Naruto was busy stretching and popping his back.

"They're girls?" Kiba said confused and Naruto looked again. That was weird; didn't Hinata say they were waiting on that guy Tanako?

What he saw he was not prepared for in the least.

A girl with a head of thick wavy dark hair and pale skin extended her hand to Tsunade in a very diplomatic fashion. Naruto stared dumbfounded but still very confused.

"_Uchiha Sasuke of Konoha, Master Tanako requests your company."_

It was her. That girl from the bar who escorted Sasuke away, what the hell was she doing here? She was just some waitress in a bar. Why the hell was she here? Who the hell was she?

Before Naruto could make any sense of it another girl stepped up behind her and bowed deeply to Tsunade. Her light brown hair shined under the sun, her emerald green eyes seem to glow, and her pouty lips were in a smile.

Naruto stopped breathing. It was her, that girl from six months ago. The girl who…what the hell was _she_ doing here? What the hell were they both doing here? What the hell was going on?

"Who are they?" Hinata's voice broke his thoughts and Naruto had to all but cover his mouth to keep from shouting he had no idea who the hell they were.

"Didn't you say we were waiting on some guy named Tanako?" Ino asked tilting her head.

"Yeah, we are…hmm…" Hinata pondered this.

"Let's ask Sakura." Kiba said breaking all thoughts and when Tsunade had disappeared and Sakura stayed behind to help with what looked like luggage the four stormed to her.

"Sakura!" Ino yelled as they neared and Sakura looked surprised to see them.

"H-Hey guys." She said giving them a strange smile. "What are you doing here?"

"Who were they?" Ino asked ignoring her question. "Hinata and you said you were waiting on a man named Tanako."

"We are." Sakura answered turning back to the two men with the carriage and luggage.

"Then who are they?" Hinata asked.

"His daughters."

"Daughters?" Naruto repeated letting it all sink it and Sakura nodded going back to giving directions to the men with the large trunks.

* * *

Sasuke hated office work. No, he loathed it. He saw no reason why the hell he was sitting behind a desk when he could be out completing a mission, hell he'd even train with Naruto to get him out of this paper work. He supposed everyone had debts to pay and his just may have put him in debt for the rest of his life. At least Tsunade was civil about it, sticking him in an office rather then working it off doing other things that were even more tedious. Like teaching; he shuddered at the thought of it.

"Uchiha-sama," A young girl with short blond hair almost hid behind the doorway calling his name.

"Hn?"

"Hokage-sama requests you sir." She said bowing at him, almost afraid to look at him. Well most people were around here anyway. He nodded hearing the door close behind him.

He got up and followed it going to Tsunade's office. What did that woman want now? It was past lunch, he had worked right through lunch because of some damn money hoarder who was coming to town. What did she need now? Her dry cleaning? Couldn't Sakura do that?

He knocked on the large doors until the opened and he stepped in.

"You asked for me?" He said not even bother to look at the other occupants in the room.

"Ah, Sasuke!" Tsunade seemed strangely cheerful for someone who had two hours of sleep and not any alcohol in an alcoholic's system. "Please meet our guests;" She made a gesture to the two figures that were standing besides him.

"This is Yuna and Misako Tanako."

_Yuna._

Sasuke turned to them. One had light brown hair and dark green eyes, he didn't recognize her nor did he acknowledge her when she flashed him a bright fan girl smile. The other however, was all too familiar. She had her same dark hair, her same dark eyes and she smirked at him just like before.

"They are here in place of Mr. Tanako, their father…" the door opening interrupted Tsunade's speech. "Oh Sakura, glad you could join us."

Sasuke turned to see his girlfriend flash their guests her cute smile before taking his side. Why did he suddenly feel really awkward?

"As I was saying, Yuna and Misako will be acting as ambassadors for their father until he can make here on his own. Apparently there is a hold up in where he is and he can not make it out for some time."

"What does that have to do with me?" Sasuke asked now annoyed he was pulled away from his paper work to begin with.

"I am putting you and Sakura in charge of show them around. They are very interested in what Konoha has to offer."

"We've heard a lot of wonderful things from the leaf village," Yuna started, her voice was poised and dignified. "Our father would like us to…scout around if you can call it that until he can join us." She smiled brightly and Tsunade smiled back.

"I hope we make a good impression," Sakura laughed attempting to break the diplomatic ass kissing tension.

"This is Sakura," Tsunade introduced her pupil. "She is my assistant and most talented pupil."

"What in honor it must be to work under and sanin." Misako smiled brightly and everyone agreed.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. He seriously thought he had seen enough diplomatic ass kissing back in the clan, really this shit just made him nauseated.

"Now that you have been formally introduced," Tsunade interrupted. "I must excuse myself, I am Hokage after all and business never sleeps in my office. Yuna, Misako please feel free to ask Sakura or Sasuke for anything that you need and please enjoy your stay here."

"Thank you Hokage-sama." Yuna said and both girls bowed respectfully.

They all exited to leave but Tsunade called Sasuke back. Once the door was closed and she was alone with her once traitorous ninja she spoke.

"How do you like the office filling Sasuke?" She asked putting her hands together and placing her chin on stop of them. She had a sickening woman smirk on her face that curled under Sasuke's skin.

"It's fine." He said his voice monotone as always.

"Don't lie to me Sasuke I know you hate it." She said almost laughing at him.

"Is there something you want?" He interrupted her and she cleared her throat.

"I'm sure I don't have to tell you how important Tanako-sama's involvement with Konoha is." She started her posture and face becoming serious. "Yuna and Misako may seem pretty and innocent but I'm pretty sure their father sent them here to scope out the place to see if its worth his time."

"Yeah so?"

"So, be hospitable Uchiha. Do as I said, treat them with respect."

Inwardly Sasuke groaned. Just was he needed, to indulge some stupid rich girl fantasy.

"Do it and I'll take you off filing duty and back on real missions."

He paid attention now.

"I will promote you back to jounin and you will go back on you're A and S class missions."

He contemplated this. Maybe it was worth the fan girl torture? Hell, it got him out of the office.

"Deal?" Tsunade asked after a moment of silence.

"Whatever," Sasuke said and turning to leave, of course in Sasuke language that usually meant yes.

Okay, maybe it was worth it…just a little. He could make Sakura do most of the work after all. He would just have to say they were hitting on him and Sakura would refuse he have anything to do with them at all.

While Sasuke was devising the most believable lie to tell his girlfriend to benefit them both, Sakura had waited outside for him just outside the tower.

"Hey!" She called to him all but skipping right up next to him.

"Hey," He answered and smirked at her when she flashed him her trademark Sakura smile. He also noticed she was alone.

"Where are they?"

"They said they were going to get settled in their town home but would meet us later."

"Us?"

"I know what Tsunade told you Sasuke, she asked me about it earlier."

"You were in on this?" Sasuke gave his cute girlfriend a dark look but Sakura only smiled.

"I was," She admitted and laughed when his looked darkened a bit further. "Oh stop, it wont kill you to be more social Uchiha, and besides someone with your family back round could put us in good light with them."

"Whatever," He could argue, but really what was the point? Both Tsunade and Sakura were behind this together, there was no winning. Just as long as he wasn't expected to kiss ass to anyone other then Sakura when he unknowingly insulted her he could go along with it until it annoyed him.

"So anyway," Sakura continued as they walked. "I told them to meet us at Miyagi's tonight. I'll go pick them up and it would be great if we could get everyone together, you know really make them feel more comfortable around us."

Sasuke looked at her for a moment. She was beaming; her hands were clasped together at her chest while she talked of the amount of money she may have to put out tonight to buy drinks for everyone.

"You're really into this?" He asked looking at her hard. He never did peg Sakura for an ass kissing money grubber.

"My hospital needs new equipment," Sakura answered and took his hand. "For my ninja and for my village I will do what I need to do."

He could understand that. Sakura didn't really want to fawn over these to princesses or their father, but when it came to Konoha personal pride had to be put aside. A lesson that had taken him too long to learn.

"Tonight at Miyag's then." Sasuke answered and Sakura beamed at him.

* * *

**TBC -** _"He could feel her gaze from across the room. It was intense, it burned his back, he had to get out. Naruto excused himself for Hinata's side to use the bathroom. He pushed his way through the drunken crowd and the haze of smoke. In the dingy and smelly bathroom Naruto took a deep breath. There was no reason for him to be acting so weird. He did nothing wrong. Hinata and him were not together when Misa...he did nothing wrong. And Hinata never had to know. He came out of the bathroom but something blocked him. He felt the push of her body against his and saw the vivid dark emerald of her eyes. He smelled her, the same sweet scent of her hair from that night. _

_"It's been a long time Naruto,"Her voice was low against his ear, hot breath made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. "Do you remember me?" _

* * *

**AN: ...the plot thickens... **


	3. A Round at the Bar

**CHAPTER 3**

**"A Round at the Bar"**

* * *

"Ino told me they were really pretty."

"Why did he send his daughters to do his work?"

"Both of them?"

"What are we _all_ doing here?"

"I heard they're going to make final decisions."

"So are they going to be evaluating us or something?"

"I still don't get why we _all_ have to be here…"

Conversation flowed around the large circle table that could fit ten. So far the party guests included Ino, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Ten-Ten, Naruto, and Hinata. Rock Lee apologized for not being able to make Sakura's "feel welcome" party do to needing to catch up on training. Neji had bailed saying he had better things to do then to pretend to enjoy himself.

Miyagi's Bar was not the hot spot for the Ninja circle in town, but it was still a popular bar none the less. It was more a local hang out for those who traveled in different circles. Seeing a shinobi was rare on this side of town, but Sakura had explained to Ino who relayed the message to everyone else; that being surrounded by nothing but shinobi might put the Tanako girls to feel uneasy and nobody wanted that.

So everyone gathered at Miyagi's Bar at seven waiting their guests of honor. It wasn't that they didn't want to be here, secretly they all had private reasons for wanting everything to go well with this rich investor and it's not like they had anything better to do on a Wednesday night.

Everyone was in deep conversation concerning what had been said during the past few hours of their guest's arrival and what actually happened when Sakura came through the door with two very pretty girls in tow.

"Hey everyone!" Sakura said smiling brightly leading the way through the crowded room. Everyone made a noise of their greeting but kept their very watchful eyes on the ladies behind her.

"Okay, this is Yuna and Misako Tanako," Sakura said pointing to the girl who belonged to the name, they each smiled and waved hello. "And going around the table is Ino, Ten-Ten, Chouji Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, and Naruto…hey where's Sasuke?"

"He said he was coming later." Naruto offered and Sakura nodded, making Ino move over to make room for the three of them.

Was it just him or was Misako starring at him?

"So where are you two from?" Ten-Ten asked striking up the first conversation for the evening.

The two girls looked at each other and then shrugged, Yuna spoke up for the both of them.

"We don't really have a home, we travel a lot. Spend several months to years in a village and then move to the next one."

"Like nomads." Ten-Ten said smiling and the girls nodded.

"Yeah like that."

"So you travel a lot, does that mean your father does a lot of business with other villages?" Ino always got right to the point. Sakura shoved her from under the table but Ino didn't budge, she had to size them up after all.

"Yes, we try to anyway. Our father is very generous, he wants to help out every one who asks him so when a message comes through we travel and my father sees what it is they really need." Yuna explained.

"Where is you're father?" Ino went on; no one stopped her though everyone wanted to know.

"In the Mist Country. There were complications with one of the villages and he had to stay longer then expected, but he didn't want to miss the opportunity with Konoha so he sent us."

"And do you do that often?" Shikamaru broke in making several people turn at his unexpected voice in the conversation. "Go instead of your father?"

"Sometimes," Yuna said keeping her air of confidence. "When it gets too busy my father likes me to go in his place."

"Cool," Ten-Ten said. "So you're like, his vice president or something?"

Yuna giggled.

"Yeah something like that."

"What about you Misako?" Hinata sweet voice carried over the noise. The girl in light brown hair looked up at her name, her eyes flashed from the man sitting next to the pretty brunette girl then back to her. "Do you act for your father as well?"

"Oh no," Misako said with a smile and a shrug. "I just came along for the ride; I've heard wonderful things about Konoha I just had to see it for myself."

"What have you heard?" Sakura asked.

"Well, for one I've heard you shinobi are nearly unrivaled."

"That depends on who you talk to." Kiba said but clearly enjoyed the compliment.

"Well I've never really been able to actually sit and talk to shinobi's before. I mean we see then in the villages we visit but most of them are too afraid to speak to us on account of our father, it's really nice that you all invited us here with you." Misako finished with a smile and got many approved smiles around her.

"You can certainly dish out the compliments," Everyone turned heads to see who it was who had the balls to insult the people with all the money.

The men smirked; the women aside from Sakura held in giggles on seeing Sasuke pull a chair in-between Ino and Sakura. The instant his butt hit the chair Sakura rounded on him, harsh whispers could be heard from across the table, Sasuke just rolled his eyes.

Sakura turned back to her guests a flashed them a smile.

"Sorry about Sasuke he's…a little rough around the edges."

Yuna smiled back.

"He's right though, we are taught to 'dish out the compliments' in company." A polite but forced laughter went around the table.

"Taught, didn't you say you never stayed in one place too long?" Ino asked latching on to the word.

"Yeah, Yuna and I have a private tutor since we travel so much."

"Correction I _had_ a tutor, now it's just Misako who gets to have the private lessons."

"Yeah, right." Misako agreed and it fell quiet again.

"Drinks!" Kiba said standing and Ino jumped up.

"I'll help you. Sake all around for the first time?" She asked pointing to the table and taking nods she and Kiba were off to the bar.

Conversation continued but Naruto's ears had grown far from deaf to it before Ino and Kiba returned with a tray of Sake cups and three bottles of Sake. He tried not to look directly at Misa…Misako. It made him feel weird and antsy, like he was looking at something he should never even have laid eyes on to begin with. He felt uncomfortable and nearly suffocated.

He had all but completely forgotten all about her. He did not think of other girls he wanted to touch or kiss or who had touched or kissed him in over four months. Hinata had been the only one who he wanted to do anything with. How was it this simple girl could waltz back into his life after one night, or even half a night, and make him feel so uncomfortable it.

Some where in the conversation that was taking place Sasuke got up and left the table, Sakura excused herself and followed him leaving the rest of them to watch.

"Lover's quarrel." Ino mused into her cup.

"Oh, they're together?" Yuna asked looking after the couple who was talking by the bathrooms.

"Yep," Ino answered her. "Fight like a married couple those two."

"Might as well be married," Kiba snorted and Yuna looked confused.

"Are they…going to be?"

Everyone else laughed the Tanako girls looked confused at the joke they missed.

"Sakura's had a thing for Sasuke since she was a kid." Ten-Ten explained.

"No, their not engaged or anything," Ino finished. "Please Sasuke engaged? The world would come to an end. It was shocking enough when Sasuke the avenger was officially off the market in the first place."

"I always thought he was gay…I mean before Sakura finally bagged him." Kiba said and more tipsy laughter surrounded them.

"And I bet Naruto helped with that!" Ino laughed and Naruto snapped to attention at his name.

"We were twelve, oh my god…just let it go!"

"What?" Yuna and Misako asked in unison. Naruto looked up blue met green and he swiftly looked away.

"Once," Ino began and Naruto groaned asking her to shut up but she ignored him. "When we were twelve and we were going to be assigned into teams Naruto came in the room and jumps on the table Sasuke is sitting on…"

"We were going to do our exams, we weren't in teams yet." Kiba interrupted her.

"No, it was team assignment day," Ino argued.

"No it wasn't-"

"Anyway!" Ten-Ten interrupted the two and Ino turned around.

"Right anyway, Naruto jumps on the table and vows he will beat Sasuke his self proclaimed rival. So he's kneeling down and someone behind him bumps and Naruto goes flying forward and…"

Laughter erupted through the table, Naruto turned red. Ino tried to catch her breath but was having trouble.

"And smack! Naruto and Sasuke were each other's first kiss!"

Everyone howled with alcohol infused laughter, even timid Hinata let her laughter be heard with her cheeks pink with blush from the few drinks she did have.

"You kissed him!" Yuna repeated laughing at the table.

"Not on purpose!" Naruto exclaimed grabbing the bottle of Sake, he hated it when they retold that story.

Sasuke and Sakura rejoined their table, both looking like they were in better moods.

"Oh you two missed it!" Ino said her face flushed.

"Missed what?" Sakura asked.

"The Naruto kissed Sasuke story!" Ino answered and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

More conversation followed and Naruto's head became fuzzy. The colors in the room mixed with each other, the light gave off a distant glow around everything. He shook his head, looking around. He stood up to walk around, he just needed to move a bit and Kyuubi would kick in soon enough.

He wasn't a few steps to the bar when he felt small hands on his back.

"Are you okay?" Hinata's sweet voice was by his ear her hand on his arm. He grabbed it.

"Yeah, just had a little too much to drink too fast, I just need to clear my head."

He felt an intense wave wash over him. The intense unease he had been feeling all night suddenly spiked burning his body. He didn't have to turn around to know she was staring at him. He felt claustrophobic suddenly, the haze of smoke, the smell of the people everything was so confining and he needed to breath.

He excused himself from Hinata's side squeezing his way through the crowds of drunks to the bathroom. He saw a couple making out by the pay phone blocking the restrooms; he tried to make his way around with out disturbing them.

In the dingy and smelly bathroom Naruto grabbed the skin and took a breath. He was over reacting; he had nothing to be ashamed of. What happened with Misa…Misako six months ago was before Hinata, _way_ before Hinata, he did nothing wrong. He was acting to weird; he needed to calm himself, why was he letting this get to him. It was six months ago, it was on a mission and he never spoke of her or to her again. She was nothing, just someone he ran into, it happened all the time in their world, it was nothing special, nothing no one had never done before.

Once his vision cleared and his mind grew sober he almost laughed at him self. It must have been the alcohol that made him think like that. He shook his head and walked out of the bathroom.

In the darkened hallway leading back to the bar something brushed against him and gently pushed him back against the wall between the woman's and men's restroom.

He smelled the scent of her hair, sweet just like it was so long ago. He saw the intense emerald of her eyes under the dim light sparkling at him.

"It's been a long time Naruto," Her low whisper made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. "Do you remember me?" She smiled up at him, a small but seductive small playing on her full lips. Naruto remembered kissing those lips in the game they played.

"Misa-ko."

"Please, call me Misa."

He stared down at her. His rational mind screaming this was not good, something was not right. He should not be here right now.

"We should get back." He said gingerly pushing her away, her skin was as soft as he remembered, his figures twitched.

"Do you want to play a game with me Naruto?" Her voice was low again, low and soft, she stepped close to him…too close.

"Misako…er…Misa, I have a girlfriend now and besides…"

Footsteps rounded the corner and Naruto all but pushed the girl farther away from him.

"Naruto are you feeling okay?" Hinata rounded the corner, her pale eyes showing concern. "Oh, Misako…um…." Hinata looked confused.

"Hinata-san right?" Misako said smiling suddenly and Hinata nodded. "You know Hinata you're eyes, they're white, are you by any chance related to a Hyuuga?"

"Hinata was the heiress not too long ago." Naruto said stepping up and putting an arm around Hinata who blushed and leaned into him. Naruto watched Misako's eyes follow his hand around his girlfriend's shoulders before traveling back to her with a polite smile.

So she got it now, good.

"Was?" Misako asked.

"It's not my dream to run the clan; my sister is much more fit for the job so I passed it to her."

"How very noble of you." Misako remarked and they began to walk out of the dark corridor back out to the bar.

"That's Hinata," Naruto chimed in as they reached the table. "Probably the most noble of us all."

"What are you talking about Naruto?" Kiba asked who was obviously getting very drunk; Ino was at his side still laughing about something hanging on his arm.

Shikamaru may have been drunk or tipsy but you couldn't tell since he had his eyes closed and was smoking a cigarette quietly. Chouji was talking to Ten-Ten and the Tanako girls who looked very sober and Shino was watching it all play out. Sakura and Sasuke had stepped away again talking at the bar and probably fighting again.

"Are you feeling any better?" Hinata said turning to her boyfriend, she leaned in close to get her voice to carry over the loud voices.

Naruto looked down at her. The paleness of her skin, the violate of her eyes in contrast to the darkness of her hair; looking at her he could never deny Hinata really was so beautiful. He had the sudden urge to do something, to show the world she was his. He reached over cupping her chin in his two fingers bringing it to his lips.

He gave her a sweet and ginger kiss on her lips watching from under his eye lids how she grew pink and adorable.

"I am now." He said his forehead touching hers.

"Get a room already!" Ino yelled from across the table causing Hinata to jerk away and blush bright red.

"Don't be jealous you don't have someone Ino!" Naruto shot back smirking.

"I am not alone" Ino corrected. "I'm in between lovers; I can find someone to go home with right now!"

"Prove it!" Naruto challenged.

Ino tilted her head to her side.

"Kiba," She sang getting closer to him. "Go home with me tonight?"

"Of course baby." Kiba tilted his head toward her and nuzzled her nose. Everyone laughed even Ino and Kiba couldn't keep a strait face.

"You may just have to carry her home." Shino said next to his friend and everyone agreed.

The others continued to laugh and Ino and Kiba continued flirt drunkenly, saying things like it was unfair being the only people at the table not involved with anyone and there for just had to go home together to console each other's lonely hearts.

Which ever way the conversations were headed Naruto paid no attention too, he had his full attention turned back to the prettiest girl in the room. All too aware of an intense stare coming from across the table but doing his best to completely ignore it.

Late into the night the group began to break up. Sakura and Sasuke were now on the far side of the room in a cuddling or make out session and Naruto had to wonder if they fought so much just for the make up sex.

Shino and Shikamaru excused themselves and turned in early, Shino saying he had a mission with his father and Shikamaru saying he had to teach.

Ten-Ten left soon after announcing she had morning practice with Neji and Lee and needed a few hours of sleep to at least keep up with them.

Next was Chouji who thanked everyone for coming an insisted putting money in for the drinks, he told Kiba to take care of Ino and make sure she got home safely. Kiba promised to see her home and soon the party was down to Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Kiba Misako and Yuna back at the table.

"You're friends are a fun crowd." Misako said her attention on Naruto across the table.

"Yeah they're interesting." Naruto agreed.

"Okay enough for you princess," Kiba said taking a new drink out of Ino's lopsided hold.

"Awe," Ino whined. "Buth I likey da drinky…" Ino's voice was thick and her eye lids were heavy.

"I know but why don't we call it a night and get you home." Kiba said standing up helping Ino to her feet. Ino said something incoherent in response. "I'll take that as a yes." Kiba said hauling the blond to her feet.

"Alright guys see you later," He said nodding to Naruto and Hinata. "Nice meeting you two, see you around town."

Hinata made a polite yawn covering her mouth. Naruto nearly jumped up, he didn't like the idea of being left alone with these girls, something just rubbed him the wrong way about it.

"I think its time for us to head off too," He said standing up taking Hinata's hand helping her up.

"It was wonderful meeting you two," Hinata said her smile still on her face. "I hope you enjoy your stay here in Konoha."

"I'm sure we will," Misako's pouty lips curved upwards her eyes flashed over Naruto who gripped tighter on Hinata's hand. "Konoha seems to be full of interesting people; I can't wait to meet them all."

"Um, yes…" Hinata seemed to not really understanding her statement but didn't want to be rude. "Good night then."

"Good night."

On the way to the door Naruto hit Sasuke on the shoulder making him emerge for air from his girlfriend's neck. For an Uchiha, Sasuke could not hold his liquor; it was so obvious he had a little too much to drink.

"Hey we're taking off."

"Already?" Sakura asked her eyes unfocused, her face flushed.

"It's almost one in the morning Sakura," Hinata answered but Sakura didn't seem to be listening. "Um maybe you two should concentrate on your guests, everyone's already left and they're there alone."

"Shit…" Sakura cursed whirling around and then laughed. "I think they're okay for now."

Everyone looked. Naruto looked away quickly and Hinata blushed. It seems Yuna and Misako were far from shy when it came to meeting new people. Yuna was happily flirting with a man at the bar, and some other guy had joined Misako at their old table.

"Are you sure about that?" Hinata asked, Naruto loved her but sometimes he wondered if her concern would be the end of her. "I mean they've been drinking as much as we have…"

"They'll be fine." Naruto interrupted her, he certainly didn't care what other people did and seeing all the couples making out had stirred something in him. He wanted to get Hinata back to his place pretty face.

"Um…okay," Hinata said and seem to drop the issue when Naruto pulled her close to him and steered her out the door. As they left Naruto heard the ending conversation of his two friends.

"They seem to be getting along just fine," Sasuke was saying not bothering to lower his voice. "What do you say we go back to my place?"

Everyone in the world knew Sakura's response to that one. Naruto rolled his eyes and turned his own attention back to the pretty girl next to him.

"Do you really want to go back home?" He asked in her ear. Hinata let out a sweet giggle turning her body into his.

"Not right away." She admitted, Naruto had to contain himself from picking her up and jumping roof tops back to his house.

"What did you think of them?" Hinata asked suddenly.

"They're okay,"

"They were pretty nice don't you think? Maybe it won't be as hard to get them to like us as Sakura says it will be."

"Maybe," Naruto answered half heartedly, he really didn't want to talk about Misako right now.

Hinata worked slowly. It had taken her almost a month of dates before she finally let Naruto call them official. She didn't kiss him until their second month together, and she didn't let him go any further then a good night kiss for almost three. Now as they neared almost five months Naruto had yet to experiment anything past second base. But then again he couldn't really complain either; Hinata's body was well worth the wait.

His kissed her at the door pulled her close and then pushed her in his home. She giggled when her head hit the pillow on his bed, the rose on her cheeks were bright even in the dark of is bed room.

Her lips were soft and warm, so perfect and her. He savored the taste of her, enjoying how her tongue danced so powerfully against his own. His hands found the zipper of her jacket as he continued to kiss and inhale her.

Under her jacket she wore her mesh shirt; Naruto couldn't help looking at her newly exposed body. Without her jacket on he got full view of why Hinata was the envy of every woman and girl in town. Not to mention in only her mesh under shirt and bra she was well on her way to completely oozing sexuality. Add her sweet sighs and small little giggles when Naruto nipped her lips or tickled her skin, and restraining himself was becoming very hard.

Her hands were behind his head, her fingers running through his hair massaging his scalp. When he moved his lips from hers and traveled down the skin of her jaw line and neck his hands slipped under the mesh feeling the softness of her flat stomach up to her bra and chest. He gave her a love bite in-between her neck and shoulder and she gave out a sweet small moan. Her breathing became harder as his hands traveled up and around her body, feeling her ribs under his finger tips; feeling her body give little shudders the closer the got to her chest.

Her legs intertwined with his, her pelvis unknowingly grinding in with his own. He bit down on her lower lip when his fingers reached under her bra to the soft tender skin of her breasts. She sighed arching her back into his hand.

His kisses became harder then before, their teeth knocked against each other each getting lost in the mounting passion. When he found her nipple he pinched it and Hinata let out a sweet wonderful moan into his mouth; this was getting really hard to control. Getting frustrated with just the feel of her Naruto repositioned himself until he was completely on top of her lifting her bra completely out of the way to marvel at her chest.

Her nipples were hard, it was warm between her legs, a blush was on her cheeks, and her eye lids half closed enjoying the touch of him on her body. Not being able to take the temptation Naruto bent down and took a sweet nipple in his mouth. She sucked in her breath and sighed, she tasted better then he could ever remember.

He paid attention to one side of her, licking and suckling on her hard nipple while his hand played with the other. Her hands gripped his hair, she sighed so deliciously arching her back to get more of his attention.

"N-Naruto…" She squeaked when he bit down hard on her nipple leaving red teeth marks around it.

He moved back up assaulting her mouth once again. Harsh kisses, heavy breathing, and sweet sighs were all that could be heard in normally quiet bed room. When her legs wrapped tighter around him Naruto couldn't take it anymore, he had to at least try to take this further. Try to feel another part of her; try to get her to do and say more of those wonderful things that did such strange and exciting things to him.

Her tongue licked inside his mouth, her arms were wrapped tightly around his neck almost forbidding him to even attempt to take a breath. His hands went down body back down to her flat stomach and down to her hips. He grabbed them grinding his hard self into her covered sex and she gasped. She was so warm, he was sure she was wet, and the temptation mixed with the desire was getting to thick to ignore anymore.

His mouth still on hers quieting her sighs he rubbed the back of his hand on the bottom of her stomach just above the waist of her pants. If Hinata knew what he was doing, she had yet to react from it to stop him, or maybe she did know and just wasn't attempting to stop him?

Taking his luck at the second, Naruto began to move his hands under her pants until he felt just the top her panties. He could already feel warmth growing from her, her smell invaded his nose and clouded all sense of moral. He wanted her, he wanted to touch her and feel her, he wanted her now. He was ready to make a final dive to completely touch, to get lost in her warmth when she pulled away.

"Naruto wait," She breathed moving her hips away from him and down into the bed. She squirmed attempting to get away from him but wasn't helping him or his need for her in the slightest.

"Wait please… I-I'm not ready for that yet." Her face was blushed but she looked guilty, as if she had let him do something she was ashamed of. No, she couldn't look like that; she couldn't be ashamed of him.

He bent down to kiss her nose lightly then chastely on her lips. She fixed her bra and pulled down her shirt, her blush still lingered but at least she was looking back at him.

"I'm sorry," He apologized to her going in for another sweet kiss on her lips. "I didn't mean to…I'm sorry." He repeated. He shouldn't have gotten carried away with her, he knew he needed to wait for her. He promised her he would wait forever; he had to wait for her.

"I-I should go home now, its getting really late."

He nodded and moved off of her getting her hands and lifting her off his bed. When she stood she ran her fingers through her hair and zipped up her jacket. She readjusted her pants and shoes; she looked up at him smiling sweetly.

Showing there was no hard feelings what so ever he wrapped his arms around her embracing her into a deep kiss.

"Bye Naruto," she breathed when the kiss ended. She began to back away, silently telling him she needed to leave now before things got carried beyond their control.

"Bye Hinata," He led her to the door. They give another lingering kiss before she let out a sweet giggle and had to forcefully push him away.

"Want me to walk you home?" He offered still holding her hand. She shook her head smiling.

"I think I can manage; besides I don't think father's quite come around to you just yet to see you at the mansion."

"Good night then." He leaned in again but she giggled and backed away. Sometimes she was unknowingly such a tease.

"Good night Naruto-kun."

He watched her walk down the hall until she rounded the corner and was out of sight. He shut the door and sighed, rubbing his hands over his face. He looked down at his pants. He needed an ice cold shower as soon as possible.

* * *

**- TBC - **


	4. Strange Occurrences

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**"Strange Occurrences"**

* * *

"_Play a game with me…"_

_A sea of blue black hair invaded his vision. A warm breath was against his ears and down his neck. Soft hands touched his chest make his muscles jolt. _

_Opening his eyes he saw sweet Hinata licking small circles on his bare chest down to his stomach. Her bare shoulders were peeking through her main of thick black hair; her breasts were begging to be let out of black lace bra that concealed them. _

"_What game?" He asked her his hands on top of her head. _

_Her lips were below his abs licking and kissing the skin just above the waist line of his pants, he closed his eyes loving the feel of her mouth against a place she had never kissed before. Her teeth went to his zipper and he jumped. He never even thought of Hinata doing something like that. _

_She let out a giggle her body crawling back on top of him. It wasn't Hinata's sweet giggle he always heard. It was low and breathy; it was seductive on a level his sweet innocent girlfriend had yet to understand. _

"_Don't be afraid ninja, I can't hurt you." _

_Opening his eyes he saw two matching emeralds look back at him. The sea of blue black turned into honey brown, pale skin turned tanner, Hinata's wonderful curvy body was slimmer and longer. _

Naruto jolted up from bed. What the hell was that? Looking around, he saw his bedroom come into focus. In the morning light he saw his bed room as much as a mess as he left it the night before, clothes and dirty towels on the floor and random weapons laying around the room. He looked around again just to make sure he was alone it what he had just seen was in fact just a dream.

Just a dream! He repeated to himself several times rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and tangling up his already messy blond hair. It was just a dream, a messed up dream. People had those kinds of dreams all the time, they had nightmares and crazy shit happen all the time in their dreams it didn't mean anything right? It didn't mean he really wanted it. He didn't want it. He knew he didn't want it.

Climbing out of bed he reasoned it was the shock of seeing Misa so suddenly six months after his first encounter that was making him act so strange. It had been new to him, so new and exciting but that was in the past. That was in a time before he was in love with a woman who loved him equally if not more. Misa wasn't in his life anymore; it was Hinata. It was all Hinata.

Deciding it was best to put it all behind him, he got ready. He didn't have anything big planned today but maybe he could find something constructive to do in town. Didn't he have that rain check for a duel with Kiba since before he left on his mission?

He left his apartment breathing in the fresh air filling his lungs until they felt as though they would burst. Fresh air had always done marvelous things to clear his head. It wasn't late; he still had time to meet Hinata at their breakfast. Breakfast belonged to Hinata; they would meet at her favorite tea house before starting their separate days. Lunch or dinner would be up to Naruto, which would of course be the ramen bar where they would catch up on their day before parting ways again until the next day.

Outside the small tea house, there stood his girl in blue waiting patiently him. She was looking at something a head of her, completely spaced out with her hands clasped in front of her. She looked very beautiful just standing there in the morning light waiting for him.

"Hinata-chan!" He called when he was close enough for his voice to carry. She turned and her spaced out face lit up in to a large smile.

Naruto could not remember ever seeing some one so happy just to see him. It did amazing things to him. Made him feel things he never wanted to go away.

When he reached her they had a brief and sweet hug. She wished him a good morning as she led him inside. They were quickly seated, dating a Hyuuga had its benefits.

Naruto hadn't even pulled out his chair when he heard his name being said in a very high pitched and some what loud female voice from behind him. Turning he only cringed on the inside when seeing Misako's face.

"What are you two doing here?" Sakura asked coming up behind her followed closely by Yuna and Sasuke.

"Hinata and I were just getting some breakfast," Naruto answered completely forgetting his chair doing his best not to stair at the pretty girl in the red sun dress.

"So were we," Sakura said making conversation. "We're on our way out; I promised Yuna and Misako I'd show them around town today."

"It's too bad you didn't come earlier, we all could have had breakfast together." Misako smiled brightly at Hinata, she looked innocent and real but something rubbed Naruto the wrong way about her. Something made his stomach knot, and his heart quicken. Something wasn't right.

"Perhaps next time Misako-kun." Hinata said sweetly.

"Oh please, call me Misa, Hinata. Misako is so formal."

"Come on Misa," Yuna interrupted coming up behind her sister. "Sakura said she had a schedule for us. It's rude not to follow it." Yuna put a hand on her sister's shoulder steering her out of the restaurant.

Naruto and Hinata waved good bye to the group and resumed to taking their seats. They ordered their usual breakfasts and made polite conversation.

"Did your father get mad you were out so late?" Naruto asked playing with the straw in his water glass.

"No, he's used to me being home late. I told him I was going out with everyone so he didn't mind."

"When do you think," He paused re-thinking his words. "When do you think we can tell him?"

"I think he already assumes." Hinata answered blushing a bit, Naruto knew she did not want to tell her father of their relationship. He was just recently coming around to Naruto as a human being, it may be asking too much to be the boyfriend of his oldest daughter too.

"But?"

"I-I'm just not ready to tell him." Her blush deepened and before feeling sorry for her he thought of how cute she looked. "I will tell him, when the time is right. Soon."

"Okay." He left it at that. He knew the subject upset Hinata but he didn't like the sneaking around and the excuses they had to come up with. He was an honest person, sneaking around and lying were not in his nature.

"Doing anything interesting today?" Hinata said changing the subject while they waited for their food.

"I promised Kiba I'd train with him later this afternoon." Naruto shrugged. "Iruka said something about needing my help when I got back, I'll probably go see him too. What about you?"

"Tsunade said she needed me to attend a meeting with her since Sakura is working with Yuna and Misako."

"Sakura's mentioned those, is it one of those all day meetings?"

Hinata shrugged.

"She didn't say, I hope its not. Sakura's talked about having trouble staying awake during those meetings."

"Are we still on for lunch then?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"I don't see why not. If it goes through all day I'll get in touch with you about it."

Naruto nodded and their food had arrived. He always loved the service here. They ate in silence, each enjoying the warm food in their stomach and the comfort of each other's company.

* * *

When it came to paper work, it was the last thing Sasuke would ever fine himself wanting to do in the middle of the day. Standing besides Misako who dressed in her red sun dress and tried to start conversation made sorting papers sound very interesting. Sasuke was not asked to join Sakura, Yuna, and Misako on their tour of the town; he was not asked if he wanted to join, nor was he asked to just accompany his girlfriend.

Sasuke was told, very sternly, by the same girl who was smiling and giggling with the brunette girl by her side. He was coerced into taking this damn walk with them, when all he wanted to do was bask in Sakura's body like he did the morning before. Sakura had other plans and wasted no time in getting them done.

So far since the morning started they had visited the tower, the hospital, the school, and the arena. They had spoken to various people in charge on what it was they were touring at the time. Sasuke noticed that for some reason every place was in dire need of finances for something or another when he could have sworn just a few months ago they had rebuilt a few places here and there.

He was pondering this looking over the new roof of the hospital when Misako bumped his shoulder.

"You look really board." She said with a cute smile on her face. She reminded Sasuke of a cat for some reason.

"You could say that." Sasuke answered hearing Sakura give a loud laugh to something Yuna had said.

She had been doing that all morning. Completely kissing up and blowing smoke up that girl's ass. At first Sasuke told him self he understood the change in character for his head strong, stubborn as a bull girlfriend; it was for the good of the village like she had said. But now, the longer he walked and listened to it all, it was really getting under his skin.

Sakura did not laugh like that. She did not smile like that. Her eyes did not flash like that. She did not go in to long descriptions about the virtue and integrity of Konoha whenever she could. Was she going to be acting this way through out the duration of the girls stay? Sasuke could easily see that becoming a problem if she was.

"What do you ninja's do when you're not on missions?" Yuna asked breaking through Sasuke's thoughts.

"Mainly we train." Sakura said.

"Train? Aren't you all in perfect shape as it is?" Misako voiced from the other side of Sasuke.

"Yes, but we have to keep it up until after we retire. Many of us spend all our free days training at least once a day." Sakura said. "We have team training or individual where you can train on your own."

"Where do you train? Konoha seems very crowded." Yuna asked.

"The training grounds," Sakura said obviously but with a cheep smile. "Would you like to see them?"

"Yes!" Misako said before her sister could reply. Sakura took it as a yes for both of them and began leading the way.

Sasuke drowned out the conversation between the three girls. He heard some things about ninjas, samurai's, and teachers, but he didn't care to keep up with the conversation. He began to contemplate simply slipping off and disappearing for the day. Sure Sakura would be pissed off, but its not like she could go look for him right away once she saw he was missing.

He could get a lot done. He could catch up on all that damn paper work he knew was mounting. He could train with Naruto and allow him to look like he was going to beat him before smashing the blond into the ground. He could even go catch a movie if he wanted to.

"Now there's a nice scene to walk in on." Misako must have meant to mumble to herself, but she had greatly underestimated a ninja's hearing power.

Sasuke looked where she was looking and saw Kiba and Naruto in the middle of a training session with both their jackets off. To Sasuke, and Sakura this meant nothing. In their own training sessions Sakura was known to prance around in just her sports bra, it meant nothing it just allowed her to move easily and prevented her from going into dehydration from the heat and sweat.

To a foreigner like Misako though, it may have been some what of a culture shock to see two grown men throwing weapons at each other in just their pants and under shirts.

Out of the corner of his superior eyes, Sasuke say a stray weapon fly past Kiba and continue its flight right between Yuna's eyes. Yuna however was oblivious to this as she was in conversation with Sakura and her sister.

She turned attention back to the scene before her and her eyes caught sight of the piece of steel heading toward her face. Her eyes widened and Sasuke saw her body grow ridged, she had no idea what to do. _Pathetic_. He reached out in time catching Naruto's stray before it met Yuna's pale face.

"Hey idiot!" Sasuke called getting both men to turn around. "Watch your surroundings." Sasuke threw it back to Naruto who reflected it with his kunai with a dark look in his eyes. He always hated it when people interrupted his training sessions.

However his normal dark look melted when his eyes saw who Sasuke was with, and something else replaced where the dark look was. Sasuke couldn't pin point it if you asked him too, it was just different, out of character for the normal hyper active idiotic blond.

"Sorry to interrupt you two," Sakura spoke up. "They just wanted to see the training grounds."

Kiba flashed a dangerous smile showing his sharp teeth at Misako and Yuna. Misako smiled back, Yuna was still looking at Sasuke.

"Don't worry about it," Kiba said going for his jacket. "We were done anyways and pretty girls are always welcome to interrupt training when ever they please!"

Misako giggled. Sakura let out a groan from under her breath.

"Don't start Kiba," She warned.

"Don't start what Sakura?" Kiba challenged but Sakura being the diplomat she was at the moment, she backed down from it and changed the subject. She began to talk to the others about the training areas Sasuke slipped away to join the men.

"Misako's pretty hot," Was the first thing Sasuke heard from Kiba's mouth. Naruto wasn't looking in their direction he seemed too interested finding the weapons he had thrown every which way.

"Don't think about it," Sasuke said amused. "Attempt to tap that and Sakura will have you're head."

"She'd have to catch me first." Kiba zipped up his jacket still making eyes at Misako.

"I'd put my money on Sakura," Naruto said joining the conversation.

"Whatever," Kiba said shaking them off. He said no more on the subject but both men knew the train of thought he was on, and there was no derailing him. Sure enough Kiba left the two men and went in-between the women.

"You girls have lunch yet?" He asked putting his sweaty arm around Misako who surprisingly didn't shy away.

"Not yet," the girl answered smiling up at him. She seemed to like the attention she was getting.

"We were just going to." Sakura said a little more coldly then she may have intended.

"Why don't we join you?" Kiba said shaking his head to Naruto.

"What's he talking about?" Naruto asked noticing the head jerk in his direction.

"I think he's just gotten you into lunch with us." Sasuke said.

"I already have plans." Naruto spoke up causing heads to turn and look at him.

"Too bad, how about just me then?" Kiba said and winked at Misako who giggled.

"I think we can make room for you Kiba. Right Sakura?" Misako asked and Sakura nodded keeping her mouth shut tight.

The group of people walked out of the training grounds. Kiba took the lead with Misako, Yuna walked next to Sakura, and Sasuke stayed in the back with Naruto.

"I had no idea Kiba had a death wish." Naruto said amused at his friends obvious flirting.

"People surprise you." Sasuke said in a low drawl watching Sakura chatter with Yuna.

When they got to town Naruto was all too happy and surprised to see Hinata in his direction with what looked like food in her arms.

"Hinata-chan!" He called to her and she smiled back. She made her way towards them careful not to drop the food in her arms.

"Naruto, I'm glad I found you. I can't make it to lunch today, Tsunade has me getting food for the others right now."

"So then you can join us Naruto!" Kiba said but Naruto ignored him.

"That's okay Hinata, what about dinner?"

"Maybe, I don't know. Tsunade said this may be an all day meeting."

"Oh you got sucked into one of those?" Sakura asked rolling her eyes. "Don't forget the caffeine." She added.

"I'll wait for you then." Naruto said with a bright smile, he hated it when Hinata felt guilty.

"What are you going to do for lunch then?" Hinata asked her face concerned.

"He'll come with us!" Kiba said again this time Hinata heard him and she smiled.

"No, its okay. You all already made plans I don't want to-"

"Don't be silly Naruto!" Misako called from her spot under Kiba's arm. "The more the merrier right? Is it okay if he joins us Hinata?"

"S-sure!" Hinata said her face happy. She liked the idea that Naruto wouldn't be alone for lunch, she knew how much he hated alone.

"There you go Naruto, you even got permission!" Kiba laughed and others joined.

"I'll see you guys later then. Bye Naruto!" Hinata hurried off leaving Naruto to have lunch with someone he really didn't want too. Well at least Sasuke was there, and from the looks of it Misako was going to be busy with Kiba.

Lunch was awkward to say the least. Sakura stayed by Yuna ignoring everyone else. Sasuke sat quietly with Naruto, who wanted to engage in some sort of conversation but the only other person around was all but necking with Yuna's younger sister.

"Kiba is very friendly Sakura," Yuna smiled hearing Misako giggle.

"Sorry about that." Sakura said apologetically.

"No don't be. Misako doesn't have many friends because of how much we travel, its nice to see Kiba so friendly with her."

"I'm Kiba wants to do more then just be friends." Sasuke smirked and got a glare from Sakura. Well it was a hell of a lot more then the attention she had been giving him all day.

"It looks that way," Yuna said nodding at her sister who giggled again. "Misa is old enough to take care of such things on her own."

They were quiet again and Yuna spoke again a few seconds later.

"Last night though, I saw Kiba getting very close to your friend Ino. Are they together? It looked like they were."

Sakura laughed.

"No, Ino and Kiba are kind of the same though so they get along like that. But both of them can't keep a relationship for more then a few weeks…" Sakura stopped short and looked at Yuna again who seemed to not understand what Sakura was looking at.

"What?"

"Oh, its just…I didn't mean…well I know Kiba will respect Misako if he chooses too…you know…I mean he's not a bad guy, just…you know…"

"Yuna said Misako is old enough to take care of such matters for herself Sakura." Sasuke said. He was getting fed up with the new Sakura that was gracing their presents.

"I think I need to go," Naruto said butting in. He knew his team mates enough to know when things were going to get nasty. "Iruka wanted to see me,"

He got up excusing himself and saying good bye to his friends. He waved over at Kiba who again was nuzzling Misako's shoulder before seeing him and returning the gesture.

"Oh shit, I need to go too." Sakura said once Naruto had left through the door.

"Why do you need to go?" Sasuke asked.

"Tsunade wanted some errands run this afternoon for the hospital. Shizune is pretty busy with out me so she can't do it and Tsunade doesn't trust anyone else to do it."

"Can't you do it later?" Sasuke pressed on.

"No Sasuke I can't do it later." Sakura's tone was evident to everyone with in hearing distance. "I'm sure you can manage on your own for a while, I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Where do we meet you?" Sasuke asked giving up on the issue. He already lost.

"I'll meet you at the tower." Sakura turned her head to Yuna with a sweet smile. "I'm sorry to run off like this, but Tsunade is our Hokage after all."

"Oh no, I understand Sakura. I'm sure Sasuke here can show us a good time just the same."

"Great!" Sakura smiled and waved one last good bye before disappearing out the door.

Sasuke had never been social. He only put up with his team at the age of twelve because he had no other choice. Over time they became the few people he could stand to be around when he didn't have to be. Being in this situation Sasuke drove himself back into this quiet secluded self attempting to shut out the world.

He didn't have to do much right? Just waste some time here and there and then meet Sakura back at the Hokage tower. Maybe then he could ditch her, he didn't think he could handle a whole afternoon with this new Sakura like he did in the morning.

"I take it she doesn't know about us?" Yuna said suddenly.

"There is no reason to tell her."

"Were you with her then?"

"No."

They were quiet again. A giggle erupted from behind them, Sasuke rolled his eyes. Kiba better not jeopardize anything for Sakura, because then she was going to take it out on him and not Kiba.

"You know Uchiha-sama," Yuna's voice dropped and sounded all too close to his ear. A familiar feeling came from the bottom of his stomach up to his chest when he breathed in her familiar scent making memories flood back to him.

"It's a shame you are taken, I was really looking forward to repeating our night so long ago."

"One night was enough." Sasuke said only to receive a coy laughter from her side of the table.

"You think so? I bet I can prove that wrong Uchiha."

Sasuke stared at her. Was she really serious? She must have been waiting all day for her perfect moment to say this to him. Some people!

"Sakura will never need to know. It can be our secret, no one has to know."

Still Sasuke said nothing. He would not acknowledge what she was asking for.

"I'll give you time to think about it," Yuna smiled standing up. "In the mean time I think its time we make out way to wait for Sakura at the tower."

Sasuke remained sitting. No one told him what to do, except for Sakura. But he would never admit that to her as long as he lived. When Yuna saw he did not move she looked even more amused.

"Unless you would like to show us around town Uchiha-sama?"

Not attempting to hide the rolling of his eyes. Yuna called to her sister who by now was near to kissing Kiba before hopping out of his arms and over to her sisters side. Sasuke saw a wink share between them and he smirked.

Together they walked to the tower to wait for the return of their tour guide. A few steps behind him he heard giggles and whispers but chose to ignore him. What two little girls said was never any concern of his.

* * *

_**-TBC-**_

* * *

**AN**: I really don't like transition chapters but they need to be done for the hella-drama coming up soon. Thank you for your reviews please keep them coming!


	5. Hypocrite

**Chapter Five**

**"Hypocrite"**

* * *

There were five piles on Sasuke's desk. Going from right to left they were; stack A, B, C, D, and S. While sorting out very old mission reports was tedious, boring, and down right stupid in Sasuke's opinion it was certainly better then escorting two spoiled brats around town, or having to deal with Sakura continuously kissing ass in the processes. In the recent two weeks Sasuke had successfully proven himself a horrible tour guide and an even worse baby sister. Tsunade put him back in office duty just so she didn't have to deal with him or his 'lack of enthusiasm' as she put it. Truthfully though, Sasuke would much rather have to sort out papers then to have to deal with Sakura and the girls all day.

Though, this had its share of downsides too. Now that Sakura was on babysitting duty, she had completely neglected Sasuke. What used to be hours of time together was no diminished to something non-existent because Sakura saw it was more important to spend time with those with full pockets. This resulted in a drastic dry stage for Sasuke libido. He was not an addict per say, but he was rather used to getting it pretty much every day and it was now getting to be two weeks since his last 'releas'. Needless to say Sasuke was getting testy.

The door opened and to his delight and surprise in stepped his pink haired girlfriend now. Though she didn't seem too excited to see him, what could have her panties in a twist now? That is if she was wearing them. Sasuke began to fondly remember those times she came in and they got busy on his desk. He gave a quick look at the papers in front of him; he could restack them…

"I need you to talk to Kiba." Sakura said in a not so polite manner.

"Why?"

"He has his claws in Misako. You need to get him to stop."

Sasuke sighed out loud and made no attempt to hide his eye roll. So much for having her screaming his name on the desk; letting the pleasant picture slip away in his head he went back to work. He still had several boxes to go through before the day was done.

"Why do I need to speak with him?"

"Because he listens to you." Sakura said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"She can deny his advances if she wants to."

"That's not the point!" Sakura yelled.

If he was twelve again he would have been upset Sakura yelled at him, but Sakura always yelled. It was when Sakura spoke quietly you had to get scared.

"These two girls are very important, it doesn't matter if Kiba fucks her or not, it's that he's even attempting too! What if he ends up hurting her and they decide to take it to their father?"

"I don't think they'd mix business with pleasure, besides Yuna said she was the one who was here in place of her father. Misako said she was just here for the ride. She probably just wants to fuck a ninja and Kiba's giving her that opportunity."

"Do you have any idea how much of our depending on what their father can give to us?"

"No," Sasuke said truthfully. No, he didn't know; and no, he did not care.

"Sasuke come on; please see it through my eyes. My hospital needs funds, our village needs repairs. We make enough to keep our heads above water, but there is so much more we can have."

Sasuke met her large sea green eyes. Damn Sakura, sometimes Sasuke really had to rethink fucking her, if he had known it was going to give him a heart in the process would he still have done it? He put his stack of papers down and sighed again.

"I don't see why we're bending over backwards kissing their ass, when it's their father you should be buttering up to."

"They will retell their father everything they've seen. Yuna made it clear her father takes her word very highly."

"Then you should be worried about what Yuna does not her sister."

"Her sister is her business. We have to treat both of them like…"

"Like what?" Sasuke broke her off. "What more could you possibly treat them as? You're brown nosing them so much as it is I'm surprised their not with you right now."

Sakura gapped at her boyfriend. Sasuke was never one to be very vocal, unless something seriously pissed him off. And two, in her eyes, he should have understood this. But frankly it wasn't that he didn't understand, he did, he just didn't like it. He didn't like what Sakura was doing, he didn't like putting someone on a pedestal when they didn't down right deserve it, and he didn't like sucking up to anyone no matter whom they were or what they could do.

"I thought you understood this," Sakura started her voice rising. "I told you about this!"

"You never told me you were going to go to such extremes to get them to like you."

"It's not about me!"

"Yes it is!" Sasuke almost matched her pitch, dark onyx eyes narrowed into sea green as the two held an intense stair down.

Sakura put her hands on his desk lowering her face down to his. She was angry, her eyes were like fire. He would never admit he loved it when she was angry.

"You are an ass Uchiha." She said lowly, Sasuke only smirked. He put his hand on top of hers and stood up his face now dangerously close to her own.

"And you are a bitch Haruno."

She gave him a disgusted face moving back and placing a hand on his chest to push him back. He caught her hand and when she pushed him, he dragged her over the desk with him. Papers be dammed, when Sakura was mad it could be a great fuck, and he hadn't had it in a few days to begin with. Sakura flew over the desk with surprising ease; Sasuke could have sworn she even helped him a bit.

"Sasuke…" She started but he cut her off with a nibble on her bottom lip. "Sasuke not now," Her words were clear but her tone was weakening, he was getting to her and he knew it.

"Do you need to meet Yuna right now? Or perhaps you offered to make them lunch?" She was not sitting on the desk her knees being the only thing keeping his groin away from hers.

"Fuck you Uchiha," Sakura's voice was dark and low. She was mad but at the same time, he could tell very turned on. Sometimes the angry sex was their best sex. And Sasuke was guilty to take advantage of that when he could, after all, when was the last time they had a nasty little romp on a desk anyway?

"Right here," He breathed down her neck and felt her shiver. She tried to push him away, giving one last final attempt before melting completely at his touch but he took her hands by her wrists and twisted them behind her back.

"Sasuke…" She started to get angry again. She hated it when he would hold her down; he knew it was a sore spot, hence why he would do it. He stepped between her knees forcing them apart with this weight, his hips now so close to her groin.

"You're such a bitch Sakura," He said pushing her down on the table.

"Sasuke," She started again, this time her voice showing her anger. "Sasuke let me go."

"Sometimes you need to be put in your place."

"You're one to talk you pompous ass!" Sakura spat out and Sasuke could only smirk in response as he moved to hold both her hands with one of his own behind her back and moved her other in between her legs.

She was hot, and oh yes, very wet. He could do so many things to her with out even touching her.

"I think you like being put in your place." He whispered in her ear, before she could retort he stroked a single finger outside her black shorts were here lips where. She gave a small intake of breath and he only smirked again.

"You're not even fighting me," He continued to tease her enjoying her sounds and little wiggles she did in a pathetic attempt to get loose of him.

Sasuke knew if Sakura really wanted too she could. After all, other then Tsunade, she was the strongest women he knew. A fact he later learned after he foolishly agreed to fight her, underestimating her, and ended up wearing his ass for a hat. Something he never did again.

So when he could do this to her, and Sakura didn't really fight back in ways he knew she could, he knew she loved it. He knew she loved it when he held her down, when he took control, and he knew she loved it when he teased her, because as much as she protested she never physically stopped him.

Oh yes, his Sakura could be a kinky girl.

By now his teasing was causing her warmth to leak through her shorts and her breath was getting shallow. He too was getting tired of the teasing he was doing to her, the biting and the nibbling. The taste of her skin, the sound of her sweet moans, she was doing funny things to him. Blood was pooling to his groin and he was getting dangerously close to just needing release.

"Sasuke…" She breathed into his ear; she bucked her hips and moaned when his finger grazed her clit. "…please…"

It was all Sasuke needed. He assaulted her mouth with his, teeth knocked against each other, tongues reached far into the other's mouth. Sakura reached down to his pants her hand finding his erection and squeezing hard, Sasuke groaned.

He grabbed the back of her thighs and pulled her closer to him. Still sucking on her lips he reached up to the shorts under her skirt. He only removed one leg completely and growled when he saw she was in fact wearing panties. Just another thing to get in the way.

Sakura laid down on his desk looking at him from under her eyes. That seductive look she gave that told him 'fuck me'. Sasuke unzipped his pants to release his hard cock. He moved and rubbed the tip of his head just over Sakura's panties. She shivered and moaned.

"Sasuke…" She pleaded bucking her hips.

Smirking Sasuke leaned over placing one hand over her mouth the other guiding himself to her entrance. He moved her panties aside and rammed right into her, as hard as he could.

Sakura let out a loud scream from under his hand. Her legs locked behind him, her thigh muscles pulling him deeper into her. He pounded into her tightness biting back the noises at the back of his neck, all the while trying to keep Sakura quiet but trying not to hurt her in the process.

From under his hand he saw her face contorted in pleasure. She bucked her hips against him and practically yelled under his hand. The louder she got the harder Sasuke made sure to fuck her. He ended up bracing one hand above her head on the desk and used leverage to completely pound into her.

God she was so tight. Her tight entrance and muscles around him pumped him. The moved up and down his shaft perfectly, the harder he got the tighter Sakura pulled, as though she was milking him with her own muscles.

"Fuck!" Sasuke cursed in her ear moving his hips as hard and deep as he could into her.

He felt her muscles tense; her nails pulled the back of his hair. Her back arched and her thighs held him firmly in place. Then Sakura started to shake. Sasuke couldn't help but watch in surprise. He hadn't seen Sakura come like that in a really long time. The heat of her body mixed with the vice grip she had on him, along with his constant motion inside her led Sasuke to a really hard release himself.

He pounded as hard as he could into Sakura, moving the desk under them before he released into her and all but completely collapsed on top of her. Still in side her he let himself rest on the desk, nuzzling his face in the crook of her neck and shoulder. He let go of her mouth and he heard her gasp for air. He finger nails ran over his scalp in a manner he had always loved.

They both caught their breath, trying to muster up the strength to move and act like nothing had happened in Sasuke's office.

"So," Sakura started her finger nails still running through Sasuke's hair. "Will you talk to Kiba?"

If Sasuke had regained the strength he would have denied her. But seeing as how he had just had one of the hardest blows he had in a long time with her, he couldn't even properly say his name so instead he just waved his hand and he knew Sakura took it as a yes.

_Damn it._

* * *

While Sasuke was enjoying the hot loins of his girlfriend on his desk Naruto was innocently walking to meet his own for lunch. Since Sakura was put on babysitting duty, Hinata had to take her old post which meant she was the one doing errands for Tsunade. Which also meant with what time Naruto had left before his next mission was scarcely spent with her. In the past two weeks since his return they had spent about four days together. This did not make Naruto happy, but what could he do? He knew Hinata like her job with their Hokage when she wasn't on a mission. And who was he to ever deny her of anything she liked?

While he thought of his brunette beauty, another beauty had decided to intrude on his thoughts.

"You know some people find it very rude when you go out of your way to avoid them."

Even though Naruto didn't really talk to her what so ever, he could still pick up on her voice from anywhere. Naruto tried not to cringe, he knew it was rude, but he really just didn't want to talk to her for obvious reasons.

"I'm not avoiding you," He lied giving her an innocent look. It used to work so well when he was younger. He gave a quick look up and down. Today she was wearing a black mini skirt and a dark blue tank top. Her long honey hair was pulled back behind her head reveling the full beauty of her face. She looked really good in it too.

"Liar," Misako said stepping up next to him a smile on her full lips.

"Where's your sister?" Naruto asked noticing the girl was alone. This was the first time since she had been in town she wasn't walking around with her sister at her side.

"In some meeting all day with some clan heads or something like that, she let me be on my own. I can't even find Kiba today,"

"Kiba?" Naruto asked now getting strangely curious. He remembered how Kiba mentioned he wanted to what was it, oh yes, 'jump her and tear her a apart.' But he didn't think Sakura would actually let him.

"Yes you're friend. He's been very…entertaining to say the least." Misako said with in a low giggle.

"A lot of girls say that," Naruto said in a darker voice before he could stop himself.

"Well that explains how he knows so much," Misako said lower her eyes gleaming at Naruto. And Naruto didn't know why but this made him very uncomfortable, upset even.

"So what have you been doing today?" He said changing the subject as fast as he could. A mental picture of Kiba with anyone was not something he liked to think about.

"I don't really know my way around yet, so it's been a bit of a drag to just wonder around. I guess Konoha is one of those places that's interesting only if you know where to go. "

"Konoha's not that bad," Naruto said coming to defense to his home.

"Why don't you show me by taking me to lunch, help change my mind? Not to mention you can make up for avoiding me this entire time."

"Lunch?" Naruto said.

"Yes lunch, the meal you eat at mid day, lunch."

"Sorry, but I already have plans. I'm meeting Hinata today."

Misako was quiet for a few seconds then she nodded.

"Your girlfriend, right?"

"Yes Hinata, my girlfriend."

"Speaking of which, I've been wanting to ask you something about her."

"What about her?"

"Well you said she was a Hyuuga, and I've heard their very strict and well pretty…you know high and mighty…"

"Shit, tell me about it." Naruto rolled his eyes and Misako gave him a sweet giggle.

"Well I was wondering; how is it they let someone like Hinata, who you say was heiress date someone like you?"

"Like me?"

Misako didn't know it, but she was beginning to push some serious buttons.

"Well I mean, I thought they would want her with someone kind of like them. Like Sasuke maybe, the Uchiha, but you're…well normal."

Naruto stopped walking. He looked down at the ground; he didn't have answer to this one. Lie or truth, he didn't know what he could tell Misako. He knew he couldn't tell her the truth because that was Hinata's business between her and her family and he had no right to retell it to anyone. But as far as a lie goes to cover it up? Well he was just as empty on that too, what could he say to that?

"Do they not know?" Misako broke his thoughts.

He looked at her; as clueless as he was said to be Naruto was pretty good at observing, and right now Misako may have looked concerned but there was on obvious glint in her eye. What that said glint may have been for however, Naruto knew nothing of, girls were still something so foreign to him.

"Well…it's not-"

"Naruto-kun!" Thankfully Naruto didn't need to think of anything to say, because his savior was running toward him.

"Hinata-chan!" He answered equally happy if not more to see her. When she met up with him she smiled brightly at him and he smiled back. Their eyes locked on each other lost to the world around them.

"Hello Hinata-san." Misako spoke up after a moment too long went on between the two love birds.

"H-hello Misako-san." Hinata said blushing out of her stare on her boyfriend.

Misako turned to Naruto and smiled sweetly at him.

"I guess we'll have to another time Naruto."

Hinata looked between them.

"Have to what?"

"Naruto offered to take me to lunch sometime, but he said you had him today so I guess I'll wait till he's free."

Naruto stared at Misako in utter confusion. Did she seriously just say what he heard her say? He did not just ask her to lunch, nor did he remember making any plans to later. Why the hell would she say that?

"Hey look there's Kiba," Naruto said and stuck his fingers in his mouth and blew out a loud whistle. And just like a dog Kiba heard it and responded making his way to Naruto and the girls.

"Sup," He said nodding to them and looking over at Misako, she smiled at him and he smiled back. Looking between them Naruto had to fight a sneer from coming to his lips.

"Naruto and Hinata are going on a date, and I'm board with Yuna in a meeting all day." Misako said batting her large emerald eyes at the man before her.

"Well then my lady let me entertain you!" Kiba said with a wide smile extending his arm to her. Misako took it and Naruto was all too glad when he started to lead the girl away.

Naruto turned leading his own girl down their own path. He heard Misako give a all too familiar giggle and his felt something in the pit of his stomach grow.

"Naruto?" Hinata started as they were out of ear shot, he knew what she was going to ask and he didn't want to talk about that. After all he never offered to take Misako to lunch in the first place so why the hell should he have to explain it.

"Hungry?" He asked turning to her and taking her hand. Hinata nodded but looked away. She still had some self esteem issues to work out, and Naruto knew what bull shit Misako had just said did not help. He'd have to remember to call her on that later, but for now he was with Hinata.

"Hey," He said letting go of her hand and pulling her close to him. "You're my number one girl." He said smiling a foxy grin to her and she blushed at him but smiled none the same.

* * *

As Sasuke looked outside the bar he had to rethink how he got here. The last thing he remembered was fucking Sakura after they had a tiff about Kiba's sexual advances. Now it was several hours later and Sasuke was meeting Kiba for a drink out. How the hell did that happen?

He didn't really care who Kiba had sex with, all he cared about was getting Sakura off his back about other people's business. Well there was also that bit about Sakura getting pissed off at him and then begrudgingly denying him sex. It happened once before, it was the longest four month of his life and he wasn't really too eager to see how far Sakura could push it this time. Deciding he best get this over with he walked in.

Inside the bar was loud, smoggy, and smelly; he inwardly cringed at it. He didn't have to stay here long, just tell Kiba to keep his dick to himself and then leave. He could go back home, go read a book or something. He spotted his target near the back of the room. He was laughing loudly already with a drink in hand and oddly enough Naruto.

Spotting him Kiba nodded to him raising his drink, Naruto turned around a weird smile on his face. He must have been drinking already too. As Sasuke got close to them he heard Naruto laugh.

"Well shit, Kiba wasn't lying." Naruto laughed. Sasuke tried not to look confused pulling it off looking annoyed.

"Blondie here didn't believe me when I said you asked to meet for a drink," Kiba informed.

"There's a first time for everything." Sasuke mused taking a seat between the two men.

"But seriously, I'm not here because I want to be." He added.

"Then what do you want?" Kiba asked already making eyes at the cute red head at the end of the bar hanging out with her girlfriends.

"Sakura wants you to stop fucking Misako." Sasuke always got right to the point.

There was a few seconds of silence between them before Kiba laughed whole heartedly.

"Come again?" He said between small huffs of laughter.

"Stop fucking Misako. Sakura's completely bent out of shape about it and wont shut up about it either."

Kiba stared at him for a few seconds longer and then laughed again. Sasuke was beginning to get irritated with this dog man's insistent laughing.

"Well I'll be damned," Kiba said and began laughing harder. "The great avenger Uchiha is whipped!"

This time more loud laughter ensued, this one from the blond at the table. Sasuke of course only sneered and looked daggers at both men. He was not whipped!

"Stop being idiots." He said lowly now wishing for his own drink.

Their laughter calmed, Naruto whipped tears from his eyes and Kiba put down a now empty glass.

"Yeah whatever, emo boy." Kiba said motioning for another drink, he held up three fingers. "I'm sorry but I'm going to have to decline to your, or Sakura's request." He said smirking.

At the silence he received he continued.

"I don't think Misako wishes for me to stop our meetings, so until I get told from the woman who involved I think I'll continue my fun."

"I dunno Kiba," Naruto offered up getting both men to look at him. "Maybe Sakura's right, I mean from what Hinata's been telling me it sounds like we can't really afford to mess things up."

"It's just some fun. She's here with her sister, she's alone and she wants a friend." He emphasized friend with a wider smirk.

"Yeah but what if things get out of hand?" Naruto asked showing real concern. "I mean, I've some girls get pretty catty over you. Remember Yuki and that other girl, Sakura spent almost a day and a half heeling both of them up."

If Naruto was trying to make a point he only succeeded in inflating Kiba's already enormous ego. Kiba took back and stretched.

"What can I say, the ladies like my skills." He said so cocky Sasuke literally gagged in his mouth.

"Well keep your skills to a minium please, I can't really handle Sakura bitching at me anymore." Sasuke said.

The waitress returned giving them all drinks and Kiba smiled at her. She blushed and backed away from them her eyes locked in Kiba's. Naruto missed this interaction but Sasuke rolled his eyes at it.

"I agree with Sasuke," Naruto said, he wasn't smiling anymore. "I don't these are the type of girls you can have your fun with and then toss like all the others."

"You say that like you didn't just throw her onto my lap this afternoon," Kiba said a dangerous smirk now on his face.

"I wanted to spend time with Hinata, I didn't know you were going to…you know…"

"Fuck her until she screamed? Yep," Kiba nodded to himself now inspecting his nails.

"We don't need the details Kiba," Sasuke said closing his eyes. Didn't the man have any tact?

"Yeah really," Naruto agreed.

Sasuke looked over and saw the blond looked more annoyed then usual. Hmm, that was maybe a bit odd. Normally Naruto didn't really care about Kiba's details, or he would take pointers, but he never looked annoyed at them.

"Alright alright," Kiba groaned now frowning. Two of his friends had never been this against his hook ups. That in itself had some good reasoning of cooling it. "I'll cool it off, I'm going on a mission in a few days anyway so I'll take to Misa about it."

"Misa?" Sasuke asked drinking his drink.

"She likes nick names." Kiba smirked again and downed his drink in one gulp. "Speaking of which, I have a date with Misa, or rather an appointment."

Sasuke shot him a glair, he was sure he felt a similar one come from the other side of the table.

"Geez you two are getting old fast, your girlfriends are sucking the life out of you. Last one, I'll talk to her tonight."

As Kiba left Sasuke noticed Naruto was looking a bit gloomy…no more upset then gloomy. Normally Sasuke would not care what made Naruto upset, but being a ninja who began to do the math of what had conspired in the past few minutes to cause such a change in Naruto's emotions. Since when did Naruto look down on Kiba's antics? As far as he knew Naruto was the only one who defended them.

"What the matter with you?" Sasuke asked breaking Naruto out of the thoughts he was having.

"He said he was leaving on a mission," Naruto said. "That means Hinata's probably leaving too…weird she hasn't told me anything yet."

"Probably slipped her mind, working so close to Tsunade can make you forget to bathe sometimes." Sasuke said remember all too well Sakura's mornings of greasy hair and sometimes even bad breath.

"Yeah," Naruto agreed and took a drink. "Speaking of Hinata, I'm gonna go see if I can sneak into see her tonight."

"Does that ever work?" Sasuke asked. He knew Naruto attempted to sneak into the Hyuuga complex to see Hinata at night, but as far as he knew the guards caught him before he even got the scale the wall.

"Not yet, but practice makes perfect!" Naruto said standing up back to his cheery self.

Once his friend was out the door Sasuke decided to call it a night too. He was never one for drinking, much less drinking alone. Realizing his two friends had skipped on the bill he mentally cursed them and paid leaving in a huff.

Outside the night was cool and crisp. It was late, but not late enough to have Konoha in bed and asleep. A lot of people were still out and about doing some last minute shopping and what not. Sasuke took the usual rout to his home not bothering to stop and talk to anyone along the way.

He wasn't walking to long when he felt a presence follow him. It wasn't threatening but it was still predatory and he went on alert. As the presence got closer to him he readied himself for an attack of any sort. He hadn't taken two steps past a dark ally when he felt the presence by his side and began to move for him.

Sasuke grabbed a pair of hands, with the ease of the ninja he was he had his predator captured under him his kunai at their very slender neck. Sasuke blinked, and then blinked again. Dark intense eyes looked into his, dark hair fell over her eyes.

"You like it rough don't you Uchiha?" Yuna cooed still in his death grip, but completely unfazed.

"Why were you following me?" Sasuke demanded loosening his grip but not letting her go.

"I thought I made my actions clear," She said her voice low. She looked at him from under her eye lids, she moved against the sharp metal against her neck to get her face closer to his.

"I want you Uchiha, I want to repeat our night together."

"And I believe I told you I was not interested." He said letting her go and putting his Kunai away.

"Ahh yes, Sakura." Yuna said and she laughed. "You said you saw no reason to tell Sakura, so why should we have to tell her now?"

"Go home Yuna," Sasuke said but the girl refused to move. Instead she got rather close to him, her fingers went to trace over his vest.

"You know she doesn't seem you type Uchiha-sama. She is strong, and bossy."

"She is a ninja." Sasuke corrected watching as Yuna drank in him with her eyes.

"Yes, she is. And I bet she is as demanding as they come isn't she? I bet she challenges you."

"Don't talk about Sakura like you know her." Sasuke all but growled to her. He took hold of her hand to get her to stop touching him.

"I won't challenge you Uchiha-sama." She said suddenly close to his ear. "When it comes to me, I'll do whatever you want. I will obey you Uchiha-sama."

Sasuke stared at her, and before he could make another move to get away, Yuna had successfully planted a very hard and passionate kiss on his lips. With her wrists in his hands at his complete mercy, Sasuke kissed her back.

* * *

_** TBC-**_

* * *

**AN: Before you ask. Yes Sasuke likes to get Sakura pissed off so he can fuck her like that. And yes its twisted, but hey its Sasuke, and Sakura seems to have no complaints about it. And yes there will be much more Naruto POV, I know I've been neglecting him.**


	6. I Trust You

**Chapter Six**

**"I Trust You"**

* * *

There were many ways to get into the Hyuuga complex with out being seen. But naturally for safety reasons, only a Hyuuga knew of these secret passage ways. So when Hinata showed Naruto of several places he could sneak in from he swore on his death and everyone else's he would not tell a soul.

He trailed a finger down her bare arm, it traced from her shoulder down her arm to her fingers where he laced his own with hers. In the dark he could see her small blush but with a content smile. Hinata looked at their hands and then back at him on her spot on the bed, she snuggled closer to him wrapping her arm around his chest and lying her head on his shoulder.

"You have a mission soon?" Naruto asked her through the silence. He was contently playing with the ends of her soft dark hair that smelled of lilac.

"Tomorrow I think," She answered and before he could ask she continued. "I wanted to tell you, but it completely slipped my mind I'm sorry."

Naruto smiled to himself. Sasuke did say that happened; he was sure it was a good thing it was happening to Hinata too. It could mean Tsunade saw her strong enough to be fit to be one of the few ninja's to constantly be around her. That could only be a good thing.

"It's cool, so what is it? Routine or special?"

"Routine." She answered.

"Where?"

"I think we're heading to the Mist country."

"That's far. How long will you be gone?"

"Probably, a few weeks or so."

"Hn." Naruto hummed. A few weeks were a long time; a few weeks without seeing her were even longer, but Naruto was never one to say this out loud.

"Are you going to take Misako out?" Hinata asked suddenly. Naruto had completely forgotten about that afternoon. Damn.

"Um…" He didn't really know what to say.

He never asked that girl out in the first place, and she made it very clear he did. If he said no, would that look bad on him that he wouldn't keep his word? Because he always kept his word no matter what. But if he said yes, would Hinata get upset or jealous he was taking her out? Hinata wasn't the jealous type, but then again he never thought she would let him go under her shirt either.

"I think…" Hinata started quietly. "I think it would be a good idea."

"What?"

"Well…you know with what they can do…and everything. Being nice to them would certainly pay off for us."

"Isn't that Sakura's job?"

"If we can all help the better," Hinata said holding on to him a little closer.

"You don't mind?" Naruto asked after a second or two of silence. He felt Hinata take a breath.

"No. It's just lunch right?"

"Yeah, just lunch."

They were quiet for a long time after that. He felt Hinata shift under him and it startled it him, he was sure she had fallen asleep. She moved so she was no leaning over him, her dark hair falling over her shoulders framing the beauty of her face. There was a bright blush across her cheeks he could make out even in the dark, her breath was short, and he could swear she even felt her shake a little

He was about to ask her if she was okay when she bent to down and gave him one of those deep kisses she only gave him when he made her get lost in passion. She massaged his lips with hers, beckoning entry to taste his mouth. When their tongues met he let his hands come up and around her face holding her to him.

When their kiss broke, she didn't look quite as afraid but considerably still timid. He moved to touch her nose with his and she pressed her forehead against his.

"I'll miss you." She said in a shaky breath still above him.

He moved some dark hair out of her face, running his hands through the soft locks.

"Me too." He said moving up to kiss her again.

With ease he switched positions on her, taking her under him while he kept himself up on his elbow and his other hand enjoying the soft touch of her skin. How girls could get their skin so soft when they did just as much training as he did, was beyond him, but he enjoyed it none the less.

He kissed her again, his fingers trailing down her chin and shoulder. Down until they reached her curves that formed her amazing hips and thighs. She wasn't wearing much right now, just over size shirt and a pair of panties, she hadn't been expected him after all.

Still savoring her taste, his hands grazed the skin of her thighs getting a soft little moan from her in the process. He traced up under her flat soft stomach and up to her chest where they found her eager hard nipples. He would have to remember to sneak in on Hinata more often.

He gently squeezed on her breast getting another moan this one a bit louder. He deepened the kiss kneading her beast harder, occasionally pinching her nipples. Her noises and gasps were doing those wonderful funny things to him again and his pants grew constricting.

He attacked her neck, suckling and nibbling on her soft flesh. He felt her finger nails scratch his skull sending wonderful shivers down his spin. While Hinata did her best to quiet her little moans of pleasure, Naruto did the best he could to make it as hard for her as possible. He lifted her shirt, taking in the beauty that was her.

"Naruto…wait…" She said attempting to pull her shirt down but he kissed her into silence. Whatever she was going to protest flew out the window, and Naruto was again free to continue his exploring of her wondrous body.

His lips left hers and found her sweet tasting nipples. She gasped loudly when he took one into his mouth savoring its texture, flicking it and suckling it. When his other hand pinched its twin she arched her back and bucked her hips. She was getting lost in the pleasure again, she was forgetting who she was, she was starting to completely worship him.

Well he could take this a little further, it failed the last time but damn he had to try. He went up leaving her breasts and finding her mouth again. Hinata let her legs wrap around his leg, her arms twisted around him to hold him tight. Still deep in her kiss, he let his fingers graze over her stomach again to the hem of her panties.

When she didn't stop he continued, he moved his fingers under the cotton he started to feel the soft little curls and still she didn't protest. Taking this was a really good sign, Naruto went a head a plunged forward feeling her all together. At his touch Hinata let a gasp and shut her eyes.

"Wow…" Was all he could think to say.

She was so wet, and dear lord was she hot. This did nothing to help his situation; it was all he could do to stop himself from throwing off his own pants and completely pounding into that tight heat between her legs.

Hinata however did not seem so impressed. She laid there stiff as a board her eyes shut tight, her face in a furious blush. He smiled a bit, her innocence was so cute at times but right now it seemed to be awaking something him, something a little darker and primal. He wanted to be rid of that innocence, and he was the one who wanted to do it. He kissed her lightly while moving his finger gently between her wet lips. She shuddered at his touch, a shaky scared breath was released and Naruto suddenly felt bad.

"It's okay," He whispered into her ear. "It's okay Hinata-chan, let me please you."

"But I…" Her voice trailed off and got caught in a sweet gasp and another shiver when he found that little nub where all her sexual energy was centered.

He kissed her again, taking her lips and tasting her while his finger felt her heat. She started to whimper under him, her body started to move on its own. A long moan escaped from Hinata's lips loud enough to echo off the walls. It was the first time Naruto had ever heard such a noise come from his proper and innocent girlfriend, whatever cautions he had left were immediately diminished upon hearing that noise.

He wanted more, he had to get closer, and he had to hear that again. He suckled on her neck enjoying her sweet gasps and decided it was time to take this a step further. He reached out his index finger and inserted almost painfully slow inside his girlfriends hot sex. Again Hinata shivered, blushed, and moaned. She was intoxicating; everything she did in response to everything he did was driving him insane.

"Mmm…." She voiced with her lips shut tight. She bucked against him as he started to move, all fear she had previously felt had flown out the window as she became lost in her desire once again.

He inserted another finger only to feel her tightness tug against him and he used everything he could not to close his eyes and groan against her. If she was this tight with just two of his fingers how the hell was she going to feel when…no he couldn't think about that just yet. If he thought about that he was sure he'd near rape her right here and now.

"Naruto…" Her voice sighed his name as her hips moved against his rhythm.

"Do you like that Hinata-chan?" He asked in her ear nipping her ear lobe and starting to pump a little harder. She nodded and squeaked her response.

"Do you want more Hinata-chan?"

"I…" Her breath was caught and she squeaked a little louder as he repositioned his hand and drove in a little deeper into her. She arched her back and rocked her hips harder when he found that special little spot inside her.

"Naruto…I…" She moaned and sighed continuously. He moved a little faster inside her occasionally pulling out completely to tease her sensitive little nub then plunging back into her.

She arched her back again and grabbed onto his shirt. Her nails dug into his skin through his shirt, her face contorted in pleasure she was receiving from him. It was getting to be too much. The sight her, the smell of her, the sounds she was making. He wanted her, and he wanted her bad.

"Naruto I…ugh…" She buried her face in his shoulder as he felt her body go amazingly tense. He felt her nails dig completely into his skin almost breaking skin, and she clearly quivered under him. Naruto then felt hot liquid begin to ooze out from her small little entry. Her muscles created a vice like grip and then began to milk his fingers.

Naruto stared in utter awe, surprise, and content. He had successfully helped his girl friend to her first and no doubt intense orgasm. Well if she thought this was good there were dozens of other ways to repeat it.

He waited until her breathing returned to normal and she opened her eyes again. She looked at him and this shamefully looked away a blush clearly on her face. Slowly Naruto removed his fingers from her and she quivered. He could see the liquid on him; the smell filled the room and made his head spin. With out thinking twice about it, Naruto brought his fingers to his lips and licked them clean. Her taste was like a drug, Naruto found himself getting tighter pants.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" Naruto asked with a smirk on his face. Some times Hinata was too fun to tease. She blushed and looked away from him again. He laughed and cupped her face. He gave her a sweet kiss on her lips which she returned and help turn into a kiss of deep passion between them.

Naruto was lost in the kiss and was about to roam her body once again when there was suddenly a loud almost threatening knock on the door.

"Hinata?" Hiashi's voice was stern through the other side of the door. Naruto cursed in all but jumped off Hinata. The said girl pulled her shirt down and readjusted herself.

"Hinata are you okay? I heard you making noises."

"Y-yes father I-I'm fine. J-just a s-s-stomach ache." She stammered opening the window for him. Naruto gathered his things and was ready to jump out the window, but before he did he turned around and grabbed Hinata into another kiss.

"See you after your mission?" Naruto asked and his girlfriend gave him a nod of a promise. And with that, Naruto jumped down from the window and disappeared into the night just in time before Hiashi had opened the door and wondered why he heard two voices in her bed room just now.

* * *

Sasuke rubbed his hands over his face for the umpteenth time sitting on the edge of his bed. How could he have been so stupid? How could he have let himself fall so easily? Six months ago he knew why he fell. He fell because he was a man and she gave him an offer for something he had not since his time tracking Itachi and he had to blow off some steam. He hadn't been with Sakura then, they happened after that said mission.

Now he had Sakura, he had someone to help him blow off that steam. Not only did he have someone to blow off the steam he had someone who had steam to blow off herself. Sakura was his girlfriend, Sakura was…his.

Why did he do it? Why did he let that tramp of a woman pull him in? Well it was just a kiss. It was a week moment; a moment that clouded his judgment by the words she said. A moment an Uchiha was not allowed to have. A moment that would never repeat itself.

He felt Sakura long before he saw her. He turned to the window and in less the a second the pretty pink haired woman landed on the window sill and stepped into the bed room. He watched her land gracefully and skillfully. Even in the dark with on the moonlight to give him light he still fully appreciated her athletic yet womanly body.

"I have a door." He said watching her smile at him.

"Doors are so ordinary." She said and moved to his closet.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. Years ago Sakura would have been offended or saddened by his tone, but now she knew him. She knew him better then anyone in the world save for Naruto, and Sasuke's annoyed tone was just his tone. She didn't react to it, she simply kept searching.

"I have a mission with Kiba's team tomorrow. They needed a medic, and Tsunade wanted me to go."

"I thought you were to baby-sit?"

Sakura shrugged finding some scrolls. Clearly she didn't know either why their Hokage had a change of plans but who was she to question the leader of their village?

"I knew I left these here…" She said to her self and took the scrolls from their spot in his closet.

"Where are you going?"

"Mist I believe," She turned to him with a cat like smirk. "Awe, are you going to miss me Sasuke-kun?"

In the dark her green orbs sparkled. Sasuke met her stare dead on though he did not match her tease; his was just dark and intense.

"No." He said and Sakura put on a frown. She knew that wasn't true, but she also knew Sasuke would never admit something like not even on his death bed.

"Aren't you going to wish me luck? Ask for my safe return?"

Sasuke smirked at her. Sometimes she really was cute.

"No." He said. It was not an insult and she knew it. If he really did ask for that, in Sasuke land it meant he would worry for her abilities. Worry she could not handle herself, and Sakura had proven herself other wise time and time again to him and anyone else who questioned it.

She walked to him, scrolls still in hand. For all her power, she was a small little thing. Standing, she only went to his shoulder, and in the body size category it would probably take two Sakura's to complete one Sasuke.

With out reaching toward him she reached on up the balls of her feet and planted a sweet chaste kiss on his lips. It was so juvenile, so innocent Sasuke could not help but smirk at her actions. Smirk, because Uchiha's did not smile.

"I'll be back soon." She said in the dark. "And I'll miss you too."

She turned to leave but Sasuke pulled her waist and turned her around. He grabbed her into a passion filled and desire driven kiss that would leave her head spinning. After what seemed too long Sakura pulled away meeting his gaze dead on.

"I have to leave at dawn," She explained and pried herself out of her grip. With out saying a word Sasuke complied and let her go and leave out the window just as she had come. As he watched her leave and disappear into the night several question rose in his mind.

Not just an hour before he was locking lips with that Tanako girl. He was pressed against her pretty tight before he pushed her away and disappeared on her in a way she couldn't follow. How did Sakura not smell her? How did Sakura not notice something was off? She was a jounin ninja, something a simple as that should have been the first thing she noticed when she first landed in the room.

He knew the answer before he even admitted it to himself. Because Sakura trusted him, she completely and fully trusted him with out question. She trusted him so much she completely let down her guard around him and became a normal human being around him and not a ninja capable of taking down S-class criminals.

Something inside Sasuke crawled up to his chest. It weighed down on him heavier then a ton of bricks. And Uchiha was never one to feel the feeling of guilt, so when it happened it happened hard. And right now it was like gravity itself had multiplied where he stood.

* * *

It was already after lunch and Naruto was on his way back from assisting Iruka. Something he did when he didn't have anything better to do in town. Something he did about now, when most of his friends were gone on missions and for some unfair reason he was the one left in town.

He hadn't seen Misako all day. He was not about to start looking for her either. He didn't know exactly why, but it was strange around her. But not in a good kind of strange, he didn't like to be around her for long periods of time but when he heard Kiba talking about her like…that he was mad. Why was he mad? Why did he care? He didn't want anything to do with her? Right?

Was he jealous? Was he jealous that Kiba was getting to do everything under the sun with her and he just had the one time? Why the hell would he even care? He didn't want that! He didn't…so then why couldn't he stop thinking of her on her knees in that dark ally way?

When it came to sex Naruto held an odd level of experience. He knew a lot thanks to his perverted sannin teacher and spending three years with him. From seeing his "research", to down right hearing the moans of pleasure coming from his teacher's room, Jiraiya never really bothered to hide the sexual side of life form his pupil. Naruto didn't know if that was a good or bad thing as of yet. Despite all he'd seen and heard, he knew next to nothing because he never actually _did_ any of those things.

Though it was Misako that had been his first kiss (Sasuke didn't count). It was Misako who had been is first sexual experience, it was no wonder why Naruto couldn't stop thinking about her; well not her exactly but what she did. It confused him and intrigued him all at once. Did all girls know how to do that? Did a lot of girls do that with someone they didn't know? All the girls he knew chased you across town in bloody murder if you so much as accidentally brushed up against them reaching across the table. But then again, it's not like he had touched her. No, he remembered quite clearly he was specifically told to keep his hands behind his back and not touch her.

It wasn't until six months later did he feel the soft warmness of a woman's flesh when Hinata finally let him cross those lines. It was six months later and it was his first. She was his first, but at the same time not his first. Did sex always make things this confusing? Wait, they didn't even have sex, they had a kind of sex. Could he really say they, when she was the one who did all the work?

Suddenly Naruto's head started to hurt, and he realized he had been thinking far more then he should have on the subject. Maybe he should go ask for a mission, any kind of mission to get his mind of these confusing matters.

Making up his mind that a mission was the best remedy for thinking to much on matters you never wanted to think of again Naruto turned and made his way to the Tower.

In the tower Naruto waited outside Tsunade's office. He nodded and made small talk to those who passed by him. On more then on occasion Shizune had come out of the office telling Naruto the Hokage shouldn't be any longer, but Naruto just smiled. He knew that wasn't true, but it was better to wait here for an impending mission then walk the streets and risk being dragged a lunch he did not want to go to.

"Found you!" A cheerful all too familiar voice and Naruto visibly jumped in his seat.

Speak of the devil…

Misako was standing by the other end of the wall. Today she wore pants and a pink shirt. She looked strangely innocent and Naruto couldn't help but think even though she looked it, innocent she certainly was not.

"You know you're a hard person to find." She said a small pout on her face.

"I'm a ninja," Naruto said, taking a page of out the book of Sasuke saying something so obvious.

If Misako caught his sarcastic tone she let it slide and moved to stand in front of him. Naruto looked up at her, and for some strange reason felt like the weaker one in her presence.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. He knew her sister had reason to hang around the office but her? Didn't she say she was just tagging along while her sister took care of the business?

"Yuna's in a meeting and Sakura's on a mission and Sasuke doesn't want anything to do with us. Yuna told me to wait for her until she's done."

"How long has that been?"

"A few hours."

Naruto laughed, they must be talking with the elders.

"So when are you taking me to lunch?" She asked her face bright and cheerful.

"I don't remember saying I would." Naruto answered in all honesty and at the same time confused.

"But you never said you wouldn't either." She countered her face never loosing its charming smile. "You said you couldn't yesterday because you were taking Hinata, but as I understand it Hinata is along with Kiba is on a mission."

"How did you know that?"

"Kiba told me." Misako still smiled at him. Naruto did his best to run the image of Kiba _telling_ her anything out of his mind before it sat there too long.

"So how about it?"

"Um…well…" Naruto didn't really know how to refuse people. He wasn't Sasuke and could say no so heartlessly to people, especially people who were being nice to him. And so far, aside from tricking him into lunch, Misako had been nothing but nice to him.

"Are you busy right now? If you are then what about dinner?"

"Dinner?" Naruto asked but she seemed to take like he agreed.

"Okay dinner sounds good if you like that better. Why don't you pick me up where I'm staying, do you know where that is?"

"…no…"

"It's at the edge of town. It's the big white house, you can ask Tsunade if you like or Sasuke, he's been there."

"…um…I don't…" Naruto was about to say some reasonable and polite refusal but the door opened and Yuna stepped out with Tsunade.

"Hello Naruto," Yuna greeted him was a warm smile and he smiled back. "Have you been waiting long?"

"Yeah but you usually have to when waiting for granny."

"Naruto!" Tsunade warned venomously. Yuna however simply laughed politely and turned to her younger sister.

"Ready to go?"

Misako nodded and they said their good-byes. Naruto watched them leave. He noticed how Misako walked exactly one step behind her sister. He didn't know many siblings, but for some reason that seemed odd in his head. But then again, they were raised by a obscenely rich man so they manners were considerably different then his own. They must have been taught to show the elders the utmost respect, no matter how old they really were or who they were.

"Did you need something Naruto?" Tsunade said breaking his train of thought.

"Um…no…" He said standing up to leave.

He left leaving the Hokage dumfounded and confused. Since when did Naruto ever leave the tower quietly?

* * *

_-TBC -_

* * *

**AN: I know theres a lot of talk and no action but I need to set it up for the action yeah? Besides in the next coming chapters it will be a whirlwind of 'omgwtfnoooo!'. So be patient and head the warnings I send you please :) Until then thank you for the reviews they never hurt to send more as they fuel my creativity to produce the chapters!**


	7. Temptation

**Chapter Seven**

**"Temptation" **

* * *

It wasn't as if he was trying to notice all the little things about Misako, but despite his best efforts certain little things became obvious things and they took his attention. It was those little things of how her skin was such a perfect tone to wear red, like the red dress she was wearing now. Or how that same red made her eyes simply dazzle, and when she smiled at you they all but glowed. It was obvious how perfect she was built from her lean body to her long honey like hair. Tonight her hair was styled in a array of curls Naruto couldn't help but admire as they framed her face and fell down her very slender shoulders.

There was something different about her. It wasn't just her beauty or her song like of a laugh. She was different; she wasn't like anyone he knew. She was not a ninja, and even though she may have been rich she traveled so much she didn't have close friends or family other then her sister. To him, Misako was a new oddity. She intrigued him; he wanted to know about her, he wanted to know what it was like traveling with a sibling and a father. He wanted to know what she knew of the world she had traveled.

Hinata told him to come didn't she? She told him it would be a good thing to take her out because it would help them in the long run. And if Hinata asked it, he would never hesitate to do it for her. So really, he was doing this for her. Given they were now eating dinner at some fancy restaurant Naruto didn't even know existed, and it wasn't the lunch date he had been asked about but he could still say it was because his girlfriend asked him too.

"How long have you two been together?" Misako asked her chin resting on her palm.

"Huh?" Naruto asked. He had been so lost in his logic he missed her question or rather topic of question.

"You and Hinata, how long have you two been dating?"

"Oh, um…" Naruto thought hard. They had been together for a long time. It wasn't before he met Misako, but it was after. "Almost seven months…I think give or take."

"That's a long time." She sounded impressed. "Was it before or after you met me?" Her eyes looked some what darker now and for some reason Naruto was beginning to feel uncomfortable under her gaze.

"After." He said with out hesitation, for some reason this made her smirk.

"After huh, so then I take it she doesn't know about our little…ally way game?"

"N-No." Naruto said unsure why he was a bit flustered and suddenly wanting to make an excuse to leave.

"She seems like a very sweet girl," She continued, her eyes never leaving his but her lips going from a smirk to a smile.

"She is, Hinata is really great."

"I bet she is." She took a drink from her half filled glass and her face got serious. "You know you never answered my question from before."

"What questions? About avoiding you?" Naruto laughed nervously putting his hand behind his head. "I already told you, I wasn't avoiding you I had things to do and you were busy with Sakura and stuff and…"

"About her family," Misako interrupted him.

"Oh," He had been avoiding _that_ question. He knew it wasn't his place to talk about. He had no right to inform Misako or anyone for that matter about anything that happened between Hinata and her family.

"Do they know about you? They don't seem like the kind of people who would let someone like her date just anyone."

"Well…they don't…but…"

"But?"

"It's between them; what ever Hinata's told them or hasn't told them is her business."

Misako looked at him for a long moment before letting that strange small smile creep over her lips.

"I understand." She said. "Sorry to pry into her life."

"It's okay." Naruto shrugged.

"You know you are a very good boyfriend to protect her like that."

At this Naruto smiled almost too proudly.

"I protect everyone precious to me!"

Misako blinked.

"Precious to you?"

"My friends, they are my family, I never had one, so I protect them like my family."

"You never had family?"

"Nope."

"How sad." Misako frowned and Naruto began to feel bad for making her feel bad.

"It wasn't so bad. I was in school and had friends, and they became my family. Now I have Hinata-chan who I…well yeah, so it's not bad."

"It must be nice to have so many friends."

It was a simple statement but for some reason it made Naruto a little uncomfortable. He couldn't help but think this conversation was taking a strange turn and he felt he needed to change it's course.

"So you and Yuna," He said shifting a little in his seat. "You two travel a lot huh?"

"Oh yes, father does a lot of business and he since he's gone for so long he just takes us with him. He says it's cheaper to take us with him then to keep us with a nanny or something."

"Sounds like an exciting life."

Misako shrugged. "It's different from anyone else I suppose. But unlike you we don't make a lot of friends. I mean how can we? We travel so much."

"Well yeah…but…you have each other right?"

She smiled at him. His cheeks burned a bit suddenly, this place must be getting stuffy.

"We do."

They continued to talk about nothing important of even of interest, dancing around personal subjects keeping the conversation light and pleasant. After they had sat long enough for the left over food on their plate to get cold and Naruto learned how Misako was born in one town but ended up spending almost all her childhood on the other side of the country.

He learned a lot about her that night; he learned that she did seem to love her father but admitted that she didn't even know him that well due to his constant absence. He couldn't really understand that feeling himself but her face got sad when she spoke of it so we could sympathize for her. The longer they spoke the more Naruto got the impression she was just a lonely girl. A girl who spent her life traveling with no real friends, and he could really understand that. He felt bad for her, a girl like her not having any friends it hit home. She was friendly, and very pretty, her smile caught everyone attention; a girl like her should have no problem finding people wanting to be friendly with her.

"It's getting late." She said making a move to get up.

"Oh…yeah…yeah, we should go." He agreed pulling out some money for their bill and following her out.

As they walked he felt her hand touch his elbow and he tensed up a bit. He didn't show it but he really didn't feel her being so close to him and holding him like this would look good, but then again it's not like anything was happening. He was just taking her out like his girlfriend had previously said. Nothing was happening he should worry about. Or at least that was his belief until he heard a very familiar laughter coming from a very familiar blonde girl across the room.

"Naruto!" Ino waved and pulled her date toward him. "Hey what are you doing…here…" She slowed and her eyes brows rose when she saw the girl hanging on Naruto arm.

"Hello Ino, wow you look pretty." Misako said pleasantly. Ino's eyebrows flew back up and she smiled at the girl.

"So do you, what are you two doing here?"

"Naruto was just treating me to dinner, and you?" Misako answered for them.

"You…oh my…" She breathed and a strange smile came across her lips. She looked at the said blond man who didn't understand why she was smiling or why it would be anything wrong in the first place. "Oh yeah, I'm here on a date too." She turned around where her date was but was now and empty space.

"I think he went to get us a table I better catch up with him. I'll see you two around then." She waved good bye and was quickly out of sight.

Naruto watched her go meeting up with her date. The girl quickly pulled him down whispering something in his ear that made him look their way. Naruto didn't like this; Ino had a big mouth no matter what or who it was she was talking about. This could be bad, and this bad thing could be around town before morning.

"Let's go." Misako pulled him on and he nodded following her.

"Are you going to walk me home?" She asked once they were outside walking down the streets.

"Um…"

"You should Naruto; it's polite to see your date gets home safely."

"Date? But Misako we're not…"

"Please Naruto call me Misa, and come on you should walk me home anyways it's only polite." She pulled him along and he felt all arguments leaving his throat allowing himself to walk in silence as she continued to hold his arm.

They walked in silence neither of them apparently not sure of what to really say to the other. It seemed all friendly conversation had been spent back at the restaurant so Naruto conceded to enjoy the company of the pretty girl on his arm. After all it wasn't as though he saw her as anything more.

He walked with her to the "rich" side of town. He had been here many times it was often the way to go when going to Hinata's place but for some reason it felt different going with her. It felt like he really didn't belong…like he wasn't ever supposed to be here. Well no matter, he was just going to wish Misa a good night and then be on his way, back to his side of town, back where it made sense.

They stopped in front of a very large town house. It was really nice, obviously a new development of some sort on this side of town. The house itself was pretty big, too big for just two people if you asked him but then again they were probably used to such treatment everywhere they went. They stopped at the door step and Naruto smiled friendly at her.

"So this is good night then?"

"I guess so," She said but didn't let him go.

"Um… good night Misa. I had a good time."

"I did too. I hope we can do it again."

"Um…yeah…" he fidgeted in his spot, he felt like he needed to leave right now but she would not let him go. He couldn't just yank his arm out, that would be rude but he certainly didn't want to stay.

"Are you going to kiss me?" She asked suddenly catapulting him out of his thoughts to make a smooth exit.

"What?"

"Aren't you supposed to kiss a date good night?"

"A…kiss…? Well I…I mean…a date….maybe…." He babbled like an idiot, all the while the girl in the pretty dress with dark emerald eyes smiled at him.

"It's just a kiss Naruto," she said sweetly leaning forward. He backed up; something told him this was certainly not allowed.

"I don't think…" he started while moving steadily away from her, but it seemed as though Misa really wanted her kiss.

Her lips brushed his ear; a very familiar chill down his spine and to his toes.

"I won't tell Hinata."

"…"

The smell of her was invading his nose making it hard to think of responses. Her proximity to his body, the warmth coming from her was making it even harder to form actual thoughts to put into real responses. Before he knew it soft warm lips were on his. A flood of memories came back to him; her kiss, her lips, her touch. Images flew into his head, images of six months ago his hands found their way to her waist when she deepened the kiss.

She stepped closer her body pressing up tightly against his. She gave a soft sweet moan into his mouth and Naruto remembered he was not supposed to be doing this. He all but shoved her away from him he looked at her, blue met green and then he looked away. She looked confused and even a bit upset.

"Sorry," He said still refusing to look at her. "I shouldn't…we shouldn't be doing this."

"I'm sorry too," She said after a brief moment of silence. "I don't know what came over me…I just…I'm sorry."

They were quiet again, a very awkward moment between them once again. Tension rose in the air around them, both of them obviously uncomfortable but neither really sure how to leave.

"I had a really nice time Naruto," She spoke first relieving some of the tension.

"Yeah…it was nice…um," He rubbed the back of his head. "I'll see you around, I guess."

"Yeah, see you around."

He walked off her front porch and back into the dark streets of the city. He was relieved to leave, but no matter how far he got he couldn't shake the sudden bad feeling he had. She said she wouldn't tell Hinata, and maybe it was best if he didn't tell her either. It was a kiss…just a kiss…but just to be safe those were things he didn't want Hinata to worry about.

* * *

Sasuke gave large heavy sigh. It was late, and it took him all day to re-due everything he had messed up the day before with Sakura's visit but it was done. Now he could report to the Hokage in the morning and get yet another mindless organizing job before being let back out on the field with real missions.

As he looked down at his papers and flexed is aching hand he let those thoughts come back to his head. Those thoughts that came every night when he was alone like his doing paper work. The once great Uchiha now a desk clerk, had it really been worth it? Had it really been worth coming back to Konoha if this is what he had been reduced to?

Deciding such questions should not be thought of after a very long and boring day Sasuke stood and made his way out of the office. He stopped before touching the door knob. He could feel her there, he could almost smell her. How long had she been here? Had she been waiting? He didn't know if that was pathetic or disturbing, or both. He rolled eyes bracing himself for an onslaught of "Sasuke-sama's".

When he opened the door however she was not waiting like he expected. She was bent over picking up a load of papers that were on the floor around her feet. However natural this may seem, Sasuke had to wonder how they happen to fall right outside his door. She looked up, dark intense eyes meeting his own, both suddenly in a stare down with out realizing it.

"Hello Sasuke-sama." She said politely her eyes never breaking form his. That was new, the only girl who could keep his stare was Sakura, everyone else cowered away or blushed.

"What are those?" He asked looking at the papers she was gathering in her hands.

"Just some information regarding funding for certain things in town or clan specifics…is that your office?" She asked looking behind him.

He nodded and she gave a small giggle. When he lifted his eyebrow to her she cleared her throat.

"I don't think anyone ever considered seeing the great Uchiha Sasuke cooped up in an office."

"Hn." He said and turned to leave.

If she needed help, she didn't ask and it wasn't like he was going to help her if she did. He knew it was best to stay away from her completely with the shit she pulled the other day. He heard her say good night to him as he walked but didn't turn to return the friendly good bye. However it wasn't a friendly good bye she had said because just a few seconds later she was now at his side again. He looked at her again with an unpleasant eye and again she simply smiled sweetly at him.

"I thought I could walk out with you, it is late after all."

When he said nothing she took it as a yes and continued to walk by his side struggling with the papers in her hand. He could see how she let them fall the first time and it was obvious she was going to do it again. The thought of helping her entered his mind but left just as fast.

"Are you always here late?" She asked as they walked down the halls.

"No." He said quietly making it obvious he did not wish to speak with her. She must have taken the hint; she was quiet for several minutes again. The walked in silence until they reached the double doors to enter into the hot summer night on the very empty streets.

He was about to make a sharp turn when she called to him again. Instead of ignoring it something made him stop and turn around to face her. Her eyes were soft, almost sad looking.

"About the other night…" she started still looking at him dead in the eye.

"Forget about it," He cut her off looking away. For some reason he found it hard to maintain her stare…well that was a first.

"Are you going to tell Sakura-san?" She asked quickly. Apparently she, like him, did not want Sakura to know, though probably for different reasons.

"No."

"Oh, okay. Well I am sorry, I just…I don't know what came over me…its just when I was with you before and…"

"I said forget about it. Nothing is going to happen Yuna so just forget about it."

He took a step to leave but she called him back.

"Can I ask just one more thing?"

"What?" He was getting irritated now. He wanted to go home, he was tired and it was really late.

"If you weren't with her, would I have a chance?"

At this his dark eyes met her own under the light of the tower. He looked her up and down, even with the stack of papers in her hands she was still the same Yuna he had taken to bed all those months ago. And she probably would fuck just the same too. _If you weren't with her?_ He sighed and turned around again not bothering to give the answer she wanted to hear.

At home Sasuke undressed and went strait to bed. Suddenly too exhausted to really do anything else. He had done good to not think of Yuna or her attack on him several months ago or the other night. He had distracted himself plenty, but now alone after her questions he couldn't help but think of her. On looks alone she was his type. She was exotic looking and bold, however in any other aspects he could see how he would just get annoyed with her.

She was obviously submissive which would be fun for a while but after a while he would get board of her. She was quiet and docile, she was obedient and quiet. She was everything Sakura wasn't. Sakura was loud, she was persistent, she was territorial, jealous, hot headed, short tempered, violent…Sakura was his complete polar opposite.

Sakura was the only thing he had ever really had. Before he left she was there. She went after him saying she was still there. And when he came home she was here waiting patiently for him. And she would be here for the rest of her life if she wanted to, and he knew she did. Yuna though, she wasn't going to be here for long. She was so different from any other woman he had ever known. She didn't try to impress him. She didn't even seem afraid of him. She was the only person to meet his stare strait on other then Naruto or Sakura and not flinch.

He shook his head and rubbed his eyes. What was he thinking? Yuna? What about Yuna? Yuna was the daughter of a very rich man who his girlfriend was currently ass kissing to the greatest extent just to get a cut of the guys fortune. Why the sudden interest? Why not six months ago when she walked into his hotel room in nothing but a robe? Was it because of her kiss? That was stupid it was only a kiss, a kiss he broke away from and left. A kiss he had stopped and was making damn sure he wasn't in the at position ever again.

As much as he said it to himself until he went to sleep, even the great Uchiha Sasuke knew it always starts with a kiss.

* * *

**_TBC - Uh...oh..._**

* * *


	8. Blurred Lines

**AN: Naruto is not immature he is just inexperienced. He still holds his child like innocence because he has not had many of **_**'those'**_** kind of life experiences so doesn't really know how to handle them when they accrue. Misako sees this weakness in him and sees the curiosity it can hold and plays on it using that innocence in him to work in her favor. Same thing with Sasuke, its not being immature its sex. And I don't care how much of a saint you are but when sex is involved it makes EVERYTHING gray and EVERYTHING gets complicated. **

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**"Blurred Lines"**

* * *

Ninjas are different from everyone else. Not because they know how to kill, or how to hit a moving target from a hundred feet away. They are not different in their skill that is taught to them as it can be taught to anyone else. Ninjas are different because when they are being taught how to kill a man from a hundred feet away with out being seen, everyone else was being taught how to be human. When the ninja kids are doing target practice the other kids were dating and getting their first kisses. When the ninjas grew up and became the protectors and their child adolescences has been forgotten, they were finally free to explore those feelings you got from another person but now no one was around to teach them how. It is the ninja's who don't know those strange emotions they feel when being with a man or a woman because unlike the other kids they were taught to kill not how to live. So being ninjas they learn they way they learn the only way they know how; they experience.

Once they get the taste of your flesh, once they feel your heart beat quicken and hear the whispers of your voice they are hooked. These new realizations awaken those pushed back and forgotten teenage thoughts and with no one telling them what to do they are free to do as they please. But when the mind is still young it makes mistakes as often as young people do. The local girls are told to stay far away from the ninjas, they are sly and smooth, mysterious and handsome and they only want one thing. So they do, and the ninjas must find relief in other form other then the nice local girls. It is the ninja's who relish in the sinful life of brothels, pubs, and easy women because what they want comes in easy access and what they want is to feel life instead of death and carnage. There is a sudden yearning and unquenchable thirst for the touch of another warm human being.

For Naruto though, there seemed to be an unyielding curiosity about the girl with honey like hair and dark emerald eyes. In Naruto's life there were two types of girls; angry and loud, and sweet and shy. Having spent his entire life being beaten up and yelled at by Sakura and Tsunade like women he had taken to falling for the shy and sweet. Hinata smiled and gave a sweet giggle where Sakura would often yell and hit him. Life had been simple because girls could always be put in one of two categories, but this girl…this girl was in a place all on her own.

When he met Misako she was vibrant and took him on a ride of his life. When he met her again she was still vibrant and attention commanding but there was something different, something was hidden. She seemed to be able to play any role any situation called for her. She was sweet and innocent often blushing or giggling or she was loud and forward often making the first moves. Why was she so different? What was it about her that kept Naruto awake in the middle of the night starring at the ceiling seeing her face in his head? Why was it, several days after the kiss they weren't supposed to have, Naruto looking for her?

He often asked himself these questions constantly but because Naruto was raised as a ninja and not like the other kids he had no answers. He didn't know, so he did the ninja thing and found out his own way.

He had been looking for her for some time and surprised he hadn't found her yet. Why was it when you are not trying to find someone they seem to be around every corner, but the moment you are intent of finding them they have disappeared from the face of the earth? So far he had looked in his usual hang out with no success and went for the girly hang outs. Stores and girly restaurants and tea houses were his first fist pick but when Misako was still no where to be seen he was starting to get stumped. He contemplated going to ask some one where she was but realized he didn't know anyone who was with them all the time well enough to ask them.

He decided to give up on his search and hope she would find him when she wanted to and hopefully it would be soon. He started on his usual rout home, he was sure he needed to water a plant or something at home anyway. He crossed the shopping district and came to his bridge when he heard the sound of pebbles skipping on water from below. Curious he looked around but didn't see anyone so he deduced who ever or what ever it was causing the strange out of place noise was under the bridge. Curiosity getting the better of him he followed the noise and to his delightful but hesitant surprise there sat Misako.

She sat on the grass under the bridge with her bare feet in the water. Her hair was pulled back behind her head and her skirt was pulled up reveling most of her leg, her knees and part of her thigh. He watched her quietly; he watched her figure move as she searched for more pebbles to throw into the river. He watched as she delicately put a loose strand of hair behind her ear. He watched how the sun kissed her hair making it look like gold; her cheeks looked slightly flushed from the heat, her legs had droplets of water on them from the splash of the pebbles. He watched for a long time before she noticed he was there but when she turned she didn't look startled like most girls do when they see someone watching them, she only smiled at him.

"What are you doing down here?" She asked him picking up another pebble.

"I could ask you the same thing." He said not moving from his spot.

"I'm hiding." She said smiling at him again.

"Hiding from what?" He asked smiling back.

"Yuna." She said attempting to skip the pebble put failing.

"Your sister?"

"Yup."

"Why?"

"Because she has to be in meetings all day and with Sakura gone and Sasuke avoiding us like a plague I have to be with her and I don't like meetings." She found another pebble and tried to skip it. "They're boring." The pebble only plopped in the water.

"You're doing it wrong." Naruto said watching her failed attempt.

"What?" She looked at him her face innocent and confused.

"You're tossing it wrong; you need to throw it like…this…" He made the motion with his hand.

"Like this?" She said tossing another pebble only to see it sink into the blue water.

"No like…" He attempted to show her again but she held out a pebble to him.

"Show me." She said simply her eyes meeting his locking on them.

Naruto hesitated for only a moment before accepting the small rock and standing next to her showed her how to properly skip a pebble. After a few demonstrations the two were tossing pebbles and watching the skip across the water. They giggled and made small talk about boring meetings and how nice the weather was until they were all out of pebbles. Then they just sat on the rivers edge under the shade of the bridge simply watching the water.

"You never answered my question Naruto," Misako asked after a few moments of silence.

"What question?" Naruto asked leaning up against bridge wall. It was relaxing just watching the water flow.

"What are you doing here?" Misako pulled her legs under her chin wrapping her arms around them. She turned her head resting it on her knees looking at him. Naruto looked back at her contemplating on telling her that he was in fact looking for her, but something told him not to say that.

"I was on my way home."

"How did you know I was here?" She asked something was different in her eyes, something he couldn't pin point but it was a look he saw before.

"I heard you."

"You heard me?" She asked lifting one eyebrow.

Naruto lazily pointed to himself.

"Ninja." He said and she giggled he laughed with her. More silence followed, something a bit more awkward them before but at the same time keeping him here.

"Naruto," "Misako," They locked eyes then both blushing looked away.

"You go first." Misako said.

"No you go." Naruto said quickly and heard Misako take a breath.

"Naruto I wanted to apologize." She said.

"For what?"

"For…kissing you the other night," She took another breath. "It was a really awful thing to do and I shouldn't have done that I know you're with Hinata and I just wanted to say I'm sorry for it and I hope you don't think bad of me or anything." She said in a rush and Naruto smiled at her.

"I don't think bad of you Misa-chan." He said and saw her smile at him and something fluttered in his stomach.

"You don't?"

"No, we were both to blame I can't think badly of you when I acted just the same."

"Oh…" she said looking a little disappointed but quickly looked away. "What did you want to say?" She asked looking back at the water.

Naruto looked hard at her. This girl sitting next to him was the girl who was on her knees in the alley way half a year ago. This innocent looking girl was such a complex enigma to him. Something inside Naruto curled, something made his stomach flip but his voice speak.

"Why did you do what you did when we first met?" He watched her for a reaction but when she didn't react he thought she didn't hear him. He was about to say it again when she turned and her eyes locked on his with a strange intensity.

"Because I like you." She said simply.

"W-what?"

"I liked talking to you in that bar; you didn't talk to me like I was some whore even when you thought I was one. You were nice to me and you have such a kind face. I knew I wasn't going to see you again so I wanted to do something to make you remember me."

Make him remember her? Well she sure as hell accomplished that.

"Do you do that to all the guys you like?" Naruto asked again remembering Kiba and this time his voice was colder then he realized. She looked away again hesitating her answer but this time he waited for her to answer.

"No." she said shortly. "But if I knew I was going to see you again I still would have done it." She picked up a pebble and skipped it.

"Why?" Naruto asked genuinely confused.

"So that when you saw me again you would remember and want me." She looked at him again, that look was in her eyes. The look she gave him when she first asked him to play a game with her.

"Want…you…" Naruto repeated, his skin suddenly felt hot. His hair line began to feel sweat and his throat started to close up.

"Did you?" She asked and Naruto barely noticed she had scooted closer.

"I…" Naruto seemed to forget what he was going to say.

"Did you remember me?" She asked her face now very close to his.

"Yes," Naruto horsed out as her scent reached his nose intoxicating him almost to unconsciousness.

There was an unspoken question in her eyes that Naruto was too afraid to answer with words. So instead he let his body speak for him. His lips were on hers reliving that forbidden kiss on her door step only a few nights ago.

Their mouths soaked in each others taste with out stopping to think of what was happening or what they were doing both dove into the delicious feeling they were finding in each other. Naruto drove the kiss deeper and when Misako gave him a small moan he used it to fuel him even deeper. He used his tongue to lick her lips begging entrance to fully taste her again and she complied with out hesitation. She let him explore her mouth completely before massaging his tongue with her own.

Getting lost deeper and deeper into the sensation of a warm woman Naruto soon forgot his senses and let his body take control. He let his hands travel around her waist to pull her closer and shivered deliciously as her hands enclosed around the back of his neck. He let his body weight drop down on her taking her from her sitting position to on her back on the soft earth below them. But when her leg began to enclose of her his own Naruto did his damn to control his body's obvious response but in return nearly completely devoured her mouth

Misako obliged, each kiss became deeper, and each hold became tighter. They're bodies were so close they could feel each other's rapid heartbeat in their ribcages. Her hands ran through his hair scratching his scalp and he wanted more. Her foot dragged against the back of his calf and he wanted more. She sighed and gave a small moan in his mouth when he nibbled on her lip and he wanted more. It was becoming to hard to control his body's natural progression; his head was getting to clouded with the taste, the sound, and the smell of the woman under him to think clearly and consciously.

Without thinking twice Naruto let his fingers graze the soft skin under her shirt. Her stomach was tight and felt like it jumped at his touch and he smiled to himself. She arched her back pressing her chest into him urging him to continue and he did. He let his fingers graze her stomach and across her back until his hand was on her bare back supporting her arch into his chest. His fingers went up and felt the clasp of her bra and she sighed again.

"Hey Shikamaru!" A yell from the bridge made them both stop dead in their tracks and break away.

"Hey Lee." Said a lazy familiar voice and where Naruto was basking in the warmth of a woman before was now filled with worry and fear the ninjas up above did not sense him and get curious.

He stared down at Misako who seemed to have equivalent fear in her own eyes but did not let him go just like he did not move his hand from the clasp of her bra.

"Have you seen Naruto around? I wanted to get in a training session today, Gai-sensei said my speed was off and Naruto's really the only one who can keep up with me." Lee was saying as he stopped right above where Naruto and Misako were still intertwined.

"No, not lately. He was wondering around earlier but I haven't seen him since, but have you seen Sasuke? The Hokage wants to chew his ass out for something and no one can find him either."

"Sorry, I haven't seen anyone in a few days I was out with Gai-sensei on a mission."

"Right."

"Where did you last see Naruto? Maybe I can still catch him into doing some training before the day ends."

"Last I saw him…he was…in the shopping district looking for something."

"The shopping district? Ah! He was probably looking for a welcome home gift for Hinata when she came back!"

"Sure, well see you around Lee I need to find that damn Uchiha before the Hokage chews my ass instead."

"Good bye Shikamaru, see you soon!"

As the footsteps walked away Naruto slowly took his hand from Misako's back bringing her shirt down with it. He moved off her covering his mouth back tracking where it all got out of hand so fast. He covered his mouth staring at the water; Misako sat up fixing her clothes next to him.

"Um…" She said but he put his hand up stopping whatever she might be wanting say. He got up still not looking at her beginning to walk away.

"Naruto I…"

He stopped her again, this time looking at her with a strange wide look in her eyes.

"I'm gonna go, I'll see you…around…" He heard her say something but his mind was too fuzzed up to hear or even comprehend what she had said. He didn't care either all he wanted to do was forget about it. Forget about kissing her; touching her, tasting her. He had to forget about everything.

Outside Naruto wandered around aimlessly with the setting deeper into the earth. He tried to remember where it all went to wrong, he tried to pin point where he had lost control. He tired to answer why he lost control, why did he feel that need to kiss her. Why did he feed that need to kiss her?

"Naruto!" He looked up from his wandering thoughts then looked around. When did he get to the training fields? Wasn't he just at the bridge?

"Naruto!" They called again; he turned giving a lazy wave to the man dressed in a tight green jumper.

"Hey…Lee…" Naruto said for some reason he didn't want to look at Lee directly in the eyes. Was it possible Lee heard or felt something while he was at the bridge? If he did, would he say anything?

"How did your shopping go?"

"What?"

"Shikamaru said he saw you in the shopping district, did you find what you were looking for?"

"Um…yeah…"

"Something for Hinata eh? She'd be happy about that, Ten-Ten said something about Neji always getting things for her when we go out so I guess getting your girlfriend a gift when they get back is a good idea. I should ask Gai sensei about that if I get a girl friend…"

"Lee do you want to train?"

"Always Naruto!" Lee said making his nice guy pose and in less then a second Naruto forgot all about Misako and their kiss. Training could do wonders.

* * *

The broom closet to the third floor was smaller then the rest of the broom closets. It didn't have any shelves for those cleaners those cleaning people were supposed to be using. There was hardly room for him with the bucket of some sort of stench like water coming from it. Perhaps he could say something to their leader of the village, well maybe when she wasn't currently looking for him with blood hounds on his trail.

Sasuke heard several foot steps run past the door and waited five minutes before he cracked open the door and peered out making sure the coast was clear. Sasuke slivered out of the small closet and quietly shut the door behind him. He didn't sense anyone close by so he was safe to try and leave for the day.

He knew Tsunade wanted a piece of him. He knew it had something to do with his reports completely wrong and down right confusing, but honestly he didn't see how he could be completely at fault. What else could you expect form someone after locking them a small for wall office with boxes and boxes that haven't been touched in ages. Really there was only so much Sasuke could take before he started to lash out in his own subtle way.

"They're looking for you," Said a smooth song like voice to his right. Trying not to look startled by her presence Sasuke glared at Yuna who sat in one of the sitting corners of the third floor. She had a stack of papers in front of her on the small table and seemed to be glancing at each page before putting them down on her lap.

"Where have you been hiding Sasuke-sama?" She asked smiling at him but he didn't smile back. "You haven't by any chance seen my sister in your hiding have you? She seems to have disappeared as well."

He ignored her and continued to walk on his way out of the office to go home but she made a noise in her throat and he looked back at her.

"I wouldn't go that way, I just left Tsunade over there and judging by the way she was yelling about you I assume she's pretty upset."

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked lowly.

"I'm waiting for Misako, like I said she seems to have disappeared."

There was a look in her eyes. A look that told Sasuke she could read his thoughts, she could see into his head. Sasuke didn't like that look, he didn't like anyone knowing what he was really thinking; even Sakura still hadn't figured him completely out. Something crawled inside him, something slivered and moved in his body as Yuna kept eyes on him.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"…"

"Well if your not going to go any where perhaps you can help me. You shuffle papers for a living don't you?" Her lips spread into a sly smile.

"I'm a leaf ninja I don't shuffle papers." Sasuke said evenly.

"Of course not." She said and a very low almost sexy laugh escaped her lips. "But can you help me? Or are you in a hurry?"

"I was on my way out," Sasuke put his hands in his pockets. "Good luck with your papers."

"SASUKE!" A loud yell nearly broke all fragile object decorating the third floor and Sasuke, visibly jumping, cursed under his breath.

"Where have you been you little punk!" Tsunade stomped right up to him with such anger in her young face she looked as if had just aged about forty years.

"I asked you to organize the files in the third floor storage not mess them up again worse then before!"

"…"

"Oh you're not going to say anything! Well starting to morrow you are going to re-due everything! This is part of your probation Uchiha, you said you agreed to this I will not tolerate such insubordination!"

"…"

"Don't give me that look you selfish little bastard I could just have you thrown in prison! Where the hell have you been anyway? You are suppose to come to me when summoned, I can't have my shinobi running around looking for you when-"

"Actually Tsunade-sama, Sasuke was with me all day."

"You little…what…?" Tsunade looked from the one dark haired beauty to the next. Sasuke scowled dangerously while Yuna simply had a sweet smile one her face touching his arm. Tsunade eyed Sasuke harshly and he tried not to growl.

"Is that true?" She asked him eyeing him with her angry gold eyes.

Sasuke weighed his options. If he said no Tsunade would know he was deliberately hiding from him and as much as she did not scare him he did fear Sakura. Tsunade would tell Sakura and Sakura would give him a good beat down and a lecture and Sakura was not a woman to be trifled with. However, saying yes would put him with Yuna all day…

He looked down at the girl brushing against his own arm. There was something exotic about her and he always did have a thing for those exotic girls.

"It's true." He said simply. Tsunade scrunched her face knowing full well it was all just a lie but really powerless to say anything otherwise. Suddenly a dark twisted smile crossed her face.

"Very well then Sasuke, instead of doing boring catch up work why don't you show the Tanaka girls around like you were supposed to."

"…"

"Good you agree," she turned to Yuna. "I hope Sasuke is as good a host as your recent ones have been if he is anything but a gentleman please do not hesitate to report to me personally."

"Thank you Tsunade-sama however Sasuke has been nothing but a wonderful host to both me and my sister since we arrived. I apologize if it has caused any problems with his previous job but with Sakura gone and everyone else caught up in so many meetings he really was helping both my sister and I."

"Oh no don't worry about it Yuna. It's a surprise to see Sasuke doing anything that wont benefit him some how. Very well then Sasuke continue with the good work and I'll see you around."

Tsunade smiled at both of them before turning on her heel and walking out of the room. Sasuke didn't know what to say or how to say anything to the girl next to him. She had just saved his butt but there was no way he was going to admit that to her and there was no way he was going to thank her for it either.

"Well then Sasuke can you help me with these?"

"What?"

"Help me, you promised Tsunade you would."

"I promised what?" Sasuke gave a dark chuckle. "I don't remember promising anything of the sort, so good luck with your papers."

He turned to leave but Yuna gave a frightening ice like giggle.

"Oh well then perhaps I can just inform your Hokage of how un-gentleman your being. I guess you really do like your little office rather then being on the field of action."

Sasuke stopped in his tracks giving her a dark look that made most people shiver in their boots, but Yuna merely met his look dead on. Sasuke didn't know weather to be impressed or threatened. Other then Sakura no one had ever met him on that level before, and Yuna seemed to be doing it with a completely different stride. Sasuke snuffed at her but picked up the larger stack of papers on the desk with out saying a word.

They walked out of the large tower neither saying a word like before but this time the air was different around them. There were no unsaid words or uncomfortable awkward steps this time. They were just two people walking and enjoying the peaceful night.

"You didn't have to do that." Sasuke said as they passed the shopping district.

"Hmm." Yuna sang giving him a strange sideways glance. "I'm sure I didn't have to?"

"It's a tough call." Sasuke answered receiving a delightful giggle from Yuna.

"Are you always this charming?"

"Hn."

They were quiet again. Silently Yuna slipped her hand in the nook of his arm and despite the small hairs on his neck standing up Sasuke didn't stop her. What was wrong with letting the girl simply hold onto his arm?

By the time they reached her house the sun had already with the new moon coming up the east horizon with stars already in the sky. Yuna didn't invite him in but she made no attempt to take the stack of papers when she opened the door so Sasuke felt obliged to follow. Personally he had never been into the estates on this side but he grew up in one so he was not impressed. If anything he wanted to know why was it the Hokage had put out so much money for these two girls, one of whom was the only one who had any power in the current situation. As Sasuke looked around Yuna took the papers from his hand and placed them on the table by the door.

"Thank you," She said and smiled up at him. "Will I be seeing you tomorrow?"

"Um…"

"Well didn't you promise Tsunade you would be escorting me around town?"

"As I said before I do not remember making any promises about anything."

"Then I guess I will see you in your office tomorrow."

Sasuke laughed.

"Is that what you're doing? You think you can blackmail me into taking you out for tea?"

"Blackmail? Don't be silly, I simply thought you would rather spend time with me then in that office of yours. From what I've heard you are quite the man of action."

"And if I don't you will go t Tsunade?"

"No, if you don't I can simply tell Sakura about our little ally way kiss."

He stared at her very hard. For the first time he did not see Yuna as that exotic beauty she portrayed herself to be. For the first time he saw something darker brewing just below her surface, something glinted in her eyes and Sasuke was tempted to take a step back.

"What are you playing at Yuna?"

True Uchiha Sasuke was not one to fall for blackmail or anything of the sort. He was not easily intimidated or frightened. It wasn't the threat that Sakura would find out about their kiss that had him think. It was Sakura. Sakura, who had waited for him for years, the woman who saw through his darkest moments to the man he really was. Hurting Sakura was something he always wanted to avoid, it was the least he could do to pay her back for everything she had done for him.

"I only want one night."

"Why?"

"Because it's the least you could do after fucking me and leaving me alone in a hotel room half a year ago."

He had heard he should fear a woman's scorn many times in his life, but it was the first time he had ever encountered it. He thought over his options once again that night. It probably wouldn't be a horrible thing for Sakura to find out about their kiss, but then again if this girl was using that as black male then there was a good chance a simple kiss could be very embellished. Also he could just wait till Sakura got back and tell her himself, but knowing Sakura she would fly off the handle and accuse him of even more. So if he did take her to dinner then all that could be avoided and it would only be one night and he would never have to do it again.

"What time?" He asked shortly and a bright smile slipped across her face.

"How about eight, I heard of a wonderful restaurant in town called Shiki's, have you heard of it?"

"Yes."

"Wonderful, I'll meet you at Shiki's at eight tomorrow."

* * *

**TBC -**_** Next time on "The Games We Play"**_

"I think you want me Sasuke..." She pushed him back pressing firm against his chest. "Do you want me?"  
Sasuke looked at her through the dark. There was wild passion in her eyes, something dark and forbidding calling out to him.  
"Yes." He growled.


	9. Loosing Control

**AN:** A small **warning before you read the chapter**. It would be a wonderful thing to tell you your heroes resist the call of seduction and temptation but then there would be no story. And what would be the point of that? So continue if you wish but please no insults or profanities you did not have to continue and I've warned you all along the way.

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

**"Loosing Control"**

* * *

Already in his early twenty's Sasuke had seen and done more then most people can even dream of doing. By twelve he was a fugitive of his own village and had nearly killed his best friend. By fifteen he had succeeded in becoming an S class sought out ninja and killed his brother. By seventeen he had nearly killed his best friend again and by twenty he had some how managed to come back to the village he left and not be sentenced to death. He had seen so much and done so much it was near impossible to impress the jaded young man. So on the very rare occasions something did bring out his curious side it was worth investigating.

So far only two things had made this list. One was Sakura; the girl who professed her love for him once at twelve and again at eighteen. At first Sasuke wondered why the hell she still held on, even he knew he didn't deserve that. He may have not been in love with her but he new the difference between a decent man and him so he had no idea why Sakura had held on. This made him curious and he investigated it and through his investigations he realized he had a bond already formed with the cherry haired girl. A bond he never had with anyone else or couldn't imagine having. This also brought new feelings to the usual cold and isolated man, something that both scared and excited him. Something he ended up needing Sakura's help to understand and accept.

The second thing to make this list had been Yuna. Not because he had slept with her that once several months back. Not because she had rich and beautiful but because unlike the rest of girls who met him Yuna met his eyes dead on. She matched his intensity he gave her and unlike the rest she didn't cower when he glared down at her. She was strong and had even blackmailed him and though she wasn't the first to do so she was the first to succeed. Why she had succeeded or why he even let her he didn't completely understand, and because he didn't understand he needed to find out why. He needed to investigate.

Perhaps that's why he was here now. Waiting at this table for two… alone. He wasn't late, actually he had been a bit early but now it was ten past and he was getting annoyed. He knew girls liked to be what they called "fashionably late" but Sasuke never had a tolerance for it. He decided to give it another ten minutes before he called it a night at went home, the only thing more pathetic then being stood up was eating alone while being stood up in his opinion.

Five minutes past and still no show of his "date". Was this the blackmail she had been talking about? Was her plan the entire time to stand him up? It would make sense considering she still felt sore about him leaving her naked and unconscious in a bed over half a year ago. Hell that's probably what happened. Suddenly Sasuke felt a lot stupider then he had ever felt in a very long time.

Deciding this was the only reason why she could be late and now just getting down right upset Sasuke stood up. Many of the couples of the swank restaurant looked at him and curiously as they did when he walked in but just like before he ignored them. He made his way to the entrance and just as he was about to leave someone called out to him.

"Uchiha Sasuke-sama?" they said politely. It didn't sound like her so Sasuke turned around with his usual apathetic face on.

"This was left to you just now sir." The small girl dressed in her hostess uniform handed him a small piece of paper folded in half. He accepted it and continued on his way out. Outside he opened the note wondering who knew he was here to send him a note and why didn't they just go inside.

"_I've changed my mind about dinner; meet me at my house instead." _

A surge of anger rang through Sasuke he didn't know a piece of paper could. She was here! She was here and she just left him a note!

_That Bitch! _

What the fuck was she playing at? Did she seriously think she could just order him around like that? Did she seriously think that she, a no body, could do and say these things to him, the last standing Uchiha!

Sasuke began taking the first steps in the direction of her home before stopping in his tracks. Why would he go there? She just asked him to after standing him up. He turned on his heal walking the opposite way to his house where he could fix himself something to eat.

As we walked his mind began to fade from the cloud of anger into a more rational thought. What could he have said if he went over anyway? Just get mad at her for not showing up? Well that sounded a bit pointless considering he was damn sure this was all part of her game anyway. Just some rich girl getting revenge on a guy she slept with who didn't call her the next day.

Sasuke laughed.

Rich or poor girls were all the same.

As he got closer Sasuke's thoughts left anger all together and looked on the more positive side. It was probably the best thing for Yuna not to show up. If she did what would they had done? Pretended to talk or rather she would do the talking and he would simply stare at his dish not bothering to listen to what she said. Not to mention all the looks he had gotten walking in the restaurant, what the hell would they have thought when she showed up? It's not like Sasuke cared what anyone thought, by all means he didn't give a rats ass what anyone thought but people loved to talk and all their talking often made things more complicated then they ever needed to be.

Now content with the turn out of the events Sasuke made walked up his steps with his mind on the matter of getting fed. He was replaying what was laying around his refrigerator and pantry when he stopped dead at his door step. He waited feeling the presence click into memory and then he sighed.

He really should have seen this coming. How did he not see this coming?

Deciding there was no way around it because they probably already hear him turn the key he went in. He didn't bother playing coy he got right to the point.

"How the hell did you get in my house?" He asked the dark room and a giggle in the far corner answered him.

"Your land lord is a very nice man." Yuna chirped stepping out of the dark and into the small light in the room coming from the street lamps.

Sasuke turned on the light fed up with her melodramatic entrances and exits, and all around way of being. He would have to talk to his land lord tomorrow about letting people in his apartment.

"You don't look to happy to see me." She brilliantly observed on seeing his glair. She tossed her long black hair and smiled at him his bright rosy lips. She was dressed to the nines in her little black dress with slits on the thighs and very high heels. And Sasuke certainly would have noticed if he wasn't so peeved about the breaking an entering on her part.

"What are you doing here?"

"I changed my mind about dinner didn't you get my note?"

"I did, but as I recall you said to meet at your house. And you are in my apartment."

"Yes well I figured you wouldn't show up even when asked so I took the liberty to come here. Just because we're not meeting at Shiki's doesn't mean anything. You still owe me."

"Owe you?" At this Sasuke let a amused smirk cross his face. Or at least it would seem amused, really he was just both annoyed and frustrated at the whole situation.

"Yes, you owe me."

"For what? For fucking you over half a year ago. I hate to burst your bubble princess but you came to me that night and you wouldn't leave until I had you or did you forget that little tidbit?"

"Of course not. I remember quite well how well you can fuck a woman." Her voice was low and there was a deliberate growl to it. Sasuke saw her game at once and was not amused.

"Enough." He said with the sternness he held back when he captained his own team of misfits searching for his brother. "I know what you're doing."

"Doing?" She asked looking at him her eyes growing a bit wide as she came close to him. "And just what am I doing Uchiha-sama."

She got closer and closer until she was directly under his chin. She looked up at him her eyes meeting his; he could smell the sweet shampoo of her hair and the floral scent of her skin and perfume. She was by all accounts a woman and a very good one at that, but under that Sasuke saw something darker. He'd seen it before, or at least something like it. What it was he couldn't put his figure on and even though he knew he should not let her get this close he couldn't exactly bring himself to push her away either. There was something about her that was interesting and confusing and he wanted to find out what.

"You think I'm going to fuck you again just because you think you have a price over my head?" He asked lowly expecting to see her shiver like all the girls did but was a bit taken a back when she didn't instead only giving him a dark smile.

"No," She said placing her hands on his chest and rising up to come closer to his fast. "I expect you to fuck me because its been what you've been wanting." And with that Yuna made an attempt to give him a kiss but not one to be submissive Sasuke took hold of her wrist and pulled her back all the while never letting her go.

"You're a real piece of work you know that." He said to her and she only smiled again.

"So I've been told."

"What makes you think I want you now? I've had you once I don't need to have you again."

"Because I see it in the way you look at me. I felt it the last time you kissed me."

Sasuke stared hard at her. All this just to get into bed with him? Was she serious? Was she really willing to go that far?

Sasuke let her go roughly.

"That was a mistake." He said lowly.

"Was it?" She asked coming up close to him again. "Was it really a mistake? Have you not been thinking about it since then? Have you not been thinking about how you fucked me before?" She reached for him again this time putting her hands around his neck and tugging at his hair.

"I have," She continued. "I think about it all the time, I even think about it when it's someone else." She reached up and bit his ear. "I want you Sasuke-sama."

Sasuke did nothing. He said nothing. He thought nothing but everything around him was becoming very blurry.

"Don't you want me Sasuke-sama? You can do whatever you want with me. You can do anything you want to me." She whispered in his ear licking his ear lobe pressing her body against her own.

Her body was warm her scent was everywhere. Something in Sasuke was fading and fading fast. He tried to fight it, but with each breath of hers that touched his skin it was getting that much harder to resist. And when her soft lips kissed the corner of his mouth Sasuke found himself letting go and finding her mouth to kiss it back.

"Do you want me Sasuke?" She whispered again her dark eyes meeting his.

Sasuke took one last long look into her dark pools emanating complete raw passion before letting him self fall completely.

He found her mouth again and while kissing her took hold of her wrists and walking her back to his couch.

When her knees hit the armrest they buckled and she fell back with a giggle. In less then an instant he was on top of her again tasting her skin and her lips, wanting more of her warmness. She gave sweet moan and sighs under him with each graze of her skin. His hand found the smooth white thighs and he felt them all the way up to her panty line finally getting a shiver from her. He smiled to himself; he loved it when they shivered like that.

As his hands grazed her inner thigh he felt her heat between her legs and he felt his pants tighten. She moved her hips grinding against his silently begging him to touch her. He played and teased her, making her completely soaked in her own juices until she was begging him.

"Please Sasuke…please…" She breathed harshly into his neck. "Please…"

"Please what?" He asked and ran a finger up her slick opening grazing her clit and watching her shut her eyes in another shiver.

"Please fuck me. Please, stop teasing me."

"You said I could do whatever I wanted with her." He growled in her ear taking her hands away from his neck and holding them over her head.

She watched him, her eyes growing a bit wider in surprise her hard and coy like façade was fading as she realized who she was really messing with. He saw hesitance in her face and just a trace of fear. Maybe she was thinking she was in over her head, or maybe she was thinking she had pushed him too far. Whatever it was Sasuke smiled at her like a snake smiles to it's pray with one hand holding both hers firmly almost painfully over her head and the other running down her body agonizingly slow.

Trough the thin fabric of her dress he felt the softness of her breast and the hard bud of her erect nipple. He pinched it hard getting her to moan and squeal at once. His hand went down her body touching her ribs and stomach until they found its way to her hips under the skirt. He found her lips and grazed them again this time taking a finger under her panties grazing the skin of them. She shivered and arched her hips up again here eyes glazing over her cheeks flushed.

Watching her squirm Sasuke undid his own pants quickly. He gave her one last tease of his head running up and down her lips watching with pleasure as she squirmed again under his strong grip. And when she calmed down expecting him to tease again he thrust into her with out mercy or thought.

She gave a loud yelp arching her back and shutting her eyes. She was as small as he remembered and just as wet, he shut his eyes enjoying her while she hitched her breath trying to get used to his size inside her. He pulled out and pushed back in never once giving her the satisfaction of getting used to him, he wanted his release.

Before long despite his rough play Yuna began to cry and moan in her ecstasy. She arched her back high pressing against his chest and moaned out his name loudly begging him to go harder or faster. She matched his rhythm as he pounded into her wrapping her legs tight around his thighs.

Sasuke lost himself inside her. Inside her wet walls pumping around him he lost control and all conscious thought. He wanted release, he wanted to feel that wonderful pleasure a man gets when he cums inside a woman. He began to reach for that pleasure, striving to reach that peak. He felt himself getting close and he moved faster. Below him Yuna almost cried out and called his name she said she was close but he didn't care all he wanted was his own. He pushed farther and harder until all at once it cam and for a split second all he saw was white and all he heard was the pounding of his own heart in his head.

After a moment or two Sasuke remembered where he was and…what he did. He looked down at the girl under him who was looking back at him with complete satisfaction. She smiled at him moving her head up to kiss him but in one swift movement he was off her. He reached down and fixed his pants trying not to look at her knowing she was watching him.

He didn't say a word to her. He didn't tell her to leave or even say good bye. He simply walked across the room to his bedroom door, walked inside and locked it behind him.

Inside his bedroom Sasuke leaned against the door for a moment too long. He could still smell her on him, he could still feel inside her. He shut his eyes and pulled his hair

Uchiha's were never ones to feel quilt, so when they did they felt it hard. And tonight Sasuke would have the worst sleep of his life and tomorrow Sasuke wouldn't have the strength to leave his house.

* * *

Naruto pulled his hair at the sides of his head as he washed the water up and down his face. It felt good to have the cold water touch his skin; it felt so good he did it again. And again. And just to be sure he did it a few more times until not only his face was wet but it was wet down the front of his chest and his stomach too.

Why were girls so fucking complicated? No, not just girls, but everything to do with girls. Everything and anything to do with girls would get so fucking complicated!

So far he had been completely alone with Misako three times and each time something had happened. Each time a line was crossed and it seemed out of the past two times the second of those was farther then the first. Naruto had never been one to distrust him self but when it came to her why couldn't he control it? He had never been one to like the feeling of getting out of control, he always did whatever he could to stay in control. Loosing control was after all one of his greater fears in life. Even with Hinata he held some shred of it, as miniscule as it may be it was still there even though it would take him A LOT to find it at times when Hinata said stop.

Hinata…

Shutting his eyes he rubbed them again this time so hard he mad them hurt. He opened them, seeing spots while looking for his shirt. He would need to put a stop to this. He crossed the line twice already he wasn't going to do it again.

Tomorrow he would find Misako and tell her this had to stop. Whatever this was it had to stop and stop now.

Satisfied with his new mission Naruto got into bed and settled for sleep only to find that sleep did not come. Each time he closed his eyes he saw honey blond hair and dark emerald eyes. After an hour of it and becoming completely frustrated Naruto got out of bed in a huff. He through off his covers and walked in the dark to his couch; he found his remote and turned on the TV. There had to be something on to get his mind off her and…everything. That night he fell asleep to infomercials but even in his dreams he couldn't escape that never ending fear of loosing control.

* * *

She loved the stars. Well she loved the night in general but the stars were her favorite part. One would think a girl with such bright pink hair would love the stars and the night sky. Maybe she just had a weak spot for all things dark. Maybe that's why she became a ninja, ninja's were considered pretty dark. Maybe that was why she was with Sasuke or why she put up with so much for him.

"Are you hungry Sakura?"

Sakura turned accepting the large leaf they were using as plates. Hinata took a seat next to the only female team mate she currently had while Kiba and Shino argued behind them.

"It's a beautiful night." Hinata said.

"It is." Sakura agreed using her fingers to scoop up some of the lump of rice on her leaf. Living on the road made cooking difficult.

"Thank you for earlier Sakura, if I hadn't been distracted I wouldn't have gotten hurt so easily." Hinata looked down at her leaf of hard rice but Sakura smiled at her.

"I don't think being concerned of your team mate is being distracted. Injuries happen in the field, and besides now you have a pretty cool new scar to show off."

Hinata smiled at her friend but ducked her head again. She liked Sakura, she always felt she could talk to her easily then any one else. Naruto came in close but Sakura just understood her better, though bless Naruto he certainly tried.

"We'll be back home tomorrow," Sakura said.

"Yeah, it's always exciting going back home." Hinata said beginning to eat.

"Are you going to see Naruto as soon as you get in?" Sakura teased and in the dark she saw Hinata's blush.

"Well I…I…maybe…"

"Oh come on Hinata, you can admit your head over heels for him. He doesn't deny it about you."

Hinata smiled.

"You know sometimes I wonder," she began. "How I got so lucky, sometimes I don't really believe it. I've loved him since I was a little girl and I never thought he would look my way and then one day…"

"One day he finally got the sense knocked into him!" Sakura finished and both girls laughed.

"Sasuke too." Hinata said smiling at her friend. Sakura smiled and they both continued to watch the stars wink at them from their night sky.

* * *

**TBC - I think you can guess whats coming...**

* * *

**AN: I know a short chapter but certainly the point of no return don't you think?**


	10. Confessions

Chapter 10

**"Confessions"**

* * *

Naruto was quick to dress and quicker to leave his apartment. He didn't have breakfast or even stop at the ramen shop when he normally forgot to eat breakfast. What he needed to do couldn't wait, he needed to do it fast as possible. The sooner the better was always the best plan of action for something such as this.

He spent the entire morning rehearsing what he would say to her. So far he had gotten as far as what he would say but didn't really have anything prepared if she was going to say anything in return. Well if she was he could just worry about it then, if he waited to long then he would probably chicken out and then worst case he would loose control again and something horrible would happen.

He marched right to the Hokage tower, after all that's were they usually hung out around this time. He figured he could find her sister first and most likely her sister would know where she was or at least have a general idea of where to find her. In the front office Naruto spotted a head of platinum blonde hair and called out to it.

"INO!" He called too cheerfully in the morning waving down his friend. Ino turned and smiled brightly back. He was about to walk past her when he started to think.

Ino was on good terms with the Hokage. With Sakura and Hinata out, chances are she was picking up the slack. So then she would be spending a lot of time with the sisters. So if she was then she would most likely know where they were or least one of them was right now.

"Hey Ino," Naruto said stepping up behind her.

The said girl had a stack of files in her hand but still smiled at him. Their relationship had improved a lot over the years, partly because they figured out how much they had in common when it came to pranks and sometimes even gossip.

"Hello Naruto, what are you doing here this morning?"

"I was looking for Misako."

"Misako?" Ino repeated looking at her friend with a confused look. Then suddenly her brow frowned, Naruto knew that look, he didn't like it.

"Why are you looking for her?" Ino demanded.

"Because I need to speak with her, have you seen her?" He played his oblivious card. Maybe if he didn't notice that Ino had gotten upset she wouldn't say anything. That was usually how it would end up working.

"What do you need to talk about?" Ino asked again and before he could answer she continued. "It doesn't have anything to do with your date the other night does it?"

"What?"

"Naruto I saw you with my own eyes! I said 'hi' to you!" Her voice had reached a new octave.

"That wasn't a date!" Naruto was quick to defend his innocent name.

"You two together at a nice place like that. Alone! At night! If that wasn't a date then what the hell was it?"

"It was…" He tried to find words to explain it wasn't a date because never asked her out on a date to begin with. "Hinata asked me to do it." He blurted out and for some reason instantly regretted it.

"What?" Ino asked obviously not believing him.

"No I mean, well Misako had mentioned something about lunch once and Hinata said she thought it was a good idea. You know be nice to them and stuff so I did it but suddenly Misako said she wanted to go for dinner and…well, what was I supposed to say?"

He explained quickly and was actually out of breath when he was done, but Ino seemed to take this into consideration.

"What else did Misako tell you?" She said her voice suddenly turning curious.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Ino looked around them for a moment before lowering her voice again.

"Well I just mean…something is off about both of them."

"Off?" Naruto asked again. He didn't quit understand what his friend was referring too so it was always best to play dumb until you knew exactly what they were talking about. No sense in self incrimination when its not needed.

"Yeah, I mean did you know about her and Kiba before he left?"

At this Naruto couldn't stop the smiled forming on his face.

"Jealous Ino-chan? I thought you said you two had an agreement about things like that?"

Ino's response was a swift hard whack on the head with her files.

"What the hell!" Naruto exclaimed holding his now throbbing head.

"That's not what I'm talking about!" Ino huffed blush on her face so pink it almost looked red. "Just forget it!" She said and started to stalk off.

"No wait, you didn't answer me."

"No I don't know where they are okay! Yuna called in sick so they might be at their home!" With one last toss of her hair Ino stormed out of the room and up the stairs.

"Geeze what's with her all the sudden?" Said someone suddenly standing next to him, he didn't know who he was but he had seen him around once or twice before. Naruto shrugged because really he had no idea what made Ino's mood change so much, well he normally didn't anyway.

"Women huh?" The guy said and Naruto smiled in response.

"Yeah." Naruto agreed taking his leave. He didn't have time to continue this conversation of woman mood swings he had to find Misako soon.

Yuna called in sick today huh? So going on that it would be safe to assume that Misako was in fact home right now and then he could go and just talk to her there…or maybe not. He remembered what happened when he was alone with her for long periods of time and it was exactly what he was trying to avoid and all together stop. It would be the best scenario to get Misako in a very public area where everyone could see them.

He decided to just wait and see when she decided to show up. He did further thinking and decided that he had acted pretty rashly and whenever he found her he would talk to her but he didn't really need to rush it so much. People might get the wrong idea if they saw him asking around for her. People like Ino and the last thing he needed was more rumors about him if they could be prevented.

Having missed breakfast Naruto went back to his faithful ramen bar to fill up and open another tab.

By the time he had finished his fourth bowl, he had missed breakfast at his house after all, he was surprised to find he had some company. He looked over at the new person sitting next to him and smiled as best he could with a mouth full of noodles.

"Shikamaru!" he said with a swallow so big it made his eyes tear up a bit.

His lazy friend nodded his head and behind him his best friend waved hello.

"Good afternoon Naruto." Chouji said taking a seat by Shikamaru.

"Hey Chouji, what are you two doing here? Don't you get lunch at the barbeque place?"

"We're low on cash." Shikamaru said putting toothpick in his mouth where his cigarette usually was.

Naruto nodded turning back to his food. He hadn't talked to Shikaramu in a long time the last time he eve heard his voice was…when he was under the bridge with Misako. He knew he should limit his inquiries about the whereabouts of the girl but something told him Shikamaru would know a lot with out even seeing much.

"Hey Shikamaru," He began.

"Hn." Shikamaru nodded looking over the menu.

"Um you work in the tower a lot right?"

"Sometimes."

"Well you wouldn't happen to know where Misako is would you?"

"Who?"

"Misako…Tanako…"

"Oh yeah, that girl's sister." Shikamaru nodded then looked directly at Naruto for a hard moment. Naruto swallowed but met his friends stare. After another moment Shikamaru turned around again to his menu.

"No, not the moment. Ino was bitching about something having to do with them earlier though you might want to ask her."

"Yeah…Ino," Naruto repeated regretting he had brought up the subject at all.

"Ino doesn't like them does she." Chouji voiced on his friends other side.

"Ino doesn't like anyone who could be competition." Shikamaru corrected deciding on a bowl and requesting it.

Naruto smiled to himself, so he was right about Ino. She was just jealous about Misako because of that thing with Kiba.

"Oh Naruto did her hear?" Shikamaru said suddenly.

"Hear what?"

"Sakura and team eight are due back this evening."

"Really!" Naruto's spirits were up instantly.

"Yeah I heard Ino talking about it with Tsunade this morning."

Hinata was coming back this evening? Tonight! No before tonight probably. He had to plan something! But wait, if Hinata was coming back today then he absolutely had to get to Misako before then. He had to clear the air with her; he had to no matter what. Meaning he had to find her be damned what people thought he had to set it right.

"I need to go," Naruto said throwing money on the table.

Both his friends gave him weird looks because he had only eaten four bowls but he ignored them. He sped past the shops and people determined to get to his destination and get this over with. On the way he bumped into Lee and Ten-Ten who asked where he was going to in such a hurry. He said nothing but wished them a good afternoon and excused himself quickly before getting into any conversation.

It didn't take him long at all to find Misako's place. After all he had been there only a few days before and he had a pretty good memory when it came to remembering places. He started to get nervous when the large house came into view. He suddenly felt those butterflies and nerves start to grow, he never had to say anything like this to a girl before. Hell he never even thought he would be in this kind of situation in his life.

He stepped on the door step and hesitated a full five seconds before ringing the doorbell. He waited, and waited the time elapsing was making him more and more nervous. He was going to ring the door bell a second time when it opened and out peered a emerald green eye from the crack in the door. It flew wide open instantly after that and Misako stood there with a beautiful bright smile.

"Naruto!" She said holding the door open dressed in only a pair of short shorts and a black tank top. "What are you doing here?"

"I…um…" Damn he really should have rehearsed better. "Heard Yuna was sick." He said and mentally slapped his own face.

"Oh, well she just as a bug, she'll be better before long. Is that why you came all the way over here?" She tilted her head exposing her long neck, her large eyes burning into his own.

"Um…"

"Do you want to come in? Yuna is asleep but you're welcome to come in for some tea." She moved aside and Naruto snapped to attention.

"No." he said sharply and she seemed to not expect that.

"No?" She asked narrowing her eyes slightly.

"No, I can't come in. Misako we need to talk."

"Talk? Well we can talk inside Naruto, it is a bit hot out here."

"No I can't. Look Misako you're really pretty but I have a girlfriend." He blurted it out so fast he wasn't even sure he even said it. He saw her stare at him and then a strange smile came across her rose lips.

"I know." She said simply.

"Yeah well I really really like Hinata. She's the best thing to happen to me in a really long time…hell probably the best thing to happen to me in my life other then becoming a ninja. And I really don't want to do anything to mess that up okay."

"Why are you telling me this?" Misako asked leaning against the door. "Do you think I'd make you do something the ruin that?"

"No!" He defended quickly. He wasn't blaming her, he didn't want her to think that. "No, I mean…when we're alone…things get…well they can get out of hand and…I've kissed you already and I just…well you know…"

"I know." She answered and he breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

"You do?"

"Yes I do. And I'm sorry about all of it. I never should have put you in those situations like that, I should have controlled myself better. Its just…I like you Naruto. I've liked you since I first met you in that tavern, I never stopped thinking about you. When I heard you were here I was excited but when I saw Hinata I was…well I was a bit disappointed you found someone. I travel so much its really hard for me to find anyone and when I do and things get good I leave and I never see them again."

"Misako," Naruto's heart went out to her. She felt so lonely, he knew what that was like he knew alone and he never wished that on anyone.

"Hehe, Misako your great!" He said getting more nervous about the situation then he had before. "You really are you're guys is out that for you it will just take time."

"You really think so?"

"Sure I do, I mean look at me. I've known Hinata since we were six and it took me over ten years to notice what I had the whole time."

"You're really kind hearted Naruto. Hinata is a lucky girl."

"Hehe, thanks. Hey speaking of which Hinata comes back today!"

"Oh today?"

"Yeah! I had no idea, I feel a bit bad for not planning something."

"I'm sure what ever you come up with she'll just be happy to be with you."

Naruto blushed a bit but smiled genuinely at her.

"Thanks," He said and started to leave. "Well I better go, I only got a few hours before she comes into town." He turned but stopped halfway off the porch steps.

"Thanks Misa, for understanding."

She smiled sweetly back at him and gave him a wave.

"Bye Naruto." She shut the door behind her and Naruto was left to plan Hinata's return guilt free.

* * *

She shut the door clutching the door knob. She took several breaths to calm her anger but it proved to do no good.

"Game over?" Said a voice from on top of the stairs.

Emerald eyes looked up to see her sister leaning over the banister very amused.

"Not quite." Misako said quickly making her way up the stairs.

* * *

The sun was setting on Konoha and Naruto had the perfect plan on Hinata's arrival. It started with a soak at the hot springs and dinner soon after. He even rented a room for the two of them because on their returns back from missions their fist night back was always with each other. He knew Hinata's mission was a hard one if they had to drag Sakura along, and from the little he knew of girls he knew a hot spring was probably a pretty solid choice.

He did all he could not to run to the North Gate, it wouldn't be very welcoming to Hinata if he showed up all sweaty and gross to kiss her. Before he reached the gate he saw Sakura coming toward him.

"Sakura-chan!" He called to his friend and they embraced in a warm hug.

"Hey you!" She said hugging him back.

"Welcome home!" Naruto smiled brightly and Sakura, even in her dust ridden clothes and dirty face smiled cheerfully bright. "I'd invite you to ramen but I think you already have plans right?"

"We'll take a rain check." Sakura smiled and then looked around him. "Hey where's Sasuke?"

"I haven't seen him all day he probably didn't know you were coming back I didn't even know till this afternoon."

"Oh…okay…" Sakura said and began to walk off.

"Hey have you seen Hinata?" He called back to her Sakura turned around and pointed to the gate.

"I saw her talking with Misako as soon as we got in; she's probably still back there." Sakura called and ran off.

Naruto stopped dead in his tracks.

Misako? Why would she be talking to Misako? Why would Misako seek her out?

"_Oh no…"_ Naruto whispered and went out in a full out run to the gate. He plowed past both Kiba and Shino and when he reached the gate he saw them.

He saw Misako talking to her with a sad and…guilty expression and Hinata…Hinata looked on the verge of tears.

* * *

Sasuke stared out the window. He hadn't left his apartment all day. He didn't call the Hokage to tell her he wouldn't be in today. And when no one came looking for him he was surprised but relieved all the same. It saved him the trip, the call, and the explanation of being absent. Something he could think up while he spent the day alone again before returning to his hole in the wall office.

He was staring at the fading sun when he heard his bedroom door click open. He went on instant alert but the second he smelled her he relaxed. He let her walk in but he couldn't look at her. She walked up behind him and he felt her wrap her arms around his waist.

"You okay?" She asked into his neck when he didn't return her affection. He grinned his teeth before turning in her arms and for the first time in what felt too long looked into those familiar sea foam green eyes. The pink petals of her hair framed her angelic face and she looked at him with such love and concern he felt his insides tear apart all over again.

"I missed you," She said reaching up on her toes to kiss him. He kissed her back but he broke off quickly.

There were many things he could lie about. There were many things he could deny and even just forget about with his normal apathetic way. But when he looked at Sakura, when he saw her love for him, when he felt her trust he knew there were something's that even he couldn't handle.

"Hey what's wrong why are you looking at me like that?" She asked and stepped away from him confusion and worry in her face. "Sasuke are you okay?" She reached up to touch him but he pulled away.

"Sakura," He said quietly. "I need to tell you something."

"What? What is it?" She began to demand her worry was clear in her voice making his so much harder. Why did she have to care so much for him? Why did she have to trust him so much now?

"Sasuke you're scaring me!" She said and went to touch him again.

He had decided sometime during the previous night he was not going to hide this from Sakura. He had messed up this bad she at least deserved to know about it from his own mouth.

"Sakura I cheated on you." He stated blunt and cold. He didn't look at her but he didn't need to, to know the look that was on her face. He couldn't look at her, if he did he was pretty sure he was going to loose whatever composer he had left.

"You…what…?" She whispered

"I cheated on you," He repeated quietly this time.

For a long time she didn't say a word. Neither of them spoke, both just standing in thick tension and silence and then he heard Sakura take a long hard breath.

"Was she any good?" She asked. At this Sasuke looked at her.

Her face did not hold that pathetic sad expression she always held as a child when he turned her down. Her face was hard, tight…angry.

"What?" It was his turn to be confused. Why would she asked that of all things?

"Was she any good?" She repeated and when he didn't say anything she continued. "Well I sure as hell hope she was fucking worth it!"

He saw it coming but he didn't stop her.

Her hand flew against his face, had loud echoing slap filled the room until they were back into utter silence.

Sasuke looked at her again his cheek stinging. Her eyes were rimmed with tears her expression was dark and angry. It was a Sakura he had only seen once, but it hadn't been directed at him. He always wished to never bring that expression from her directed at him. He reached up to touch her but she dived away.

"Don't!" She yelled and stepped back. Her breath hitched as her emotions go the best of her.

"Sakura…" He managed to say through his closed throat but she had already turned and left the room leaving the door open behind her. He heard his front door open and slam shut. When he was left alone again he found the edge of his bed, collapsed on it putting his face in his hands.

* * *

Naruto's inside turned to liquid and his legs to jelly.

Why? Why? Why would she say anything? Why would she do such a thing?

He saw Hinata turn his way, their eyes met. Her violate pale eyes of such innocence looked at him with utter betrayal and disbelief. He walked closer to her but she backed away.

"Hinata…" He said reaching out to her but she blinked away tears and ran in the opposite direction.

He rounded on Misako. His expression was utter confusion and shock.

"Why?" He asked breathlessly but Misako gave him a cool blank look.

"I thought about what you said and I thought she deserved to know."

"But…_why_!?" Naruto demanded again anger surging inside him he had never felt before. He had never once in his life hated a girl so much as he hated Misako right now.

"She's a good girl Naruto, and she deserves a good man not a man who can't trust himself around other women."

Naruto was speechless. For the first time in his life he was completely and utterly speechless. He looked stunned at Misako but she only smiled. She smiled and walked away leaving Naruto at the North Gate alone looking longingly in the direction Hinata had run.

* * *

**TBC - And now it really beings**


	11. What now?

**This story is dedicated to ****NaruHinaforever****for being my 100****th**** review!**

**FAQ: **_I don't think Hinata would react that way over a kiss. After all it was just a kiss._

**Answer: **Since the beginning of the story, I wanted a conflict with Naruto but I never ever saw him as the type to have sex with someone else. So I had to do some serious brainstorming and talked to my sister about it. Eventually I asked my sister the questions what she was do if it happened between her and her boyfriend of two years. They're relationships, though they're both eighteen and out of high school is still a pretty innocent one in itself. She told me she would be very sad, and very angry and just all around upset if she was in that situation, even if it was just a kiss but a kiss that happened twice and both times was pretty hot and heavy. Then I thought about a girl I used to know who had the same relationship with her boyfriend and the same thing actually happened to her. When she did find out her boyfriend had a kiss fest with another girl she had a complete breakdown. She was so upset and so distraught and she was seventeen at the time.

Also some of you may tend to forget just exactly how innocent Hinata's heart can still be. She may be older but she still holds onto that sweet innocence and pureness that really only a child is known to hold. She is still idealistic in terms of love and her love for Naruto, she believes him to the one and the only one for her. She loves him utterly and completely with her whole heart and the act of Naruto acting so intimately with another girl on an act that took her so long to get to would certainly be heartbreaking to her. So many of you might think Hinata over reacted but when you're that innocent, and you're that trusting and you get betrayed even if it's a kiss it still crushes you. Also there is that little fact of just what exactly did Misako say to Hinata? Did she tell her the truth or did she embellish it?

**Answer to another FAQ:** _**YES, THERE WILL BE A HAPPY ENDING. **_

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**"What Now?"**

* * *

As a young boy there were many games Naruto was never asked the join. And whatever game Misako was playing at he had never even heard of. He never knew the rules, he never knew the players, and he never knew the consequences. But instead of wondering what kind of games he missed out on during his training days he was wondering how it was possible for one person to smile so brightly but be so cruel.

Rather distraught after the encounter at the North Gate Naruto was left to wonder on his own. In a haze of confusions, anger, and guilt he found himself in a rather shabby pub. He had never been in there before; it was a pub most people in his ninja circles didn't really bother with. But maybe that's what he needed right now, something away from his normal circles. No doubt someone already knew something about what was going on between him and Hinata, no sense in walking in on that fiasco until he was better prepared.

As he sat on the stool in the dirty looking bar he let his mind race and wonder over what had happened in the past week. He thought about when he first met Misako, a blur of color a smiling face an alley way and her on her knees ran through his head. He thought of Hinata, he thought of the first time they went out and then the first time she kissed him. He remembered how so she blushed so much and he held his breath because he was afraid to breath on her with out brushing his teeth after eating his ramen. Memories of them together; kissing, hugging, sleeping, her laugh her sighs her small squeaks she would make when he touched her surprisingly. He thought of his moments with Hinata and then he thought of his times with Misako. He saw her green eyes and her golden hair, he heard her laugh and remembered her touch and he got angry.

He was angry because after all he went through to set it right it still got messed up. He was angry because he had messed up and he was not the one who was able to confess. He was angry at Misako for doing what she did, but also extremely confused. He had always been taught girls had a heart, he always be told they felt more then guys. If that was true then how was it this girl acted so cruelly after he had been so honest? Had she been mad? What would she have to be mad about?

"You look pretty upset there kid,"

Naruto looked up at the shadow over casting him from the dark lighting. He was a big man with thinning hair with a scar on his left cheek that ran all the way up to his eye shutting it closed. He was darkly tanned with a very scruffy face and way of him that made it seemed as if he hadn't bathed in days. Though all the same there was a weird sense of acceptance from him that he didn't feel very often.

"Yeah," Naruto answered quietly.

"Girls?" The man asked getting a glass beginning to whip it down.

"Huh?"

"Your problem have something to do with girls?" The bartender laughed. "It usually is."

"Yeah, girls." Naruto agreed.

"So what is it? The girl you fancy doesn't fancy you back?"

"No." Naruto rubbed his eyes running his fingers through his hair with a loud sigh.

"Ah I see, you were unfaithful." The bartender said his voice getting serious.

"What?!" Naruto's bright blue eyes shot up, he didn't know he had made it so obvious. Did everyone know?

"Been a bartender as long as I have and you learn a lot. You look like a man who was unfaithful to the one you love."

Naruto sighed again.

"I didn't mean to be." He said weakly and the bartender grunted amused.

"We never do son,"

"Then why? I must have really messed things up with Hinata now I bet she hates me."

There was a thoughtful silence between them and the bartender leaned over the bar looking down at the kid.

"If I know one thing about girls, it's that the right one is usually the forgiving one."

"How can I expect her to forgive me?"

"You don't really." The bartender answered and Naruto looked more confused then before. "You just have to take the chance, do you want her back?"

"Yeah."

"Then suck up your pride and crawl on your hands and knees kissing her feet."

Naruto looked at the bartender for a hard long second.

"You sound like you've done that before."

The bartender laughed loudly.

"One too many times, but in the end only one really forgave me."

"Which one?"

"My wife or at least she became my wife two years later."

"She still married you?" Naruto asked confused. From what he knew girls could hold a grudge like no tomorrow and hold it over your heads until doomsday.

"It was hard yeah, we had to work at it and the whole trust thing but in the end she knew I loved her and she agreed to marry me. And after I got her I never looked at another woman again." The bartender seemed proud about this and Naruto felt some spirit in him brighten up.

If the bartenders wife could forgive him then marry him then maybe he had a shot with Hinata. If he could just talk to Hinata and explain what happened and how sorry he was then she too would forgive him. After all Hinata had always been the forgiving type, she even forgave him when he forgot her birthday last year; she had to forgive him for this!

With new energy Naruto threw money for his untouched beverage and hopped off the stool. He had to get to Hinata fast. He had no time to waist, guards be damned he had to see her.

Behind him the bartender took the money and put it in his pocket he watched the boy leave with a smile on his face. He hoped his lady did forgive him he didn't seem like the kind of guy who was unfaithful often; it was always a sad thing to see the good ones slip.

* * *

Sasuke sat alone for a long time after Sakura left. He thought about going after her, but figured it would probably do more harm then good right now so eventually decided against it.

He thought back to when he fell but forced himself to stop. He could have continued to say no. He could have pushed her out of his home but he didn't. He gave in. He had been weak. He had been weak for only a moment and it had cost him everything. He knew he didn't have Sakura's trust anymore, he didn't even know if he still had Sakura. He figured it would be safest to assume he didn't. Going on that he tried to think of ways to make it up to her. He tried to think of something to say other then _"I'm sorry."_ Was there even a way to make it right? Does anyone bounce back from this once they have fallen that low? He didn't know anyone who had.

But even then, once he thought of what to say how could he say it to her? She made it perfectly clear she couldn't even look at him that night how was he supposed to find her to talk to her later? He wasn't an expert in these types of things, was he supposed to wait? Was he supposed to give her time or not let any time pass?

All his life it was Sakura chasing after him; it was literally her doing all the work for him. It had always been her chasing him, her doing all the talking, she did everything. It was the fist time in their relationship since they were children Sasuke had to do anything on his own for her. He had no idea where to begin.

He looked at his clock, it wasn't that late yet it wasn't even close to eleven. The town would still be alive; a lot of places were still open; he could go out and do something. Maybe he should just get his mind off this for a while, come back and think about it later. He could train but then he would have to find someone to train with. He didn't like a lot of people because they always asked a lot of questions and right now questions were not something he was in the mood for. There was always Naruto; he could go find Naruto and train with him. But if Sakura came back that meant Hinata was back to, meaning Naruto would be impossible to find until he wanted to be found.

He sighed; with his best training partner incognito and his second best currently despising the very sight of him it didn't leave very many options. There was always a bar, but again he ran into the problem of other people and their questions. And if he did show up at a bar and start drinking he would certainly get questions since Uchiha Sasuke never drank at all.

There wasn't much to do but he couldn't stay here. With a final sigh and a large heavy heave of himself off the bed Sasuke decided to go for a walk. Walks always did prove pretty good in the past when you had to just clear your head.

* * *

Naruto crept past his very well known secret entrance to the Hyuuga Household. He was certain nobody knew of his secret entrance so he was safe to sneak in and see Hinata and just talk to her. He was pretty sure she wouldn't call the guards on him if he did show up and even if she did it would be worth it if he could just get a few words of his own in.

He dropped silently on the ground from one of the trees in the far back and began to sneak along the large wall and heavy bushes and trees. He had gotten close enough to see Hinata's window when something grabbed his shirt.

'_Shit!'_

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave Naruto,"

Naruto felt his spine instantly straiten and tried not to gulp too loudly. He knew that voice, and he didn't like the person it came from when it sounded that cold.

He turned and tried to smile at Neji but the protective cousin's face was so dead serious Naruto only gulped.

"H-hey Neji." He tried.

"Hinata has asked to make sure you are not on the premises." Neji said.

"What?" Naruto didn't really believe him. He always knew Neji didn't like their secret meetings so there was a good chance he just finally caught Naruto and was acting on his own.

"She said she didn't want to see you."

Hinata did that? Really? Hinata didn't want to see him? There had to be a mistake. He had to have heard wrong.

"What do you mean?" He gave a small laugh of his disbelief smiling goofily at the older man who continued to give him a cold hard glair.

"I don't know what you did but she said she doesn't want to see you. She told me where you snuck in and asked I stopped you."

"I don't believe you."

"Naruto, don't make me call the guards. Just go, she doesn't want to see you."

"No I don't believe you. Hinata wouldn't do that."

"Naruto," Neji reached out again to touch the young mans arm but Naruto shifted away and made a bee line right to Hinata's room. He didn't get far when Neji all out tackled him.

"What the hell!" Naruto yelled but Neji just grabbed hold and pulled him up. "HINATA!" Naruto yelled fighting against Neji's hold and failing.

"Naruto don't do this, just go."

"No!" Naruto fought and before he knew it Hinata's window couldn't be seen behind the now four guards who had shown up upon hearing his voice.

"A trespasser!" One yelled taking hold of him.

"He's after lady Hinata!" Another yelled and took hold as well. Naruto had no chance of resistance unless he tried to hurt them, and that wasn't something he wanted to do so defeated he fell.

He let the large men drag him out and toss him out on the streets. He left after giving him nasty sneers but Neji stayed behind. He looked down at the blond not with an angry cold look as before but a look of pity.

"Neji, did she say why?" Naruto asked getting up off his knees.

"No, she only said she didn't want to see you."

"But I…"

"I'm sorry Naruto. I don't know what happened but just respect her wishes, I'm sure you've already hurt her enough."

Naruto didn't have a response. He only watched Neji turn and return back into the court yard leaving him in the dust.

She didn't want to see him, how could he talk to her if she didn't want to see him? At a loss and his mission failed Naruto got up and began walking aimlessly into the streets.

* * *

Sasuke walked kicking up dirt and small rocks under his feet. He walked and let his mind think of nothing, it was easier then he thought to think of nothing. He just shut down, concentrating only on moving his legs one in front of the other to keep from stopping. He looked up at the stars and the night sky. It was a beautiful night; summer nights were always beautiful to him. One of the rare beauties in the world people always seemed to pass because it wasn't covered in a price tag or expensive and big words.

Looking back to the road he stopped in his tracks. Naruto was just a few ways beyond him looking as if he was walking aimlessly in a daze. Why was he out here? Wasn't he supposed to be with Hinata? As he thought about why his friend was not with his girlfriend another thought came to him. He wanted to train with Naruto, wanted to hit something and wanted to act on his pent up anger and aggression but maybe he would get more if Naruto was mad at him. If Naruto knew he had hurt Sakura Naruto would be out for blood, and Sasuke would really have to fight back to fend for his life. What better way to release his own anger from himself?

He caught up to Naruto who didn't even seem to notice he was close. A little puzzled at what had his friend in such a daze he acted against it and went for his plan.

"Hey," He voiced clearly Naruto only nodded in his direction. The best way for this to work was to just say it like he just said it to Sakura. Naruto would fly into a fury and before either of them knew it they would be in a fight for blood.

He took a breath preparing him self for a sudden jolt of adrenaline and the need for perfect defense.

"I cheated on Sakura," He said into the night air tensing his body ready to spring away from a death blow.

He waited. Waited, and nothing. He looked over to make sure Naruto heard him, he looked like he didn't. He was still looking off into the distance unhinged from the world around him.

"Naruto," Sasuke started.

"I heard you." His friend cut him off.

"And you're not doing anything?"

"I'm sure Sakura's given you a good beating and if she hasn't she sure as hell will when you tell her."

Naruto still didn't look his way. What the hell was wrong with him?

"I already told her." Sasuke said and Naruto only nodded.

They were quiet a little while longer. Sasuke was really starting to wonder what was going on. He was about to ask just what the hell was up with his friend when he felt a very strong and very vast presence heading their way. He looked around going on full alert and the oncoming attack but was surprised when he saw Naruto was doing nothing. He was about to yell at his friend when Naruto flew backwards.

It all happened so fast even Sasuke didn't really see it. But in the after math he saw Kiba standing next to him with murder in his eyes and fist clenched tight. Naruto got up with fresh blood trickling from his lip.

"What the hell Kiba!" Sasuke demanded from the other man who didn't answer but continued to stair murderously at the blond across from him.

"You fucking bastard!" Kiba yelled. "What the fuck did you do?"

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked again but Naruto said nothing. Kiba turned to Sasuke pointing to Naruto.

"This fucker did something to make Hinata cry!"

"What?" Sasuke asked a bit dumfounded. Kiba just made a jaw breaking punch to Naruto because he made her cry? What were they, five?

"Don't give me that look snake boy I saw Hinata earlier tonight she was in tears running home. It had to be him and it had to be bad to make Hinata cry like that."

"So you punched him in the face?"

"I'd be happy to do more."

"KIBA!" A loud shrill voice shook them all away from the growing tension around them. They all looked to see Ino running toward them. She came up and lightly hit Kiba on the shoulder.

"What the hell's the matter with you? Running off like that in the middle of…oh hi guys." She looked around smiling at the other two.

"Naruto what happened to your face?" Ino asked seeing the blood down his chin now and dripping to the front of his jacket.

"Ask dog breath." Sasuke nodded toward Kiba who growled of course.

"Kiba why did you hit him?" Ino said crossing her arms.

"Because he did something to Hinata!" Kiba shot back; clearly he thought this was a solid defense.

"What? Naruto is everything okay…" Suddenly Ino gasped. "Did she find out about your date?" Ino yelled and both boys rounded on Naruto.

"DATE?!" Kiba yelled again.

"What?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"Oh wait you said Hinata said that was okay right, so then what happened?" Ino mused quietly her brows frowning.

"Wait what date?" Kiba asked.

"Oh, Naruto went on a date with Misako. Well not really a date right Naruto, more like a dinner thing that was supposed to be lunch-"

"With Misako?" Kiba asked darkly interrupting Ino.

"Hinata said it was okay," Ino continued but taking a better look at Kiba her face began to show anger. "Are you jealous?" She asked Kiba whose face fell for a second.

"What? Jealous? Of who? Naruto?"

"You went on a date with her?" Sasuke asked Naruto ignoring both Kiba and Ino. Naruto was about to say something when Ino exploded.

"I knew it! I knew you had something for her!" She hit his arm anger making her cheeks glow red.

"What are you talking about? Lying about what? You said it was okay!"

"You said it was just sex! You said it was just sex and nothing else but now you're getting jealous at Naruto and punching people in the face!"

"I'm getting mad because I saw Hinata crying and I know she was crying about him. I want to know what the hell he did to make her cry, and why the hell are you getting mad at something you said was okay before. You said it didn't matter, you said this was our agreement? Why are _you_ getting jealous?"

"Don't make me the bad guys here? You pig; you're going around having sex with sluts and punching people in the face!"

Still yelling Ino walked away. Kiba looked from her to Naruto and back before following Ino and seemed to be trying to explain something. Both Sasuke and Naruto looked after them completely confused.

"That was weird." Sasuke said when they were gone.

"I always thought something was going on between them." Naruto mused now whipping the dried blood from his chin.

Sasuke looked back over to Naruto. If something really did happen between him and Hinata it would certainly explain a lot.

"So," Sasuke spoke. "Now I could use a drink."

"I know a good place." Naruto said.

The bar was not what he expected, though given Sasuke's knowledge of bars was limited, he never really went into one unless he had to for a mission and even then he never paid much attention to it. Every bar he had been into was also a bit more welcoming, it had brighter lights and though it smelled of cigarette smoke and booze it didn't look nearly as depressing as this one. It was dark and dingy and there was a distinct smell of urine coming from somewhere close by. The patrons in this dark hole in the wall glanced at him but looked away paying no mind to the two young men who had come off the street. There were only a few people in there anyways and they all looked too drunk to really care who was coming in next.

Naruto hopped on the bar stool and Sasuke sat next to him carefully watching his surroundings. He had never been in this place before and he didn't know anyone, it was always safe to be on alert side. Neither of them spoke for a long time, and when their drinks were brought to them they drank quietly both wrapped in their own thoughts.

"So what happened?" Sasuke asked first getting a surprised look from his friend before he sighed pathetically.

"I'm not really sure," Naruto said and took a drink making a face at the cheep beer. "You?"

Sasuke sighed.

"I slept with Yuna,"

There was a full five seconds of silence. Naruto seemed to be letting the information sink in completely and then he only laughed.

"I kissed Misako." He said and Sasuke nodded.

Sasuke thought for a moment.

"You're not really sure how that happened?"

"No, I know how it happened I just…don't know why I let it happen. And you're not exactly one to talk." Naruto shot back and Sasuke only nodded his agreement. He was right he was in no place to talk but he had a good idea of what happened and why.

"Speaking of which, what did Sakura do when you told her?" Naruto asked though this time there was an obvious edge to his voice.

"Hit me and stormed out." Sasuke answered and took his first drink. He tried not to gag but the beer tasted like dog piss.

Naruto nodded again, he was probably thinking he deserved a lot more but if he hadn't done anything by now it was pointless to stop it. That and he was sure his friend knew how hypocritical that could be and that was something Naruto always tried to avoid.

"So what now?" Naruto asked but Sasuke had nothing to say.

'_What now?'_ Sasuke repeated to himself. But just like before he had no answers. He looked over at his friend. Naruto took a long gulp of this foggy glass and gagged.

* * *

**TBC **-

_**Coming up:**_ Sasuke and Naruto attempt to make it right. Sakura finds out who it was who Sasuke slept with and her reaction isn't what anyone expected. The Tanako sisters real faces finally make an appearance.

* * *

**AN: **Blehhh transition chapter but I am happy with it all the same. Hope you all liked it and if you didn't read the FAQ answer and your still wondering why Hinata reacted the way she did then please go read it. Thanks for the reviews I really like this story :D


	12. Pain

**AN: We're going to have an interesting POV change from here on out.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**"Pain"**

* * *

"_I cheated on you Sakura."_

Sakura shot up from lying in bed. Her breath was harsh and fast, her chest hurt.

_"I cheated on you Sakura."_

She looked around her. She was at home in her bed, she was still dressed in her clothes, and she still had dust and dirt on her clothes from her mission. She must have fallen asleep when she got home, she didn't even remember getting home.

She remembered coming in that evening, she remembered going to see Sasuke and then…

She took a large gulp of air before her throat threatened to close again. Sakura knew heartbreak, she knew pain, and she knew rejection; but never had she felt so betrayed. Sasuke had done many things to her but never would she ever suspect he would do this.

He had left her, he had called her annoying, but even as children he had protected her and as a friend he had been loyal. As a teammate to his team when he was going against Itachi he had been loyal. Sasuke was an Uchiha and she knew, the Uchiha's prized loyalty as much as they did their strength and Sasuke was no different. He told her constantly they importance of having that loyalty and trust in a team why did he suddenly think a relationship wasn't that different?

Why?

Why?

All Sakura could do was as herself why. What did she do? What did she do to push him away so much and into some one else arms? Did she say something? Did she not remember something? Was he upset because she went on missions and he didn't? Was he sick of being stuck at home? What happened?

She dragged herself out of bed to her bathroom. She felt gross covered in the dirt and grime of the mission. She needed a shower to cleans both her mind and her body. She turned on the water to scolding hot, maybe the burning sensation of the water would let her forget of her heartbreak.

Heartbreak. Sakura laughed a hallow laugh to the empty bathroom, funny she called this heartbreak and at twelve she insisted Sasuke had done the same thing. Heartbreak seemed to be something that just came alone with getting involved with Sasuke. She laughed and then tears began to run down her face. Her knees collapsed under her and she let out a sob she had been holding in all night.

On the tile floor as the bathroom steamed up fogging the mirrors and the small window Sakura cried. She cried loud and hard, she cried all the pain she had been feeling and refusing to acknowledge. She cried the pain she did not deserve because as much as she tried to blame herself to make it easier she knew it wasn't her fault. Something horrible and painful had happened to her again, and again she had done nothing to deserve it.

* * *

"_Hinata-san, I need to speak with you." Misako looked upset like something was really troubling her. Hinata followed her, she wanted to see Naruto but it seemed Misako really wanted to say something so Naruto would have to wait._

"_I do not know you, but you seem like a wonderfully sweet person," She started and Hinata blushed saying thank you._

"_That's also why it hurts to tell you this but I know you need to know. I mean if I was in your position I would want to know too and…" She gulped hard looking down at her hands. "When you were away Naruto took me to dinner."_

"_He did?" Hinata asked she was a bit upset but she remembered she had asked Naruto to spend time with her and he had done just that._

"_It was supposed to be lunch be he insisted saying he knew this lovely restaurant I would like. He said it was just between friends because he saw I was lonely and after dinner he walked me home,"_

_Hinata nodded. She didn't really see why Misako looked so upset. Naruto was kind hearted everything he did he did with good intentions._

"_Hinata he kissed me." She rushed out and Hinata's eyes widened. _

"_He…what…?" _

"_He kissed me and I felt horrible and we promised it would never happen again."_

_Hinata felt something in her stomach climb to her throat. She felt her hands begin to shake. _

_Naruto…kissed…her…?_

"_But it did," Misako continued. "He kissed me again and…I'm so sorry Hinata I know he's yours and I never intended anything to happen I never wanted anything to happen but…Hinata?" _

_Coming up behind her was him. He looked at Misako's back and then at her meeting her eyes. There was something unreadable in his face he reached out to her but her legs moved before she could think. _

Last night she heard him call her name. Last night he was on the property coming to look for her but she couldn't face him. She pulled her pillow closer to her chest it was damp with tears she had cried all night. Tears she cried only when she heard him call her name, she wanted to go to him but it just hurt so much.

Naruto kissed Misako.

Her Naruto had kissed someone else. He had done something with someone else that she had treasured so much between them. It had taken her so long to get there and he had known it, she knew he knew it because he knew her. He always did things slow with her, he allowed her to take her time always and now he kissed someone else?

How could he do that? How could he just throw away everything she did for him like that?

At first Hinata didn't want to believe it. She didn't want to believe Naruto would betray her like that. But as a child Hinata's confidence has always been weak it never took much for Hinata to doubt herself or others, and just looking into Misako's concerned eyes told Hinata she was telling the truth. Then when he saw them he knew what was being said, she saw his face and it said it all, she knew Misako was telling the truth and that's what crushed her the most.

Hinata had never really felt true heartbreak in her life. She often felt rejection and she often felt as if she was useless or not worth anything. She was used to that, but this feeling of such pain. This icy knife through her heart making it ache with each breath was new and horrible. This feeling she knew existed and was often told she would feel it one day, but never did she ever expect it would because of him. Him, the man she had loved since she was a child, the man she waited and waited for. The man she changed completely for…him…he hurt her.

There was a knock at her door. Someone was telling her to get up but she wasn't listening. She made some sort of sound to say okay but she didn't really think she could do it, her legs felt like lead and her body didn't feel any better. After some time they came again this time they opened the door and looked in. It was one of the maids she asked if Hinata was okay.

"I think I've come down with some bug today. Please inform father and the others I am ill and would like to rest." Hinata said with out even looking in the maids direction. Something she never did with the servants but today it took so much strength to speak she could be expected to continue her normal demeanor.

"Yes ma'am." The maid bowed to her and left the room as quietly.

A few moments later her door opened again as she sat up staring at nothing. She saw her father from the corner of her eye but she didn't acknowledge him, she had forgotten how.

"Hinata, are you really ill?" Her father asked taking a seat next to her. She didn't say anything she only stared into nothing and when he touched her chin making her look at him she looked up with red eyes with fresh tears.

"Hinata?" He asked concerned. He started to speak again but she made a small squeak trying to hold back her cries. She knew he didn't like weakness like crying.

Her father's eyes softened and he put an arm around her.

"It's not weak to feel pain." He said pulling her into his chest and she let go. In the arms of her father she cried harder then she had all night.

* * *

Sakura moved around the hospital in almost a daze state. She had a lot of work to do though, it seemed all her nurses had become so dependent on her they had all forgotten how to do the hard stuff on their own leaving it for her. Sakura knew she should lecture them but right now all the work kept her from her pain so she was grateful for it.

Instead of taking lunch she spent it in her office at the hospital doing paperwork after paper work. She told her secretary nurses not to allow Sasuke to see her if he showed up and she didn't want to see anyone anyways. So far it had worked, instead of people coming into see her, her nurses came in for them dropping forms off.

It worked great until Sakura heart Ino barging through.

"I don't care what she said I have confidential information and I'm her best friend!"

Sakura rolled her eyes as the door swung open and Ino flashed a bright smile with bright blue eyes. She shut the door behind her unloading a pile on Sakura's desk.

"I don't remember the last time you were in this office all day," Ino began then looked at her friend. "Damn you look like you didn't sleep at all!"

"Hello Ino." Sakura said beginning to go through the stack of files Ino had just dropped in her in bin. She saw her friend smile slyly at her suddenly and for some reason Sakura wanted to punch her in the mouth.

"Did you and Sasuke go at it like rabbits in heat again?" Ino asked laughing but Sakura said nothing. If Ino caught on to her silence she didn't show it, instead she looked around her office continuing to talk.

"Tsunade would like to know when you're going to go in for your debriefing and to turn in your report."

"Shit," Sakura cursed.

"What?" Ino asked turning from her examination of Sakura's dead plant.

"I totally forgot about that; tell Tsunade I'll go see her tonight when I can get it done."

Ino was quiet for a moment then came up to the desk.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked suddenly leaning close to Sakura.

"What?" Sakura asked playing dumb.

"You never forget your mission reports, ever. And when Tsunade asks when you're going to see her you make it your priority above everything else unless there's a dying patient in your arms."

"Nothings wrong," Sakura said lightly pulling out another file.

"Sakura," Ino warned. "I've been your friend since we were six you can't lie to me, I know when you're lying."

Sakura took a deep breath and still looking at the bite marks on her pen she said it very quietly and very slowly.

"Sasuke slept with someone."

She said and Ino's reaction was spot on. She gasped and then grabbed a chair sitting it right next to Sakura.

"You are shitting me!" Ino cried once she sat down.

"That's not the reaction I was hoping for," Sakura frowned.

"Sorry," Ino pulled her shock back as best she could. "It's just…Sasuke? I mean are you sure?"

Sakura threw Ino a harsh look and Ino put her hands up.

"I just mean…did he tell you? How do you know?"

"He told me." Sakura confirmed.

"What did he say?"

"He said he cheated on me."

Ino's eyes softened and she touched Sakura's hand. At her touch Sakura felt more tears threaten her eyes but she looked away.

"Sakura I…I'm so sorry." Ino didn't have many sincere moments. She never said it, but Sakura knew she saw it as some sort of weakness so she always wore a mask of being cocky and conceded so when the mask broke Ino was Ino Sakura knew it was from the heart.

"Yeah, me too." Sakura said her voice cracking.

"Fucking bastard," Ino said sitting back taking a breath. "I can get Shikamaru and Chouji to do something. I can probably pull some strings and have him working in the tower till he dies. Be it from old age or suicide, but right now I wouldn't mind the later."

Sakura let out a breath of a laugh and whipped her tears.

"No, no its okay. But just tell Tsunade I'll get there when I can I do have a lot of work to do here."

"Yeah, it's cool I'm sure Tsunade will understand. Hey, I'll let you know when Sasuke leaves so you can come see her okay."

"Yeah I'd like that."

They were quiet for a moment and Sakura took several calming breaths.

"Come over tonight." Ino said suddenly.

"What?" Sakura asked. They hadn't had a girls night sleepover since they were thirteen.

"Seriously come over tonight. Just me and you, like it used to be, only this time with alcohol."

Sakura laughed.

"Ice cream and champagne is the best way to wallow with a broken heart."

"I don't want to wallow," Sakura corrected and Ino gave her a thoughtful expression.

"Sakura everyone needs to wallow; even a superwoman like you."

Sakura smiled at Ino. Sometimes Ino was the bitch of bitches, but there were reasons was Sakura never let her go and this was one of them.

"Sure," Sakura gave in. It would be nice to get drunk and she didn't want to be alone tonight to cry again. At least she could be drunk and crying with Ino while plotting Sasuke's assassination.

"Okay see you tonight then, what time should I be expecting you?"

"I get off at six and I still need to debrief so… eight-ish."

"Eight it is, see you later Sakura." Ino got up and gave Sakura a large hug and Sakura accepted completely. It felt so good she didn't want to let her go but she had to she wasn't a kid after all.

* * *

Hinata was grateful she didn't have to tell her father why she was so sad. She was even more grateful he let her stay in bed all day with out asking why or asking when she would feel like getting up. Hiashi was not known for many sweet and touching father moments so when they did happen they happened because he knew his daughter really needed it, and Hinata was more grateful then she could say.

She was in bed all day just staring out the window. She didn't eat and she didn't talk. She wasn't hungry or thirsty no matter how many times the maids brought her food she just couldn't eat it. She couldn't think of anything other then yesterday. It played like a horrible nightmare in her head, and every time she dozed off to sleep it played again and she woke up crying.

At sunset there was a knock at the door and just like all the others before she ignored it. She waited for the clinking of a tray of food on the ground but it didn't come instead the door opened. Hinata wanted to see who it was but she couldn't find the strength or real interest to turn around and see.

"Hinata," They said and Hinata was so surprised she actually pulled herself up and turned around.

"Neji?" She asked and turned back around quickly. She was sure she looked horrible. Her hair hadn't been combed all day, she hadn't changed her clothes from last night, and she had yet to shower.

"Go take a shower," He said from the door. It wasn't harsh but it wasn't light either.

"I…" Hinata began but her cousin didn't let her finish.

"And then come eat with us, you need to eat something."

"I don't want to talk to anyone." Hinata said pulling her knees to her chest.

"I'm not asking you to talk, I'm telling you to come eat. But don't forget to take a shower I'm sure you smell."

Hinata silently nodded obediently but she still didn't want to get up and actually do it. Neji took this as satisfactory though and turned to leave shutting the door behind him. Suddenly Hinata remembered something and called out to him just before the door was completely shut. He stopped opening it again looking at her.

"Last night…he…what…"

"He left," Neji said coldly. "He had to be escorted out and I told him to stay away from you."

She looked at him and nodded. She wanted to say thank you but something prevented her from saying anything. Neji shut the door and Hinata was left alone again.

The sun was lower now and the night was beginning to get cool. She always liked the night; maybe she could go for a walk in her garden. Come to think of it she probably needed to tend to her garden, she hadn't in some time and she was pretty sure no one cared enough about it as she did to keep up with it.

She pulled her legs out of bed and placed them on the floor. It felt weird standing on them after laying down for so long she even felt dizzy for just a second before she began to walk to the bathroom. Neji was right, she needed to eat something and she needed to get out of bed.

* * *

Sakura felt like she waited all day for that message from Ino that Sasuke had left. Waiting all day did give her the chance to complete her mission report but Sakura was beginning to get impatient and she knew Tsunade was too. She was also beginning to get hungry; she hadn't eaten most of the day yesterday or all day today.

At ten till six Sakura was spinning lazily in her office chair counting the pencil marks on the ceiling when her office phone rang. She leapt at it pressing the speaker button.

"Hello?" She asked trying to sound like she was waiting to hear from Ino.

"Hey!" Ino said on the other line. "Okay so fuck face just left and I'm about to leave too you in the clear I just saw him walk out the doors, he should be completely out of sight by the time you get here."

"Thanks." Sakura said and she was really thankful. "Is Tsunade mad?"

"No," Ino said it sounded like she was moving something. "I told her you had a lot of catch up work in the hospital and she said she was going to yell at your nurses to do some of their own work when you're away."

Sakura smiled, she had been looking forward to yelling at someone but Tsunade did love to do it best.

"Okay so see you soon?" Ino said.

"Yeah, see you soon."

"Okay later then." Ino hung up the phone and Sakura gathered her things.

As she left many of the nurses said good night to her and she smiled kindly back at them. The walk to the tower from the hospital was not far but to Sakura it felt like ten miles. She walked slowly, always expecting Sasuke to pop out form nowhere. When she reached the tower doors an eternity later she took a deep breath. She was being silly; Sasuke was gone for the day she wouldn't have to see him.

Inside the secretary was already getting ready to leave but she smiled at Sakura and welcomed her. She asked where she had been all day and when Sakura explained she was in the hospital the woman told her to go right on up, her Hokage was expecting her.

Sakura was feeling a bit better about not seeing Sasuke now that she was inside. She felt even better when she stepped out of the elevator doors and saw it was completely empty in the hall way. She rounded the corner and saw Sasuke's office down the hall and her heart skipped a beat. An image of the two of them in his office flashed in her head and she shut her eyes shaking her head. She couldn't think about that now, not ever.

She made it to Tsunade's office and knocked. She heard the woman tell her to enter and she did. She bowed to her master who looked her with a very odd expression.

"You look like you haven't slept all night." Tsunade said with her hands under her chin.

"I…" Sakura didn't really have anything to say. True she hadn't slept all night but she wasn't about to say why. Discussing personal matters with Tsunade always did seem a bit odd. Even she had known the woman since she was twelve and had a closer relationship with her then everyone else except Shizune.

"Ino told me you're nurses are slacking off." Tsunade said changing the subject.

"A little," Sakura said.

"I'll have a talk with them; they shouldn't be relying on you so much. Anyway, do you have your report?" She asked extending out her hand and Sakura gave it to her.

"I got a report from everyone except Hinata; can you please remind her about it? I'm sure she's been on cloud nine with Naruto all day but she needs to get back to work. I would like her report in tomorrow if possible."

"Yes." Sakura said secretly envying Hinata. Hinata was with the man who loved her right now, the man who worshiped her, a man who would never hurt her the way Sasuke had hurt her.

"Are you okay?" Tsunade said looking over the report and Sakura snapped back to attention.

"What?"

"You look a little dazed there,"

"Oh, just…tired I guess, sorry."

"Well then you should get home then. Will I be expecting you here tomorrow or are you going to stay and help in the hospital for a while?"

Suddenly Sakura had the ire sensation that Tsunade knew a lot more then she was letting on. Deciding to take the offer Sakura said she would be spending her time in the hospital until they didn't need her anymore.

"Shame I missed you around here, but Ino and Hinata can pick up the slack while your gone. You are dismissed Sakura, thank you for your report."

Sakura bowed and turned to leave.

"Oh and Sakura," Tsunade called to her and Sakura stopped at the door. She froze, Tsunade must know something but did she really want to talk about it now?

"Yes?" Sakura asked turning around.

"Don't forget to yell at you're nurses."

"Yes ma'am." Sakura said and left.

Outside Sakura leaned her back against the door. Why had she been so nervous if Tsunade knew anything? Tsunade wouldn't know anything anyways, Ino wouldn't have said anything and she was still pretty sure Sasuke wouldn't either. She was just being paranoid because she didn't want to tell anyone.

She took a breath pushing her self from the door and began to walk out. She began to look forward to Ino's girl's night and just when she was beginning to get really excited about it she heard a familiar voice call out an all too familiar name.

"Sasuke-sama!"

Sakura froze. She hadn't seen either of the Tanako sisters in some time but she remembered their voices and that was Yuna. Yuna called Sasuke's name. Meaning Sasuke was here! Sakura pressed herself against the wall just before the corner; she heard a giggle and curiosity pulled her to look around.

She saw her long dark hair and her blue dress. She saw Sasuke standing before her at his door. She saw her touch him arm and she saw Sasuke's jaw clench as he lightly got out of her grasp. She said something and he mumbled something in return, she stepped closer to him but he pushed her away saying something low. He turned to walk away leaving Yuna standing by the door.

Sakura stumbled back hitting her back against the wall and she knew.

* * *

**TBC - **

* * *

**AN:** Okay before you ask. I changed the POV's because from here on out a lot of things that are going to happen I cannot see happening through Naruto and Sasuke's eyes. And ALL of it is A LOT of emotional stuff and as a girl it is much easier for me to judge a girls reactions better then a boys. So the rest of the story is going to be through Sakura and Hianta's eyes you'll see why the more we go through it. Sasuke and Naruto are not going to be fogotten, the boys are going to do whatever they can to fix it and there are a lot of scene with them together coming up. With that being said that you so much for the reviews I love you guys so much. I continue to write this story for you!


	13. Girl Talk

**Chapter 13**

"**Girl Talk"**

* * *

Ino was waiting with two glasses for champagne and two half gallons of rocky road ice cream. She answered the door already in her pajamas and handed Sakura her glass. Sakura went in with out a word downed the glass in seconds and went to the kitchen for the bottle. When she saw only one she turned to her peppy friend.

"Tell me you have more?" She said opening the bottle and drinking it.

"Whoa, slow down dude." Ino said coming up next to her attempting to take the bottle. When Sakura refused her help and went for the ice cream Ino knew something was up.

"What's up now?" She asked concerned.

Sakura hesitated.

She could tell Ino what she just saw. She could tell her that after what she saw, and what she knew of Sasuke she knew in her gut that was the girl. Her, Yuna, was the girl Sasuke slept with behind her back. Sakura looked at Ino but turned back around.

She could say something.

But then again, she thought she knew Sasuke enough to know he would never do this to her and he did. She thought she could trust him completely and when she did she got hurt. She thought there was nothing Sasuke could do to hurt her again like he had all those time when they were children. She always thought a lot of things when it came to Sasuke, and she had thought wrong. So maybe, just maybe she was wrong again.

"The first love of my life just fucked someone else while I was gone on a routine mission," Sakura said smiling and taking another drink. "There is a lot wrong Ino."

"Okay okay," Ino said opening the fridge and taking out another two bottles of the alcoholic beverage.

"I don't even know why he did it." Sakura said as they sat in Ino's room. Ino in front of her friend on the floor, both girls digging into their ice cream and taking gulps of the champagne.

"I mean there is always a reason right?" Sakura said her voice already becoming a bit thicker. "A reason why they cheat, I mean you had your reasons." She said pointing to Ino.

"No, I never cheated on anyone. I never made anything official so I was always free to roam the playing field." Ino defended.

"Okay whatever, my point is when you fuck someone over like that there is a reason! What reason did he have? I fucked him! I fucked him all night in every position in every way?"

"Wow…" Ino mused but Sakura didn't hear her continuing her rant.

"I mean if I wasn't giving him any I could kind of see why he would need to venture to someone else. I could wrap my mind about that insane sense of logic because for some reason men have to fuck anything that walks by! But I fucked him!" Sakura yelled.

"I think we need to take a break from the alcohol." Ino said making a move towards Sakura's near empty bottle. She never did have much of a tolerance. Sakura however all but growled at the blonde who backed off instantly.

"Or not," Ino mused and took another mouthful of ice cream. Sakura continued to vent.

"I mean what the hell could she have done that I don't?"

Ino shrugged her response.

"I just…don't get it? I mean why?" Sakura's eyes began to fill with tears.

"Because he's a jack ass." Ino finally offered.

"Ino…" This really wasn't what Sakura wanted to hear.

"No I mean it!" Ino persisted. "You said it yourself if you weren't giving it to him then yeah there is a reason, because just need to get fucked in any relationship. But you were and he…strayed, so conclusion is he's a jackass. He's a jerk, he's an asshole and a bastard!"

"Yeah, he is and everything you're saying he is I already knew and I still followed him. I would have followed him to the ends of the earth, shit I followed him into the depths of evil incarnate to get him back!"

"Sakura…"

"After everything I did, after all the shit I put up with for him he does this! How could he do this? How could he treat me like this after everything I have done! HOW!"

Sakura was loosing control now. Her eyes were drowned in tears and her face was red and splotchy. Ino took damage control.

"Sakura calm down okay," She put her arms around the pink haired girl.

"It just…hurts so much…" Sakura said sobbing. Ino held her protectively.

"I know,"

"No, you don't." Sakura said. "You don't know Ino because you haven't loved anyone as much I love him."

"I know but I can understand what you feeling. I have been hurt before too Sakura."

"Yeah but…its just…different Ino."

Sakura knew her friend had been hurt, she had been the one who answered the phone at three am to an Ino in tears. But she knew it was different, the guy who hurt Ino was not the man she had loved since she was six. It was not the man she had done everything in her power to get back. Ino did not understand, she could sympathize but she did not really understand.

"Maybe, but pain is pain hun." Ino said. "Everyone gets hurt Sakura."

Sakura took in her words. Ino was right, everyone got hurt. You always got hurt. You always got your heart broken, and you always felt the pain. There was no getting around it, it was a part of life. It was something everyone went through, but she didn't understand why she went through it several times.

"You know I was twelve the first time he broke my heart." Sakura said sniffling her tears. "When he left the village, I said I wanted to go with him. I told him I would, I would follow him wherever he went and he knocked me out leaving me on a bench till morning. And then, he did it again at fifteen when I asked him to come back and he said he never would, that he would never return what I felt for him. I watched him almost kill Naruto and even after all that I still waited. I still waited, because I knew deep in my heart he would come back. And he did." She laughed.

"He came back and we were friends again and slowly my dreams came true. And before I knew it we were a couple, and I trusted him."

Sakura sniffed whipping her eyes looking down at her ice cream.

"Maybe all those times he hurt me before was a sign. A sign that I was just to stupid and love smitten to listen to."

"Don't start blaming yourself, it wasn't your fault."

"Maybe it was. Maybe its like fate is getting back at me for ignoring my entire past and just running head first into a destructive and…abusive relationship."

"Abusive?" Ino asked.

"The amount of times Sasuke hurt me would probably crush a normal person. But no, not me because I had to be strong and bold Sakura. I had to prove to him that I was the weakling he left behind, I had to prove that I was strong so he would see me strong. So he would respect me. And he did Ino, he did! He respected me as a ninja, as a person, as an equal. Maybe that's where I messed up, once he respected me my silly little brain saw it as something else. And I…like gave myself too him. Maybe when I responded to his advances as a lover that respect as an equal went out the window!"

Sakura was drunk now and Ino knew it. She was going on a one woman rampage and nothing was stopping her.

"You can test that theory you know," Ino voiced. "You can tell him you want to 'talk' to him and simply beat the ever living shit out of him." At her quotations signs at the word talk Sakura smirked.

"It is tempting," She admitted.

"Screw tempting just march over there and do it now!" Ino sat up.

"No, what if she's over there." Sakura said quietly forgetting that when she was drunk her inner monologue would turn off.

"Who? That skank he banged because he couldn't go with out sex for what two weeks?" Ino laughed. "Hey maybe all your boning him turned him into a sex addict! And when you left he like needed to have it."

"Ino," Sakura said not amused at the thought.

"What? You're sprouting all this nonsense about him loosing respect for you after you succumbed to his sexual advances, the addiction to sex make just as much sense."

"You would know about sex addiction wouldn't you?" Sakura shot back and Ino laughed.

"That I would, sex is a very addicting vice. Kiba and I think its probably the most addicting substance known to man, even more then the drugs."

"Yeah I bet Kiba would know about sex too."

"Shit from what you say why don't you know more?"

"Shut up."

Sakura shifted from her position on the floor and took to Ino's bed. She grabbed a pillow and held it against her chest. After a moment she re-laid what her friend had just said.

"Kiba?" Sakura asked looking at her friend.

"Kiba?" Ino repeated.

"You said you and Kiba think, but you never talk to Kiba."

"We talk occasionally."

"And when you talk occasionally you talk of sex?"

Ino shrugged.

"I talk about sex with anyone and everyone!"

"Yes, but you once said Kiba reminds you of dog slobber and fleas so why would you talk about sex with Kiba?"

"Why are you making this such a big deal?" Ino demanded getting huffy.

"Why are you getting upset?"

"Will you shut up about Kiba!" Ino shot back and Sakura gave her friend and amused look.

"Okay okay touchy."

After a brief moment Ino joined her friend on the bed.

"I like him." She said.

"Like who?" Sakura asked looking at a magazine she just found on Ino's nightstand but stopped and gawked at her friend. "KIBA?"

"Yes,"

Sakura and Ino shared a silent shocking moment. Sakura sat back up and shook her head.

"Okay wait, you…like…Kiba? Kiba of the dog clan as you say. Kiba who you always said smells like a dog? Kiba who…"

"Fucks like a dog too." Ino mused and Sakura put her hands over her ears.

"EW! I don't want to know that! God Ino, I swear!"

"Sorry," Ino said but laughed just the same.

"Okay so back up, you like Kiba?"

"Yes,"

"I'm sorry it's just…I leave for two weeks and the world turns upside down." Sakura let her self flop back on the bed putting her hands over her face.

"What's next Naruto cheating on Hinata?"

"Haha," Ino said.

"Why?" Sakura asked after some time and Ino shrugged.

"I don't know its just…with Kiba I can be myself."

"You're yourself around everyone whether we all like it or not."

"That's not what I mean. I mean, we talk and he gets me. He gets me better then anyone else ever has."

Sakura looked at her friend and then smiled.

"Oh my god…Ino are you…you're falling for him aren't you?"

Ino blushed and smiled.

"Well I'll be damned; I never thought I'd see the day. Seriously… never."

"Shut up." Ino playfully pushed her friend.

"So when did this happen?"

"Well we agreed to be, friendly friends if you know what I mean. And then we just spent more time together and the more we spent the more we talked and got to know each other, and I guess it just happened."

"Wow," Sakura said and whistled. "My boyfriend breaks my heart and you're on the verge of getting a new one."

"I never said that." Ino said shortly.

"What do you mean?"

"Kiba and I always had a very open relationship, but the other night I found out he slept with that girl Misako and I just…blew up. I don't think I've ever felt so jealous before."

"Misako?" Sakura asked. And all though she had mentioned her opinion of Kiba sticking his nose there she didn't find it in her to be really surprised or even upset about it.

"Yeah her, and I was so pissed. We got into a fight and he said he didn't even know what we were fighting about and neither did I, I was just so mad."

"That sucks." Sakura said beginning to feel the buzz of her drunkenness coming down and wanting another bottle opened.

"Yeah," Ino agreed.

"I think we need to open another bottle." Sakura said sitting up and Ino agreed following her to the kitchen.

On the way the girls left the drama of boyfriends, ex boyfriends, and potential boyfriends behind taking on new topics. For which when with Ino the first topic was always gossip.

"So you will never guess what happened the other night."

"You took a vow of celibacy?" Sakura asked dryly as they entered the kitchen.

"Cute, but no. Last night I was out with Kiba and suddenly he just rushes off. And when I catch him I find out he's punched Naruto in the face."

"What?" Sakura asked putting a bottle on the counter. She knew Kiba and Naruto always had some sort of friendly hatred but that was a bit extreme.

"Yeah! Seriously punched him in the face! And when I asked why he said because he saw Hinata crying and he knew only Naruto could make her cry like that so he did something and Kiba had to punch him."

"That's some sound logic."

"Yeah, anyways when we started talking I mentioned Naruto went on a date with Misako…"

"Naruto what?" Sakura's voice squeaked high pitched, now she knew she was seriously loosing it.

"He went on a date…oh but it was okay he told me Hinata said something about doing it to be nice to those girls you're always ass kissing. Anyway, Kiba got really mad and then I got mad because he got mad."

"My head hurts." Sakura said but took a large drink from the new opened bottle walking back to Ino's bedroom.

"But do you think he was right?" Ino asked inside.

"Huh?"

"Do you think Kiba was right about Naruto? I mean she's shy but she doesn't really cry for anything so I mean maybe?"

"I dunno, maybe or it could have been something else. I can ask her tomorrow I need to call her to ask her about her mission report."

"We can both ask her, I need to return her jacket anyways."

"Sounds fun." Sakura said taking a seat back on her friend's bed.

The rest of the night passed in a drunken haze of laughter, gossip, and some more tears. Sakura had forgotten how much she had always counted on Ino to bring her spirits up in the darkest times. Some how Ino always prevailed, and when Sakura fell asleep from too much alcohol she didn't fall asleep crying like the night before, the last thing she remembered was laughing so hard she could hardly breath.

* * *

Two days after Hinata felt her life was ready to be put to an end her cousin had some how talked her into training. Despite her wanting to stay in bed all day or at least locked up in the safety of her room she had been dragged out into the smiling sun to sweat and train and she was beginning to be glad she did it. Neji had told her one the best methods to get over or at least deal with any anger or pain you had was to work it out. Literally, physically work it out, and an hour in to her training Hinata was beginning to see why. She was sweaty and she had bruised palms and shins but she felt good. It felt good to hit things, it felt good to concentrate on anything else other then how much her chest hurt to breath.

Neji seemed pleased with her too, Hinata was always a serious student and ninja but it seemed her concentration was even more then usual. And she didn't just try to avoid being hit like she usually did now she seemed to try and hit as well and she even got in a few good ones to Neji's ribs. He didn't know what Naruto had done but he was sure it was pretty bad if it made his cousin this upset.

"That's good for now, let's take a break for a bit." Neji said trying not to gasp for air though that last hit in his chest had certainly knocked some air out of him.

Hinata nodded pulling her hair off her hot sweaty neck. She took her jacket and left the doujo felling a lot better then she had before she went in. But she did still need a shower, she hadn't been able to get one in before Neji dragged her out of bed that morning and she was in desperate need of one now.

Inside her bedroom Hinata undressed and went to her bathroom. She avoided looking in the mirror she could only imagine what the dark circle under her eyes looked like right now after over two weeks of rough short sleep on the hard ground. She turned the water to scolding hot and stepped inside letting the hot water wash over her fresh bruises and scrapes she had received that morning. The pain was both reviving and uncomfortable, but Hinata could think of worse pains she could be feeling right now. She washed her hair and her body scrubbing hard to get the blood, dirt, and sweat off her body. She stood in the shower longer then she needed to letting the hot water wash over her body and through her hair. It was refreshing being in water, she had always loved the water. Maybe if she wasn't a ninja she would have been a swimmer. And maybe then if she wasn't a ninja she never would have met Naruto in the first place.

Outside of her shower wrapped in her towel and wringing the water from her hair onto the tile floor Hinata heard the phone ring and she groaned. She forgot to unplug the phone; she didn't want to talk to anyone for a while. When the phone persisted she gave in crossing the room still dripping water from her legs.

"Hello?" She answered not sounding at all enthusiastic to get a call.

"Hinata?" She didn't know why but she was a bit relieved when she heard Sakura's voice on the other end.

"Hi Sakura, how are you?"

"I could be better," Sakura said and laughed, Hinata laughed with her but didn't really know why. "I'm calling because Tsunade said you have yet to turn in your mission report. She just asked me to remind you."

On top of feeling depressed and betrayed now she just felt stupid. How could she have forgotten her report? Well she knew why she forgot it, as soon as she step foot back home she was blindsided with drama that got the best of her.

"Oh yes!" Hinata said. "I'm so sorry I've just been…I'll get it to Tsunade by noon today."

"Great!" Sakura said and Hinata soon heard some one else behind her say something and Sakura get mad at her before returning to the line.

"Um, do you want to go to lunch after you meet with Tsunade?"

"Lunch?" Hinata asked feeling her fingertips quiver. Going to lunch meant going outside and going outside meant the possibility of running into Naruto. She just couldn't face him just yet. She couldn't see his sad eyes or hear his voice.

"I don't…" Hinata began but there was a sudden struggle on the other end of the phone. She heard Sakura curse before she heard a female laugh.

"Hey Hinata!" Ino's voice burst through the phone and Hinata had to suddenly pull the phone from her ear.

"Hi Ino," she said trying to sound happy to hear from her. But as much as she loved Ino it was hard to be happy to hear a loud person for the first time after not talking to anyone for two days straight.

"Hey look we have to go to lunch okay." Ino said. "I heard some things we have to clear them up."

"Things?" Hinata said her heart pounding. Did Ino know about Naruto and his kiss? She couldn't know unless someone said something, unless Naruto said something. Did someone say something? If they did was it already around town that Naruto had an affair with someone else? Was it already construed into some gigantic mess of lies and sex like all rumors usually turned out to be?

Hinata gulped.

If she stayed in her sanctuary of her home then she would never have to hear any of those nasty rumors that may or may not have started. But if she stayed they would never clear up and what if they only started to pity her. Some how Hinata felt the idea of being pitied was worse.

"Hinata? Are you there?" Ino asked.

"Oh, yes! Sorry I…"

"So are you in for lunch? Please say yes it will be on me!"

"Um…lunch…well I think I have some training…"

"Go out to lunch." Neji's stern voice interrupted her excuses.

"Uh…"

"Tell them you'll be at lunch." He continued and Hinata nodded obediently.

"Okay Ino, I'll meet you two for lunch." Hinata said.

"Great! Okay see you at our place at about 1 okay. Sakura needs to nurse a hang over."

"Bye." Hinata said and they hung up. She turned back to her cousin who was now leaving.

"Neji?" She asked stopping him. "How did you know?"

"I could hear Ino's voice from the other side of the door. I heard them ask you out, it will be good for you to get out."

"But…" She didn't feel she could really voice her concerns of seeing his face around town.

"I'll walk you; if anything…shows up we'll take care of it."

Neji left as quietly as he came in leaving Hinata to change. She didn't think she could ever bring herself to ever tell Neji what happened, and maybe it was for the better he never asked. He just helped because he knew something was wrong and he knew it involved Naruto, as from what she could conclude that was probably all he knew and all he needed to know.

Hinata dressed and got to work on her report. It was easier then she thought to drown out the world and her problems and get to work. So easy she got it done in less then an hour and had time to spare. She realized fast she didn't like time, because time got her to think and when she started to thinks he got sad. She didn't like being sad.

At eleven thirty Hinata left her room to start her walk to the tower to deliver her late report. She hoped she didn't have to explain why it was late. Neji was in the living room when he saw her emerge he nodded to her and followed her out. No asked where they were going and Hinata was glad, she didn't want to talk to anyone anyways.

She was nervous leaving the house but true to his word her cousin stayed by her side. She may be acting childish or silly but he didn't say anything so she never apologized. She really was terrified of seeing Naruto so soon after finding out what she did, if she saw him she would most likely run away. And if she ran he might chase her, and if he caught her she would feel that heartbreak all over again.

The walk to the tower was long but peaceful, Hinata saw no sign of the spiky blond hair and neither did her cousin. She went into see the Hokage who didn't mention anything about getting a late report only nodding to Hinata and thanking her for it. When the left it was only noon and she still had an hour to waste before she met up with Sakura and Ino.

She wandered around the tower for a bit after learning Neji was asked to help some of the other jounin in something. She decided to just wait for him like he had waited for her and found herself wondering the halls looking at all the old paintings of past important people in the village. She had seen all the pictures before but now she took her time in reading each and every one.

"Good afternoon Hinata." Said a sweet voice and her skin went cold. She turned fear in her eyes to the warm smiling face of Misako.

"G-good after noon Misako."

"How are you today I haven't seen you around in about two days."

"I'm fine, thank you." Hinata was having trouble keeping a conversation with this girl but she knew it was rude to just leave. And Hinata was never one to do anything that could be rude.

"Have you seen Naruto?" Misako asked suddenly and Hinata looked away back to the painting of the old man looking very cranky.

"No," She admitted.

"Oh that's a shame; he was looking for you yesterday. He looked very upset I hope you two didn't fight over what I told you."

Hinata didn't have anything to say to that. It was all she could do to not turn on her heel and run from the girl right now. If she opened her mouth to speak she didn't trust her self.

"Have you seen Sakura around? I saw she came back into town too but I haven't seen her either. Yuna said its not good to leave your guests like that, she is upset of Sakura's behavior…"

"I'm sure Sakura has her reasons for not being here. I hear they have been very busy in the hospital." Hinata cut her off. It wasn't a complete lie, everyone knew the nurses slacked off when Sakura wasn't there leaving her a mountain of work when she got back.

Misako looked a bit surprised at Hinata's response but her face melted quickly into a strange smile that rubbed Hinata the wrong way.

"Of course, I meant to disrespect. I am only concerned for your friend; my sister has high standards as well as my father. Perhaps the next time you see Sakura you can relay the message."

"I'll make sure Sakura is informed." Hinata said her voice sounding colder in her own ears then she ever intended it to be. "Now if you excuse me Miss Tanako I must be going." Hinata turned to leave with out bothering to give her a proper farewell.

"Of course, good day Miss Hyuuga." Misako's said bowing to Hinata as she turned on her heel but the cold tone her voice was not missed on the young ninja.

Hinata didn't look back as she left the floor. She didn't have to; she could feel the girls stare on her the entire way until she reached the elevator. Hinata was not one to dislike many people but suddenly she was feeling a dark force building up inside her at the mere thought of that girl. Something she had never felt before, something that made her hands shake and her chest heave.

For the first time in her life, Hyuuga Hinata officially hated someone.

* * *

Sakura was not up for lunch at 1pm. She never really ate lunch to begin with and with a hangover now too she did not want to go but Ino insisted. She dragged her a long practically by her hair down the street after calling in sick for her at the hospital. Now she had no choice and begrudgingly agreed.

Half way there Ino had to stop into the flower shop for some business. Sakura decided to wait outside, the strong smell of all those flowers didn't really sit too well with her. A she waited outside watching the people pass she felt a presence round her corner. A chill ran down her back and the hairs on her neck stood up. She didn't have to turn to see it was him, she couldn't. Instead she ducked inside the flower shop finding Ino who was in the back.

"What's up?" Ino asked but before Sakura could reply the door chimed and he called her name.

"Holy shit." Ino mused looking into the store. She looked back at her friend and nodded.

She left the back room and Sakura sunk back under the door not to be seen.

"Can I help you?" Ino's voice was ice.

"I saw Sakura come in here, where is she?" Sasuke asked.

"Why would I tell you?" Ino responded and Sakura felt Sasuke's annoyance growing. She didn't know if Ino felt it too but if she did she didn't seem to care.

"I need to talk to her." Sasuke said his voice dark.

"Well, she doesn't want to talk to you."

"Look I know she's here, I need to talk to her."

"I don't care. Sakura doesn't want to talk to you so you need to leave."

"Ino this isn't any of your business."

"She's my best friend; it sure as hell is my business!" Ino raised her voice.

"I need to talk to her!" Sasuke was getting impatient.

"You will talk to her when she wants to talk to you. Now I think its best you leave." Ino said her voice darker then Sakura had ever really heard it.

"Ino…"

"Get out."

There was a long intense silence before Sakura heard the chimes on the door and felt his presence gone for good. Ino came back to their storage room still obviously fuming.

"Thanks." Sakura said and Ino only gave her a small smile.

"Let's hang out for a bit before we go back out there, I wouldn't be surprised if he's waiting for you." Ino said and Sakura agreed.

* * *

**TBC - The girls are beginning to put the pieces together. What's going to happen next?**

* * *

**AN**: While others may find this chapter a bit pointless I thought it was really good because one you get a good insight of how much Sakura relies on Ino and you see a real bond between them. Also its setting up for some 'revolations' in the future when all the shit finally hits the fan. All in all I really liked this chapter and had fun writing it, I really pulled inspiration from my own friends.

As for Ino and Kiba I know they might be a bit OOC but I had fun with them. When I sat down to think about it I really saw Ino as the fun, flirty, carefree friend we all have and it worked so well against Sakura who seems to be the more serious type. So I played Ino's character and expanded it to magnify her fun flirty personality, I am not making Ino to be a slut by any means, so I need to that straight. Ino is not easy or a slutty she just lives carefree. As for Kiba, I really saw him as the "bad boy-ish". You can see it in the series he's always a bit more rebelious then the others and always a bit more rude so making him a "play boy" really did fit. The "crack pairing" between them was just fun to create and I thought I added a little more drama to the fic and it ties in with the ending so stay tunned for that.

**Important note: **I was asked if I was writing from expirience on this fic and the answer is Yes. In highschool I knew two girls who are Misako and Yuna. They are not based off them they ARE them with the first letter of their names used. These girls were horrid and just played with people, I was their friend and joined in their games for the laughs. Because teenage girls can be very evil just for a little fun when their bored. It wasn't until I was a victim in their game did I see what was really happening, it was high school and some may see it as silly but real people got hurt. Real emotions got manipulated. I have been the cheater and I have been cheated on. I know what its like and I know the pain you feel and the courage you have to summon to simply face that person again who hurt you or who you hurt. I really see it as something everyone goes through, the pain of heartbreak is a life lesson everyone learns and some have to repeat it over and over before they get it right. This story is about that, the pain of a harsh life lesson and way you can over come it.


	14. Failed Attempts

**Chapter 14**

**"Failed Attempts"**

* * *

As most girls do, Hinata often wondered what it was her boyfriend had seen in her. She wondered if she really matched up, she wondered if it was really what he wanted. He never pushed her, he never asked her for anything more then she was willing to give so Hinata thought she was right. She thought it was safe with Naruto. She thought Naruto liked this about her. But now that she really thought about it, was it this that had made him stray? Was it that something else so different had come up he just had to try it? Naruto was a good man, a kind man with a wonderful heart but he was not a saint. Did he stray because he needed something that wasn't safe and predictable? Was Misako that difference he needed? What did she offer him that she couldn't? And even so why was he so willing to accept it when he told her he would wait for her? Hinata always thought that when a boy says he would wait it really meant something. She was told boys often lie about many things, and even though Naruto had never lied before, he was still a boy.

She sat at a table that could sit four holding her complimentary glass of water. Either she was early or the girls were late but regardless she had to wait. She didn't mind, it was a nice little tea house she came to often with Ino, Sakura, and Ten-Ten and being alone gave her time to think about the thoughts she had been neglecting. Thoughts that had not even entered her mind until seeing Misako only moments before.

"What has you in such a deep expression?"

The chairs moved out of the tables and Hinata snapped out of her thoughts. Ino and Sakura smiled at her, though Ino smiled more then Sakura, Sakura looked worried about something.

"Hello Ino, Sakura." Hinata greeted the girls.

"So?" Ino asked after they said hello. Hinata looked at her. "What's with the expression? What has sweet Hinata looking so perplexed about?"

"Oh I, I was just…thinking."

"About what?" Ino persisted. Hinata looked down.

She wasn't ready to talk about anything yet, she still had to figure out her own problems. Then it accrued to her, Ino was not like her at all. Ino was loud and brave, she was direct and sexual when it came to men a result in which caused her to be the most popular when it came to single men all around Konoha.

"Ino?" Hinata asked her voice changing.

"Hmm?" Ino said looking over the menu.

"Do guys like that you're so…" Her voice trailed off, she didn't really know how to put it.

"Easy?" Sakura smirked next to her getting her a hard jab in the arm by her friend.

"Bold." Hinata finished blushing.

"What do you mean?" Ino asked.

"Well I mean…I noticed you get a lot of guys by…well…you're very upfront about what you want. Do guys like that?" Hinata asked too embarrassed to look at her friend.

"Some do." Ino answered honestly. "A lot actually, I learned that guys like to be told exactly what's going on, they're not into the games."

"Games?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah games," Ino continued. "You know always teasing them and stuff…no you don't do you. Well anyway guys don't like to be strung along thinking they're going to get something and you just make them constantly work for it."

Hinata caught her breath. She never thought she was playing any sort of game with Naruto. Was she and not even knowing it? Did Naruto think that and that's why he did what he did? She didn't think she was making Naruto work for anything but she had asked him to wait. Is that what Ino was talking about?

"But regardless all girls play games. Some are not as intense as others but we all do it and many boys get pretty annoyed with the games we play."

Hinata didn't say anything. She let her gaze fall out the window and the passerby's mindlessly going about their happy lives.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked suddenly.

"Oh yes I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"Then why are you crying?" Ino said handing Hinata her napkin.

"I…" she didn't know what to say. All she could think about were these stupid games Ino was talking about. Maybe she had been playing games with Naruto the whole time and not known it. Maybe Naruto got fed up with it and took matters into his own hands, getting something from else where that he couldn't get from her because of her games.

She apologized and whipped her eyes. When she looked back up her two friends were giving each other strange looks.

"What?" Hinata asked.

Ino spoke first.

"I wanted to ask you something,"

"What is it?"

"The other night I was out with Kiba and he…sort of saw Naruto and…punched him in the face."

"Kiba did what?" Hinata asked quite astonished at her team mates action. Wait, did that mean Kiba knew? How could he know?

"Yeah pretty hard too," Ino said here eyes wide. "All he kept saying was Naruto made you cry."

"He did?" Hinata felt embarrassed. She had just run off that day she didn't even think anyone saw her. She didn't see anyone.

"Well," Ino fidgeted. "Did he?"

Hinata stared at the white table cloth.

"Hinata?"

"I haven't spoken to Naruto." She admitted and she felt her friends stair at her.

"Not since you got back?" Sakura asked. "But I ran into him he was looking for you."

"No, not even then. I just…" Hinata took a deep breath. She might as well say something now. "I found out when we were away he…kissed Misako…several times."

"He did what?" Ino and Sakura said in unison.

Hinata couldn't find it in herself to repeat it so she stayed quiet allowing them to process the information.

"How do you know?" Ino asked but Sakura answered for her.

"Is that what Misako told you when we came to the gate?"

Hinata only nodded.

The girls went quiet for a long time, no one knowing what to say. No one able to really understand Naruto of all people would do that. It was Ino who broke the silence first.

"Just a kiss?" She asked.

"That's what she said but she said it was more then once."

"How do you know she's telling the truth?" Sakura asked remembering what she saw in the hallway of the tower only yesterday.

"Because I saw his face when he saw us talking and…I just knew."

"Have you talked to him? Asked him about it?" Ino asked.

Hinata shook her head.

"She doesn't have to talk about it if she doesn't want to." Sakura defended.

"I'm just saying, maybe you should ask him about it instead of taking her word for it."

"I know," Hinata admitted. "I just can't…I mean…"

"Yeah I know," Sakura said offering her friend a weak smile.

"Hinata," Ino spoke up again. "I saw Naruto out to dinner with Misako, did you tell him to go on a date with her?"

"What?" Hinata asked not really sure what Ino was asking.

"I saw Naruto and Misako out and when I asked him about he said you told him to; something about spending more time with her."

"Yes, but I never said he could…" She took a breath and looked away.

"That's what I said," Sakura began to say. "I said to be nice I didn't say he could fuck her."

"Wait." Ino sat back her mouth hanging open at the pink haired woman. "Did you just…was it…Yuna?"

Sakura nodded. Ino's jaw was about ready to touch the table; her eyes looked like they were about to pop out of her head.

"When did you find this out?" Ino demanded Hinata on the other hand sat confused.

"Before I went to your house." Sakura said.

"And you didn't tell me?" Ino said sounding defended. "We could have been planning her death. Sakura we could have kidnapped her from her house in the middle of the night and thrown her body into a ditch."

"Let's say that a little louder." Sakura said beginning to wonder were their waitress was.

"What?" Hinata asked very confused. Why did Ino want to throw Yuna in a ditch? Ino took it upon herself to inform their friend and when she did Hinata suddenly felt really bad for making such a big deal out of Naruto's kiss in front of Sakura.

"Oh Sakura…" Hinata said.

"Yeah," Sakura said turning to flag down a waitress but when she saw out the window she quickly turned back around.

"What?" Ino asked looking after her. "Is chicken butt hair out there?"

"No not him," Sakura said and now Hinata was looking to wishing she hadn't.

Only five feet from the window stood Naruto and he was not alone. Misako was there too. She looked like she was trying to grab his hand, he looked like he was resisting but Naruto being Naruto he wasn't doing a good job avoiding her advances. Hinata felt her stomach boil. Her legs stood for her and she was out of her chair and out of the restaurant in less then a minute.

Behind her Sakura and Ino continued to look out the window. They saw Naruto look behind his left shoulder and saw him mouth her name. He gave one last feeble attempt to get away from Misako before running after Hinata.

"There is something not right about those two." Ino mused and Sakura laughed.

"You are just figuring that out?"

"No, there's something else." Ino said quietly watching as Misako smirked looking after Naruto chase Hinata.

Outside Hinata made a special point not to run into Naruto. When she ran out of the restaurant she took a sharp left hoping to duck into the crowds and he wouldn't see her. But when she heard him call her name she almost stumbled. She tried to dive away but she knew he was chasing her. She managed to run out of the crowded area they were in before he caught up to her. He made a grab for her wrist causing her almost to trip before turning her around. She tried to get a way but he wouldn't let her go.

"Hinata please I need to talk to you."

"Let me go." She said weakly struggling against him and failing.

"Please Hinata; I need to tell you the truth!" He began and this caught her attention.

"What is the truth Naruto?" She asked quietly not looking at him stopping her struggling. He held her arm tight enough she knew she wouldn't be able to get away with out a serious struggle.

"Is the truth that nothing happened? Did she lie to me?" She asked her voice still soft and sad.

He didn't say anything and she swallowed her fear to meet his eyes. He looked down at her with an unreadable expression.

"Did she?"

"No." He said emotionless.

"No." Hinata repeated looking away. "So then what do you have to say?"

"What did she tell you?"

"She told me you kissed her." Hinata's emotions were suddenly fueled not by her heartbreak and misery, but her anger. Her anger at Naruto for doing what he did. Her anger at Misako for doing what she did.

"She told me you kissed her more then once…"

"Yeah but it was just a kiss." Naruto interrupted and Hinata's eye's widened.

"Just a kiss?" She asked. "Just a kiss you repeated more then once?"

He looked away his emotionless face was replaced with what she saw as a mix between anger and regret.

"I don't know how you can say it was just a kiss when…" Her voice cracked. "When it took me so long to get the courage just to kiss you once, it was so special for me. It was something I always…and you just do it with her like that? And more then once?"

"Hinata-"

"It really hurts." She felt tears burn her eyes. Her anger was mixing with her heartbreak; it was beginning to tell which was which. "I trusted you, and… I never thought you would ever hurt me…"

"I'm sorry." Naruto said making a movie to hold her but she dived away. "Hinata?"

"I can't…not now…" Hinata choked out turning to leave.

"Hinata wait!"

"Please, just leave me alone." She said putting a hand out to stop him and stop he did. He let her walk away with out attempting to stop her. Hinata waited until she was several blocks away from him before diving into an ally way and breaking down.

* * *

Sakura shut her door with a heavy sigh. It was a busy and exhausting day. From the hangover, to lunch with Hinata, to working over time at the hospital, Sakura was ready to call it a day and just go into a hibernation sleep.

She threw her keys onto her counter ignoring getting something to eat in her kitchen and went strait to the bathroom. She let the water run to get it hot making her way to bedroom to get her pajamas ready. She hadn't even touched the door knob when her senses went on high alert. That familiar chill ran down her spine and the hair on the back of her neck stood up. She made a move to grab her weapon when she remembered she didn't have any because she didn't carry deadly weapons at the hospital.

She made a move to leave her apartment when the door swung open and his monstrous figure grabbed hold of her. Sakura kicked and tried to free herself but he held her down strong.

"Don't run." He said in her ear. "Don't run."

"Let go of me!" She demanded in her struggle but his once protective arms held her firm. She tried to summon her chakra but somewhere in the struggle Sasuke had hit her nerve points to dim them.

"Only if you don't run!" He said.

"Are you fucking crazy?" She asked and was able to get one arm free to push against his chest. "What the hell are you doing breaking into my house and then attacking me! And you're asking me not to run?" She was able to get him to ease his grip on her but he still held her arms.

"Sakura please," That was a first, Sasuke never said 'please'. "Stop running from me and let me explain-"

"Explain what?" She spat back. "Explain to me how you just happen to fall in between her legs?"

"Sakura,"

"Don't _'Sakura'_ me. I am not the one at fault here! And what the hell is your problem! You break into my house and all out assult me?"

"You've been avoiding me what did you expect me to do?"

"Of course I've been avoiding you!" She yelled. "I don't want to see you Sasuke!"

"Sakura please calm down, let me explain things."

Frustrated, angry, and still jumpy from being attacked in her own home Sakura was not in the mood to put up with any 'explaining' he might have.

"Do not tell me to calm down!" She yelled. "You hurt me Sasuke! Do not tell me to calm down after what you did!"

"I never wanted to,"

"I don't care!" she interrupted pushing him, but in her small hallway he didn't go far. "I don't care what you didn't want to do because you did it Sasuke! You did! You slept with her behind my back! You didn't say no you went a head and fucked her!"

Her emotions always got the best of her. She had never been one to hide them like a real ninja should. Sasuke was the opposite; he hid every emotion the human brain was capable of. Even now as he said he didn't want to hurt her, his voice was robotic like a well rehearsed line.

"Why are you here?" She asked after he allowed her to calm down enough to reach a normal voice.

"I want to explain." He said again and she gave a hallow laugh.

"What is there to explain?" she asked again. "You slept with Yuna and you hurt me."

"How did you know I slept with Yuna?" He asked his voice dark but Sakura knew it wasn't malicious as it was trying to hide emotion.

"I saw you two," She said. "I saw you and I knew. God Sasuke out of everyone around you do it with _her_? Do you have any idea…" She took a deep breath; she was loosing her temper again. "Did you even consider me for even a second?"

He didn't answer.

"Did you ever think of the ramifications of not only me but of what you were doing? Did you even think of who she was? Did you even care?"

Sasuke said nothing for a long time. He stood against the wall avoiding her gaze clenching his jaw. After what felt forever Sasuke finally spoke.

"Why are you making this about her?" he asked and Sakura gaped at him.

"What?"

"The first thing you say is about her? This isn't about her Sakura; it's about me and you."

"You want to make this just about you and me?" Sakura began to scream again. "Do you have any idea how much you hurt me? Do you have any idea how stupid you made me feel? Everyone told me to stay away from you, everyone said you would hurt me but I ignored them because I love you and then you go and do this!" Sakura had done a good job of not crying in front of him but once she said that "L" word she broke.

She broke and she cried. Her stomach hurt and she doubled over sinking on to the floor of the carpeted hallway.

"Sakura," She heard him say and felt his large hand touch her shoulder.

"I… want you…to leave." She voiced trying to calm her crying.

"Sakura don't kick me out." His voice was softer then before and if Sakura had been in any other state she might have noticed it more. She might have looked up and saw the regret and equal pain in his eyes. But she was too hurt and betrayed to even consider it.

"You have nothing to say! Just get out!" Sakura yelled making a move to push him away.

"I'm not-"

"GET OUT!"

After what for too long he turned and left slamming the door behind him. Sakura was left alone in her apartment crying on the floor of her hallway while her shower ran out of hot water but wasn't turned off.

* * *

Hinata sat in her room whipping her eyes. She was getting really sick and tired of crying. Why was she crying so much? She was never one to really cry before but it seemed now she couldn't really stop. Did she even have a right to be acting this way? She thought back to her lunch with her friends, compared to Sakura it seemed that she got the better end of the deal but it still hurt. Naruto still went behind her back, he was still with another girl.

Two weeks ago she couldn't fathom the idea of Naruto being disloyal she couldn't even put the two together. Disloyal and Naruto were like oil and water they never mixed. Now she was thinking of the possibility of him doing more? What if she was gone longer? What if she was gone for three weeks or four or over a month? Would she be coming home to news that he did more then kiss her?

It wasn't just a kiss to Hinata. It wasn't just a slip she could ignore and pretend that it didn't happen because Naruto had his faults and this was one of them. To her, it was the issue of her trust. Her trust that she gave him completely had been hurt. She had heard once trust took years to build and only a moment to break. Was her trust in Naruto gone? Would it ever return? Would she ever go on a mission again and not worry about what he was doing, or who he was with? If he left her back at home would she constantly be on edge about if he would ever see her again?

As much as she loved him and as much as she didn't know about boys and relationships Hinata knew enough to know a relationship with doubt and suspicion was no relationship at all.

Her head started to hurt and her stomach turned. She shouldn't be thinking about this right now. She couldn't. She needed to clear her head. Maybe take a walk or something? She looked outside it was dark out, she did like the night. Maybe a walk wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

Hours after Sasuke had left Sakura had managed to shower and crawl into bed. Still feeling physically weak from her encounter with Sasuke she could only muster enough energy to make it to her bed and flop down under the covers.

Doing her best to make her mind and blank and possible she tossed and turned until she found a comfortable position to fall asleep. She had tossed and turned several times before she noticed she had a message on her phone. She had been so preoccupied with everything else she had completely forgotten her message checking ritual.

She pressed the play button with what fell like too much energy to move.

"Hello Sakura its Tsunade. I know you're still busy at the hospital but I really need you to come tomorrow. There are some things we have to go over with Yuna and I would like it for you to be here. Thank you and I'll see you tomorrow morning at eight."

Sakura stared at the machine for a long still moment.

She couldn't deny Tsunade calling her personally. She was her master after all. And she didn't really believe she could think up a good enough excuse to get out of it considering Tsunade probably already excused her from the hospital until further notice.

Sighing in her defeat Sakura set her alarm for seven. She got up out of bed going to her sock drawer. She reached in fumbling around the drawer for a forgotten small bottle. Once several years ago Sakura had a nasty case of insomnia and as a nurse she was able to have access to the entire medical supply. She had only used the sleeping pills a few times since then, and only for what she felt were emergencies. She had eight hours before she had to be up at eleven and with her restless mind after everything that had happened she was sure she wasn't going to get to sleep soon. She needed her sleep, when she didn't sleep she could get snappy and if she was going to be around that woman tomorrow and Tsunade she couldn't afford to let her temper slip.

With out bothering to get a glass of water Sakura put the small pill to the back of her throat and swallowed. By the time she had reached her bed again her room was loosing its strait lines. She was asleep in less then five minutes, a peaceful dreamless sleep.

* * *

It was only eleven. Hinata took her normal rout to walk, she liked walking and she liked the night and it was helping her. She thought about Naruto she thought about what to say to him. She thought about listening to him again. On her walk she decided she should talk to him again. He did try to speak to her and maybe he deserved the benefit of the doubt.

She found herself at the water something she always found herself doing. She was attracted to water she liked it, it was always so beautiful and calm but if disturbed it could be a deadly force.

She walked to the banks and sat down letting the water soak into the toes of her shoes. The cooling sensation felt good and she was almost ready to just go for a swim when she heard commotion in the small shrub of trees behind her.

Hinata turned around trying to get a good look at it. Was it an animal? She didn't get the sensation of an animal, but there was something there. She didn't get a negative vibe from it so she figured whatever it was it wasn't a threat so she ignored it turning her attention back to the calm water.

After a few moments she heard someone giggle. She turned seeing two figures step out from the trees, it was too dark to tell who it was but she could see one was a man and one was a woman. Realizing she may be interrupting some intimate moment, she got up to leave in the opposite direction.

She got back to the town walking back to her house when someone stepped in front of her.

"Hello Hinata," She said her voice smooth but it made Hinata's ears want to bleed.

"Hello Misako."

"You're out rather later aren't you?" She asked. Under the mix of the dark night and the small street lamps from a nearby restaurant the normally cheerful looking girl looked quiet different. Here eyes were a bit glazed and there was a strange smell coming from her. Hinata figured she must have been drinking there was certainly some sort influence going on.

"So are you." Hinata said.

"I had a date," the girl said smiling leaning on her hip.

"How lovely," Hinata said beginning to fight the urge to leave. "I think it's about time for me to be heading home, good night Mss Tanako." Hinata said side stepping to leave.

She felt green eyes follower as walked past. She had only gotten a few steps behind her when Misako turned and spoke again.

"I do hope you and Naruto can work things out Hinata, it would be such a shame to let a man like that go to waist."

Hinata stopped in her tracks tilting her head toward the girl. Her face was unusually dark for the sweet Hyuuga but Misako seemed to fail to notice this.

"A man who can kiss like that is bound to find someone else if you let him go. Maybe I should stay in town a bit longer just in case."

Hinata stared they're eyes matching. Misako had a cruel twisted smile on. Hinata tried to hide her fear with her anger, it was easier then she expected.

"Naruto and I will work things out our way." Hinata said her light voice betraying her dark glair.

"I do hope so." Misako said turning to leave. "See you around Hinata."

Her heels clicked down the street into the distance as Hinata remained still trying to calm her breathing and her clenched fists. When Hinata was left alone in the quiet dark she continued her way home doing her best to let go of what just happened it was never a good think to sleep when you were angry. However that night Hinata didn't sleep at all.

* * *

**TBC - Sakura and Yuna meet for the first time since it all happened. What's going to happen?**


	15. Friendly Advice

**FAQ's (All questions are paraphrased.)**

_**Q:**__ "Why doesn't Naruto just kill Misako?"_

**A:** Naruto is a ninja and I believe it would be against his moral code to fight someone who is not a ninja and a girl. Naruto will not lay a hand on Misako because of that, also Naruto doesn't really care about her right now as much as he cares about Hinata. Same goes for Sasuke, he's lost interest in Yuna and just wants Sakura back.

_**Q:**__ "When are Sakura and Hinata going to kill them?"_

**A:** As entertaining as that would be, no that's not going to happen. Sakura and Hinata are not teenagers in the story, they are young women in their early twenties. They are hurt and they are upset but they will not do something that childish. However, Sakura has a temper and it will get her into trouble.

_**Q:**__ "When are they going to kick some ass!?"_

**A:** Like anything worth while it takes time. Just be patient and read everything because every line, every scene and every conversation is important. Stories have a time line, we have passed the beginning and the 'point of no return' up next is the climax and the after math.

* * *

**Chapter 15**

"**Friendly Advice"**

* * *

Sakura ran her fingers through her hair nearly scratching at the scalp. The large meeting room didn't seem so large anymore. She hadn't eaten that morning or the night before so she was hungry, and the sleeping pills had yet to really ware off so she was sleepy. Sakura sleepy and hungry was not a good combination, she was in a mood. A bad mood she could feel it on edge at every single small movement she made.

She had been waiting for the Hokage and her guest for almost fifteen minutes. Sakura already hated to wait but in her mood right now she was just about ready to march over and pull them both in here to get this damn thing over with. She didn't even know why she had to be here in the first place. It was just a meeting to see where they stood, something only the Hokage should know about. She should feel privileged to be asked to join in such an important meeting about the future of her village but at the moment all Sakura could think of was getting a grip on herself before she ripped Yuna's face off the second she walked in the room.

As the image of Yuna Tanako screaming for mercy at her grip Sakura heard the door click open and she stood up. She took a deep, deep breath and smiled. She maybe hungry and sleepy and so pissed off she could take down the building in one punch she was still a professional ninja.

Tsunade walked in first and looked just as sleepy but just as professional she hid it. Or she was already drunk; it was a coin toss between the two really.

"Good morning Sakura." She greeting warmly and Sakura said hello and bowed. Behind her was Yuna.

Her black hair was flowing behind her back; her blue dress was freshly pressed and only made her intense features even more visible. She smiled a wide smile and Sakura, who in return smiled back clenching her jaw so hard it ached.

"Hello there Sakura I was wondering when I was going to see you again." She said in that sweet voice as before. Sakura wanted to answer by ripping out her throat.

"I've been very busy Miss Tanako,"

"Yes, Tsunade told me all about the hospital it must be wonderful to be counted on so much but perhaps if you're in charge of the nurses you should instruct stricter rules."

_Bitch!_

"Yes we're working on that." Sakura said with a very strained smile.

"Anyway, Sakura's disappearance aside lets get this meeting on I'm sure no one wants to be here this early." Tsunade said making a move to the table. Sakura sat next to her opposite Yuna but kept her eyes on her.

Yuna met her eyes and a strange smile came over her lips. It was all Sakura could do to keep herself from leaping at her. She decided it was best for her not to say a word until this piece of work was out of the room. She didn't know what would come out of her mouth if provoked.

"Very well," Yuna began as they were wall sitting. "After almost three weeks here I am pleased to say I am very impressed with what I see as I'm sure my father will also. Everything seems just as you said Tsunade the people are wonderful and though your shinobi bring a good amount it does indeed seem some extra funding wouldn't hurt."

"Thank you." Tsunade said smiling. Sakura didn't realize she had stopped trying to hide her glare.

"As for what the funding will be spent on I believe that is what we need to discuss here today."

"Where is you're sister?" Sakura interrupted.

"Misako?" Yuna asked looking confused. "Oh she didn't want to come in this morning."

"Shouldn't she be here?" Sakura continued despite Tsunade's obvious annoyance. "Don't you both represent you're father?"

"No just me Sakura, but if her prefer to have Misako present we can continue this meeting another time if you're that passionate about her presence." There was a tone and Sakura saw it. She opened her mouth to respond when Tsunade kicked her foot.

"Sakura is just tired and cranky, I'm sure Misako would be bored if she came here. Please let's continue." She said and Yuna nodded giving a look under her eyes at Sakura with a smirk. Sakura's insides started to boil.

"As I was saying, we need to discuss what money will go where. I have made notes as to what I believe should get the biggest amounts. The school for one,"

"The hospital needs new equipment." Sakura interrupted again. Yuna smiled again but her patients was beginning to visibly thin.

"Yes Sakura I am aware of that. I wasn't done." She said an edge to her voice and for some reason Sakura liked the edge she was giving her.

"Well Tsunade asked me to join so I think my opinion is valued and Tsunade would agree with me when I saw the hospital should be first priority on the list."

Yuna's smiled faded for a second and she glared.

"Yes I am aware of that Sakura. However we need to have the settled before my father arrives he doesn't like the trivial matters as he is a busy man."

"Oh yes of course." Sakura said smiling. And Yuna continued.

"I noticed the roof of the school could do some remodeling as well as the classrooms. For both the ninja and the secondary school as far as I saw, also I don't think it would be such a bad idea to create more running space for the children-"

"The ninja academy is not for regular children." Sakura again interrupted. "Those who attend go with the complete intention of being a serious working ninja. They do not need play space, the space they have is for the training."

Yuna folded her arms.

"If you insist on interrupting me Sakura, perhaps you would like to sort out these affairs yourself."

Sakura could not ignore the bait.

"Perhaps I should after all as a life long resident of the village I am much more in touch with its wants and needs better then and outside."

"You make it sound as though outsiders are not welcome."

"Well we aren't exactly a tourist town,"

"Perhaps we can change that; there is a lot of money to be made in tourism."

"We like our village as is. Besides, tourists can often meddle in dangerous affairs." Sakura seethed her eyes burning daggers into the girl across from her.

Yuna paused and met her eyes. And Sakura knew she knew. She smiled all too smugly.

"And what constitutes as dangerous?" Yuna provoked.

"We are ninja; we are dangerous on our own. A ninja provoked can be a death wish."

"I understood ninja's to be trained to control their emotions," Yuna said smugly. Sakura went reaching for her weapons pouch.

Sensing the tension Tsunade took action.

"Perhaps we should break." She said.

"Agreed, it seems Sakura has some issues we will continue when the matter is resolved." Yuna said standing up.

Sakura remained behind with Tsunade. The instant Yuna was out the door Tsunade rounded on her student.

"Are you feeling okay?" She asked.

"No." Sakura said in complete honesty.

"What's the matter? You were very hostile."

"I'm cranky." Sakura answered trying to melt the door with her eyes.

"I thought you of all people understood what was going on here." Tsunade countered and Sakura's stomach started to boil.

"Sorry." She said shortly.

"Sakura," Tsunade said with a tone that made Sakura look at her. "Take the morning off, I'll see you in my office after lunch."

With out complaint or questions Sakura left the room. She all but slammed the door on her departure. Outside she felt a bad for behaving the way she did but she couldn't help it. Honestly she was surprised she only spoke to Yuna instead of leaping across the table and scalping her.

Rubbing her hand over her face Sakura walked down the hallway. Maybe she just needed to eat something and then go back to sleep for the afternoon. On second thought maybe she just needed to completely destroy several training areas. Trying to decide which was better, Sakura walked into the lounge to get some coffee. In the past coffee always made her feel better. But the lounge was not empty and the second she walked in she wanted to pivot and turn around but they saw her.

"Sakura," Yuna said her voice light and cheery. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Wonderful," Sakura said dryly. "I just came into get some coffee…" She saw the coffee pot was empty.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know you wanted any, I took the rest." Yuna said putting sugar into her paper cup with a smile.

Sakura's anger soared. She made a grab for the cup to toss it in that tramps face but she stopped and counted to ten. She already pissed off Tsunade with her attitude, scolding Yuna's pretty face wasn't going to do any good in the long run.

"Tsunade is waiting for you." Sakura said shortly reaching into the cupboard to make another pot of coffee.

"Will you be joining us?" Yuna asked.

"No, I have other things to do today."

"I see," Yuna said getting the cream. "Will you be seeing Sasuke?"

Sakura snapped.

She slammed the coffee container on the table and rounded on the girl. Her eyes were in a fierce glair while Yuna smiled smugly.

"So you do know." She said lightly.

"You stay AWAY from Sasuke!" Sakura yelled.

"My my, such a temper Sakura; and I thought you were a ninja." Yuna mocked blowing on her coffee.

Sakura growled.

"Anyways little cherry blossom, I will stay away from Sasuke I always did."

"You fucking liar." Sakura spat out.

"It was Sasuke who did not stay away from me." Yuna said and then smiled at the angry girl. "And you should think twice before speaking so disrespectfully to me. I would hate to pull your villages funding because of one temperamental girl."

She saw the white of the paper cup in Yuna's slender hands. She saw white followed by brown, followed by red. Yuna screamed as the hot coffee from the bottom of the pot splashed onto her face.

Sakura left the lounge feeling much better. Yuna cursed and screamed demanding help but Sakura only closed the door behind her leaving the rich little girl to take care of herself.

* * *

Hinata didn't want to train all day but she didn't want to sit around and do nothing either. As far as she knew her friends were all busy and her cousin and sister were on missions. That left with Hinata with two options, she could be alone and think and think and think, or she could demand to be of service to her father. Something she didn't really ever do, but desperate times called for desperate measures and her father didn't really mind so much as confused for the new helping hand. After her second errand to run he told her to stop doing his servants work but she insisted and too busy with clan problems he didn't argue. If anything she could see it as 'training' for taking over the clan.

By lunch time she had gotten her fathers and was now getting her own in a surprisingly good mood. It seemed the longer she avoided the main subject in her current life drama the happier she was, at least for the moment. Another good thing was probably that she had yet to see Naruto around town, which did bring questions in the back of her head but like everything else she currently ignored them.

She was getting her take out when someone bumped her from behind and for a split seconded her heart stopped. She swallowed hard and turned around and heart lifted along with the weight on her chest.

"Kiba!" She said happily and her friend smiled back.

"Haven't seen you around in a few days," Kiba said putting a friendly are around her shoulders.

"You either, what have you been up to? Is Shino with you?" Hinata asked making a grab for her meal that was ready at the take out bar.

"Shino is with his dad doing some bug stuff." He walked out with her his arm dropped from her shoulders and Hinata suddenly missed his warmth.

Everyone had friends and best friends. Hinata had her girl friends and she had her boyfriend, but before all that she had Kiba. Kiba had accepted her long before everyone else had. Kiba had been the smiling face when everyone ignored her. Kiba had always been her rock, her support for everything. There was a bond there, a bond no one could ever break or even come close too. They had an understanding, a bond, a friendship that nothing could touch.

"Where is Akamaru?" Hinata asked noticing the large dog was not following them around as usual.

"Back at home playing with some new puppies."

"You got puppies?" Hinata asked excited at the thought of adorable puppies running around Kiba's property.

"Yep. Want to come see them sometime?"

"Sure!" It was always a treat going to Kiba's house because there were puppies and dogs everywhere and she loved dogs. She could spend hours just playing with the puppies with Kiba by her side lending a helping hand.

Kiba smiled back and they continued to walk. For the first time it accrued to Hinata that there was something on his mind. He was quiet and reserved, something Kiba was not known for being.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"Huh? Nah, I'm fine. How about you?"

Okay now it was weird. For being the friends they were, they were having a very trivial conversation. It was the kind of conversation Hinata often had with people who she liked but not people she was considerable close too.

"I'm okay," She said playing along. Maybe Kiba would spill the beans eventually.

"What are you doing out here?" Kiba asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?"

"Well it's the first time I see you in about three days and you're getting lunch. What have you been up to?"

"Oh I was just helping my father out this afternoon, how about you?"

"Nothing special, I was looking for Ino but she seems to have disappeared or is very good at avoiding me."

"Ino?" Hinata asked. She had a sneaky suspicion there had been something going on with the two. No one could read Kiba like she could and she had seen a lot between him and the blonde but he never said anything so she never brought it up.

"Yeah…, its nothing." He quickly said and she nodded.

"Oh, okay."

They continued to walk but not with any destination in mind they began to wonder around. They talked of little things and laughed at small memories of the past mission. Like when Sakura had fallen into a stream chasing Akamaru after he playfully took her medical pack.

After some time and after Hinata food had gone from hot to warm they settled on a grassy knoll by a stream. They sat side by side both eating out of Hinata's food. Kiba complained that she got too many vegetables and went strait for her beef and chicken.

As they sat quietly Hinata's mind began to wander as it always did when she wasn't mentally stimulated for long periods of time. Her mind traced back to the past few days; images flew through her head but one memory stuck out. Something she had neglected for sometime because she had been consumed by her own thoughts and concerns. She looked over at her friend who was lazily picking through her food leaning on the back of his arms.

"Kiba," She asked getting his attention. "Ino told me you…uh…"

"What did Ino say?" Kiba asked with sudden keen interest.

"Um…" Kiba's eyes were suddenly intense. "She said you…punched Naruto…"

"Oh…yeah…"

"So then you did?"

"Um…yeah…sort of…"

"Why?"

Kiba was quiet slowly chewing for a long moment before looking at her.

"Why were you crying?" He asked and she quickly looked away.

"I…"

She could never lie to Kiba. He could always smell a lie, just like he smelled fear.

"Why are you scared of telling me? Naruto did do something didn't he?"

"…"

"I saw him going to you and the next time I saw you, you were running away crying. I put two and two together." Kiba said evenly looking away.

"Kiba you didn't have too…"

"I know I didn't have to do anything."

"Yeah but,"

"I don't know what happened and I don't think you're going to tell me but don't tell me not to do things to people who hurt my friends."

"Kiba…" She looked away taken aback by his words. She always knew he was protective, it was the dog part in him, always protecting the pack. It was something she always knew, but she never expected him to turn against an old childhood friend like Naruto. A part of her knew she should be at least a little bit touched but she wasn't. Not in the least.

"I found out he kissed someone while I was gone." She said suddenly she saw Kiba stiffen next to her but he didn't move.

"Who?"

"Misako."

There was a sudden thick tension coming from the man next to her. Confused and even a bit frightened Hinata actually backed away.

"He told you?"

"No, she did."

"Misako told you?" He asked and she nodded looking anywhere but at him.

A short moment of silence passed between them. Hinata didn't really know why she told Kiba, every inch of her common sense said not too but she couldn't help it. In times like this she told Kiba everything; it was something she had been conditioned to do.

"Have you talked to Naruto about it?" Kiba voiced breaking her thoughts.

"Well…no…"

"You should."

She sighed. So far that was three people going for Naruto.

"You really think so?"

"Yes, get his side of the story."

"I know she wasn't lying."

"Are you really sure?"

"Yes." Hinata persisted but the more Kiba asked the more it faltered. She had been very sure, so sure she was avoiding Naruto and anything and everything to do with Naruto to hide from her pain.

"Don't trust what others tell you Hinata," Kiba said.

"You think she was lying?" She asked confused.

"No, but I think you need Naruto's side of the story before you make anymore judgment calls."

Hinata drew her knees to her chin wrapping her arms around them. She pouted looking over their small hill as the wind rustled the grass under them. She knew Kiba was right, she knew everyone was right. She knew she needed to talk to Naruto, but she just couldn't. Why didn't anyone understand that? Why didn't they get that it wasn't just about the kiss! Yes there could have been so much more, and as far as she knew there wasn't but it was there mere thought that there could have been more. It was the fact that he broke the trust that had taken her years to build up, he broke that confidence she worked so hard to build and prove to him.

Suddenly Kiba stood up and stretched.

"Sorry to cut it short kid, but I need to find Ino soon."

"Why?" Hinata asked looking up.

"Just…some stuff…" Kiba said scratching the back of his head. "You should go find Naruto. I heard he and Sasuke may be heading out for a mission."

"A mission?"

"Yeah, but I doubt it, as far as I know tomato eyes is still under some heavy probation." Kiba turned to leave and touched her head.

"See ya around." He said and left.

"See ya." Hinata repeated but didn't move for a long time.

* * *

"You threw coffee in her face!" Ino slammed her cup of coffee on the table.

Sakura had agreed to meet her friend for coffee, because apparently Ino believed her and Sakura did not bond enough during their down time. Of course Sakura knew the real reason Ino wanted to 'bond', she wanted every little detail on the Sakura, Sasuke drama. Sakura delivered because aside from being amusing Ino was a great vent.

"I didn't throw anything," Sakura defended. "She was holing the cup and I hit the cup, the coffee just happened to fly out of the cup…"

"And land on her face!" Ino finished her face too happy for this sort of news.

"I don't even know if it was on her face, I didn't stick around to check."

"Damn, you scorch her and then flee. Nice job."

"That's not what happened!"

"Why are you defending yourself so much?" Ino said laughing. "The bitch had it coming!"

"Yeah maybe," Sakura agreed recalling what she had said to her.

"Not something I really would have done." Ino said looking into her own coffee cup.

"What's that's supposed to mean?" Sakura asked.

"I just mean that's a bit…violent, and imagine what Tsunade is going to say when she goes crying about that. Did you think about that one?" Ino asked the initial surprise of the news now fading.

"Not in the moment, no." Sakura said crossing her arms. True she hadn't thought of Tsunade at all, but she figures she should prepare herself for one hell of an ear chewing very soon.

"I don't get it." Sakura said suddenly placing her hands on either side of her un touched coffee. "How could someone do something so…low and despicable? And then have no shame what so ever!"

"Because no one ever stops them." Ino said sipping her cup.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Simple bad girl behavior," Ino enlightened, "When no one stops you from doing something you wont stop. My guess is Yuna's done it before but no one ever did anything about it for one reason or another so she knew she could get away with it."

"Bitch." Sakura mumbled grabbing her coffee ready to gulp it down in a angry gulp.

"Easy girl." Ino said an amused smile on her face.

"Easy?" Sakura drawled leaning forward. "The woman just admitted to fucking my boyfriend behind my back and then taunted me about it. No she blackmailed me! How the fuck am I supposed to take it fucking easy!" Sakura yelled getting several heads to turn her way.

Ino on the other hand simply smiled again finishing her coffee.

"Them maybe you should teach her a lesson for it."

"Teach her a… yeah like what?" Sakura asked her eyes growing dark. "If she is banking on not being touched she probably has it right. Rich daddy, protective hand under the Hokage…"

"Hello!" Ino yelled. "Earth to Sakura! You're the Hokage's apprentice! You have more power then almost everyone in the city! Do you understand that?"

"What the hell are you getting that?" Sakura said getting annoyed.

Ino leaned forward smiling devilishly and a cold chill ran excitingly down Sakura spine.

"Beat her at her own game."

It took Sakura a few seconds to really grasp her friend's dark smile and she returned it with her own.

* * *

**TBC - The game is on.**

* * *

**_AN: _:) I hope you all like this chapter I did. Well if things haven't gotten interesting enough they look they're going to become even a bit more. Remember we're only halfway done with the story and Sakura is known for her nasty temper. As for Hinata, have you ever heard that expression; "It's always the quiet ones." Just keep that one in mind, thanks for reading and I LOVE YOU!**


	16. Tension

**Beta by: Miroku-dono**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

"**Tension"**

* * *

After almost a full week of sulking and ignoring her dilemma, Hinata had finally frustrated her father with her constant presence and he all but kicked her out of the house for the afternoon. With nothing to do and no where to really go she began to walk around town. After about an hour of just walking aimlessly she saw a boy with spiky blond hair and her heart skipped a beat. She relaxed when the boy passed by her, relieved that it wasn't Naruto, but it got her thinking. After a brief moment, she still continued to walk around but also began to look for him.

It never ceased to amaze Hinata how hard it was to find someone when you were actually looking for them. Given her current 'looking' was more of a leisurely walk with the occasional head turning left or right, but that was beside the point; Naruto was still not turning up in his usual spots. She was on the lookout for him but was still very apprehensive to actually approach and talk to him. Unfortunately, it was something she knew she needed to do. Although she knew it all along, and kept it to herself, it had taken three people to finally get her to approach him.

After passing the ramen shop for the second time and her third trip around his usual training grounds, Hinata was getting hungry, hot and even a bit frustrated. She was looking for him and he was nowhere to be found. Maybe he took her words seriously when she said she couldn't talk to him and was making himself all but invisible. As this thought occurred to her, she remembered her conversation with Kiba the previous afternoon; Kiba had mentioned something about a mission. Could it be Naruto already left for the mission without bothering to tell her?

The thought of talking to Naruto was frightening, but the thought of him leaving without so much as saying a word to her made her feel even more horrible. Hinata made a beeline to the Hokage tower, deciding that speaking with the Hokage yielded the best chance of getting an answer. If he had left, she didn't think she would be able to face him once he returned. She started to hate herself for being a coward for so long, she began to mentally scold herself for being such a child. She was as an adult now, she should be able to deal with these things on her own. She should be able to face up to her problems with her head held high and solve them with her own brain. She shouldn't be running away from every little problem or event that was out of the ordinary for her!

"Oh Hinata. You're here. That's good."

Hinata stopped in her tracks as she turned to the voice. She bowed respectively once she saw the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama?" She asked. Was the Hokage looking for her?

"I just sent someone to find you," Tsunade began. "Sakura is having some personal problems and I gave her a few days to herself. Would you be willing to fill in for her until she returns?"

"Um," Hinata was slightly stunned. She had come looking for answers, but would not turn down what was being asked of her. She couldn't deny the village leader. "Yes, no problem."

"Follow me then; I have some additional filing and sorting that needs to be taken care of before a meeting with some clan members." Tsunade turned on her heel and Hinata was close behind.

As they walked Hinata decided to inquire about the current location of her boyfriend.

"Um, Hokage-sama," She said quietly.

"Yes?"

"By any chance have you sent or agreed to send Naruto on any missions?"

"Naruto?" She repeated, Hinata waited patiently for her answer. "No, not that I remember. He did request something with Sasuke but it was denied."

"Denied?" Hinata asked. Tsunade gave her a strange look but continued.

"Yes, Sasuke is not allowed to go on missions of that caliber until further notice. I told Naruto to find a new partner if he insisted on going on the mission."

"I see…" Hinata said walking by Tsunade.

So Naruto was still in town. Or at least that was the current situation. And if she knew Naruto, which she did, he would find someone and he would come back to the tower. So if she really wanted to speak to him, all she would have to do was wait until he returned.

"Hinata?" Tsunade voiced as she reached her door. "Are you coming?"

Hinata looked up. She had stopped walking only steps from the office door. Naruto would be back, and if she stayed she could find a way to talk to him.

"Yes." She said following her leader through the thick double doors.

* * *

_(Earlier that morning)_

Despite her outburst the previous day, Sakura was willing and ready to dive head first back into work. It was a good distraction and assuming Tsunade had heard of her coffee incident it wouldn't hurt to be overly excited about work either. She was in the doors and up the elevator by seven thirty, a personal best for her. She wasn't one to be late but she never made it before seven fifty-five even when she tried. She went strait to Tsunade's office to begin sorting the extensive pile of paperwork that the Hokage had, undoubtedly, left behind the previous night. A pile of unsorted papers and scrolls greeted her. She sighed as she turned on the lights and began to work.

An hour later the door opened again and Sakura stood up to bow to her master. When their eyes met, Tsunade had a rather harsh look on her face and Sakura's stomach dropped.

"Good morning." She said innocently and Tsunade frowned.

"Is there a reason you are here so early?" The woman asked harshly. Sakura tried not to gulp. Even after dealing with her temper for years, Sakura couldn't help but tremble when Tsunade when really angry. Especially at her.

"I was just sorting out your papers…" Sakura said weakly.

"I don't think I've ever seen you look so guilty." She said closing the door. "Is there anything you want to say to me?"

Sakura couldn't play innocent anymore. She was caught and she was being given a chance to come clean about her actions and explain them.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly.

"Why are you apologizing to me?" Tsunade asked making her way to her desk.

"Uh…" Sakura looked at her a bit puzzled.

"Coffee wasn't tossed in _my_ face." Her words hit Sakura hard and she looked away.

Sakura always knew she had a temper. She had a habit of flying off the handle far too quickly. She also knew that when she did lose her temper she tended to do things she would never do normally. She knew her anger would take control and she would act out of anger or spite. But, afterwards, she always apologized for anything that might have happened because she never really meant it. She never really wanted to hurt anyone. Her anger usually talked for her when she was upset and she didn't want to be seen as an angry person. But it was the first time in her life that her anger had acted out in a way she had wanted it to. It was the first time that her out of control actions had caused her to hurt someone and she didn't feel the least been sorry about it. If Tsunade was expecting her to go find that piece of trash and apologize, well, Sakura really couldn't see that happening.

"Sakura?" Tsunade's voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Why are you glaring at the table?" The blonde asked and Sakura blinked changing her gaze yet again.

"What's going on with you?" She persisted. "Ever since you came back from your mission you've been acting strange."

"Its…" Sakura bit her lip. "Personal."

"I've never known you to take your personal life to work with you."

Sakura couldn't really find a way to tell her the personal stuff was because of work. Or that she saw the object of conflict every time she walked through the entrance doors. There was a long, uncomfortable silence between the two and Tsunade turned her chair around to face her desk looking at her newly organized papers before she spoke again.

"Yuna has decided to take no action against you concerning the incident." She said and Sakura felt anger rising in her at the mere mention of that woman's name. "She said she believed I would take the proper action against you."

"The proper action?" Sakura asked.

"I think you know where she's going with that Sakura," Tsunade frowned and Sakura scowled.

"Take as much time off as you need to sort out whatever problems you have. I don't want you back here until you can do your job accordingly."

"Hokage…" Sakura said stunned.

"That is an order Sakura." Tsunade said her voice hard again.

"Now?" Sakura asked weakly.

"Now." Tsunade said with out looking at her. Sakura bowed and left with out saying another word.

She had to fight hard not to slam the door behind her. She had to fight even harder to ignore the lady who wished her a good morning and not punch her in the face. It was not a good morning. She hadn't had a good morning for almost a week now. Hell, she hadn't had a good morning since before her mission.

As she sulked, scowled and fumed down the hall she rounded the corner and almost laughed. It would be her luck that today of all days and now of all times she would be face to face with him. It would fit her luck, and life, just perfectly to be alone in a hallway with no escape but past him. She made a mental note to blow up the next temple she saw honoring a deity on her way home.

He spoke first.

"Sakura,"

She sucked in a deep breath and took a long, confident stride towards him.

"Sasuke." She said indifferently.

"Sakura, I…"

Did he want to talk again? Would she let him?

She met his eyes, dark onyx met green. Her chest squeezed hard, her stomach dropped to her knees. Her palms started to sweat, but she kept her cool on the outside.

"Yes?" She asked stopping in front of him.

"Can we talk?" He asked his voice strangely soft.

She wanted to say yes. She wanted to ask him so many questions. She wanted him to pour out his heart to her for the first time. She wanted him to bare his soul to her like she did to him every time she need to get something off her chest. But then she remembered one important detail. This was Sasuke.

"Now?" She asked. He looked up and down the empty hallway.

"Why not now?" He asked.

"Sasuke I dunno I…" She felt her confidence wilt slightly and folded her arms over her chest.

He opened the door to his office. He held it open for her and she hesitated.

"Sakura just let me explain." He said, this time there was pleading in his voice and she conceded. She walked in front of him but stopped dead in her tracks when he turned on the light.

His chair swiveled around to face them and there sat Yuna. Her hair ever so flawless and her face smiling coyly at the both of them. Her eyes locked on Sasuke as she completely ignored Sakura.

"Good morning Uchiha-sama." She said happily.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sasuke spoke behind Sakura. In her own anger Sakura completely missed the anger in his voice.

"Oh Tsunade didn't tell you?" Yuna asked leaning forward in her chair. "Oh she wouldn't have seeing as how it's still early in the morning. Well lucky for me I get to tell you the good news."

"Get out." Sasuke said as she stood up. She was unmoved by both his voice and Sakura's own death glare. The nerves of this girl were unfathomable.

"Well I can't do that," She said, her voice light but her tone dark.

"Why not?" Sasuke asked.

"Well you see because of yesterday's incident, Sakura has been relieved from assisting the Hokage for the time being and in her place I have chosen you."

"You can't make that decision!" Sakura barked at the girl.

"I don't believe I was speaking to you Miss Haruno." Yuna said passing over her and walking straight to Sasuke. "But to answer your question, yes I can. I have requested to work with Sasuke and seeing as how he did such a good job assisting me in your absence, I am just so anxious to have him assist me again."

Sakura flew at her. Her vision tunneled and turned blood red, her body moved on its own. She saw fear overtake the once dark, confident eyes of the woman before her. She saw Yuna's pale face shrink back in fear before she was roughly pulled back.

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled behind her as she felt him pin her arms to her side holding her back.

"Temper temper Sakura!" Yuna laughed. "I would hate to have to tell Tsunade-"

SLAM!

With one arm Sasuke was holding Sakura away from the other girl. With the other arm Sasuke had slammed his fist into the wall over Yuna's head, which succeeded in silencing and frightening her at the same time. Her dark eyes were wide for only a second before her mask was back on, her fear was still in her eyes but her face showed anger and arrogance.

"Do not threaten me Sasuke!" She snarled. "You or you're pink girlfriend can't lay a hand on me!"

"Tell the Hokage I refuse your invitation." Sasuke said slowly and quietly as he still held firmly onto Sakura.

"You can't do that!" Yuna said her eyes narrowing dangerously.

"You need to leave now." Sasuke said in his dangerously quiet voice.

"Sasuke!"

"Get out!" He yelled and Sakura even jumped. She had seen many sides of Sasuke but she had never really seen him yell at someone like that.

Yuna, however, stood her ground her eyes matching his intensity. As they stood there staring each other down, Sakura saw it. She saw the reason why he cheated on her with Yuna. She saw the tension she gave him; she felt the energy spike between them. Her body fell limp and she stepped out of Sasuke's grasp. Noticing this, Sasuke turned to her, his eyes were still hard but softened the instant he saw her face.

"I'm gonna go." Sakura said beginning to walk toward the door.

"Wait Sakura," Sasuke started.

"We'll talk later Sasuke." She said and before he could get another word in she had left. Behind her she heard Yuna say something and then give a yelp. She turned to see Sasuke shoving the girl out the door and slamming it hard in her face.

* * *

The day was long and tiresome. Hinata had to follow Tsunade around and pick up the falling papers that Tsunade seemed to disregard. She had forgotten how busy the Hokage could keep her and she began to wonder why she had wasted her time forcing herself on her father in the first place. As late afternoon came around Hinata was getting the last of the paper work ready. She had yet to see Naruto, but she still kept glancing at the clock every five minutes and would then look to the door. She knew him. He would come.

It was after five in the afternoon. Hinata was getting tired and hungry. She hadn't eaten anything since breakfast and chasing after the Hokage hadn't given her time to take so much as a lunch break. How Sakura did it she had no idea, but it did give an explanation as to why Sakura was so skinny even though she could eat like a horse.

"Hinata did you file that last mission from Shikamaru?"

"Yes ma'am." Hinata said doing some last minute organizing.

"Did you find that letter from Gaara?"

"No ma'am."

"Where the hell did I put that thing?" Tsunade cursed shuffling through the already large mess on her desk.

The door opened as Tsunade looked through the mess of papers on her desk and Hinata organized the rest. There was no knock, but then again Naruto had proved years ago knocking was not his strong point.

"Hello Naruto." Tsunade voiced with out even looking up. Hinata, however, froze in her spot unable to lift her head to meet the man's eyes. She could feel his intense gaze wash over her for a split second.

"Granny," Naruto greeted and Tsunade growled.

"Are you here because you found a replacement for Sasuke?"

"Well…no…"

"Then why are you here?"

"Um…well…I was going to ask if I could do it alone."

"Alone?" Tsunade asked looking up from her desk.

"Yes,"

"You were very passionate about Sasuke joining you, what brought your change of heart?"

"You said Sasuke is on probation until further notice." Naruto said.

"Yes, but there are other people who can go."

"I asked but everyone has something else to do rather than go on something as routine as this."

"Routine maybe, but still important."

"Yeah," Naruto said he glanced at Hinata and when she met his eyes he quickly looked away. "Anyway, can I just do it alone? It's just a scroll."

Tsunade looked up; she gazed harshly at him while resting her chin on her palm. She looked at Hinata and then turned her gaze back to him. In her mind she would be doing them a favor; she really hadn't seen them together lately.

"Hinata are you busy tomorrow?"

"What?!" Hinata squeaked.

"Are you busy tomorrow?" Tsunade repeated.

"Um…well…yes…didn't you want me to help you?" She asked her voice very high even to her own ears.

"Yes I did ask that. Well I'm sure I can bully Shizune to help me, I need you to go with Naruto on this mission."

"Go…with…what?" Hinata breathed out not wanting to believe it.

"Go with Naruto. I need you to deliver this scroll, it may just be a scroll but it's important and I prefer having two of my strongest ninja guarding it rather than just one."

"I…uh…"

"Do you not wish to accept this mission?"

Hinata knew she couldn't really deny it in front of her own village leader. She couldn't say she didn't want to go on a mission with Naruto while Naruto was less than five feet from her either.

"Yes," She said quietly with a bow.

"Good, you can talk to Naruto about the specifics. You're done with me for the day. It's almost six and I'm sure you're hungry."

"Yes Hokage-sama." Hinata bowed and left with Naruto following after her.

Outside the office both of them looked awkwardly at each other. Neither of them really knew what to say to the other or even how to say it.

"Uh…" Naruto started scratching the back of his head.

"So…at dawn?" Hinata asked looked away.

"Yeah…yeah…at dawn…at the north gate…we'll…go over the details of the mission there…pack tonight I guess…"

"Okay." Hinata agreed looking at her feet.

After another long moment of silence, Hinata decided to turn to leave.

"Hinata?" Naruto asked as she began to leave. She looked back at him but didn't meet his eyes.

"Um…"

She waited for him to say something.

"Don't forget to eat breakfast." He said looking away.

She gave him a funny look but nodded. She said good bye and continued walking down the hall, leaving him in his spot. Behind her, where she could not see, Naruto was contemplating running his head through the wall several times.

* * *

Sakura had spent the rest of the morning and the afternoon wandering aimlessly around town. She had run some errands and paid some bills early. She even did some grocery shopping for things she didn't need. Having so much time to herself, Sakura didn't really know what to do with it. She didn't want to "sort it out" like Tsunade suggested because that would mean she had to think about what she saw in Sasuke's office and she just couldn't handle that.

After eating dinner alone in her apartment, and feeling a little too pathetic, she decided to take a walk. She had managed to walk to the park where the families and children played. She didn't really know how she managed this without noticing it, since the park was at least five kilometers from her apartment; but there she was. Deciding to take a break she found a bench and sat down. She saw a couple being sweet and cuddly and she suddenly wished for her weapons pouch.

She sighed as she bent her head back and began staring up the darkening sky. She allowed herself to think. Think of Sasuke, think of herself, think of…Yuna.

Sasuke was unlike most other men. He had never been one to fit into any category. He was his own person, he was unique in every sense of the word and, therefore, so were his tastes. He had a certain taste for everything, from room décor to food to girls. Sakura wasn't naïve; she knew she wasn't his first, just like he wasn't hers. She never really thought about the kind of girls he had been with in the past. She never gave much thought to what kind of girl Sasuke liked, because when she card about it in the past it hadn't done her any good. But she knew him and she knew herself; and when she really thought about it, she knew a big part of why Sasuke liked her was her intensity. It was like his, it was fierce when it needed to be, it was dominant to challenge him, and it was strong in both mind and body which excited him. Sakura was his type, and from what she had seen so was Yuna.

Yuna, from what Sakura had gathered, was strong and intense. She was brave and even a bit dominating. She didn't falter under Sasuke's dark gaze or angry voice. She matched his glares and even smiled at him when he growled at her. She challenged him, she dared him and being the man Sasuke was he couldn't resist.

If she really allowed herself to think with her mind and separate her heart from what she really knew of Sasuke, in a sense, she did understand how it happened. She did understand how Sasuke slipped up and how it happened to be with her. But what she didn't understand was why?

Why?

Why did he cheat on her? Why did he allow himself to cheat on her? Why did he allow himself to be put in any position where cheating may be a possibility? Why didn't he think of her? Why didn't he even consider her for a second before he did it? And if he did think of her, why did he go ahead and do it?

"Sakura?"

Sakura broke out of her hundreds of 'whys' and looked up. She smiled at the pale faced, pale eyed girl who stood in front of her offering her a seat next to her.

"What are you doing out here?" Hinata asked taking a seat.

"Just…thinking…" Sakura said noticing the sky had gone from a sky blue to the beginnings of pink and purple.

Hinata nodded but didn't offer any else. Sakura didn't feel like being left to her thoughts when a friend was close by so she spoke up.

"What about you?"

"I was just on my way home from the weapons shop."

"Weapons shop?"

"I need a sharpening tool, my old one is getting a very dull and useless."

"Planning on using it soon?" Sakura said, the image of Hinata stabbing that Misako girl in the throat running through her mind. Sakura smiled to herself.

"Not really," Hinata said missing her friends smile. "Tsunade wants me to go with Naruto on a mission, so I figured it was best to be prepared."

The image of Hinata stabbing Misako was suddenly replaced by the image of Hinata castrating Naruto and Sakura actually shivered.

"A mission?" She repeated and Hinata nodded.

"What kind of mission?"

Hinata shrugged stating the usual and Sakura wondered why wasn't she going on a mission?

"Naruto said he hadn't found anyone to go with him so Tsunade appointed me."

"Really?" Sakura asked wondering where the hell Naruto was all day that he couldn't find her and ask her? Maybe she could just tag along anyway; she doubted Tsunade would really stop her.

"Um Sakura?"

"Hmm?"

"Tsunade said she gave you some time…off for personal problems,"

"Yeah." Sakura pouted.

"Does it have anything to do with…Sasuke?"

Sakura was quiet, answering Hinata's answer with her silence.

"Are you going to be okay?" Hinata's voice was one of a concerned friend and it touched Sakura.

"I think I'll survive." Sakura said smiling. "Hell, if I survived all the shit he did to me before this, I can survive this one too."

Not really sure of how to answer that Hinata simply smiled and nodded at her friend supportively.

"I better be going, I need to pack and be ready to meet Naruto at dawn."

"Good luck!" Sakura said as Hinata left giving Sakura another smile in return.

Sakura was left alone again on the bench in the now emptying park. At least that stupid couple was gone. When Hinata was out of sight Sakura let her head fall back behind her neck and over the back of the bench letting out a loud frustrated groan.

* * *

Hinata walked home in a strange mood. She was afraid and nervous about going on such a sudden mission with Naruto. She wanted to talk to him, but spending so much time alone with him didn't seem like the best way to do it either. But there was no way she could have denied the mission in front of both the Hokage and Naruto. She had no choice but to say yes, she had no choice but to agree to go on a mission for who knows how long and to a location only Naruto knew.

Hinata never thought herself a dumb person, but sometimes she amazed herself with her choices.

Halfway home Hinata walked through a particularly crowded side of town where most of the bars and clubs were situated. She didn't normally go this way; but the other way home went right in front of Naruto's home and she just couldn't go that way. But when she rounded the corner and heard a familiar laugh she instantly began to regret her decision.

Her eyes looked up but her head remained down. She saw Misako's smiling face talking to someone she couldn't see. The girl was very flirtatious, almost to the point of being scandalously easy. She tossed her mane of long hair, and touched his arms lightly with her hands. As Hinata got closer she saw the arm the girl was touching was clad in black and for the briefest moment she actually saw it push her away.

Curious Hinata looked up for a better look. She followed the black clad arm to an orange sleeve…and blond hair. She stopped in her tracks watching Misako as she threw herself on Naruto. She watched as Naruto didn't look at her but also didn't seem to know how to leave either.

She didn't know why she did it but she walked up to them. She didn't have the intention to say anything, but maybe if they saw her Misako would stop. Maybe?

"Hinata!" Naruto said both surprise and excitement in his voice. Misako turned around and her flirtatious playful eyes met Hinata's and turned dark.

"Hinata," Misako repeated but not nearly as excited as Naruto.

"Are you ready for the mission?" Naruto asked taking his arm out of Misako's hands.

"I'll be ready by morning," Hinata said putting on a pleasant fake smile. "What about you?"

"Yeah, just about."

"You're going on a mission Naruto?" Misako voiced sweetly next to him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Uh…well…I…"

"We should celebrate!" She bounced. "Let's get a drink before you leave…"

"Naruto can't do that." Hinata interrupted. Misako looked at her hard.

"I don't see how you have any say in what Naruto does or doesn't do." She said.

"Naruto is a ninja, and drinking the night before a mission is not only against our rules but extremely irresponsible."

"Oh please, Naruto can handle himself."

"No, she's right," Naruto interrupted. "Besides I got to go home and continue to pack."

"Oh can I help?" Misako jumped. "I've always wanted to see what a ninja uses for missions? What kind of weapons do you use?"

"Uh…" Naruto stepped back as Hinata was thrown back by such a blunt statement to go back to his apartment.

"I would be careful about asking a ninja to show you their weapons Misako." Voiced someone behind Hinata.

When she turned she smiled. Ino was walking right up to them with her very confident Ino smile.

"Oh nonsense, Naruto would never hurt me!" Misako laughed. "Right Naruto?"

"Uh…no…of…of course not…"

Ino laughed.

"I wasn't talking about Naruto,"

Misako gave a quick look to Ino and then at Hinata and smiled.

"Hinata just seems too sweet to do such a thing. Why she hardly even strikes me as the type to hurt a fly." Misako laughed.

"I know right!" Ino laughed. "Such a sweet looking girl who just so happens to be the first born daughter of the most powerful clan in Konoha, who also just so happens to be the Hokage's second choice behind her own apprentice. A sweet, innocent girl who I have personally seen on many occasions kill men twice her size." Ino smiled wide but Misako's face grew dark, all previous innocence gone.

"My, that's threatening." She said lowly.

The tension around them grew thick. Blue eyes met green and someone was on the brink of exploding.

"Have you seen Kiba around?" Misako asked suddenly and Ino smiled again.

"Yes! Were you looking for him?" Ino asked.

"Well if Naruto is so quick to ditch me then maybe I can find Kiba to entertain me."

"That would probably be a good idea considering how much Kiba likes to fuck an easy lay," Ino said and Hinata's jaw dropped. Naruto's eyes widened and he stepped back from the mounting tension. Misako's eyes flared up in anger.

"But unfortunately Kiba's booked tonight. We have a date."

"I thought you said he only fucks easy lays? Are you easy? Well I have heard some talk around town."

Ino laughed and then moved her face down close to Misako's eye level.

"Careful girly, I invented you're little game." Ino said in a dead serious tone.

"Game?" Misako repeated.

"The little game you and you're sister are pulling, you might want to stop before you regret it."

"Regret it? Ino are you threatening me?"

At this Ino laughed.

"So I was right, two rich girls banking on daddy's name to keep them out of trouble."

Misako shook her head.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She said crossing her arms and Ino laughed again.

"Sure you don't."

"I'm gonna go pack." Naruto said suddenly between the female stare down.

"I'll come with you!" Misako said and began to follow Naruto but Ino was faster.

Hinata saw Misako stop dead in her tracks and actually begin to walk backwards. She looked over at Ino who already had her hand symbol together to control the girl's movements. Only once Naruto was completely out of sight and they could no longer sense his chakra near them did she let her go. Misako rounded on Ino and to everyone's surprised pushed her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She yelled causing several people to turn around.

"Keeping you away from what isn't yours." Ino said simply not at all fazed that she had just been shoved.

"What right do you have to tell me what is mine and what is not?"

"I have the ability to make you slit your own throat with a letter opener!" Ino challenge back and Misako shut her mouth. "Quit your shit, enough is enough. I suggest you stop your little game before you or your sister get really hurt."

Misako scoffed.

"I know all about you ninja. Morals, codes, rules; you can't break them. You can't hurt a civilian like that without any incriminating charges. You can threaten all you want but you and I both know none of you can lay a hand on me or my sister!"

Ino smiled dangerously.

"We may have codes and rules to follow but you seem to have forgotten the reputation of the leaf nin. We are not exactly known to _always_ follow the rules." Ino said quietly and Hinata could have sworn she saw Misako's face flicker in fear before replacing it with her stubborn pride. However she didn't respond, she stood her ground crossing her arms giving Ino a death glare.

"Come on Hinata lets get out of here," Ino said putting an arm around Hinata and steering her away.

"Ino, do you think that was a good idea?" Hinata asked trying to look back but finding it hard to with Ino's death grip on her shoulders.

"Those bitches need to learn a lesson." Ino said her anger finally showing.

Hinata didn't say anything else while Ino walked with her. She was entirely stunned by what just happened but also a bit thankful for Ino's obvious threats. If only she had the guts to actually do something like that. When Ino excused herself to meet Kiba, Hinata was left alone again.

When she got home she greeted her father, who was still awake, and went to her room to pack. As for that nights fiasco, it was already behind her. She still had a mission tomorrow she needed to prepare for.

* * *

**TBC - Hinata must face everything she's been avoiding on her mission with Naruto, what will she do?**

* * *

**Whoohoo, finally we see some real tension between everyone. It seems Sakura is beginning to put the pieces together along with Hinata but it looks like Ino has beat them both to the punch. Will she do more then just threaten? Will Hinata ever actually act on her frustrations? What would have happened to Yuna if Sasuke wasn't there to stop Sakura? Does Yuna even consider Sakura's strength? (Hint: Yuna doesn't know about Sakura's abilities as a ninja, she has never seen or heard of them. As far as she knows Sakura is the right hand to the Hokage and a good medic, but really thats as far as her knowledge goes.) And if your wondering when the tension will break all I can tell you if you get a rubber band and you stretch it, you can find you can stretch it really far before it snaps. But when it snaps it snaps pretty hard. **

**AN: I don't think I need to tell you the votes but in case you were wondering Chocolate won by a land slide and Vanilla remained in the single digits. So in the next chapter it will all be Hinata/Naruto. There will be no SasuSaku involved at all, we'll have to find out for the next chapter to see whats going on with them. Thank you so much to everyone who offered to be a beta for me! Love you guys so much! Next chapter will be out as soon as I can, I don't think I mentioned I have a new puppy so I have very little if any time to myself. He's a four month old german shepherd so he's a handful and he likes to chew on _EVERYTHING_! We named him Bruce and he barks when we say "GO HULK!" no joke!**

**PS: I know she's a bit OOC but Ino is becoming my favorite character! I really love her in this story so we will probably be seeing a lot more of her. Till next time! I love you, and thank you! - Cookies!**


	17. Emotional Interference

Sorry realized I update the non edited version before. Heres the beta version.

* * *

**Chapter 17**

"**Emotional Interference"**

They met at the gate at dawn and exchanged pleasant morning conversation and tried their best to ignore the thick, overbearing tension that was hanging in the air. They quickly decided on a course of action to avoid any real conversation, agreeing to travel the quickest route at a fast pace to get to their destination by dusk. They knew it would be a bit of a stretch but if they went fast enough they could make it. After all, it seemed as if both of them were very eager to get this mission over and done with. She let Naruto make all the calls and all the decisions and never said anything to contradict him unless she really felt she had to. So far she corrected him only once and he agreed with her quickly. It was the only conversation they attempted to have throughout the entire trip. If they weren't discussing the next path or checking the trails, the silence was intense between them.

The mission was relatively simple; deliver an important political scroll to a man just outside the Fire Country. Naruto informed her it only required they deliver the scroll and they were not to entrust the scroll with anyone else but the target. It seemed very routine for her taste, not hardly a mission requiring two people. She could recall many occasions where she had done several missions alone because Tsunade said it was not a two person job. But she had her orders and she followed them without question.

The location of the small village, and man in question, was set outside the Fire Country. She didn't really know the area although she had been there once before in her genin days with her team, but not since. Naruto however claimed to be familiar with the land saying he had spent a fair amount of time looking for Sasuke there. He also told her that while the village itself was very pleasant, for some reason, it was surrounded by not so very pleasant people. Due to being outside Fire Country borders they were considered outsiders, and the natives didn't take kindly to outsiders. This information didn't really alarm her enough for her to consider it a good reason to be a two person mission but she nodded at Naruto's explanation, preparing for a scuffle should it become unavoidable.

At late afternoon, and more then halfway to their destination, she was beginningto feel hungry as she hopped through the trees behind him, but refused to say a word about anything. She could mention something about stopping to eat lunch but they were making such good time she didn't really want to break it. If what Naruto said was true about the area surrounding the village, she didn't want to venture there after dark. Fighting was best avoided on political missions. They could simply wait, eat in the village and head out without attracting too much attention. Of course, on that note, Naruto really hadn't mentioned anything about the trip back. If he was making such a big deal to get there as quickly as possible, would they come back the moment they handed the scroll over or would they stay the night and leave first thing in the morning? Leaving in the morning made sense but also posed just as many problems as leaving at night. It was a good possibility that Naruto had yet to think that far in advance, for one reason or another, and she decided that she would bring it to his attention later in and when the need arouse.

Suddenly Naruto stopped on the branch ahead of her and she quickly stopped right behind him. He stood still for a few moments making her wonder if he sensed or heard something she didn't. She was just about to activate her byakugan when he turned to her with an awkward smile.

"I'm getting a bit hungry are you?"

She looked around.

Yes, she was hungry but they had come so far. If they simply pushed forward they could be at the village by the end of dusk just like they planned. She was sure Naruto knew this too, so why was he stopping? He made a big deal about making it to the village in a day at the beginning of the mission, so what suddenly changed his mind? Hinata looked back at him with a confused expression, eyeing him cautiously.

"Yes, but didn't you want to make it in a day? If we continue we can make it by dusk as planned." She said.

Naruto laughed uncomfortably and scratched his head.

"I did say that huh?" He looked at the ground far below them and then back at her with a smile he used when he was hiding something. It was a smile she knew all too well and it stung her chest that he would be making that face at her.

"Maybe stopping to rest wouldn't be so bad, we've been going for a few hours straight and we haven't eaten since before we left." Hinata agreed while slipping her pack off her back. She had packed some small non-perishable food items and rations for their trip; she knew Naruto always forgot that sort of stuff.

She silently handed him one without looking at him. When he reached to accept the offered rations, his fingers brushed against hers and, as an electric shock hit her fingers, she pulled back with a small yelp of surprise.

"Sorry." Naruto said stepping away and Hinata couldn't help but smile a little.

Maybe she was just trying to lighten the obvious tension between them or maybe she thought it was actually amusing for some reason. Once he saw her smile, Naruto smiled as well. They shared an equally awkward smile and a small laugh passed between them before they went back to eating in silence.

She was quiet and reserved but in reality she couldn't stand what was happening between them. The tension, the strain; it wasn't them. It wasn't something she ever associated with his smiling, bright face; his normal confident demeanor seemed to be fading fast whenever he was with her and it seemed to get getting harder and harder for him to keep it up. Throughout the trip she often caught him staring at her but the instant she looked his way he would quickly avert his gaze. They both avoided conversation unless it pertained to the mission at hand, although they also talked about useless and trivial affairs on occasion. Their current awkwardness towards each other reminded Hinata of when she was twelve. Even then the tension existed because he just didn't know how she felt when he got so close to her. It really wasn't fair to be here now, for either of them.

Not being able to take the thick silence anymore, Hinata spoke.

"How well do you know the area?" She asked trying to start up any sort of conversation.

"Pretty good. Sakura and I did some scouting around here when we were looking for Sasuke a while back." He answered with out looking at her.

"Are they rouge ninja?" She asked.

"No, I don't even think they're even ninja but they come by the dozens once they know you're in their territory. And they can be annoying when they want to. Sakura suspected they were some kind of tribe or something."

"Tribe?" Hinata asked. She hadn't heard of one of those since her history classes.

"Something like that." Naruto said in return and that was all she could really think of to say on that subject.

Silence surrounded them again and it was beginning to eat away at Hinata. There had to be something they could talk about. She tried to think of the subjects he was most likely to engage in; ramen, training, being Hokage…they had talked all those subjects to death. What could either of them say that hadn't been said before?

She looked over at Naruto sitting a good four or five feet from her. He was crouched low, but not sitting, eating his food and staring into the trees. She knew he was listening around them for any sort of threat that may occur. Naruto always put himself in charge of taking care of anyone he was teamed with on missions. She watched him silently for a few moments and then, she didn't know why, she asked a question that had been on her mind for some time.

"Naruto," she said quietly.

While still eating his small meal, he turned to and fixed his gaze on her. His intense gaze made her blush a bit.

"I was looking for you in the village for a few days and I could never find you, where were you?"

He looked at her and then turned back around.

"You said you didn't want to talk to me." He said evenly and the words stung at her.

So he had taken her seriously, he had taken her so seriously that he had just completely left her alone. She didn't really have anything else to say on that subject. She didn't expect his answer to be so moody; she didn't expect the tension around them to sky rocket like it did, so she tried to think of something else.

"How much longer until Sasuke gets off probation?" She asked finishing her food and putting the wrapper in her pack.

Naruto shrugged; if her last question had struck a cord he covered it up quickly.

"Depends on what that old bag thinks. I think it's pretty stupid though, I mean half the time she doesn't stick to what she says. Six months ago Sasuke and I went on a mission like this, she let him go because it was diplomatic or something and Sasuke knew how to handle that kind of situation."

When he said this Hinata wondered if that was why Tsunade had sent her now. She was a Hyuuga and had been raised with and taught politics of sorts, just like Sasuke had been. And even though that made sense, what didn't was the fact that he wasn't here now if he was able to leave six months ago.

"I see," she said not intending it to sound like anything more then an observation but Naruto turned around quickly.

"Not that I don't want to be here with you." He quickly amended and Hinata had no idea where that came from.

"Okay," She said confused and taken aback but the sudden proclamation.

It got quiet again as they fiddled with things to say. She was going to suggest they continue moving but the break felt really good and Naruto just put himself into a sitting position. So she opted to go ahead and stay for a few more minutes until he gave the okay.

"What was the mission?" she asked again making conversation.

"Huh?" Naruto looked up from his stare on the bark of the branch.

"The mission with Sasuke, what was it?"

"Oh we had to go meet some guy…oh wait it was that Tanako guy!"

"You met him?" Hinata asked suddenly very intrigued. Why hadn't Naruto ever mentioned this before?

"Well I didn't, Sasuke did. Tsunade sent him to talk to him, saying something about a common ground or whatever; I went along because she said it would look better if two people showed up and not just one."

"Oh," She said nodding.

"It was pretty boring," Naruto continued obviously liking the topic of the distracting conversation. "I wasn't even allowed to go up there, Yuna just asked to see Sasuke alone with him…" he stopped short realizing what he had said and Hinata had snapped to attention.

"Yuna?" she asked. "You met her?"

"Well…um…yeah," Naruto said suddenly looking very nervous. "She's the one who came down asking to see Sasuke, I didn't know who she was at the time I thought was just a waitress or something. Even Misako was…" Naruto stopped short realizing his own mistake.

Their eyes met. Pale violet met blue. Hinata's brow frowned deeply as an intense anger suddenly boiled in her stomach. He just said her name. He just told her he had met her before and he never brought it up until now, making it clearly obvious he hadn't meant to. He had intended to keep that a secret from her. She could wonder why later, she was already so upset that she was sure thinking about it would just drive her over the edge. She stood up and grabbed her pack, quickly putting it back on.

"I think we should get going." She said "We've rested long enough and if we stick around here we won't make it by dusk as planned."

"Hinata…I…" Naruto started but she didn't look at him. Instead she got into position silently and waited for him to do the same.

Realizing his defeat Naruto stood up and grabbed his pack. She heard him move around next to her before getting ready and without saying another word darted off into the trees. She was at his heels, now more focused on the mission than she had been all day.

Hinata knew who she was. She knew she was very shy and very quiet. She knew she would rather sit and listen to a conversation rather than partake in it. She knew a lot about herself which was rare for a girl of her age. She also knew that she was never one to get really angry, she got upset and frustrated but she usually let what upset her go or forgot about it. The life of a ninja was short, and nothing came of holding a grudge. But in the very rare times that she got really mad, and rare meaning hardly ever, she chose to channel her anger into quiet contempt. She didn't say a word. She didn't answer questions of even the smallest caliber, she refused to. She would be so quiet that the person who often got her mad would break first but even then it would take days or weeks for Hinata to really forget her real anger.

From their break to dusk they traveled in complete silence. The tension was thicker than before but Hinata found she liked the edge. It kept both of them focused and it kept Naruto from trying to make lame conversation as they previously had done. He did mention something about keeping an eye out when they crossed the northern border, she knew he was making some attempt at conversation but she denied him. She didn't even look at him when he said it; she only nodded and continued to follow him through the dense trees.

They were on high alert, or maybe it was just her. Naruto said there were unpleasant people around this area and they still had a few hours before they reached the designated village. Naruto didn't mention if these people knew they were there or if they had to do something to make their presence known. She thought of asking him but decided against it. Either way the locals would make themselves known in time.

"Okay the forest ends here so we'll be traveling on ground. Keep an eye out, this is where Sakura and I got jumped the last time." Naruto said and they jumped to the ground. She followed silently activating her Byakugan as she hit the floor.

She scanned the area and found no signs of life. Nothing even remotely threatening. She and Naruto moved quickly and quietly through the fields of tall grass and shrubbery. It wasn't too hard to conceal themselves but the lack of tall trees did make it a bit of a challenge. They crossed a small creek and she heard a pebble fall from somewhere to her right. She snapped her head seeing a figure crouched low between the bushes. Calmly she looked around him, several more crouching hiding figures seem to emerge from the surrounding area. She saw no chakra flow but how they had managed to get so close without her or Naruto sensing them was a mystery all the same.

"Naruto," She whispered for the first time in several hours.

"I know." He said back to her but didn't change his calm façade.

"Naruto, they're not ninja. I don't see any chakra."

"Yeah, but they can still put up a nasty fight if they attack. Don't take them lightly." He said not looking back.

Hinata took his words into consideration and while wondering how a non-ninja could shake someone like Naruto she sensed something dangerous coming at her fast. She spotted it instantly and dove into the tall grass taking Naruto with her just before it had made contact with her head.

"Shit!" Naruto cursed pulling out his kunai and making hand seals. "_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" _

Twenty Naruto's surrounded them only for the blink of an eye before disappearing into the trees. Hinata watched as his clones found and attacked their attackers. Meanwhile Naruto and Hinata made a run for it; there was no sense in sticking around and waiting to fight. If the clones couldn't take them, their attackers would pursue and find them. If that happened, Naruto and Hinata could worry about fighting them then.

They managed to run a good five miles before more weapons flew around them. Naruto and Hinata ducked and weaved as objects flew at them; all the while the attackers stayed out of sight. Hinata saw they were long range attackers with expert aim but always staying too far for either her or her teammate to attack. They attacked in very large numbers to get their desired affect, however Hinata still didn't know if they were chasing away or actually trying to hit them.

"Shit!" Her question was answered when Naruto held his arm where something had grazed him, spilling quite a bit of blood. His reaction caused Hinata to pause for only a second, but it was a second too long as something struck her calf. She cried out and turned to see a stick sticking out of her leg.

Naruto created more clones to deflect the oncoming attacks which worked for only a few moments before they were hit and disappeared. Hinata tried to rip the stick out of her leg but just as she got a decent grip on it, Naruto toppled her to the ground.

"We have to get out of here. There's too many of them and now you're injured." He said taking her arm and helping her up.

The pain was intense, she figured whatever it was had gone through layers of muscle and was probably scraping against the bone. However Naruto was not aware of her current injury so he pulled her along until he decided they were far enough away. Once he had them safe she turned around to assess the damage only to find the part of the stick that was sticking out had been snapped off when Naruto had pulled her to the ground. Now there was something extremely painful and distracting lodged into Hinata's calf with the means to remove it broken off. She could get her kunai and dig around it, she had done such a thing before but she was not in a safe enough area to attempt that with out massive blood loss.

"I can't take it out." Hinata said still examining the damage. She leaned on it and hissed, whatever it was it was definitely deep. She knew it would either take her and her kunai or surgery to get this out. While Naruto stood silent next to her Hinata gathered her chakra to at least numb the pain so they could continue their journey. She wasn't a medic but Sakura had taught her some useful and easy tips for first aid.

As she stood up she stiffened as well as Naruto. They both sensed it, another onslaught was on its way and they had to move fast. Before she could even put her pant leg down Naruto had swept her up in his arms bridal style. Hinata was both shocked and upset at this. She was injured but she was not completely useless, and for the time being she had the injury under control.

"Naruto!" She protested.

"It's not worth a fight and you're injured." He said silencing her. "The village isn't far."

She pushed hard against him, forcing him to let her down.

"Hinata," He started but she stood her ground.

"I'm perfectly capable of using my own legs." She said and Naruto looked annoyed.

"Just keep up." He said and darted off.

She followed closely behind him without complaint or struggle but even she knew the chakra numbing wouldn't last long. There was no safe or smart way to travel back tonight with that sort of injury either. She could only imagine the infection that was possibly growing in her leg at the moment. She didn't even know if the weapon that was currently stuck in her leg was poisoned or not. With this new thought in mind she realized she would have to urge Naruto to, at least, stay the night in the village so she could assess her wound and make it manageable for the return home. She knew he wouldn't disagree but then again that part also scared her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The village wasn't as small as she expected. It was the size of Konoha or maybe even a little bigger. She would have taken the time to properly take in the sights had it not been for the current object lodged through her leg to the bone and her chakra numbing wearing off. She wasn't as informed as a medic and the information she did know was choppy. Her temporary solution had gotten her to the village and she could continue to numb her pain, but having to stop constantly on the trip home didn't sound so appealing. Naruto told her where there target was and she followed quietly, trying not to show her obvious limp.

The house they were at was considerably larger than most of the other buildings in the village or at least from what she could tell. She admired it, it was beautiful with its large white walls and large windows and very big door. But her admiration could only go so far as she was in dire need to remove the object from her leg. She was sure she would need surgery so they would have to go back Konoha tonight to get there in time but could she do it? She hadn't been this injured before and now was not the time for bad luck to manifest itself.

Frustrated she sighed; why did this always happen to _her_?

"You okay?" Naruto asked hearing her sigh. They waited for their target outside the large doors of the manor, wanting to simply deliver the scroll and finish the mission.

"I'm fine," She lied keeping her eyes forward, her voice was light and sweet like usual but there was an obvious tone. A tone she had used on him before as he was not a stranger to it.

If he knew she was lying, he didn't pry. He simply looked ahead with her. They waited a few more moments and Naruto was about to ring the door bell again when it cracked open. A large brown eye looked at them from the small crack.

"Hello?" They asked attentively. Hinata looked at the eye wondering why they were obviously so scared.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto and this is Hyuuga Hinata;" Naruto introduced. "We are here on behalf of our Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village in the Fire Country, and we request to see Mr. Ikoto."

"Oh the ninja," the voice said and the door closed for a moment before opening wider This time a pretty girl with large brown eyes and brown hair greeted them with a shy smile. "We've been expecting you. My name is Mai, and I am the head maid in the household." She said giving them both a bow and motioning for them to come in.

"I'm afraid Mr. Ikoto is out right now; please have a seat in the billiard room." She said escorting them to their destination.

"Do you have any idea when Mr. Ikoto will return?" Hinata asked pleasantly.

"He is in a meeting right now or so I'm told, I'm afraid I could not tell you when exactly. Are you in a hurry to return?"

Naruto spoke up for both of them.

"Well we are here on business, and I'm sure our Hokage would like to know that we spoke to Mr. Ikoto as soon as possible."

"Of course, I understand." Mai smiled opening the door to a room with a few comfy chairs, a bar, and a pool table. "I will send a messenger out now to inform him of your arrival."

"Thank you," Hinata said giving her a sweet smile.

They silently walked by Mai as they went into the room. After they entered, Mai made a small noise to get their attention.

"Hyuuga was it?" Mai asked and Hinata nodded. "Are you limping? Are you injured?" She asked concerned and Hinata smiled saying it was nothing. "Perhaps I should fetch the surgeon; he is a personal friend of Mr. Ikoto and would gladly do a house call."

"No really, it's nothing…"

"That would be a great idea!" Naruto interrupted from behind her and if Hinata had been looking his way she would have glared dangerously. Mai however only smiled and told them to make themselves comfortable for the time being until the surgeon arrived.

When she left the tension returned once again and Hinata was ready to go back out and ask her to come back in just so they could have a distraction. She looked around not really too interested in her surroundings but still intrigued. She was about to walk to her left but saw Naruto already examining the pool table and went the other way. The cigar cabinet was nowhere near as entertaining as looking at the green table, the balls, and the sticks but it was on the other side of the room.

"Should you be walking around?" Naruto asked from the other side of the room. His voice was one of worry and concern and in any other circumstances she would be touched but his voice made her angry right now.

"I'm alright," She insisted lightly looking up at the paintings on the walls.

She may have been known for being timid but she was a Hyuuga and Hyuuga's were proud people. It just took a lot to get her to really show her pride, but once she did, it was nearly impossible to bend.

"Maybe you should take a look at that injury before the surgeon comes." He continued. "Is there anything we can do ourselves?"

"Not that I can think of, I'm not a medic." She said picking up the poker chips.

"Didn't Sakura show you some stuff a while back though?"

"Yes and I did that, it's what got me to here. I think we should just wait for the surgeon."

"Okay," Naruto said sounding defeated as he proceeded to play some pool. Hinata rounded on him.

"Don't do that!" she said in a worried voice. They may have been there on behalf of their village leader but they were still guests and such behavior was rude.

"What?" Naruto asked lining up the pole. "It's okay and she said make ourselves comfortable."

"Naruto!" She hissed rushing to stop him but in mid-step her chakra trick went out and she cried out in pain before stumbling forward.

"Hinata!" Naruto said and was instantly by her side. "What is it?"

"Nothing, the numbness I induced just went away." She said sitting up bending her leg as to keep the pressure off.

"Maybe we should take a look at it." Naruto said and feeling defeated Hinata nodded.

He put a hand on her knee and she felt a very familiar pleasant tingle run through her body at his warm touch. He gently moved it in an angle where he could see her calf clearly and with his other hand he moved her pant leg up and Hinata shivered. When he didn't react she was grateful he didn't see her reaction. As long as she lived she would never be able to deny that Naruto's touch always got a reaction from her.

"Wow that looks pretty bad," Naruto said with a whistle and she blinked a few times, ripped from her thoughts.

"Oh," she said seeing the now swollen and angry purple looking wound. There wasn't much fresh blood, most of the blood had already clotted and formed a seal around the thick stick but if she so much as moved her toe she could feel it lodged deep in her muscles.

"How deep does it go?" He asked.

"Pretty deep," She said suddenly trying not to stare into Naruto's own intense eyes. Was he always that sexy when he concentrated on something?

"Any idea what it is?"

"No, only that it really hurts and really hard to pull out. It feels kind of like a small kunai, maybe wider."

He nodded but didn't offer any more on the subject. He sat back leaving her leg exposed with a frown on his face.

"We'll have to stay the night," He said and for some reason butterflies flew into her stomach, but not the good kind.

"Are you sure?" She asked, she really didn't want to spend anymore time on this mission than they already had.

"Well an injury like that will take a little time to heal enough for you to travel. If Sakura was here she could heal you right up and we'd be on our way. But I don't know any medical stuff and you said you could only numb it, and if you're injured we could end up worse for the wear on our way back."

While Hinata knew everything he said was right she still wanted to contradict him. She hated feeling like such a pathetic nuisance when it came to missions that she got injured in. If she said anything he would tell her it wasn't her fault but she knew it was. When Naruto got hit she pulled her attention away from the mission at hand, something she was never supposed to do. But his hiss of pain and his angry words had pressed a button in her; it was something she could never ignore no matter what situation they were in. The result was this and therefore entirely her fault.

"We can find a place and stay the night. We can leave in the morning and your wound should be little bit better by then and you can numb it like you did earlier to make the trip back. We shouldn't have much of a problem leaving as we had coming in; they seem to favor the night more than the day."

She nodded but didn't say anything. She just wanted to leave; she wanted to go home and curl up under her covers and be depressed of how useless she was. She was a distracted ninja who got emotionally tied up and jeopardized the mission; and apparently such a horrible girlfriend that her boyfriend didn't even want to tell the truth about anything! She was a sorry excuse of a person, if Sakura was in her shoes she would have beaten Naruto senseless for lying.

"Hey what's the matter?" Naruto asked looking at her. "You look like you're about to cry or something, is the pain that bad?"

She looked up meeting his eyes in a dead stare.

"Why didn't you ever tell me you had met Misako before?" She asked her voice crisp and clear. Naruto sat in front of her his eyes wide but his lips in a thin tight line. Clearly this was not what he was expecting.

"It was a while back, before I started dating you."

"Before we started talking?" She asked quietly and he looked away.

"No, but nothing was happening between us at the time and I didn't see how it would have been relevant to say anything."

"I see," She said looking away.

Really she didn't see at all. All she heard was that Naruto didn't want to tell her because he knew she would be mad and she knew he never intended to tell her either. Which, despite everything that happened, despite all the trust she felt had been broken if not at least very frayed, that might have finally broken it.

He looked like he was about to say something but whatever it was would have to wait because the door opened and three people entered. Mai from before, a man with a nice suit, and a man dressed in dark pants and an old shirt carrying a doctor's bag.

"Hello!" He said very cheerfully and Hinata's dark face disappeared with a sweet smile. Naruto smiled as well though not as convincing. "I'm Dr. Mori, what is the problem here miss?"

"Hyuuga," Hinata said giving her head a bow in her sitting position. "Hyuuga Hinata," She said with a smile.

"Hinata," Dr. Mori repeated and knelt down he saw Naruto and looked at him.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto said with a nod the doctor nodded back. He looked at her leg and gave a hiss. "That looks pretty bad, how deep is it?"

"I think I can feel it touching the bone." She said and he nodded.

"Well surgery is not a choice anymore. I'm afraid the only way we're going to get that out is to cut it out, are you okay with that?"

"I'm fine," She said nodding.

"Good, all we need to do is…" He looked around the room and pointed at one of the large flat chairs. "Place you there and we can start the procedure."

"Here?" Hinata asked confused. She thought surgeries were commonly done in a hospital; a sterile white, clean hospital.

"Here is fine, it's nothing too major unless you feel you can walk to the hospital or your friend can carry you there."

"I…"

"It's okay, here is fine." Hinata interrupted Naruto quickly trying to pick herself up. She could just make it to the seat but Naruto had other plans. He picked her up carrying her bridal style much to her surprise and annoyance. But with company in the room she didn't show it, and when he put her down she simply met his eyes for a second with out saying a word.

"You're going to have to turn on you're stomach." Dr. Mori said walking over and Hinata turned over. "This won't take too long but it will be long enough." He laughed and Hinata didn't really find the humor in that.

"Naruto, why don't you talk to Mr. Ikoto about why we're here." Hinata suggested feeling his presence just a little too much at the moment. She didn't need to look at him to know he was about to protest her idea but after a moment she heard his feet walk away.

She heard the two men exchange hellos and proper greetings and Mr. Ikoto led Naruto out of the room. When she turned around she saw Mai coming to her with a bowl and some rags.

"This is going to sting a little, but it's just a bit of morphine." Dr. Mori said and there was a sharp pinch on her calf. She didn't budge though; a ninja was used to the physical pain.

"So how did this happen Hinata?" Dr. Mori asked taking his tools out while Mai cleaned her wound.

"We were attacked on our way into town," Hinata said laying her head on her arms in front of her.

"By the nomads?" Asked Mai and Hinata tried to turn around to see her.

"The who?" Hinata asked.

"We don't know who they are," She continued. "They showed up a few years ago and they attack anyone who ventures around from dusk till dawn."

Hinata supposed that was why they were here in the first place. Some sort of treaty or agreement to help maybe. Two ninja couldn't really take them on but ten or twenty was a different story.

"I believe that is why you are here," Mai confirmed. "I understand Mr. Ikoto has been asking for Tsunade's help for a while now and it was just recently Miss Tsunade was able to work up and agreement to spare some troops."

"Recently?" Hinata asked curious now. It seemed Mai knew a lot despite being a house servant.

"Yes, from what I understand Tsunade regretted not helping earlier because she and Mr. Ikoto are old friends but she claimed with budgets in the village she could not spare enough help. We are a small village and money is scarce so it would be difficult for us to pay for the help we needed, but I believe Tsunade said Konoha is going to get some more financial support very soon so she is now going to give us the help we need."

Hinata did the math. She knew what financial support Mai was talking about. She didn't know their money problems were that bad, she felt bad for Mai and her people having to suffer because of it. Maybe the source of the money was dreadful but the money itself seemed to be something they did really need. Hinata didn't say anything after that and neither did the other two in the room, which was fine because she didn't want to talk about anything anymore.

What felt like several hours later Dr. Mori said he was done, and Hinata was allowed to carefully turn over and sit up. She saw her leg bandaged up and he was holding some sort of stick with a very sharp but wide end on it.

"An arrow?" Hinata asked taking it from his hand. It was six inches long and still covered in blood.

"Yep, haven't seen one of those in a while huh?" Dr. Mori laughed. "You're wound is one of the more common ones I've seen treating people who have been attacked by those people."

Hinata turned the weapon in her hand observing it. It was certainly not the last thing she thought she'd find in her leg but not the worst either. Just then the door opened and Naruto and Mr. Ikoto came back in. They both smiled at Hinata who smiled back signaling she was fine.

"I see you had a run in with our uninvited guests." Mr. Ikoto said looking at the arrow in Hinata's hand. "I've just been explaining to Naruto about the situation at hand. When you return please be sure to thank Tsunade for me, I don't think my village will be able to truly express our gratitude for your villages help."

Hinata smiled at him.

"We would be honored to help sir." She said bowing her head.

"Have you two thought of where you will stay?" Mai asked once everyone stopped talking.

"Oh well…um…maybe an inn or something?" Naruto said shrugging.

"An inn?" Mai asked and turned to Mr. Ikoto who nodded.

"Nonsense," he said. "I have a spare room here and would be honored if you two stayed the night here."

"Uh…" Naruto and Hinata avoided looking at each other but both knew they couldn't say no.

"Okay," Hinata said tentatively. "We will stay the night, where are you're rooms?"

"Oh I'm afraid I have only one available but I assure you it is one of the nicer rooms we have in the house. Mai will show you to your room when you're ready." He said gesturing to the pretty, dark haired lady. "Now if you'll excuse me I must retire, if you are staying the night then I have time to write a proper thank you to Tsunade."

When he left Mai smiled at them.

"I will have the rest of the servants get your room ready, would you like some dinner while you wait?"

Naruto bit his lip and Hinata nodded at her with a smile.

"Dinner would be nice, thank you Mai."

* * *

TBC-


	18. Breaking Point

**AN: A much awaited chapter I believe, so please enjoy!**

**Beta: Miroku-dono**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

"**Breaking Point"**

Mr. Ikoto did not lie. The room was very nice indeed. It had a king size bed with pearl white sheets and what looked like twenty pillows. It was a big room and she was grateful for the space. It had its own bathroom that Hinata assumed was almost as large as the room itself. Yet as big as the room was, it didn't possess any other furniture other than the bed which worried her but she didn't say anything. Naruto didn't say anything either, he moved around quietly and seemed to avoid her at all costs. They could both feel the tension; the tension throughout the entire mission was not as thick as it was now. Every breath she took was like a weight on her chest, every movement was thick and cautious.

"Would you like to shower first?" Naruto asked not looking at her.

"Okay," She said and walking to the bathroom. Sakura's chakra trick worked wonders Hinata was sure she could even make it back tonight if they tried.

She showered quickly, suddenly feeling the pull of the mission on her body. After washing her hair she stepped out of the large, white tile shower into the larger bathroom. She stood in a towel with her leg on the counter re-wrapping her wound when the door suddenly opened. Naruto stared at her wide eyed and blushed dark red.

"S-s-sorry, I thought…sorry!" He said slamming the door closed again.

Hinata didn't have time to react the way a girl should, instead she simply stood there with her wet hair wrapped in her towel and with her leg on the counter top. Waving it aside to think of later she continued to wrap her leg putting more chakra into it so that she could sleep through the night.

When she left the bathroom she was fully dressed in the pajamas Mai had laid out for them while she washed their mission clothes. Her white nightgown made her skin look milky white rather than the pale color it had before. She wore a fluffy white bathrobe over it feeling too naked even in the night gown. As she shut the door she saw Naruto glance at her and then, mumbling another apology, brushed passed her.

She heard the shower begin to run as she pulled several pillows off the bed and the blankets back. They were thick and heavy, fresh smelling and clean, it was a small part of heaven to Hinata. After a few moments, she was all too ready to dive in and go to sleep. And she did just that; she turned off the lamp by the bed and crawled into the bed sighing as her head hit the soft pillow. Missions, boyfriends, arrows, and financial problems be damned this bed was too comfortable not to sleep in. She let herself be carried away by the comfortable feeling as her body grew heavy, she felt her self drifting peacefully away when the door to the bathroom opened again.

Turning she saw Naruto appear fresh out of the shower dressed in only the pajama bottoms he was giving with his shirt thrown over her shoulder. She blushed but couldn't take her eyes off of his very well toned and tanned body. She watched him from under her hair, making sure he didn't see her watching. When he put his shirt on she silently turned back around. Next she saw him on the other side of the bed, he pulled the sheets back and she lifted her head to look at him. Was he really going to get into bed with her?

"Okay, I'll sleep on the floor." He said taking a pillow from the bed.

"I didn't say that." She defended, because really she hadn't said a word.

"Your face said enough." He said back lying down on the floor.

"Do you need a blanket?" She asked leaning over the bed.

"I'll be fine."

"It might get cold."

"I'll be fine." He repeated and it was then she heard the edge in his voice. She was insulted, what did he have to be upset about? In a huff of sudden annoyance Hinata turned back on her side while the entire other half of the king size bed remained unoccupied.

They stayed awake for a long time, both knowing the other was wide awake but neither saying a word. It allowed her to think though. She thought of what he said about meeting Misako six months ago then she remembered all the times she saw them together. He always looked uncomfortable and quiet, she hadn't really noticed it before but he wasn't as friendly to her as he was known to be to everyone else. And then the image of walking in on them together in the hallway to the bathrooms struck her hard. She ignored it at the time but now in light of new information she had to wonder. She didn't want to, but she couldn't stop her mind from wondering that far. Naruto was obviously on edge around the girl and she had just put it off as he didn't know her very well, which now seemed silly because Naruto talked to everyone like they had been best friends for life. Why was he so nervous with her? Why hadn't he told her he ever met her? Why didn't he say anything back when she first mentioned who was coming into town?

"Naruto," she voiced suddenly sitting up.

"Yeah?" He asked from his hidden spot on the floor.

"When you met Misako…did…did s-something happen?" She asked fiddling with the ends of her hair. She hoped Naruto would ignore her or say no, she hoped he would look at her confused and say; _'What do you mean did something happen? Like what?'_

But instead Naruto slowly got up from the floor and sat on edge of the bed. He sat with his back towards her without saying a word and she could feel the truth in the air. She could feel the words on the tip of his tongue, the answer he did not want to give her.

"Tell me the truth." She said quietly.

"Yes," He said in a breath.

She didn't know if she was relieved or disgusted. At her silence Naruto turned on her.

"Hinata we weren't together…"

"That doesn't make it okay not tell me." She said interrupting him.

"I never saw a reason to tell you what happened before you." He defended himself.

"You could have said you had a past with her when you met her." She said darkly remembering seeing him with her by the bathrooms.

"I don't have a past with her," Naruto said standing up. "I met her one time and it was one night!" He said and she looked up at him with wide eyes.

"A night?"

"I didn't sleep with her!" He said hurriedly. "Don't think that, I didn't sleep with her. We spent time together while Sasuke was talking to her father, who at the time I didn't know was her father. I thought she was a hooker or something when we first met-"

Hinata gasped completely appalled by his words.

"No! That's not what I meant, I mean…I thought she was but that isn't why I…shit…" He ran his hands over his face frustrated "Okay I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

She didn't say anything, how many times could he say he was sorry? Would it change what happened?

"What do I have to do to prove to you how sorry I am? I'm sorry I kissed her Hinata, I'm sorry about it, I didn't tell you about her and I'm sorry. I messed up and I'm sorry!"

She looked at him hard and then twisted her hands in the blanket.

"It's not just about the kiss Naruto," She said quietly.

"Its not?" He asked. "Then what? Is there some other reason you've given me the silent treatment the entire way here?"

"It's that you never told me anything. It's that I'm finding this out after you kissed her behind my back. It's because six months ago something happened between the two of you and something has been happening back home and you never said a word."

"I never said it because I never thought it was any big deal." He defended and she stood up.

"How is it not a big deal? You met her months ago and then she shows up in town, I leave and you kiss her. And not just once, Naruto do you have any idea how that made me feel? I trusted you, I trusted you so much and you do that?"

"You're making it sound like I slept with her." Naruto said his eyes hard and she fought the urge to slap him.

"You don't have to sleep with someone to break trust. And she told me, not you. Did you ever plan on telling me if she hadn't?"

"I…"

"So then you would have lied about that too?"

"I didn't lie to you! I never have!" He shot back now offended of her accusations.

"But you didn't say anything and unless it came up you probably were never going to." She said. "And sometime that's just as bad."

"Okay I messed up, I messed up really big and I'm sorry. What do I have to do to make you see that?"

"I know you're sorry," She said stepping closer to him. "But it still hurts. I trusted you, its hard for me to trust people, you know that, and it just…"

"Hinata I never wanted to hurt you, I never…it just happened."

"Things like that don't just happen," she said her eyes locking on his. "There is always a point where you know its going to continue and there is a point to stop it."

"But I did stop it! I told her it couldn't happen again because I was with you."

"You did?" She asked. She didn't know that part.

"Yeah," He said his voice getting quieter. "I know I hurt you and I'm sorry, there is no excuse to what happened and even I know that, but I can tell you I'll never do it again."

"Naruto," She said feeling her emotions suddenly get the best of her. She wanted to drop her guard, she wanted to run into his arms and forgive him and act like it never happened but she couldn't. Something was still holding her back; something continued to root her to the floor a good foot from him in her own protective bubble.

"Hinata I need you," he said suddenly and she felt she was thrown for a loop. "I can't lose you, I…"

She looked at him, her eyes egging him on to say those three words he has never said. She saw it in his face, she heard it in his voice, now all he needed to do was say it.

"I love you." He said very, very quietly.

Hinata breathed a deep sigh and before she could think, her arms flew around his neck and she kissed him. He stumbled at first surprised by her sudden attack but then kissed her back. When the kiss broke her lips tingled from the harshness of it but she loved it

"I love you too Naruto, I've loved you since we were children." She said as he held her. She saw his face change and now he understood. Now he understood why a simple kiss, simple in his eyes, had hurt her so much.

He leaned down to kiss her again and she accepted him. She let him taste her, let him hold her and feel her body against his. It wasn't long before Hinata felt the kiss deepen to something more than just their reunion. It got harder, needier, and she knew he needed more but so did she. She let her emotions rule her body as she always did with him, giving up any fight completely.

With each passing moment their kiss grew hotter. Their tongues danced and massaged each other, their lips got swollen and more than once she felt his teeth nip at her lips. She felt his hands tighten around her waist and she held her arms tightly around his neck as she twisted her fingers into his hair.

Her robe stopped them from getting any closer and in both frustration and desire Hinata took it upon herself to get rid of it. There she stood in nothing but a thin white night gown on her body all but exposing herself to him completely. He looked right into her eyes silently asking permission and she said yes with a kiss.

She felt him move and she moved with him until her knees hit the bed and he lowered her down gently using one of his arms to brace their decent. He was on top of her now, her breathing was hard with a sudden desire she had never really felt before. She felt she needed him, she needed more of him, she felt he wasn't close enough.

His hands traveled up and down her bare arms, to her neck, her chin and through her hair and she sighed. He broke the kiss and went to her neck, tasting her skin and feeling her body. She felt his hands on her hips again and just his touch made her sigh, he nipped at her skin and she gave a small gasp. She moved her knee letting her night gown hike up exposing a large portion of her thigh which was quickly discovered by Naruto's warm hand making her sigh again. She had almost forgotten how wonderful his touches were, he was so soft with her compared to his usual shinobi ways.

Their movements got urgent, their breathing got hot and short. Desire was clouding their minds the ability to think rationally was quickly leaving Hinata's mind, leaving her only with the longing to be completely devoured by only him. She vaguely felt Naruto's hand caress her thigh as he kissed her, but he stopped suddenly and she opened her eyes for the first time since it all started.

"Hinata you're not…um…" She looked at him her face blushed with heat and desire. Naruto however had a completely different blush on his face.

"Mai took all my clothes to wash remember?"

"All?" He asked his hand very hesitantly touching her very bare hip bone. She nodded and kissed his nose.

"All." She moved up to kiss him again but he stopped her holding her arms gently away from him.

"Okay wait, Hinata if we continue I…" He took a deep breath. "I know you want to wait but if we don't stop now…"

"I want to." She said moving closer to him getting her arms around his neck again. "I want to Naruto."

His intense stare lingered on her for a long moment.

"Are you sure?" He whispered his blue eyes intense with something she had never really seen before.

"I'm sure," She said without blinking, without breathing, and without any hesitation. Because really, Hinata could not think of another time she had ever been more sure of anything in her life. She wanted him; she wanted him in ways only she could give him. She wanted to please him, show him how much she loved him and would always love him.

He smiled at her before kissing her again but this time there was animal like hunger to it and Hinata melted. She melted and shivered as he touched her naked hip, grazing his rough fingers on her smooth untouched skin and she felt the heat pool between her legs. She felt him graze her curls and she let out a shivering sigh, she felt him touch her lips and she squeaked at the intense pleasure. She didn't stop him like before; she couldn't stop him when she wanted more. She felt him run his finger down her slit and she bucked her hips with a mad blush on her cheeks, her body shook with nerves but she couldn't stop him. He kissed her hard as his finger found her little nub and she moaned into his mouth causing Naruto to kiss her harder.

She felt her own wetness grow the more he flicked and played with her, she moaned and sighed absolutely loving the attention. When he stopped there was a moment of disappointment until she felt his fingers at her entrance, and when she felt them enter her she bucked her hips against them letting out a long, sweet moan into his ear as he suckled and nipped at her neck.

She loved it; the feeling of him inside her stroking her most private and intimate spots. She loved how he made her body writhe for more; she loved how he bit her, taking pleasure in the small stinging sensations where his his teeth sunk into her skin. She clawed her nails through his hair and down his neck, as he was inside her she got bold with her own hands taking them under his shirt. She grazed his back peeling his nightshirt off as she brought her hands back up. As the shirt pulled on his shoulders Naruto got the message and moved to take his own shirt off and threw it aside.

She was a little disappointed to have him leave her precious spot but seeing his bare torso above her sent delicious chills through her body. She couldn't stop herself from guiding her hands over his body to touch and feel his flat, toned physique. She felt every muscle in his abs and chest up to his shoulders and back to his neck as he moved down to kiss her again.

He kissed her lips, her chin, her cheeks, and her neck. She felt his lips and hot breath on her collarbone and shoulders, she felt him move the straps of her nightgown to get to the skin hiding behind it. And then she felt his hands on her hips again, this time moving up and taking the thin fabric with them as they trailed up and over her body. She blushed furiously but she let him gently take it over her shoulders revealing her full naked body to him. Naruto sat up staring at her for a full ten seconds, his face in utter wonder.

"Wow," He said looking at her from her face to her knees.

"Don't look at me like that," she complained feeling like she was on display.

"Why, you're amazing." He said bending down again smiling at her and she smiled back blushing. She wanted to say he was too but he seized her mouth again with another powerful, passionate kiss that turned her brain into mush.

His hands grazed her naked body and she shivered. He touched every inch of her skin; his fingers grazed her stomach and went down to her hips, he moved his hand to her lower back and when she lifted her back for him he ran his hands up her back until they came around to her chest. He took hold of her breasts massaging them and making her sigh again in utter pleasure at his touch. But what really got her was when he kissed her nipple. Then he used his hot tongue to flick the tight pink bud between his lips, and when he gave it a small pinch with his teeth Hinata gave out a high squeak of a moan which Naruto gave a breathy laugh to.

The tension was building. He was giving her so much, touching her everywhere; making her moan and squeak and sigh with every small movement he made against her skin. She wanted more, she had to have more. She wrapped her leg around his again bucking her hips into his own and she heard him give a low moan into her neck; she liked that sound from him so she did it again. This time he matched her and ground his hips between her legs making her moan again this time arching her back into his chest. She felt his hardness rub against her most intense spot and it made her quiver. She did it again to get that feeling again but he stopped her pinning her hips down.

When she looked up at him he smiled at her and kissed her nose.

"Not yet," He said and before she could as what he was talking about Naruto disappeared from her sight making his way down her chest and stomach, kissing and licking her the whole way. Something far back in her conscience told her to stop him but being so drunk on desire Hinata could only watch intrigued and even gave a sweet giggle when he licked her stomach.

He got to her curls and she stopped breathing. If she was going to stop him it seemed too late to do it now, but nerves got the best of her and she sat up on her elbows.

"N-Naruto…" She said blushing furiously as she began to back away slowly.

"Trust me Hinata," he said and when his breath touched her lips she shut her eyes as her body quivered.

He moved her thighs with his hands and positioned them wider around his head. She shut her eyes as she saw him move, but when his lips touched her own she gave out a shockingly surprised and pleasant sound. The feeling was unlike anything she felt before; his lips on hers, his tongue running up and down made her quiver as she tried to hold her breath so she wasn't too loud. His tongue found her nub and she gave out a small cry arching her back, a shock wave of pleasure ripped through her making her move her hips into his face. Seeing she liked this, Naruto did it again making Hinata move and moan again as he began to lick only her nub using his finger to run around her hole. When Hinata arched her hips again he plunged his finger into her getting her to cry out loud for the first time.

With his tongue he tasted and devoured her, with his finger he pumped in and out of her as he continued to stimulate her walls. Hinata felt something build inside her, something she only felt before with him the last time he used his fingers on her. She felt it grow and she wanted more; her breathing got harsh, her cries got shorter and breathier. With one hand she reached above her to grab the pillows and with the other she grabbed the blankets around her.

"Naruto I…" she started but her body was so wracked with pleasure she didn't finish her sentence before she arched her hips up high letting ripples of intensity run through her. She held her breath until it passed leaving her body to slouch down into the sheets gasping for breath. Naruto didn't move from his spot as he continued to clean her up, making her giggle and give small moans. He moved up back on top of her smiling at her and she smiled drunkenly back. He kissed her and she tasted herself on him, and she loved it.

While he kissed her, Hinata slyly moved her hands around his waist band and without warning plunged her hands down taking hold of his very hard, very thick member. Naruto hissed in her mouth but rocked in her touch. He moved his own hand on top of hers showing her how to squeeze and stroke him. Hot breath flowed over her ear and neck as he panted while she stroked him, taking her time to completely feel him. His arousal worked on her, making her body feel ready and wet all over again.

"Hinata…" He whispered hoarsely into her ear grabbing a handful of her hair. She felt his hips grind into her and it was all she could do not to take control.

"Now?" she asked her breath short and hurried.

Without answering Naruto moved above her taking off his pants and showing her his full glory. In other circumstances she would be intimidated or just down right scared at what was in front of her, but right now she was too drunk on his touches and taste, too high on their passion and pleasure to even consider anything else. He moved her legs and positioned himself between them.

He looked up at her making sure this was what she wanted and she nodded. He slowly almost teasingly placed his head at her entrance.

"I think this is going to hurt you," He said shakily but Hinata only nodded telling him it was okay and reassuring him she wanted this.

He slowly pushed in and she hissed. It did hurt, it really hurt but she didn't want him to stop. It was pain she was getting from all the pleasure he was giving her, she could push through it, but as he pushed more and more of himself into her it started to get the best of her.

"N-Naruto…" she said taking hold of his shoulders.

Seeing her distress Naruto leaned down kissing her hard while he slowly pushed the rest of him in, Hinata squealed in discomfort but didn't break his kiss. Once he was all the way in he stayed for a few moments letting her get used to his size before slowly pulling out again. She gave weak, pained noises but he kissed and nuzzled her whispering sweet words of comfort to help.

After only moments of pain Hinata started to feel it melt away as it was replaced by a new feeling of pleasure she had never felt before. Her small cries of pain turned into low, long moans of pleasure and she started to match his movements. Her arms wrapped around his neck, her legs around his waist. She let out high pitched cries every time he pushed. As she matched his rhythm he slowly increased his pace and even drove a bit deeper and Hinata started to lose herself. Feeling him so deep inside her, hitting her most private spots was making her head spin all over again, it was making her body act on its own. It was making her feel only what he was giving her, the pleasure making the rest of the world melt away.

"Oh! Naruto!" She cried as he picked up speed now plunging inside her tight entrance.

She felt Naruto shift above her and when he did he hit something wonderful inside her. She clamped her hips down hard against his and dug her nails into his back.

Her vision blurred and spun, her senses shut down around her allowing only him to completely consume her. He was her entire world and he was making her world shake in every possible way. He shifted again above her and pushed in hard but slow making her cry out loudly as she arched her back. The pleasure he was giving her was unlike anything she had ever imagined or experienced. How could this man who was taught to kill, taught to track, and taught to not have emotions do all this to her? How could he know how to make her sound like this, make her cry like this, make her breathe like this?

He changed his momentum and slowly gained speed, he hit inside her hard and fast going a little bit harder with each cry she made. Her hands twisted in his hair and clawed at his back, he hissed with pleasure nipping at her shoulders and neck tasting her skin. He braced himself with one hand while the other found her hip and he pulled her hips up to slightly to give him better leverage to push inside her. He moved her hips and she moved her knees allowing him better access, he leaned down kissing her hard as he plunged in harder than he had all night and Hinata's cry was loud.

"AH!" She cried shutting her eyes, he did it again and she again made a move to claw at his back and scalp.

"Right there?" Naruto asked with a coy smile and when all she could do was nod he pulled almost completely out and pushed hard into her making her cry out again, grabbing on to him for support. Her attempt to say yes was drowned out by a long, deep moan when he pushed in and moved inside her. He moved faster and harder and her world started to disappear.

"Naruto I think…I…" She arched her back grabbing on to him tossing her head back till the top of her head was on the sheets.

"Come on baby," Naruto growled in her ear pushing in faster and harder.

She felt the tension build hard inside her. She felt her legs tighten hard around his waist, her arms wrapped even tighter around his neck, her nails drawing droplets of blood from his back. She felt it coming hard and fast, she felt it right on the brink, just a little more and she would reach it.

"Naruto…" she moaned out and he picked up speed. He found her spot again and she moved her hands from him to grab on to the sheets twisting them in her hands trying to find some kind of support. He pushed in harder and deeper and she felt her self diving over the edge; her body tensed and convulsed, she plunged head first into something so intense her vision went white. Her head throbbed and she couldn't see or hear anything for what felt like a few seconds.

When she came to Naruto was still above her breathing hard as well. For the first time she saw sweat on his brow and felt it on her chest, she didn't know if it was his or hers but she didn't care. Their breathing was hard and short, their eyes locked on each other both saying the words neither could seem to comprehend in the post sex state. He smiled lazily at her, a smile she had never even seen on him before but she couldn't help but return it with her own blush included. Her mind went right back to her intense over the edge release and she looked up at him.

"Naruto did you…too…?" She asked blushing. She hoped he did too, how horrible would it be that he gave her all this pleasure and he found none in return. He gave a husky laugh and nudged her nose with his.

"Oh yeah," He said giving her a sweet kiss on her lips.

He slowly pulled out of her and she gave a small whimper as he did and he smirked at her. She got the impression that he was beginning to love her noises.

He lay next to her and grabbed the edge of the sheet to pull around them both. She settled in-between his chest and arms, laying her head down to hear his heart beat. It was still beating fast but it was starting to calm down. She breathed in his wonderful musky scent getting drunk on it all over again. She wrapped her arm around his stomach and he held her close to his chest. Neither said a word, they didn't need too.

It was after a long moment the silence was broken.

"Hinata," he said getting her attention.

"Hmm?" She said sleepily.

"You're the only one I've ever…done this with, you know."

Hinata sat up. She had always suspected it but she never asked because their relationship had never gotten that far.

"Really?" She asked turning to look at him. She didn't really know much about sex, but from what she did know she knew a lot of it came from experience. Going on what Ino, Sakura and even Ten-Ten said, the boys got better the more they did it.

"Yeah," He said sitting up with her and he gave her a look to match her own confused one. "What is that look for?"

"I just…it was just…really? Never before?" She asked, it wasn't that she didn't believe him and she may not have any other experience to base it off of. But it was really hard to believe that.

Suddenly Naruto laughed and laid back down letting his head hit the pillows and he pulled her down with him. She didn't really know what he was laughing at but she let him hold her close.

"Don't tell anyone you said that okay, but thanks." He kissed her forehead running his fingers through her hair.

"So how did you…learn…" Hinata asked blushing and talking quietly.

"Remember my sensei's? Kakashi and Jiraiya are both perverts, one who reads the porn and one who writes it. I learned a lot around them."

Hinata didn't know if she should be impressed, amused, or disgusted so she settled with just a smile and a nod. She listened to the heart beat of her lover as she rested peacefully on his chest while he silently played with her hair. She felt so safe here, with him, in his arms; safe and loved. So loved.

As she got up on her elbows, he lazily turned to look at her, electrifying blue eyes peaked out from under his eye lids. A lazy but smug smile split his face as he looked at her with amusement.

"Naruto," She said moving some hair behind her ears. "I love you." She said with a very shy smile on her face which, even to her, seemed out of place in light of what just happened between them.

He cupped her face with his large hand and smiled at her stroking her cheek.

"Hinata I promise I will never hurt you again."

Her hand went over his on her cheek as she leaned into it.

"You don't have to promise Naruto, I already know. I know you won't hurt me because you love me." She said and he smiled a big smile and brought her down to kiss her again.

Naruto was not the type of guy to really talk about his deep personal feelings. So when he had told her he loved her, she knew he really truly did. He loved her completely, with all his heart, because she knew Naruto wouldn't just say it or even say it as an apology. She loved him so much, she loved him with every part of her heart capable of loving a man and more. He met her completely showing her all the love he could to her. He didn't have to say it, he showed it.

He kissed her deeply breathing in her scent and then without warning he turned her over again so he was back on top. She giggled but didn't protest, allowing him to touch her again feeling her body.

"Naruto we have to leave at dawn!" She said both surprised and delighted by his actions.

"You got the stamina and if not I'll just carry you." He said quickly in her ear as he nibbled at her ear lobe and she giggled again.

Her giggles turned into sighs as she felt his lips on her neck and his hand finding its way to her breast. She found no words to protest his actions as he kissed her while touching her body. All thought of protest completely flew out the window when she felt his excitement and she gave in completely.

* * *

**TBC - Meanwhile back in Konoha Sakura and Sasuke must work out their own problems, but interference seems to be around every corner. **

* * *

_**AN: **_**Okay so a little about this one; I do think both Sakura and Hinata are very smart shinobi but I do also believe them to be very human and every human has their flaws, and they are both very much girls; missions aside thats what they really are to the bone or at least in my story. So here we have Hinata focusing on all the bad information and working it against her as what most girls do in this situation, no I don' think Naruto really did anything wrong but it also shows how innocent their relationship really is. Sasuke and Sakura however are the complete opposite. Their relationship in this story is very complex, if you haven't seen it already. So their resolution is going to be very different and furhter down the road. **

**No the story is not over, its far from it. Naruto and Hinata still have to return home where things haven happened they don't know about. Those sisters still need to get their end of the deal. We still need to see that confrontation I promised, and Sasuke and Sakura need to have some real 'we need to talk' time.**


	19. MUSE

**AN: I've had a couple of questions and statements about Sasuke's and Sakura's relationship. Well this is the song that not only inspired the story but also is the song I constnatly go back to when I'm thinking of their relationship in the story. I think it describes their relationship in the story to a T and hopefully when you read it you will understand it better for the upcoming chapters. **

**PS: If you want to hear the song and see the music video it can be found on youtube.**

* * *

**"Time Is Running Out"  
By Muse**

I think I'm drowning  
Asphyxiated  
I wanna break this spell  
That you've created

You're something beautiful  
A contradiction  
I wanna play the game  
I want the friction

You will be the death of me  
You will be the death of me

Bury it  
I won't let you bury it  
I won't let you smother it  
I won't let you murder it

Our time is running out  
Our time is running out  
You can't push it underground  
You can't stop it screaming out

I wanted freedom  
Bound and restricted  
I tried to give you up  
But I'm addicted

Now that you know I'm trapped sense of elation  
You'd never dream of  
Breaking this fixation

You will squeeze the life out of me

Bury it  
I won't let you bury it  
I won't let you smother it  
I won't let you murder it

Our time is running out  
Our time is running out  
You can't push it underground  
You can't stop it screaming out  
How did it come to this?  
Oh

You will suck the life out of me

Bury it  
I won't let you bury it  
I won't let you smother it  
I won't let you murder it

Our time is running out  
Our time is running out  
You can't push it underground  
You can't stop it screaming out  
How did it come to this?  
Oh


	20. Addicted

**AN: RATED M!**

SasuSaku Chapter! Naruto and Hinata will be making their apperence again soon with in the next chapter. This is going on while Naruto and Hinata are on their missions so a "back in Konoha" kind of thing. Enjoy!

**BETA: **** Miroku-dono**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

"**Addicted"**

* * *

She had nothing to do and nowhere to be. Having been put on 'temporary leave' Sakura really had no idea what to do with all her free time. Her friends were still busy with their jobs and team training, but she couldn't do either of those things. A member of her team was out on a mission and the other…well there was just no way in hell she was going to train alone with Sasuke. So instead of trying to find something to do to occupy her time, Sakura went ahead and allowed herself to do nothing. It was, after all, the end of the summer season and she hadn't had time in the past to really enjoy summer like she usually had, so Sakura decided to do just that.

She spent the morning sleeping in until about ten, which was extraordinary late for someone who got up at seven every day. After her late breakfast, or early lunch, she watched some television in her pajamas for about two or three hours before she got bored of watching the television and the soaps. She didn't even know what was going on in all the different daytime shows to be really interested anyway.

After her lazy morning, Sakura only saw it fit to continue it with a lazy afternoon. A lazy afternoon on her roof in her bikini working on her very neglected tan. She grabbed her sunglasses, her suntan lotion and the last bottle of an alcoholic beverage in her fridge before heading to her roof. There was a chair already on the roof, but it was dusty and sun bleached from neglect; she tossed her towel over it and plopped right down instantly soaking in the rays. She put her glasses on and covered her shoulders, stomach and legs with lotion. Sitting back she took a long deep sigh and opened her drink.

The sweet alcohol burned her throat and her stomach as it went down. She gazed at the clouds through the tinted view of her glasses letting the sun completely soak her skin as her mind began to wander. With nothing to do, nothing to occupy those spaces in her mind, it was only natural her mind would wander to the one thing she had been trying so hard to avoid.

Sasuke.

Sasuke; whom she had loved since she was a child. Sasuke, who she had followed for years just to get him back one way or another. Sasuke who had always put her down and made her feel useless; Sasuke who had broken her heart over and over and she still went back to him. The one man she would compare all her lovers to, the one man she could never say no to. It was sick how much she put up with when it came to him, for a love that she was never really sure she ever got back completely. When had she become so dependent on him? When had she completely forgotten herself with him? When did she ignore all her senses and intelligence just for him? Everything in her had always screamed at her something was wrong, something was bad but she ignored it because as a child she had loved him.

Sakura laughed and took another long drink.

It was so silly; the crazy things people do for love. What she did for love. She saw an image of her older self punching her younger self through a wall as young Sakura chased after Sasuke. And another one of herself telling a slightly younger self what Sasuke was going to do to her in a short amount of time after she agreed to date him. And then she laughed again, because she knew she wouldn't have listened. She never listened to anyone because no one knew how much she loved him, no one could understand that. The only one who came close was Naruto, but even Naruto wouldn't have put up with so much bullshit from someone who was supposed to love you, would he?

As much as she had always told herself Sasuke was real this time, there had always been that doubt in the very back and dark corner of her mind. There was always that part of her that was just waiting for something to happen, just waiting to get hurt. And even knowing that, even having such a doubt she continued the cycle, she let herself completely fall and become completely stripped of everything she had spent years trying to protect. Why?

She took another drink, now feeling the intoxicating mixture of alcohol tingling her system and the sun soaking her skin.

She never wanted to believe it, but she knew it wasn't something she could ever really deny to herself. Why did she always go back to Sasuke? Why did she let him reign over her emotions? Why did she just sit and wait for it all to go to hell instead of stopping it before it go there? Because she loved him and everything that came with him. She loved the heartbreak, the pain; it all came with him so she dealt with it. She put up with it because even though she had to deal with all of it, she still had him. She was still able to wrap her arms around his neck and pull him close and she would feel his arms around her and warm her completely.

She took another drink this time catching the sun's reflection in the bottle and she stared at it. The alcohol was poisonous to her system and at first it tasted awful but the aftermath was addicting. Like Sasuke; he was her drug. He would hurt her but then he would love her and it was worth the pain. She was addicted to him, addicted to his touch, his smell, everything that was him. She needed him, her body needed him like an alcoholic needs their alcohol; it isn't good for them as it destroys them completely from the inside out but they need it.

Sakura put the bottle on her flat stomach and laughed out loud.

She just compared Sasuke to alcohol…

She put the bottle onto the floor and stretched up to the sun. She sighed and stared at the sky through her glasses.

She had to break her addiction, stop her dependence; but how? How could she just walk away from something she had been craving most of her life, something she had finally gotten all to herself whenever she wanted. How does anyone walk away from something like that? How do you quit the one thing you need to feel whole but is destroying you completely at the same time?

The mix of the sun and the alcohol was making her drowsy. She felt her body feel sluggish and her eyes begin to feel heavy. It was getting a little more challenging to continue watching the lazy clouds.

Maybe she shouldn't think about this right now. She wasn't in the right mind frame to be thinking about such a complex subject. The clouds started to blur and finally completely disappeared. Sakura let the warm sun completely take her away from everything. She was peaceful in her alcohol induced sleep under the sun but as her life would have it, she was interrupted.

Something kicked her foot hard and she tried to ignore it, loving the sleep too much to even acknowledge what it was. She was kicked again hard enough to make her foot hurt this time and she got annoyed.

"What the hell!" She started, cranky from being woken up and even more cranky from the alcohol.

"Sun and alcohol don't mix!" A tall shadow of a figure stood above her holding her half empty bottle staring down at her. Sakura put her hands over her eyes blocking out the sun and getting sight of a head of long blond hair.

"Hey Ino," She said sitting up and yawning. "What time is it?"

Ino took a seat at her feet taking a drink of the bottle.

"A little past three, how long have you been up here?"

"About an hour," Sakura removed her sunglasses checking on the status of her tan. She couldn't tell if she had tanned or not but she was getting really hot and starting to sweat. She turned back to her friend who was looking at the roof tops.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you," Ino said smiling at her. "You weren't home but something told me you would be up here."

"Why were you looking for me?" Sakura sat back still feeling sluggish and lazy under the hot sun.

"Come training with me."

"Now?"

"Yes."

"No."

"Why?"

"Not now."

Ino seemed to pout but stood up.

"Yes now," She demanded but Sakura didn't want to put up with Ino right now.

"No not now, how about tomorrow."

"Do you have something planned later today?" Ino asked and Sakura was starting to get annoyed by her voice.

"No."

"Do you have something planned right now?"

"No."

"So if you don't have anything planned, and you don't have any missions or even a job at this point what is so important that you don't want to train?"

"I just…" Sakura sighed. "Not now." She said sounding defeated.

"No, get your ass up!" Ino yelled.

"What?"

"I am not letting you be a depressed slob because you're piece of shit boyfriend hurt you,"

"Ino…" Sakura started getting on her last nerve.

"Shut up." Ino said in a tone that she rarely used on Sakura. "Get up, go get dressed and come train with me and Ten-Ten. You need this Sakura, you need to do something. You can't just sit around here and do nothing forever."

Sakura glared at her friend for a long moment before making a disgusted noise and getting up.

"Fine." She said in a huff while walking toward the edge of the building to walk back down the side of the building to her room.

Ino followed her and waited for her to change, which Sakura was sure to take an extra long time but Ino didn't say anything on the subject. When she got out Ino was waiting patiently sitting on the couch flipping though her TV channels.

"Ready?" Ino said cheerfully turning off the TV.

"Fuck you." Sakura said grumbling heading toward the door. She didn't really know why she was going along with this, but then again she didn't seem to know why she did anything now a days.

"So I was thinking of making a bunch of Yuna dummies for training today, what do you say?" Ino said as they closed the door and as much as she tried Sakura could not stop the grin from her face.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura took her bandanna from her head and wrapped the loose cloth around her fist, wiping the heavy sweat from her brow and neck. She breathed hard as she tried to calm her racing heart while the two women next to her did the same; Ten-Ten was sitting next to her trying to regulate her breathing but Ino was sprawled out on the floor in front of them breathing hard with her eyes closed.

"Shit." The blonde breathed on the floor.

"Yeah," Ten-Ten agreed leaning back against the tree.

"I really thought you were going to kill us Sakura," Ino said sitting up on her elbows, obviously using great effort to move.

"Don't over exaggerate pig." Sakura laughed sitting back and surveyed the completely destroyed training area.

Trees were ripped from earth with their hundred year old roots showing. Scorch marks were fresh the once green grass as some areas still continued to smolder, black smoke still hung in the air from all the bombs the three ninjas had used during their session. Weapons were still embedded in trees and Ten-Ten didn't look like she was in any hurry to retrieve them.

"No," Ten-Ten said shifting her position. "No she's right, for a moment I was really scared there, I've never seen you…so angry."

Ino laughed laying back down.

"A much needed release eh pinky!"

"Shut up." Sakura voiced but her friend only laughed as she began to lay back down on the cool grass.

Sakura examined her arms and legs for any major wounds. She saw nothing she hadn't seen before; a few scrapes and cuts here and there, some nasty blood stains but nothing she couldn't fix in only a few seconds. She looked at her friends and was relieved when they too had the same minor wounds. She had told Ino to shut her face but she knew she had been a lot harder on them than she had intended to be. She fought harder than she had even with her boys. It was a very intense session but Ino was right, it was what she needed. She was sweating like a guy and didn't really smell any better, but after an afternoon of intense training with two of her greatest friends Sakura felt better than she had in a week and that said a lot.

Ino sat up from her spot on the grass; she stretched and even yawned a bit.

"Alright bitches, I'm tired as fuck but I'm also hungry so let's go eat."

"Food sounds good." Ten-Ten agreed moving herself to stand up.

Sakura followed but then noticed all the weapons still imbedded in the trees, rocks, and ground.

"Ten-Ten," She said to her friend. "Don't you need those?" She pointed to the demolished training ground and Ten-Ten shrugged. She made some hand seals and suddenly two Ten-Ten's appeared next to her; she nodded to the training ground and they nodded back getting to work.

Sakura and Ino laughed.

"I'm too damn hungry to get them myself." She said walking away and the three friends were off to dinner.

Still dusty and somewhat sweaty the girls entered town and made their way to their local hang out. Had Sakura not been with her friends she would have had second thoughts, but seeing as how it was a day with the girls she didn't care where they went because she was with them and not alone. Laughing at a joke made between them they entered their usual hang out and were greeted with friendly hellos from their fellow ninja. They got a table in the back for the three of them quickly ordering cold drinks.

"Damn you girls look hot!" Said a very familiar voice and they all couldn't help but laugh as they looked up at the speaker. "I love it when a girl goes for a roll around in the dirt!" Kiba said as he pulled a seat next to Ino. She smiled brightly at him and Sakura guessed something must have happened between them for them to sit that close together.

"Maybe next time I can go roll around with you." Ino teased and Sakura saw Kiba's dark eyes light up.

"Don't tease me; you know I hate it when you tease." He leaned into her neck and Ino giggled.

"Awe, who said anything about teasing?" She said leaning her head toward his.

Ten-Ten and Sakura looked at each other and tried not to laugh. Never in a million years had Sakura ever thought she'd see the day something like this would happen, it seemed Ten-Ten thought the same exact thing.

"Enough please," Sakura voiced getting not only uncomfortable but too hungry too put up with Ino's antics. "Some of us are hungry and would like to eat."

"Don't be such a party-pooper Sakura," Ino said but obediently scooted away but Kiba made no move to scoot away as was evident by him putting his arm around her shoulders. He stayed put between her and Ten-Ten.

"When did this happen?" Ten-Ten asked looking between Kiba and Ino who just looked at each other and then shrugged.

"It just sort of happened," Ino said and Kiba nodded in agreement.

"I think that's all we're getting from them." Sakura said smiling at her friend who gave her a thankful look to get the attention off her 'relationship' with their childhood friend. They shared another joke and laughed some more, Sakura looked around the room for familiar faces but what she saw was not what she wanted to see.

At the entrance of the room were two familiar, smug looking faces smiling at anyone who would look their way and Sakura snarled to herself before looking away. Seeing her change in behavior Ino followed her gaze and frowned.

"We just can't go anywhere can we?" She sighed taking a drink of some of the ice water that had been brought to them.

Ten-Ten looked over as well not really understanding what was going on but next to them Kiba made some sort of groan and seemed to be trying to hide behind Ino. Sakura tried to ignore them completely hoping they would just leave her alone but of course they didn't. Within seconds she felt them coming over to their table and she had to fight from glaring their way, maybe if she just ignored them completely they would get the picture and leave.

"Ino Yamanaka," Yuna said in a cool clean voice. Hearing her say Ino's name made Sakura look up.

"Yuna," Ino said with a smug smile. "And Misako too, how are you doing tonight ladies? What do we owe your presence to?"

"Misako told me she had an unpleasant encounter with you yesterday Ino, I was wondering if you could shed some light on the situation."

Ino smiled.

"Now is really not the time or place to discuss such things, I am out with my friends and I am sure you came looking for a good time…"

"Do not mock me," Yuna eyed Ino dangerously but it seemed Misako did not want to be here.

"I would do no such thing!" Ino said sounding surprised. "But really Ms. Tanako we are busy so if you please,"

"I don't think I need to tell you the consequences about you ninja getting out of line. Just ask Sakura about that." Yuna said smiling her smug smile on her red lips. Behind her Misako seemed to shrink behind her sister more than before.

Ino however simply laughed taking another drink very nonchalantly.

"I'm glad you find abusing my sister amusing Yamanaka, I wonder what you're Hokage would say about the treatment of her guests." Yuna continued folding her arms and the tension at the table grew.

"Yuna…" Behind the girl Misako seemed to plead with her sister but Yuna paid no attention.

"I wonder what she would say too." Ino said rising to the challenge. "How about we go tell her how I stopped your sister from trying to sleep with one of her ninjas and also how she completely mortified the eldest daughter of the strongest clan in the village. Or how about we tell her how you seduced one of her strongest ninja for your own personal motives and games only to throw it in her apprentice's face just so you can feel superior!"

"If you think you can threaten me!" Yuna started but Ino stood up.

"And if you think you can play your game you are seriously delusional! Do you honestly think you can continue to pull your shit with no consequence?"

Yuna leaned over the table meeting Ino with a dead stare.

"You and I both know how much you're pathetic little town needs our father's money so I would think twice about laying a hand on my sister again."

Ino smiled at Yuna obviously not at all threatened.

"I never laid a hand on your sister," She said and Sakura wondered if everyone could hear that deadly tone or if it was just her. "Why don't you ask her what really happened? But I wouldn't count on my generosity the next time you two decide to play a game way out of you're league."

"You are either very brave or very stupid." Yuna said and Ino's eyes narrowed.

"And you are just plain stupid. The next time you decide to play for your own amusement I suggest you take into consideration who you're playing with."

Yuna seemed to flair up under her cool confident façade but behind her Misako touched her hand.

"Yuna," Misako voiced behind.

The two girls stared at each other for a long, intense moment before Yuna stood back up straight and dignified. She put her nose in the air and turned on her heel, she grabbed her sister's hand roughly and both of them stalked out of the restaurant. After they were out of sight Ino sat back down and no one knew what to really think.

"What did you do?" Sakura asked her friend; she was both amused and completely confused for what had just transpired between her best friend and the succubus with no soul.

"It's not as bad as it seems," Ino said waving a hand. "She was all over Naruto in front of Hinata and I just kept her in place for a few minutes to make sure she wouldn't do something."

"And exactly how did you manage that?" Sakura asked getting a good idea where this was going.

"I sort of, you know…possessed her body…"

All three people at the table stared at the blonde who was innocently drinking her now empty ice water. Sakura was the first to break the silence with a scoff of a laugh and a shake of her head. She would have loved to have seen that. Ten-Ten whistled and Kiba only laughed.

"I'm really hungry," Ten-Ten said trying to flag down a waiter and the rest agreed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dinner with friends was a lot more fun than she had remembered, but then again maybe she never really needed the time together like she did now. She hadn't had any real time with them in a long time, at least without Sasuke being there. She had avoided doing anything in a group for the past week because the possibility of Sasuke being there was too great to risk. But Ino had made a point to make sure Sasuke was never around when they hung out, and it seemed he was doing a good job of respecting her wish not to be around her.

Walking home alone she had more time to think. She wished she wasn't walking alone but Ten-Ten had to rush off to meet Neji for their late night 'training sessions' and Kiba and Ino made no attempt to hide what they were going to do. She was happy her friends had finally found someone but thinking of them only made her sad; and when she got sad she thought of what made her sad and she would think of Sasuke.

She was lonely and it was dark. She hated being alone; she had had Sasuke for so long she had almost forgotten what it was like. Now standing in the darkened streets with only the small light of the lamps, she really got a feeling of what that was like again. She contemplated on what she could do but she couldn't think of anything other then going home, soaking in a hot shower and then doing nothing all night until she got sleepy and went to sleep.

She dragged her feet sighing alone in the streets, she was lost in her thoughts when she looked around realizing that in her lost mind she had some how found herself right in front of Sasuke's apartment. She stared at the dark building, half wondering how she got here and half wondering if she should leave. He probably already knew she was there anyways so if she showed up he wouldn't be surprised. If she left he wouldn't follow her.

Her feet carried her before her brain caught up with her actions. Her legs carrying her to the substance her body had been craving, leading her to quench her thirst, to feed her addiction. She knew it would hurt, but then again it was him, it would be all him. And a part of her could never deny that.

She was at his door debating on whether she should knock or not. He was probably waiting on the other side for her to make the slightest noise. She wanted to laugh; were both of them so predictable? Taking a deep breath she put her finger tips on the door, and just as she predicted it flew open.

Dark, intense eyes met her own and she had to hold back a gasp of surprise and awe. She would never get over how he looked when she saw him; he was always so full of intensity. A dark and almost frightening cloud was always over him, it was slightly intoxicating; he was dangerous and she loved the rush he always gave her. Unspoken words danced on their lips, both just staring at each other wondering what they were doing or were going to do.

He moved aside and let her in; she stepped in without saying a word but keeping her eyes locked on his own. When he shut the door behind her she felt a familiar delicious shiver run down her spin as the intensity grew. He didn't step in front of her, he didn't say a word, he barely moved but she felt his finger tips graze her arm. She felt him through the dried dirt and sweat till been on her skin and she tingled. Her stomach flipped viciously but just like always she ignored all the signs.

Unable to keep denying the need her body needed she turned and she only caught a glimpse of him before she felt him completely crush her mouth with his. She felt his arms go around her waist and his hands on her back practically molding her into himself. She couldn't breathe; she couldn't see or even think. She was completely devoured by him; her need, her hunger was being satisfied but she wanted more. Her addiction was not being controlled it was only growing to a dangerously. She sucked in a breath from his mouth reaching to match his intensity, letting herself slowly become lost in the oncoming euphoria.

Their kisses were hot and hard, they were not sweet or loving. It was two people trying to feed their deadly addiction to something that was killing them slowly. It was two people trying to get their fix and not stopping until they got something that would satisfy them. She needed him, she needed to feel him, taste him, hold him; she needed everything that years of experience told her only he could provide.

In a blur Sakura found herself pressed up against the door way to his bedroom with her legs wrapped around his waist and her thighs holding him tightly, while one of his hands was caressing her ass and the other was trying to find the quickest way to rip off her shirt. She helped him by lifting her arms and breaking their crashing kisses to let him remove her shirt leaving her in her bottoms and bra. When he attacked her again her hands went to his own shirt starving to get to the ripped muscles that were being blocked by the fabric. As she helped him, he helped her by removing his shirt and tossing it aside. She ran her hands over the wonderful sensation that was his body, and when he crushed her harder against his door his groin grinding in-between her legs she let out a small cry.

She felt the door against her back fly open and with his support she found herself suddenly being carried across the room and being roughly thrown on his black sheets. She vaguely noticed how his bed was unmade but it smelled completely of him and she was finding her world only twisting more and more into a blur of passion and obsession that was all him. His touch on her skin, his breath on her ear and on her neck; his groin pressed tightly against her own; everything was making Sakura's entire world lose sight of any conscious moral she should have been holding on to. She was lost in her addiction, finally getting the fix her body had been craving.

Sasuke kissed her hard and bit her skin all but ripping off the rest of her confining clothes except her red panties. She sighed and moaned when his hands went over her most tender parts, she yelped when he grabbed a hand full of her hair but clawed at his back with just as much enthusiasm if not more. His hands grabbed her thighs so hard she swore there would be bruises the next day and she cried out in passion again. Her skin was getting hot and sweaty; her fever for him was getting unbearable.

"Sasuke-" She sighed helplessly and she heard him growl in her neck making her body shiver helplessly. He kissed her hard again and her moans filled the room, he touched her and bruised her and Sakura wanted more. She needed more.

Her hands went to his pants that were still intact. She felt him try to stop her, to try and extend this moment between them but that wasn't what she wanted. She bit hard on his lip hearing him give a dangerous growl but he let her hands go. She dove into his pants, grabbing hard on the piece of his anatomy she was craving the most. She heard him suck in a breath and she squeezed hard pulling on it, feeling his hips grind with her.

She felt his hands go to her panties and between her legs and she moaned against his ear. She was hot, wet, and ready and she knew he felt it. She felt him put one single digit inside her and she ground hard against his hips but made to bite him again. He beat her to it kissing her so hard she couldn't breathe or even move her mouth; she felt his teeth knock painfully against hers and she arched her back. Her bare breasts pressing against his chest, loving the sensation of his skin against her own but she wanted more. She needed to feel more. Her leg went against his pinning him between hers trying to silently give him the command to give her what she needed but he seemed to refuse.

He always loved to tease her. Make her squeal and beg for him but tonight Sakura wouldn't have it, tonight she needed release and she wouldn't stand for being toyed with. With a burst of chakra in her lower body Sakura surprised the great Uchiha by flipping him under her and pinning him down. Too stunned for a second to really do anything Sasuke stared up at her with a mix of hunger and surprise in his eyes. Sakura took advantage of his moment of stunned silence to get what she came for.

She moved his pants and boxers aside positioning herself just over him and locked onto his intense dark stare. She felt him grab onto her hips and pushing her red cloth aside she slid down onto him, gasping loudly and hissing at his size. She heard Sasuke groan under her and she tossed her head back being filled by him completely lost in the sensation of being completely filled. She rocked her body up and down him, her hands on his stomach supporting her, his hands on her hips as he tried to push her down as hard as possible to get himself deep inside her. The deeper he went the louder Sakura gasped until her gasps became full moans of the intense pleasure. She felt him deep in her core and she moved her body grinding against him. She vaguely felt him pinch and tweak her nipples; all she really cared for was gaining that wonderful satisfaction of diving completely over the edge.

Riding up and down him she picked up speed, moving her hips in small circles until she found that spot that would let her lose complete control. When Sasuke grabbed her hips and pushed hard into her she found it.

"Shit!" She cursed shutting her eyes. "Oh shit right there!" She said making her body repeat the motion. Under her Sasuke groaned grabbing hard on her hips making them move to ram hard into her.

Faster and harder he pushed, the louder Sakura found herself moaning begging for more. Begging for him not to stop, begging for release of all her pent up anger and aggression, trying to release all that pain and heartbreak. Her nails dug deep into his chest as she rode fast up and down, the room filled with the sound of their love making and moans; their bodily fluids and sweat mixing. As she took control she felt Sasuke reach up and grab her hair pulling her down to kiss her, lost in her pleasure Sakura conceded moving with him, allowing him to control her.

He kissed her hard and bit her bottom lip. When she moved back up he came up with her changing to angle to a more intense sensation, he bit hard on her nipples and kneaded her breast but she hardly noticed. Her mind and body was only concentrating on her small steps to fall, she was so close.

"Sasuke!" She called grabbing onto his shoulders making red nail marks in his skin but not caring.

He understood her cry and shifted his position to let her ride until found her release. She found that spot again and concentrated on it, she moved faster letting him push hard inside her, each push getting her closer and closer. She got louder, holding him tighter and then all at once Sakura saw white. Her body tensed and then shook violently, she grabbed hard onto the man under her until the intensity passed and she could breathe again.

When the world made sense again she breathed hard and released her grip on him. He still held her tightly and was still inside her and she could feel he had not gotten his own release. They met eyes, hooded sea green to onyx black and in a swift but surprisingly gentle movement he moved her back on her back under him. Taking back his alpha position Sasuke ran his hands over her body once again. Her limbs were sluggish, her breath was short and her head was still spinning; under hooded eyes she watched him as she moved her knees apart and repositioned him self on top of her. She sighed and even felt her lips curl into a small smirk when he looked back at her and with out even a warning pushing deep inside her.

She cried out and shut her eyes. Her back arched and her fingers clawed the sheets around her. Sasuke was not gentle or loving, he was Sasuke. He was relentless and rough, and Sakura loved it. It was exactly what she had been craving; it was exactly what her addiction needed. She spent the night finding release after release in his bed, neither of them speaking much but his room filling with their cries. Both of them seeking the same thing and never wanting to stop.

In the early dark hours of dawn, just as the first sign of the sun was making the dark purple sky a cobalt blue Sakura woke up. She looked at the man sleeping next to her and with out making a single noise or even moving the bed she slipped out. She quietly and quickly gathered all her clothes silently slipping them on and grabbing her shoes she shut the door. She ran silently to the front door and with out making a single noise she slipped out the door shutting it behind her. Outside she took a deep breath letting the back of her head rest against the door.

How could she be so weak?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_There seems to be a misunderstanding, Sakura is not drunk in this chapter, she does not sleep with Sasuke drunk. the only time she is drinking is when she is by herself on her roof otherwise she she completely sober._

* * *

**TBC **-

Still to come: Sasuke asks 'What the hell?' Sakura struggles to find her own strength in his presence. Tension between the women of the leaf nin and Tanako girls reach dangerous heights!

* * *

**END AN**: So I hope this chapter shows the full potential of the title of this story and if not then I assure you it will in the coming chapters after all we still got the SasuSaku 'talk' and that wonderful confrontation between Yuna and Sakura alone and Miasko and Hinata.

**-Also **to answer to questions I do not consider Sakura mentally weak but I do see her as struggling with what she wants from Sasuke and what she thinks she deserves. I would think she would love him so much and after everything she has been through she might feel she should be able to put with almost anything. Its not that she's weak, its that her emotions for Sasuke can completely control her, and yes I am speaking from expirience on this part to.

Well I hope you all enjoyed it because from here on out I'm sorry to say chapters may be slow. My sister is moving into Baylor University next week, I just got a new job as a waitress at pizza hut and I'm making a big move from South Texas to North Carolina by Christmas. So yeah, life and stuff but I will do my very best!

* * *


	21. Let Me Talk

**Chapter 21**

"**Let Me Talk"**

**

* * *

  
**

In times of emotional crisis Sakura always did one of two things. She would emotionally shut down for weeks on end until she was ready to deal with it, or she would act so impulsively it would throw her for a serious loop or cause her even more emotional distress. Having gone through both reactions, she was now on the brink of a serious breakdown. She felt she needed a second opinion on the matter. Someone to talk some sense back into her over worked mind. She tried to eat breakfast, to get food into her empty stomach, but her mind was so unsettled it caused her body to react adversely to the anything she consumed; which she didn't mind too much since nothing looked particularly appetizing. She ended up throwing up everything she ate. Knowing she was reaching a dangerous breaking point she dialed the one number she knew could knock some sense into her.

Ino sat on Sakura's bed eating the potato chips Sakura had attempted to eat but had failed. Her hair was not as neat as it usually was and she wore the same clothes Sakura had seen her in yesterday. She knew she hadn't even gone home to change or shower after spending the night with Kiba. But as tired as she looked or even may have been, a true friend to the end, Ino had showed up at Sakura's place within five minutes of her call.

"You slept with him?" Ino asked stuffing her mouth with tasty potato chips, her mind still trying to comprehend what her best friend had told her.

Sakura lay on her bed with a pillow covering her face groaning trying to hide herself, trying to hide her shame but failing miserably. Nothing could hide her from what she did; nothing could hide her from her own weakness.

"Yeah…" She said reluctantly. Ino made a sound of understanding but followed it with more crunching of chips in her mouth.

"I thought you couldn't stand the sight of him." Ino said shifting back on the bed leaning her back against the wall.

"I can't." Sakura said still not coming out from her hiding place behind her pillow.

"What made you go over there?" Her friend asked and Sakura couldn't find the answer.

What did make her go over to his house in the middle of the night? What did make her go up those steps and to his apartment? What made her go inside when he opened the door instead of walking the other way? Her mind saw flashes of last night; his eyes, his touch, his smell, his kiss, his voice and she knew why but admitting it was just embarrassing.

"Him," She said sighing and moving the pillow from her face.

"Him?" Ino said and the nodded. "Yeah, I can see that."

"Jesus Ino, I can't believe I did that, I can't…what have I done?" Sakura asked the ceiling and her friend laughed.

"You had sex with your boyfriend,"

"He's not…" Her voice trailed off.

Was he still her boyfriend? She hadn't ever really called anything off or even said anything on the subject. She didn't speak to him, she didn't accept his calls, and when she knew he was going to be at a certain place she would never go there. In all aspects of what a boyfriend was, was he still hers?

"He's not?" Ino asked confused. "Does he know that? Did you tell him this before or after you let him fuck you?"

"Don't say it like that!" Sakura hissed sitting up.

Ino took another handful of chips and laughed.

"Don't be pissy, he did and you let him. Don't blow up at me because you messed up." Her smile faded when she saw the look on her friends face and put the chips back in the bag.

"Okay," Ino said sitting away from the wall. "What is it that's really messing with you? Why are you so upset about this?"

"I just…I slept with him," Sakura said again still unable to really comprehend what she did.

"Yeah, and you've slept with him dozens of times before I'm sure. You even slept with like two guys before him, why is this time a big deal?"

"Because I didn't want anything to do with him!" Sakura exploded. "I never wanted to even speak to him, at least not for a while. And after all of that, the first thing I do when I'm alone for the night with him is go crawling back to him. Don't you get that? No you don't because you never had to feel that, Kiba will crawl back to you before you even lift a foot to walk his way! You have never felt what I felt for Sasuke; I love him but it's more than that." She stood up walking to the middle of her room. She turned to her best friend, her eyes no longer able to really hold back all those emotions she had kept bottled up.

"I can't stand the sight of him right now after everything he's done to me. After everything…" She took a breath holding her stomach. "I hate him; I hate him because I love him so much. I hate that I can't stand being away from him, but I can't stand seeing him again with out wanting to cry. And the first time I am left alone for the night I go crawling back." She let out a breath of a laugh. "I always go back to him,"

She looked at her friend who remained silent on her spot on the bed. After a second Sakura turned back around with a scoff, Ino wasn't providing any insight to her dilemma.

"Why are you giving me attitude?" Ino asked going back to the chips.

"Forget it." Sakura said waving her hand and Ino stood up.

"Okay stop getting mad at the world because you have human needs and emotions. Second, it sounds like you're just bouncing back and forth from one thing to another. You say you don't want anything to do with him, but if you really didn't then you probably wouldn't have gone over there last night."

"Is that you're idea of friendly advice?" Sakura said dryly, she hated it when Ino was smart and could read her like a memorized book.

"What do you want me to say Sakura? You're an adult; this is you're deal. I love you and I want to help you but I don't think I can. I can be here for you when ever you call like right now but I can't tell you what to do, you have to figure that out on your own."

"That's just it," Sakura said calming down she knew Ino was right. "I don't know what to do."

Ino made a helpless shrug and put a hand on her friends shoulder.

"You are one of the strongest ninja in the village; you are one of the best medics around. You've got a good head on you're shoulders, you just need to figure out how to use it all the time and not just on the field."

"You know," Sakura said going back to her bed sitting on the edge. "Everything in my head tells me to end it with Sasuke. This was the last straw; there is no going back after this."

Ino joined her not saying a word.

"But then I think of last night and how he did everything to me. And I think about last month, and last year when he let me in and I don't think I can let that go."

"It sounds like you just don't want to."

"Of course I don't want to, I don't want to let go of everything I busted my ass to get. People don't give up on that over night."

"No they don't," Ino mused going back to the chips. "But they also don't stick around to be treated like shit."

"He doesn't treat me like that!" Sakura defended quickly.

"Okay, don't start yelling at me. Maybe you should be talking to him about this and not me."

"I can't do that." Sakura said sighing.

"Why? Afraid you'll rip his clothes off again?"

Sakura did not acknowledge that with a response. She simply continued staring at the floor with her hands under her knees. She knew she couldn't see Sasuke again; what could she say to him? She knew he would ask why she did what she did, and how could she justify her actions? She couldn't see him with nothing to say.

"I don't know what to tell him." She said quietly and Ino asked what she meant. "I don't know what to tell him when he asks me why I slept with him."

"You were feeding you're bodies natural urges," Ino offered but it didn't help.

"That's not good enough for him." She said quietly already mapping out Sasuke's questions in her head.

"You can't avoid him forever," Ino offered. "Especially now."

"Yeah," Sakura agreed. She needed to come up with something and fast because if she knew Sasuke, and she did, he would be looking for her right now. He would find her the second she went outside and he would demand answers to her actions.

"Are you going to break up with him?" Ino asked in a serious voice after some quiet moments had passed.

Sakura stared hard at the floor. What was she going to do? Her brain told her the smart thing to do would be to let him go, to say goodbye. It had already been too long and she had already been through enough pain as it was. But her heart remembered his touch, his laugh, his voice; and she would think twice. Her heart remembered her Sasuke and then her stomach tightened at the thought of saying goodbye for good.

"I don't know," Sakura said scratching her head with both her hands meeting Ino's eyes who only looked sympathetically back at her.

* * *

When Sasuke had woken up alone that morning he hadn't really been surprised. When he looked around and saw all her stuff gone, he only sighed somewhat annoyed. Sometimes Sakura could not make up her mind and that was truly annoying. She had spent all her time back completely and utterly avoiding him at all costs and then out of the blue in the middle of the night she shows up at his door step only to completely vanish before dawn.

What the hell was she playing at?

He liked to pride himself of being an expert on reading people. No one stood a chance against him as he could always see the hidden agenda - he always heard the unsaid message. With everyone but her; Sakura was the only person Sasuke could ever be completely confused about. She would say one thing and do another, or she would not say anything and do something completely drastic. She was a mess of inconsistencies and it drove Sasuke crazy. He could never completely figure her out and just when he was sure he had sized up all her possible strength on the training field she would completely wipe him out. Just when he was sure he had her wrapped around his finger, she would do something to completely turn the tables and he would be at her complete mercy.

She was never completely clear with him. She always held back, she probably didn't think he knew but he did. He knew there was always something she didn't say, there was always a look in her eyes that showed something hidden away. He had never asked what it was but after last night he was getting tired of guess work. He needed to know what was going on. He needed to know where he stood in her eyes. She had run away from him so he had to find her. He had to find her and ask her and not let her get away until she answered the complete truth. He needed to know everything she didn't want to say.

He set out to look for her. He knew her, she would show up soon enough as she was never one to lock herself in her house for a whole day. He waited patiently strolling the roof tops and then he saw it. A blur of pink and red running past just a few meters beyond him toward the tower and with out thinking he followed.

* * *

Hinata's foot landed gracefully on the branch high above the ground below.

In just a few hours the gates to her home would come into view. In just a few hours she would be home with all her friends and…her. She promised herself and Naruto (silently) she would never bring it up again. It was beyond them and they had certainly made up for it, but still in the back of her mind Hinata couldn't completely let it go. Naruto had apologized to her time and time again until she forgave him, but would _she_?

Hinata knew Naruto was not the only one to blame, it took two people and he was part of it, but would Misako even recognize she was the other half? Hinata had made sure to completely avoid her at all costs when she was in town last time, never giving anyone any time to say anything about anything. But what would happen now? Would that girl continue her advances on Naruto? Would Naruto see them and push her away or would his kind heart play the fool once again?

Beside her Naruto lightly touched her shoulder. She hadn't realized she was standing still in the tree tops until she saw him stop next to her. He brushed her fingertips with his, her eyes followed as his hand wrapped around her own.

"You okay?" He asked looking at her and she smiled.

"I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"You just seem…distracted." Naruto said shrugging. "Is it because of last night?" There was an obvious fearful tone in his voice and her heart skipped a beat.

"No!" She said too quickly and too loud. "No…no, it's not that at all."

"Then what is it?"

"I just…" She looked away from their entwined hands; how could she describe it in a way Naruto would actually understand but not feel guilty about either?

"I wonder if anyone will know…" She voiced quietly and besides her Naruto laughed.

"Don't worry about what anyone says, you don't have to say anything and I won't say anything either."

It truly was astonishing how well he knew her. It was even more astonishing when this secret Naruto would appear only to her and only when they were alone. He met her eyes and she reached up thanking him silently with a sweet kiss making butterflies swarm in her stomach.

He was right; she didn't have to say anything to anyone. Not her friends, her best friends or Misako. No one had to know anything.

* * *

After Ino left her that afternoon Sakura decided she had done enough sulking. After taking a long hot shower Sakura put on freshly cleaned and ironed clothes, she fixed her hair to near perfection, and even put on make up. With once last glance in the mirror she gave a satisfied smile and stomped out of her small one bedroom apartment to get her job back. She was a ninja; not just any ninja but she was considered one of the best damn ninja around! She had gone to hell and back, she had broken every bone in her body at least twice and mended it herself and without any kind of medication half the time. She knew how to kill a man with her bare hands and make it look like a suicide. She was Haruno Sakura; she was the Hokage's right hand! Some prissy rich bitch was not going to bring her down!

Sakura's inner pump was nearly gone by the time she was standing in front of her bosses desk. Tsunade stared at her in a way that made Sakura's skin crawl, but she held her confident façade, at least she hoped she did.

"It's not that I'm against you coming back Sakura, I know I need you," Tsunade started. "Its just I wonder if you are really ready."

"Ma'am?"

"I consider you one of my top ninja Sakura; I never had to worry about you, that is why I left you in charge of this recent situation."

Sakura tried not to look away from her Hokage.

"So hearing my own apprentice threw coffee in a visitors face had me worried."

"Ma'am I…"

"I just want to be sure you are ready." Tsunade cut in calmly giving her pink haired apprentice an almost amused smirk.

"Yes ma'am," Sakura took a confident nod and Tsunade's smirk turned into a smile.

"Very well, find Shizune for your duties. I'm sure she'd be glad to get a load off."

"Yes ma'am." Sakura bowed and made to leave, thankful her boss didn't ask to know anything about anything.

Leaving the room Sakura took a large confident breath of air and released it. It was good to be home.

With the help of office workers Sakura was able to track down Shizune at her old post. She knocked quietly at the door and didn't even bother to smile as three faces looked up at her. Shizune smiled brightly, Yuna and Misako only stared. If Sakura had bothered to really look at the two girls she would have seen two very different expressions, but still on her confident cloud Sakura acted as if they weren't even there.

"Sakura!" Shizune looked relieved to see Sakura and stood up. The other two remained sitting on the sofa.

"Hi Shizune, Tsunade told me to come help you lighten the load."

"Oh great!" Shizune gathered some things from her desk. "Here is some paper work at the hospital, take this and go see May so she can catch you up. I really need the help at the hospital."

"Sure," Sakura said taking the papers and said a friendly goodbye to her friend and mentor and left. She not once acknowledged the other girls in the room, and the fact that Shizune was pushing her to the hospital to help gave Sakura the sneaking suspicion that she knew something too.

Decideing to ask Shizune about what she knew later on Sakura made her way back to her other old stomping grounds. She was anxious to dive head first in training accidents, children, and the sick. Maybe she'd even ask to work a double shift today!

The hospital was happy to see her and wasted no time in pushing harder cases to Sakura. By seven that night Sakura had probably done more in one day than she had in a past month. She was getting tired. She was depleted of energy and chakra but she was willing to do more.

"Sakura you should go home, you've been here for eight hours. Have you even taken a break?" A very nice nurse named Yuri looked thoughtfully at Sakura with her big puppy dog brown eyes.

"I'm fine Yuri, did you check on the patient in room 216?"

"Yes ma'am,"

"Good," Sakura took out some more files waiting in the nurse's bin.

"Now if you have the time please take some penicillin to room 135, and then after that can you please get the cultures from the lab on my poison patient. I really need to know what it was he ate in the training grounds, Tsunade would like to know as soon as possible as well and…"

"Sakrua," Yuri put her hand over the folders. The gesture not only surprised Sakura but almost out right offended her. "Go home, go eat, go get some sleep. We'll need you here before dawn tomorrow again."

"I'm fine Yuri and you are not my superior. If I'm not mistake I believe it is the other way around." Sakura put her hands on her hips narrowing her eyes.

"I didn't mean it like that…"

"Sakura," A third voice interrupted the soon to be argument and, now annoyed, Sakura turned to another young nurse.

"What?"

"Tsunade-sama just called in and demands you take the night off. You are to return before dawn tomorrow ma'am."

Now angry Sakura all but threw down the folders and stormed out of the nurses station and through the doors back into the dark streets.

* * *

By evening Hinata and Naruto were back home making their first stop for their debriefing. Hinata told Tsunade of her unfortunate accident, Naruto told her of his time with their contact and both fell very short in details about their offer to stay in the house that night. Tsuande didn't seem to notice or care whatever they left out, as long as the mission was complete. She dismissed them quickly, going back to whatever she had been doing before they went in.

Outside they walked together for a bit before Hinata confessed she was really tired and Naruto admitted he was the same but had been too embarrassed to be to say so. He walked her to her house, or at least one block away from her house so her father's guards didn't see them. They kissed and promised to see each other tomorrow, then kissed again before she watched him disappear behind the corner.

She walked the one block alone with the weariness suddenly hitting her very hard. Maybe Naruto had been wrong about her stamina the night before.

"Excuse me."

Hinata turned quickly trying not the jump when a pair of sad emerald eyes met hers.

"Hinata-san," Misako bowed low and Hinata tried to say hello but was too thrown off to say anything else other than ask what she was doing here.

"I was looking for you."

"Why?"

"I wanted to…talk to you."

For a second Hinata was ready to turn on her heel and walk away. What did she have to say to her? But then she looked twice and something made her stop.

Something in the girl's normally pretty face was sad. She wasn't dressed in her tank tops and skirts; her hair wasn't flowing behind her head, and her lips weren't painted red or pink in a bright smile.

Hinata gave Misako a pitiful smile and took a comfortable place against the wooden fence behind her. Crossing her arms, almost protectively, in front of herself she gave a small sigh preparing herself for whatever she was about to hear.

"Okay."

* * *

Sakura shut her door gently and heaved a great big sigh inside her apartment. Okay, maybe she had been a bit snippy with Yuri and the others, and maybe she was over working herself on her first day back. But in her defense it was the one place she felt really good and she could finally forget about how her life was slowly rolling down hill.

As she exhaled the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. Her senses went into over load and then she growled into the dark of her apartment. She did not need this right now.

She reached over flipping on the light to her living room. On her couch sat Sasuke, staring right at her completely stone faced as usual. She was both scared and frustrated at seeing him in her apartment. She thought about throwing him out, but figured it was Sasuke and it would most likely prove to be a futile effort.

"You seriously need to stop breaking into my apartment."

"You don't answer my calls and you avoid me at all costs in the street. I didn't see any other way to get through to you." His voice was like nails on a chalk bored.

"Whatever," She turned her shoulder. "Its been a long day, I'm going to bed." Suddenly she was tired from her long day and fatigued from healing and her stupid decision to not take a break.

"Sakura," His voice chilled her to the bones. She stopped in her tracks but didn't turn around.

The room was filled with unanswered questions. Sakura had a gut feeling Sasuke wasn't going to leave until he got what he wanted. No matter how much she did not want to deal with it right now.

"What more is there to say?" She said finally turning her head looking at him over her shoulder. From this angle she finally saw the circles under his eyes.

"Please Sakura, just let me explain."

* * *

**AN: I know its been a while since I uploaded anything. I recently went through three different jobs and am beginning to organize for my move after Christmas as well as preparing for the holidays. I'm also designing some new tattoos for me so yeah its a bit busy. **

** Good news! The story is ALMOST over, can anyone guess where it may be going?  
**


	22. Seeing The Truth

**BETA: **** Miroku-dono**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 22**

"**Seeing the Truth"**

**

* * *

  
**

The night was usually cool but tonight seemed much cooler than most as Hinata pulled her jacket tighter around herself. Perhaps it was the weather or perhaps it was this tall, thin girl with vibrant green eyes and long hair looking at her on the verge of tears. She didn't know how long she had been standing there but it seemed that it wasn't long enough because Misako seemed to either completely forget what she wanted to say or was too scared to make so much as a sound.

"Is there something you wanted to say?" Hinata finally asked beginning to lose her patience.

"I…" Misako breathed harshly for a moment. "I'm sorry," She said finally in a quickly. It was something she wanted to hear, but Hinata didn't feel like she thought she would after hearing it. After a slight pause Misako continued.

"I know you probably hate me, and I don't blame you or ask you to forgive me but I need you to know I'm sorry. I saw what I did hurt you and it hurt Naruto and neither of you deserved that."

"Thank you," Hinata said feeling some what satisfied. She did feel Misako was being genuine. She stared at the pretty girl and she could understand why Naruto had kissed her so easily, but what she couldn't understand was if this girl was saying she was sorry now, why did she instigate in the first place?

"Why did you do it?" Hinata asked, curiosity getting the best of her. "You knew Naruto and I are together so why did you do it?"

"Why do you say it like it was all my fault?"

Hinata got angry.

"Because I know Naruto. I know more about him than many could ever wish to know. I know Naruto would never do what he did unless you said or did something to make him believe it was okay, and I need to know why you did it when he thought so highly of you. He believed you were his friend and you not only hurt me but you hurt him."

"I'm sorry," Misako said looking away.

"Don't say sorry to me, you hurt me but I know you manipulated him. But I don't understand why you did it."

"Because I could," She said surprising Hinata.

"What?" Hinata didn't believe her ears.

"It was how we got what we wanted and when I saw Naruto look at you I wanted it. I wanted someone to look at me that way so I did what I knew to get it. But he rejected me and I was angry. That's why I told you, because I knew it would hurt him."

Hinata was stunned into complete silence. She wanted to cry, she wanted to scream; she wanted to kill a puppy!

"How can you treat people like that?" She finally said looking at the girl who had an indifferent expression on her face. "It's a game to you but it hurts everyone else, don't you care about that? Don't you care how you hurt people? Sakura and Sasuke have been through everything, more than you could ever understand and your sister destroyed that. She hurt one of my best friends more than I have ever seen her hurt."

"I'm sorry…"

Anger filled Hinata's entire body, but Misako continued.

"I'm sorry but I don't think I can accept your apology." Hinata pushed herself off the fence behind her. As she pushed passed she heard Misako hiccup but she was too mad and too emotionally upset to care for the girl.

She reached the bottom of her porch steps and her feet froze. She turned her head looking across town, she knew it was late and he was probably asleep but something's just couldn't wait until morning. Turning on her heel in a sharp pivot Hinata made her way quickly over the roof tops.

* * *

Across town in the apartment of Konoha's current greatest medical ninja the tension was so thick that Sakura was afraid she would suffocate soon..

"What do you want to say?" Sakura began turning around, her face or voice not nearly as emotional as it had been the first time he broke into her house.

"I know what I did was…despicable, I know I hurt you."

"No you don't," She interrupted with venom in her voice.

"Sakura please," His voice was hard, what he was doing was clearly hard on him. _Good._ "I don't expect you to forgive me tonight or even soon but I feel I should at least explain what happened and why I did it."

At this Sakura had to laugh. She knew why he did it, she figured it out pretty well after spending all that time alone and practically half drunk all day.

"I know why you did it Sasuke." She said dryly crossing her arms.

He looked at her with and odd expression.

"She's smart, intense, bold…she's just like you."

"That's not why-"

"It's not? You'd didn't sleep with her because you were attracted to those qualities?"

"…"

"Then why did you? What else made you go behind my back and fuck her?"

"…"

Sakura threw her arms up letting out an exasperated breath along with a dry laugh.

"I'm waiting! You said you came to explain so explain!"

"I never planned for it to happen."

"No one ever does, but that's what hurts so much Sasuke. You said you never expected to but you did, so that makes me think that maybe you are unhappy with me in ways you won't admit."

"Sakura,"

"Is that it? Are you unhappy Sasuke?"

"I don't…I never considered that."

"Well it's got to be something; are you unhappy about something in this relationship? Is there something I did or won't do for you?" She started to cry.

When she looked away strong hands were grabbing her shoulders.

"It was nothing you did." Sasuke said sternly. She didn't look into his eyes; she could feel their intensity by just looking at his white shirt.

"Sakura look at me," He insisted and she complied. "It was nothing you did, nothing you ever did made me make this mistake."

"Then tell me why, or rather just admit to me why if what I said was wrong. Was I wrong?"

A heavy intense moment.

"No." He said quietly.

Sakura wasn't sure if she was relieved or just more upset to hear this. She broke out of his grasp, moving into the kitchen.

"Isn't that what you wanted to hear?"

It was sometimes amazing how dense Sasuke could be. For such a ninja genius he was sometimes as dense as Naruto was when it came to girls.

"That doesn't make it easier." She said lowly blinking the tears from her eyes.

"It started before we started dating." He said suddenly getting her attention. She turned around expecting to meet his eyes but saw him with his hands in his pocket staring at the floor.

"It was over six months ago, Naruto and I were assigned to a mission to see Tanako. I met her then, I didn't know she was his daughter; she introduced himself as one of his assistants. She came to my room at the inn later and I thought she was just some whore he sent to seal a deal but she insisted she wasn't. I told her to leave but she refused, we spent the night together and I left in the morning before she woke up."

Sakura's insides were numb.

"I never expected to see her again, and when we got home you and I started to get serious, I never even thought of her. When she showed up I was surprised but I never thought of doing anything with her, truthfully I didn't even want to be around her."

"That explains why you never wanted to help." Sakura managed to say despite her quivering nerves.

"Yes that's why. I made it clear to her I was with you and what happened between us meant nothing. That seemed to have just got her upset, she insisted I owed her after leaving her that night, I refused but she cornered me with Tsunade when you were gone. I agreed to go to dinner with her because she agreed to stop it if I did, and she agreed she would never do anything or mention anything to you when you came back. That night she stood me up and met me at my apartment when I came home, I told her to leave but she didn't and after I threatened her and she threatened me it happened."

Sakura stopped breathing altogether. She wanted Sasuke to explain but suddenly that seemed to be way more information then she was prepared for. There was certainly a fair amount she didn't know, but she didn't know if it was what she wanted to hear.

"Has she…has she done anything recently?" Sakrua asked her voice shaking.

"She's tried." He said honestly.

An extreme amount of rage filled Sakura and for a split second a flash of white was before her eyes. She forced every part of her body to calm down; she breathed heavy and deep getting control of her shaking nerves.

"Is that what you wanted to hear? Everything?" Sasuke asked her as she turned her body to pace the kitchen.

"Sakura?" He voiced when she didn't answer.

"I don't know!" She snapped; her emotions always got the better of her.

Her feet paced her while her mind raced trying to process everything Sasuke had said so bluntly. He let her pace for some time before he moved toward her getting her attention.

"I explained my story now tell me yours." He said.

"What?" Sasuke asked utterly confused.

"You say one thing Sakura and you do another. You told me you didn't want to speak to me and when I went looking for you Ino was ready to make me jump off a cliff or drown myself. You said it and I respected it but what was last night or this morning when you left?"

She wasn't ready for this. She hadn't been ready all day and she certainly wasn't ready now after hearing his confessions. She shut her eyes wrapping her arms around herself but Sasuke didn't give her sympathy. Typical - he wasn't the sympathetic type.

"Sakura," He voiced again when she didn't answer. She knew as much as she did not want to deal with this right now she had no choice. She had to. Besides if she waited any longer, chances are it would be that much harder later on. Pulling herself together she said the truth.

"I was lonely." She confessed quietly, feeling disgusted with her weakness.

"Lonely?" He repeated.

"I was out with Ino and Kiba and they went off together, I was walking home and found myself at your door."

"Why?"

She shrugged like an idiot.

"Because…I love you." She said closing her eyes, when he didn't say anything she continued.

"I love you so much Sasuke that I hate you for it." When she looked at him he didn't look surprised.

"I will do, shit, I have done anything and everything for you. I never gave up on you, even when you straight out rejected me for years. I never gave up. Everyone told me I was an idiot, they told me to forget but I just couldn't. You were my friend, my teammate and the only man I have ever truly loved, so I couldn't give up on you. I couldn't just walk away from you after everything I went through to get you. I don't think I can stand to be away from you and I hate that. I hate that I can't be completely mad at you when you did me so wrong. I hate that I keep thinking it's my fault you went behind my back; I keep thinking I should have done something better or different to keep you. I can't think like that." Her voice was so quiet but she knew he heard her.

"I was hurt," She continued. "I was alone, and I was a bit drunk. I needed to be with someone, I needed to feel something other then my own depression and anger for a bit. I went to you to help me forget that and you did." She smiled pathetically. "You did but then in the morning I couldn't believe what I had done, I couldn't believe how weak I am with you and I hated myself for it."

"I thought you said you hated me." He said from the kitchen door way. In any other mood Sakura would have snapped at him for mocking her, but she was suddenly too drained to say or do anything. She walked to the kitchen table taking a seat, her head going into her hands.

"I think it's the opposite." She said in voice muffled. "I think I love you too much."

He didn't say anything but she looked at him. Her eyes holding back tears, or maybe she was just so cried out they just wouldn't come.

"And you don't love me enough."

Neither of them said anything. She didn't doubt Sasuke loved her, but maybe it just wasn't as strong and real as she initially thought. If it was, would he have swayed like he did? She wanted to believe it was just a mistake, it was a one time slip up he would never do again and if he told her he wouldn't she would believe him. But as Sakura sat there in silence she knew deep in a part of her heart she always tried to ignore it was true. She knew after everything they had gone through since they were children, after every fight, after every single word said between them that there should be something there stronger than love, but there wasn't. Something wasn't there like she thought; they were just a regular couple when really after everything she should have been so much more.

"You really think that?" He finally said after a moment too long.

"Yes," She said swallowing, she didn't feel the tears but it was getting hard to breath.

"Then what do you want to do?"

"What can we do?"

"We can work this out, but it sounds like you've already come to a decision."

She took a deep heavy breath making her chest hurt. She looked at him in the door way, standing so handsome and perfect. She saw her Sasuke she loved just too much.

"It's not just about you cheating." She said and he nodded understanding.

"I need you to understand it was nothing you did, I understand your decision and I respect it but I can't leave if you believe it was your fault."

"I know," She said nodding.

She looked away not being able to bear to see him leave.

* * *

Outside her door he thought twice about going back in and demanding it not end like this. In his head he saw visions of her and him making love on her kitchen table because he said he wasn't going to let her go. His hand was on the door knob ready to barge in but then he remembered the pain in her eyes, he heard the quivering in her voice and his hands dropped and he disappeared to the rooftops.

At home Sasuke didn't shower or even change his clothes as he fell into bed. He wondered what Sakura was doing right now. Was she crying? Was she getting ready for bed and telling herself it was over, it was over and it was her idea. Was she on her way here to reverse everything she had said or done? He would accept her; he would accept her and probably never let her leave in the morning. That was a silly thought, he knew she wasn't coming.

He had caused her so much pain over the years. He was never blind to it, he knew what he was doing and to be honest he did it to get her to stop what she felt for him. In his twisted mind it would be much easier for her to hate him rather than love him. But something had happened; Sakura had gotten under his skin, she had gotten into the very core of his brain and he had to look her way. Then he did and he was hooked. He always knew he didn't deserve her but had been thankful she decided to stick around. It seemed he finally pushed his luck to the very end.

Would Sakura ever take him back? Did he have another chance after she had given him so many? Ironic how she pushes him away now when he tries to go back and she would have, without second thought, come back when he was ready to murder her teammates when she was a genin.

Sasuke knew he was not a being who deserved love, much less her love. He spent so much time trying to get her to see that, but she only loved him more. He found it idiotic before but now he believed he understood her. He understood her need to always be with him because he wanted to be with her right now. He wanted to hold her, he wanted to smell her hair, he wanted to hear her voice as she said useless silly things to him at night to try and make him laugh. He wanted to tell her he loved her.

* * *

Naruto was almost asleep when the loud panicked knocking on his door scared him half to death. He bolted up and was at the door before they got the chance to do a second round. He was surprised to see Hinata but when he saw the look on her face he knew something was wrong. A million things went through his head. Was it a fight with her father, did he find out about what they did? How could he have known? Naruto felt he should try to prepare himself for a murderous father making his way into his home next.

"What's wrong?" He asked letting her in. She rushed in besides him and began pacing in the middle of the room.

"Misako talked to me just now." She said not looking at him as she continued to pace.

"She did?" He asked trying to keep cool. What on earth could that woman possibly have to say to Hinata now? "What did she say?"

"She apologized." Hinata said; her voice short and angry. Naruto had never seen Hinata actually angry before.

"And you're upset about that?"

"She admitted to manipulating you and me," Hinata said stopping her pacing and meeting his eyes.

"But she apologized." He repeated.

"I asked her why she did it and she asked why I was assuming it was all her fault." Her hands were visibly shaking. Naruto walked over taking her hands in his; he looked into her eyes waiting for her to calm down in his arms.

"We're over this," He said steadily. "You and me right? We talked about this and you forgave me right?"

"Well yes…"

"Then why are you so upset?"

"How can I not be upset?"

"I know but just let it go."

"Naruto," He held her tighter his cheek meeting hers.

"Just let it go."

He held her tight until he felt her finally give in and relax. He wasn't as stupid as people said him to be, he was sure most of what Misako had been genuine; even though he knew what had happened, he had already forgotten it. He wanted Hinata to do the same, how could they go back to the way things were if she always held on to this mistake?

He pulled away from her only to kiss her. He had to get rid of any doubts she had left. She was a strong ninja but as a human she had her fair share of insecurities, and he took it as his job to get rid of them.

"I love you," He said pulling away from their kiss. "I love you and only you."

"I love you too." She said smiling and finally blushing that sweet wonderful Hinata blush.

"Stay the night?" He asked and she blushed harder.

"I thought you said you were tired." She said looking away from his bed.

"I am, but just stay, just sleep." He led her to his bed; reluctant at first but she let go and let him lead her in.

She removed her shoes and jacket leaving only her pants and shirt on. He was a bit disappointed at that but decided not to say anything against it. They settled into bed, her back to his chest with his arms wrapped around her. Together they slept in a deep sleep leaving the world of their troubles behind.

* * *

Misako threw her shoes off in front of the door. That certainly did not go where she wanted it to go. She was glad she at least tried, she thought with a sigh, she honestly didn't expect Hinata to forgive her but at least she spoke her piece right?

"Where have you been?" Yuna's voice was sharp.

"Out." Misako did not want to deal with her of all people right now.

"Out doing what?"

"Don't worry about it," She pushed passed her sister but Yuna grabbed her roughly before she got to the stairs.

"Have you been crying?" Yuna's voice was more suspicious than concerned.

"No."

"What happened?"

"Nothing?"

"Stop lying to me."

"You're hurting me!"

Yuna let go of her arm and Misako stumbled back.

"Father's coming in a few days. You better not have done anything to make us look bad to him."

"I think you took care of that for both of us."

Yuna laughed.

"Don't turn into a sullen sister on me now, you never had any complaints before."

Misako turned her back on her sister.

"I'm going to bed."

She went to room and shut her door. She had played along for a long time, but she wasn't stupid or proud like her sister. She knew something was coming and by all means they deserved it.

* * *

Ino was not one to believe in true love. She believed in love, she believed you could love one person, or two, or three, or more but she didn't believe you could completely and truly love one person your entire life. She never believed in a soul mate to complete you and she never really believed in monogamy either. Strange how so much can change when the right person comes along, strange how your world can be completely turned upside down and you grow to like it.

In his apartment Kiba sat up in bed; his bed sheet was covering his waist as he sat up flipping through the channels on his television. His arm was around her shoulder as she pretended to be interested in the action movie. When she turned to sneak a look at him a realization hit her. She never believed in love, but it seemed love was sitting right here with her.

"Why are you staring at me?" Kiba asked not looking her way.

"You get me distracted." She teased and she saw a coy, sexy smile reach his lips.

"Like wise babe."

After a moment she sat up, she had never been one to keep such important subjects in the dark.

"Kiba," She said and he looked at her hearing the change in her voice. "I think something serious has happened."

"What do you mean?" He looked confused and on guard.

"I think I've fallen for you." She said meeting his dark eyes.

"That is serious." He said nodding and she nodded back here eyes widening. "Certainly didn't plan on that did you?"

"I normally try to avoid it." She confessed.

Suddenly she saw him smile and he reached for her pulling her back to him.

"Well then I guess it's a good thing I fell for you too."

"Seriously?" she asked surprised.

"Of course," He kissed her gently. "How else could I put up with all your bullshit?"

She gasped loudly and moved to slap him but he caught her wrist, pinning her to his bed and un-wrapping his bed sheet from her body. Despite the insult Ino laughed loudly as he climbed on top of her moving to kiss her again.

* * *

**- TBC - **

* * *

AN: I put the scene between Ino and Kiba because it is going to lead into something that is happening at the end of the story. Also I gave the sisters a bit a scene because I wanted to give them some more time and let you really see what's going on and hopefully to give you an understanding of why Misako said what she said. I believe she is really truly sorry but she doesn't really know how to tell someone she's sorry when she's never had to say it or ever felt the need to. There is one more scene between Hinata and Misako along with Naruto and Misako. Also some pretty intense stuff between Sasuke's "women" and something happens when 'daddy' comes back to town. Again if you remember I did say there would be a happy ending but we need a story to get there.

**AN: Before you ask:**** Yes, Sakura and Sasuke are officially broken up but NO the story is NOT over.**


	23. Is This True? Authors Note

It has come to my attention that fan fiction no longer allows lemons. If this is true then by July first this story along with others containing NC-17 scenes will be pulled by me and located onto my live journal.

In other news I've had many questions regarding when I will update. Let me just say, I'm not a high school student, or even a student at all. I have a full time job, I have my own place and I pay my own bills. Many times I just don't have time to write, I know many of you can understand this and I thank you, for those who keep begging I'm sorry. I'm working on it I really am but after 10hr work days its hard to even remember my gate code much less a story.

I'm working on it, I am. I will update! I will, just be patient please!


	24. Shcemes

**AN: Yes its been a while. No I never forgot.**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

"**Schemes"**

**

* * *

  
**

In her dream there was a distinct knocking sound going on amongst all the accusing faces surrounding them. Naruto stood by her side while many of the Hyuuga elders, especially her father glared down at them. Naruto opened his mouth to defend them selves when she heard the knocking again and missed what he said.

"What?" She asked but when he turned to her he only knocked from his voice again.

Dazed and sleepy Hinata rolled over and in a blur found the door in Naruto's apartment but found no Naruto. They knocked again and she wondered how long they were there before they would get annoyed and leave, then again maybe it was Sasuke or Sakura who was used to Naruto taking forever. She heard Naruto in the shower and sitting up she contemplated going to answer it but thought that might cause more questions and trouble then it was worth and settled back to snuggle in his oh so warm bed until he was out of the shower.

"Naruto, are you home I need to speak with you."

When the sound of the voice hit her ears Hinata's eyes flew open and her body went rigid. With out thinking twice she jumped from the bed, momentarily forgetting she wore nothing but her underwear and one of Naruto's shirts, and flew to the door. Her hair still in her face from the nights sleep, and her eyes still groggy but sharp in temper she stood in the door daring Misako to do or say anything.

"H-Hinata?" Misako squeaked with a blush at her cheeks and Hinata tried not blush in her own predicament after it dawned on her what she was wearing. She owed it to herself and to Naruto not to fall in front of this witch of a human being so she stood as proud as ever despite her cold bare legs.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, though despite herself, the question came out more accusing then she expected.

"I-I-I wanted to speak to Naruto…" The girl said blushing furiously and looking at anything but her.

"He's in the shower, but I'll tell him you came by." Hinata said and began to close the door when the pretty girl stopped her.

"I wanted to talk to you too," She added quickly and Hinata stopped closing the door looking hard at her.

"You do?"

"Yes, I went by your house this morning but your sister said you weren't there, and then I came here."

Hinata stood between the girl and the half closed door still in the large t-shirt and underwear considering the words the girl just spoke. She had gone to her home and spoke to her sister; meaning Hanabi had probably known she hadn't been home last night…did she have to worry about being in trouble? Hanabi was hard to read, did her father already known and was just waiting for her to come home….

"Hinata,"

Startled out of her thoughts she looked toward the bathroom door to see Naruto freshly clean standing in sweat pants and she blushed as her stomach flipped.

"Who's at the door?" He asked and came towards her grabbing a shirt from the dresser.

Before she could stop him he was besides her trying not to look embarrassed as Misako looked between them with an unclear expression.

"I-I'm sorry to disturb you two…" The girl stammered, "I wanted to talk to you, I came to look for you after I heard Hinata wasn't home. Your neighbor said you hadn't left yet and told me to keep knocking till you answered…I didn't know…" She looked at Hianta's bare legs and tussled hair and blushed. "I'm sorry…I'll talk to you later…"

As she turned to go, his curiosity got the better of him.

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

Seeing he was dressed, and knowing there was no real threat Hinata forced herself to sneak behind her boyfriend and get dressed properly. She didn't want to leave the conversation but she didn't want to stay in her exposed attire either.

"I…wanted to apologize," She heard Misako say and as she was putting on a pair of pants she paused.

"Okay," Naruto said standing strait.

"I don't think this is the best time…I should go."

"Its never the wrong time to apologize if you mean it." Naruto said and Hinata smirked to herself as she grabbed a comb through her hair. She sat on the bed combing out her hair when she saw Naruto open the door wider and let in the girl who avoided looking at Hinata at all costs.

Naruto closed the door behind her but didn't move from his spot. Even though she did not like this girl, Hinata couldn't help but feel sorry for her at this moment. She no doubt felt trapped, and she didn't blame her for figiditing or stuttering as she tried to get the words out.

"Are you thirsty?" Naruto asked after a moment. "I have some soda or something in the fridge."

"No, no I'm fine." She said quickly after looking at Hinata for a fleeting moment.

They all stood there in silence for a moment to long after Hinata was done brushing out her hair. She was starting to get hungry too and if this girl only came here to stand there and waist time…

"Hinata," she said suddenly and Hinata lifted her eyes from the floor to the large emerald green eyes that haunted her dreams.

"I'm sorry," She said still not looking at her. "I'm sorry about what I said last night, I'm sorry about how I've been acting and I'm sorry about everything I ever did. I know you two are together, I know…I was a despicable person and I don't expect you to forgive me but I want you to know I'm very sorry about everything."

Hinata saw how her hands were shaking, and noted the trembling in her voice. She was either a bonified sociopath or she was truly sincere but since there was evidence to go both ways Hinata refrained from speaking. She watched carefully as the girl turned to Naruto, and noted how unlike her, she met Naruto's eyes.

"I don't believe I have a right to ask for your forgiveness Naruto." She said. "I'm sorry for everything I did and said and how I tricked you repeatedly…that was a horrible thing to do and I don't expect you to forgive me for that. But I wanted to tell you I was honest that day you came to my house, everything I said I was honest then it was true, and I'm sorry for ruining anything you two had…it wasn't…"

"Girl's talk too much," Naruto said grinning and Misako stood stunned. From the bed Hinata threw him a glair before looking just as confused.

"I know your sorry Misako, I know your not lying and it's not like me to never forgive someone. If you know what you did and you truly are sorry about it, that's enough for me." He smiled sincerely at her and Hinata took a deep breath.

"I forgive you too," She said getting both their attention. "If Naruto can't hold a grudge, then neither can I." She stood up and despite her inner feelings smiled a pretty smile extending her hand to the girl.

Misako stared at Hinata's hand for a second before she hesitantly accepted it and tried to smile. It was an awkward and brief shake between the two women but was done and to them it was a treaty, and most of the tension did leave the room.

"It's very honorable of you to come here today," Hinata said with her same smile.

"I felt I owed it to both of you."

"Will you sister be speaking to Sakura?" Hinata asked before she could stop herself and saw Misako's face grow dark.

"Yuna…" She started. "…doesn't believe she has done anything wrong."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked behind her.

"Everything I learned, I learned from her, after all she is all I've known my entire life as a nomad. But unlike me, I felt really bad for what I did after I realized how much you two do care about each other and what I caused. Yuna though…Sakura is an obstacle she must get rid of to achieve her goal, she wont quite until she believes she can get Sasuke."

Naruto laughed.

"Apparently she doesn't know Sasuke very well."

"She knows Sakura,"

"Sakura could kill her!" Hinata said as the image of a bloody Sakura grinning came into her head.

"That wouldn't go very well for your village would it." Misako said and then it dawned on Hinata.

Everything made sense. This entire game of theirs, the players, the chess pieces, the objective…how could people be so cruel?

"How could she…" Hinata said feeling over powering emotions for her good friends who were caught in that woman's web.

"Because she can," Misako answered. "No one will stop her."

"You could stop her." Naruto said still at his place by the door.

"She'd kill me," Misako said with an amused grin despite the sadness in her eyes.

"What about your father?" Hinata asked and Misako thought.

"He's due in town in a few days…" She blinked twice and then a strange expression came across of face.

"Did you think of something?" Naruto asked.

"I think it did," she smiled larger. "If there's one thing my sister treasures above anything in the world it's my father's pride."

"We can help," Naruto said quickly. "Sakura and Sasuke are my own siblings; they don't deserve to be treated like your sister is treating them."

"I agree," Hinata said. "Tell us what to do to beat your sister at her own game."

* * *

Resting her head heavily on her right fist she tapped her pen lazily on the dark wood table. The room was oddly cold for mid afternoon; perhaps there was something wrong with the air conditioner. Maybe she could excuse herself to go check on it. Several strands of pink hair fell into her vision but she made no move to rid them, she wasn't even paying attention or following along to the conversation.

Sakura had been happily working in the hospital avoiding all human contact except her patients for the past three days. She had a good system going; she stayed well after midnight to do her paperwork and then stayed in her office catching some sleep to be there for the five am shift. She took a few hours to herself during the day to shower or eat. Three days after Sasuke left her apartment she hadn't seen him or hear from him, she had gone out of her way this time to avoid anything dealing with Sasuke. This included her present situation sitting in the mysteriously cold conference room with Tsunade, Shizune, several other Konoha officials and the Tanako clan.

When Mr. Tanako had arrived Tsunade ordered Sakura to be dragged from her office to attend the meeting. Sakura really had no way to argue this but in her belief this was the last place she should be, not just in the room but sitting directly across from the woman who helped tear her relationship with the love of her life apart.

Had in been a week ago Sakura may have felt some deep boiling white rage in her stomach but right now she felt nothing. She felt no anger or sadness; she felt no need for vengeance in the form of breaking every bone in her body anymore. She knew Yuna kept looking her way and you didn't have to be a ninja to feel the vibes from that girl but Sakura just couldn't care anymore. She was exhausted; mentally and physically, she was also pretty sure she was getting a stress cold because of all this. How could she be angry when she was so heartbroken, a heartbreak she brought on herself...

"I believe Sakura would agree," Tsunade nudged Sakura's shoulder and she snapped to attention.

"Huh wha-oh yes! Yes I agree!" Sakura said with a large smile. She straightened her back and took the hair out of her face. She snuck a glance and Tsunade who was trying not to glair at her as she continued to speak.

"We are on page five," Shizune whispered in her ear.

Sakura looked and tried not to blush when she noticed she was still on page one. She scrambled to the pages when tried to find the place.

"Paragraph three." Shizune whispered again. Sakura nodded finding her place and trying to keep attention.

So far she had missed the entire presentation as to why Konoha was in need of more money. She skimmed through the pages, she suddenly saw why Sasuke had mocked it so much, and it was easier to see when it was in black and white. But still she worked next to the Hokage she knew the financial situation Konoha was in and how bad it could go fast if they didn't seek outside help.

Drifting away again from the conversation she began to doodle on the side of her paper. She made a cartoon of a ninja girl beating up lots of men who had black hair and black eyes. She was pretty proud of it too, when she moved the paper to admire her work Tsunade reached over and turned the page for her. Sakura couldn't pretend not to blush this time around deciding to put her pen down and just fallow along, she felt like she was in school all over again.

"Oh my, it's been a long morning hasn't it Hokage." Mr. Tanako smiled and his red cheeks got redder making him look drunk and jolly.

Sakura liked him, he was fun and bold. She figured he was probably what Yuna would be like if she wasn't so evil lacking the soul of a decent human being.

"Oh yes but very productive Mr. Tanako again I want to thank you for you're time,"

Mr. Tanako put up his hand stopping Tsunade and laughed.

"It is my honor to help the villages of the shinobi. Not to mention the hospitality you have given my daughters in m absence, I can not thank you enough for that."

"You're daughters are very pleasant, I was certainly surprised of Yuna's understanding of our villages political party."

"Yes well Yuna is very well rounded in many areas,"

Sakura snorted.

Looking up quickly she saw everyone staring at her, she blushed but forced herself to cough several times to act as to clear her throat.

"Perhaps you should get something to drink." Tsunade whispered to her apprentice.

Sakura nodded excusing herself from the cold and fake room.

Taking a much need large stretch she made her way to the lounge. She smelled coffee and she smiled, coffee sounded good. She was even happier to see it wasn't the strong dark half burned coffee at the bottom of the pot either, it was a fresh pot. She wondered who made it.

"Oh good the coffee is ready,"

Sakura stopped pouring the coffee in her green cup. Seriously what were the odds!

"Oh Sakura," Sakura didn't have to look to see Yuna made several steps back when noticing her. "Do I need to call assistance or a body guard to protect me?"

Sakura took a deep breath. _She wasn't worth it._

"No Yuna, I'm just getting my coffee I didn't sleep much last night."

"I'm sorry to hear that, busy night?" She got braver stepping up considerably closer to her.

"Yes, the hospital gets very busy on a full moon."

"So I've heard," Yuna grabbed a cup from the cabinet above them while Sakura got the sugar. "Speaking of which, you will be happy to know father has decided to donate a significant fund to you're hospital."

"That is good news." Sakura wondered where they stashed the cream, or maybe she could just use milk.

"We will be leaving tomorrow." Yuna said as Sakura found the cream.

"So soon?" Sakura said distantly.

"I would like to say good bye to Sasuke." Yuna said and Sakura had to admire the girl's boldness. Really, no decent human being would be so bold, hell not even half the villains she killed were _that_ bold.

"I've been looking for him but no one seems to know where he is, have you seen him? I think despite everything, I really should say something."

The cream was in danger or being crushed in Sakura's hand and spilling all over the floor. She took another slow deep breath.

"I don't know where he is." Sakura said honestly.

"Aren't you two together?" Her voice was so sweet Sakura wanted to laugh, or break her nose it was hard to tell which.

"No, not anymore."

"Oh?"

Sakura turned her head, her green eyes meeting the raven haired girls dark ones in a dead stare.

"No."

"Oh that's a shame," she poured her coffee into a white mug. "A man like that shouldn't be on the market for long, maybe I'll come back to Konoha on my free time. It is very lovely here." She said something else but Sakura didn't hear it on the count that her mind was already blazing with the images of fresh hot coffee all over Yuna's pretty face and expensive clothes; along with a bloody nose, a black eye, and maybe a broken jaw to boot. She could just tell everyone Yuna fell down the stairs, she could beat the pretty face so hard she went into a coma and couldn't say anything against that…

"Yuna!" Both girls turned to see Misako standing at the door. "Father wishes to speak to you."

Yuna nodded to her sister and turned back to Sakura.

"Enjoy your coffee shinobi," she said with such acid in her voice it was everything Sakura could do to control her rage while she listened to Yuna slowly walk away.

"Sakura…" Misako's voice was tentative and shy still in the door way.

"What?" Sakura spat still shaking with rage.

"Tsunade said to tell you to take the rest of the day off,"

"Whatever," Sakura said turning to leave not giving the younger Tankao as much as a second glance.

* * *

Sasuke was not in a good mood. He was not in a fair mood. He was not in a bad mood. He was in the worst mood he had ever been in, he was in such a bad mood he didn't leave the house in fear he really would kill someone if they asked how he was in passing. His phone rang several times but he ignored it, there was someone at his door in the morning but he ignored them too. He sat in his room on his bed starring at the balcony window Sakura had come through on one to many occasions.

For three days he gave her space. He didn't go looking for her, he didn't ask about her and he didn't even go anywhere she was likely to be. He left her completely alone to think about her decision; he let her believe he was really going to allow it to happen. But Sasuke is an Uchiha and Uchiha's are proud people, never one to lie down and accept defeat.

Sasuke had let Sakura believe she was through with him long enough. She had been right, she did believe she loved him too much and he didn't love her enough, but that was not the truth. In age old tradition Sasuke didn't know what he had until he lost it. But even that was the real truth, because Sasuke didn't _want_ Sakura, he _needed_ her.

Sakura was his light in his universe of darkness. Sakura was the glue who helped him piece back together all he thought he lost. He lost a lot, most because of his own ignorance and vengeance but he couldn't loose her. He would not let her walk away this time, he would not accept that and she had to know that.

* * *

Upon her release Sakura saw to it to take some lunch and eat her first full meal in almost a week. It felt good; she had forgotten how good food was. Also it seemed she wasn't the only who noticed her sudden increased appetite, Ino took it upon herself to join her after seeing Sakura at the café coming back from a delivery.

"What's got your appetite back?" Ino asked crossing her long legs giving everyone a flash of her thigh. Sakura swore she saw several boys almost snap their neck.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Sakura mused.

"You and Sasuke still together, to be honest I wouldn't expect anything different considering-"

"No we broke up." Sakura interrupted and Ino's mouth dropped.

"You _what_?"

"We broke up." She repeated getting more food on her fork.

"_Seriously?_" Ino leaned in closer.

"Yes, seriously, why is it so hard to believe?"

"Because it's you and Sasuke! The guy knocked you out and left you on a bench and you still went back for him."

"I went looking for my team mate, that's not the same thing!"

"Right..."

"If you got word Shikamaru went missing right now you and Chouji would be in Suana faster then anyone could blink." Sakura pointed her fork and Ino shrugged.

"Okay fine, but what I mean to say is Sasuke was everything to you, after everything that happened you now pull the plug?"

"It was time." Sakura said.

"It was time a year ago but you never listened to us." Ino countered. "What really happened was it because he cheated on you?"

"No it was more then that, no doubt the cheating helped open my eyes but really it was so much more. I got to thinking about our life, past and present and I realized his heart wasn't in it as much as mine was. And that hurt, I mean really how can you stay in a relationship when it's not equal input?"

"I can see that," Ino agreed waving down a waitress.

"So in the end I decided that if he was in it as much as I was then he would have not cheated so I was forced to see the truth in that he just didn't feel that way. I mean I don't doubt he loves me but I don't believe it's as much as I love him."

"Wow, did you tell him that?" Ino asked after placing an order for ice tea.

"Yes."

"And what did be say?"

"He didn't say anything. He just asked if that's what I really thought. Then he said he thought we could work it out but I had obviously come to a decision on my own and he respected that."

"Damn," Ino said quietly.

"Yeah, that's what I was talking about and he didn't pick it up. He just goes with it, he never denies it and he never fights for it he just lets it be. Even when we started going out, he never officially asked me it was just understood and then I was 'Sasuke's Woman'."

"That was a historical day," Ino smiled and Sakura glared.

"No jokes please, not now."

"Sorry," The waitress came by giving Ino her drink. "I agree with you." She said mixing in some calorie free sugar.

"If I was in you're shoes I would have done the same, I'm proud of you Sakura."

"Proud?"

"I know you love Sasuke, hell we all know that, but I'm glad you finally did something for you. I'm sorry you had to leave him but I'm glad you were strong enough to do it on your own even if it was in such horrible conditions."

"You're very considering right now," Sakura said tilting her head. Ino blushed. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Kiba and I called it official."

Sakura didn't know what to say. Her brain went for a serious loop before she found her voice again.

"You and _Kiba_?"

"Yep," Ino sipped her tea.

"Well I'll be damned." Sakura whispered; that was certainly the last news she ever thought she'd hear.

"I wanted to tell you but I was actually going to wait,"

"Thanks." Sakura said still getting used to the idea of the two most monogamy phobia people she knew now together. Inner Sakura gave it two months.

"So where have you been the last few days or did this happen just now?" Ino asked changed the subject off herself for once.

"It was Tuesday night."

"Where have you been the last two days?"

"The hospital, I think the nurses officially think I live in my office."

"Oh Sakura, you need a night off babe."

"Try a year."

"Let's go out tonight, its Friday anyway weekly girl's night right."

"Why not, it's been awhile since I last drank."

"Last time I saw you drinking you were on the roof of you're apartment in the middle of the day, like last week." Ino reminded and Sakura frowned.

"I had an excuse," She muttered and Ino laughed.

"I should go," She downed the last of her tea and stood up. "I'll see you tonight at nine at our place."

"Sure." Sakura waved good bye to her friend taking to notice of all the men who watched Ino leave the café.

Finishing her food Sakura was beginning to look forward to tonight. She loved her friends, and loved her girl friends even more and tonight she would really need them.

* * *

Misako packed the last of her shoes and zipped up the smaller suit case. She sighed looking at the six bags of luggage that was hers, she was really going to have to learn to start packing lighter. Maybe she'd just give stuff away in the villages they visited next time around.

Heels clicked down the hall and into her bed room.

Yuna stepped in dressed the nines in a black slinky outfit showing a lot of leg and 'fuck me' shoes. Her hair was down and styled perfectly, she looked amazing.

"What are you doing?" Misako asked, she was sure they were leaving in the morning, they didn't have time to go out anymore.

"One last night out on the town," Her sister smiled _that_ smile.

"Do you really think that's a good idea?"

"Why not, we're still guests here."

"But Yuna…I mean all the shit that went down…"

"Oh nonsense," she waved her hand and then smiled at her sister. "Come with me."

"Oh, no I don't think so. I don't want to be anywhere near you if someone decides to rip you to pieces."

"What's with all the sudden attitude!" Her sister glared at her. "You used to be all for it, now your just…ugh I don't even know what you are, but you are certainly boring!"

"Okay okay, I'll come just let me get ready."

"That's more like the sister I know and love." Yuna's face melted from anger to sincere happiness.

"Your insane." Misako said before Yuna walked out the door. She stopped half turning to face her.

"Everyone's gotta be a little insane to survive in this world don't ya think? Be ready soon okay."

Once she was sure she was down the stairs and out of ear shot Misako grabbed her cell phone from the charger in the wall. She flipped it open and quickly hit the keys before flipping it closed again and picked the first thing she saw in the first suitcase she opened before heading to the bathroom with her make up bag.

* * *

Hinata was in the library when her cell phone buzzed. It was on the table and it made a lot of noise in the quiet building, several people glared at her and she mouthed an apology as she reached for it.

She had a text message from Misako.

"_Green light"_

A small twinge of guilt crossed her stomach and for a moment Hinata felt bad being a part of such a scheme. She bit her lip and let her eyes wonder, she saw Sakura entering the library. She looked like she hadn't slept in days; she looked unhealthy and very sad.

Hinata waved to her and Sakura sat across from her with a few scrolls and a very unenthusiastic smile.

"Are you okay?" Hinata asked quietly.

"Surviving," Sakura answered and with out another word on her health she opened the scrolls.

All guilt left Hinata instantly as she sat across from her very sad friend. She hated seeing her friends so upset, at least this time there was something she could do about it.

"I'm sorry Sakura, I must go."

Sakura only nodded but didn't look up to say good bye.

* * *

Misako looked around the kitchen, then the dinning room and then the living room before she found her father in the back room pulling books from the shelves.

"Father?"

"Yes my dear?" Her father said with out looking up.

"I just got a letter for you."

He nodded still not looking up from his books.

"These leaf nin are fabulous! Some of their teachings, their beliefs are few I've ever encountered. Have you enjoyed your time here?"

"Uh…yes…yes I have."

"Have you and your sister been behaving yourself?"

"Yes, of course." She smiled at the man when he looked at her and smiled back.

"What is it you said you had for me?"

"A letter from the Hokage sir," She handed him the unopened cream colored envelope.

Mr. Tananko ripped it open and read it before smiling.

"It seem the Hokage would like to meet me for drinks, would you like to come along?"

"I would sir, but I was already asked to join some of the friends I've made in town.

"Oh wonderful, is your sister going with you?"

"Yes."

"You girls have a good time, but before you go can you tell me were this bar is, I'm afraid I don't know the city like you do."

* * *

The rest of the day passed with out incident and despite her lingering depressing for dumping the love of her life Sakura was looking forward to a night out with her friends. She was pretty sure Sasuke wouldn't be there he didn't hold alcohol well and he hated crowded places anyway.

She dressed in black pants with a floral red and black top, it suited her well and gave her the illusion of more curves then she had. She liked it a lot. Her feet wore pretty heels instead of the usual sandals and her hair and make up and fallen perfectly in to place. It felt good to dress up for once and she felt even better opening the bar doors and seeing a crowd of people. She looked around once and saw Ino waving to her in the back of the room at a corner table with so many familiar faces and she waved back pushing her way through the crowd.

Ino was of course dressed for attention but it seemed the only attention she wanted was the guy sitting next to her with a beer already in his hand. His free hand on Ino's exposed thigh while he talked to Shikamaru about another bet of some kind.

The bar was loud and smelled of sweat, alcohol, and smoke. Her friends were louder and laughed and joked all trying to be heard above the music and noise. It was perfect, for the first time in over a week Sakura smiled for real and laughed from the heart.

So of course just when she ordered her second around everything decided to go to hell.

* * *

_TBC-_

_

* * *

  
_

**PS: I need a BETA for "Friendship Set on Fire" soon to be retitled, please let me know if you can help me it would be greatly appriciated.**_  
_


	25. Chapter 25

To all readers:

This is 'Imadecookies' sister. I'm sorry to tell you all that my sister's stories are going to be on an indefinite hiatus while she is in rehab. Thanks for reading, and I'm sure she will continue but it won't be for a while.


End file.
